


Power Play

by anc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Belts, Blood Kink, Bloodlust, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Facials, Gangs, Hand Jobs, Hybristophilia, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Possessive Behavior, Protective Castiel, Racial slurs, Racism, Roughness, Russian Mafia, Spanking, Torture, Violence, Virgin Dean, hitman castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 109,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anc/pseuds/anc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a juvenile delinquent with a shady past. Raised by a stubborn, selfish alpha, Dean's life takes a turn for the worse when he unexpectedly presents as an omega and he finds himself betrothed just days after his sixteenth birthday. </p><p>And if the situation weren't bad enough, Dean's father hadn't promise him to just any average Joe, run of the mill alpha. Of course not. John Winchester had to go and promise Dean to a son of a Russian crime boss who was second in line to take over his family's business. </p><p>Oh, not mention, he's also a hitman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life's a Bitch and Then You Die

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a product of a fucked up dream I had...Lol I'm not sure where the plot is going but I figured I could just post what I've come up with so far and see if anybody was interested in reading it. :) Just let me know what y'all think and if you want me to continue! 
> 
> (Please forgive any mistakes I didn't catch. <3)
> 
> P.S. This is my first A/B/O fic so be gentle with me, please! Lol

Dean was by no means squeamish. Growing up as the son of a convicted criminal, he was used to violence on every possible level. He had witness people die, up close and personal, and was not at all fazed by blood or gore. Hell, up until his sixteenth birthday when he presented as an omega, his father had him on the fast track to becoming a violent criminal himself, a chip off the old block. John Winchester had taught Dean how to shoot a gun when he was just nine years old and between then and the present, Dean had become a natural. And Dean’s most prized possession was his Colt M1911A1 .45 ACP. He loved that gun almost as much as he loved his family, which was why he was devastated when he presented as an omega and was told by his father that he, as a weak, helpless bitch, shouldn’t be able to carry it any longer. 

If he was being honest with himself, Dean never thought in a million years that he would present as an omega. He was strong, dominant, and held his own against his father who was about as Alpha as they came. So to say that he was _shocked_ when he learned of his status as an omega would have been a **gross** understatement. Unfortunately, however, presenting as an omega was currently the least of Dean’s worries. Or perhaps the root of them all, he wasn’t quite sure. All he knew was that it had been less than two weeks since he had presented and his father had already devised a plan to get rid of him. Omegas were a burden after all, what with society’s view of them needing to barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen. 

It wasn’t that Dean didn’t think his father would try to cut ties with him, he just didn’t realize he would do it so quickly, and he definitely didn’t think it would be by way of arranged marriage. Arranged fucking marriage! Like they were living in the God damn 15th century. Not that it was uncommon for an omega to be wed to an alpha in exchange for money, a favor, to settle a debt, whatever, but still! His father, the man Dean loved with every fiber of his being, the man he had shed blood for, had made arrangements to marry him off just like that. No warning, no opinion on the matter, just sold. Like a fucking piece of meat. And to make matters SO much worse, his father had promised him to the son of a Russian crime boss. A man Dean had never met, a man that was ten years his senior and a God damn hitman. 

Needless to say, Dean was beyond screwed. 

“I can’t believe you are doing this to me!” Dean yelled as he threw a couple of his shirts aimlessly into his suitcase. 

His cheeks were stained with tears but his voice was defiant, livid, and despite the fact that he was terrified, he was not about to show it. 

“Watch your tone, boy!” John seethed, instinctually puffing out his chest. 

Fucking alphas.

“It’s not my fault you had to go and disappoint me by presenting as a little bitch omega! If you had just become an alpha I wouldn’t have had to send you off to be bred like a whore!” the older man added, making Dean's blood pressure sky rocket. 

“I didn’t chose to become an omega, dad! But I’m still me; I’m still your son! Just because I’m an omega doesn’t mean I can’t help you like I used to,” Dean shot back, his heart dropping into his stomach when he heard the sound of his little brother Sam crying in the hallway. 

“Samuel! I told you to go to your room,” John barked and Sam immediately fled. 

“You don’t have to be an asshole to Sammy just because you’re pissed at me!” Dean shouted, turning his attention away from packing to glare at his father. 

“Do not challenge me, boy,” John growled as he took a step toward his oldest son. 

“Dad, please…” Dean begged, dropping his gaze to the floor submissively even though it was the last thing he wanted to do. 

“That’s enough, Dean. I can’t stand to see you looking like a weak omega bitch,” John spat, sounding thoroughly disgusted. “And I’m sorry but I’ve already struck a deal with Nikolai. You will marry his son and in exchange, he is going to forgive all my gambling debts.” 

“Wow. Good to know my freedom of choice is only worth $7,000,” Dean grumbled, trying not to flinch when his father let out a low warning growl. 

“You know as well as I do that the arrangement is not ideal. You’re still just the son of a lying, cheating, scumbag criminal…If anything, you lucked out in this scenario. It’s rare that a high class family like the Krushnics would agree to let an alpha, especially a second born son, bred with a nobody like you,” John stated simply with a shrug of his shoulders. 

“Awesome. Remind me to send Nikolai a fruit basket for not only taking away my free will, but for also branding me as a useless piece of shit who's only good for spreading my legs,” Dean said sarcastically, his luck running out as his father marched across the room and backhanded him, sending him tumbling to the floor. 

“You better learn to watch that tongue of yours, boy. I’ve been lenient with you over the years because I’m your father, but the alpha you are going to marry is a solider in the Russian mafia and he will expect to be treated with respect. If you don’t want to spend the rest of your life being put in your place, I suggest you accept your role as breeder and obedient homemaker sooner rather than later,” John warned. 

Looking up at his father defiantly, Dean, even though he wanted to sass the older man more than he wanted to take his next breath, remained silent and nodded. What could he have said to his father’s threat anyway? ‘Good to know that on top of all the other shit, my future husband is most likely going to be abusive’? No, it was better for Dean to keep his mouth shut. Besides, he wasn't exactly itching for another smack across the face. 

“…Will…Will I at least get to know the guy for a couple of days before he slaps a ring on my finger and makes me his own personal puppy mill?” Dean dared to ask as he pulled himself up from the floor. 

“That’s not how this works, son. You don’t have time to play footsie with the guy,” John replied, watching as his oldest son resumed packing. “We’re meeting Nikolai and his son at the court house tomorrow. Once the paper work is filled out you will move in with your alpha.”

Cringing at the words _your alpha_ , Dean didn’t look up from his suitcase as he felt the hot prickle of tears forming in his eyes. He hated this, hated that he was being forced to marry someone he didn’t even know…didn’t love. It wasn’t that Dean had any romanticized notions about finding a mate and settling down, he was a realist and knew all that soul-bonding shit was just garage. But just because he didn’t think he would marry for love, didn’t mean he didn’t want to marry for happiness. There were tons of people who tied that knot, pun intended, that weren’t mated but still enjoyed each other's company. And he knew it was possible to _want_ to be with someone without being mated to them. Sure it wasn’t that strong, primal urge that true mates felt, but it was still passionate. 

None of that matter for Dean though, not anymore. He had been promised to a complete stranger, a stranger who was extremely dangerous. Not to mention he had an equally dangerous, if not more so, family to boot. There was no getting out of the mess his father had put him in. By that time tomorrow he’d probably be lying on his back like a cheap whore so that he could be bred with pups he didn’t even want or know how to take care of. Just the thought of it disgusted him, and he honestly wished at that moment that he were dead rather than being pimped out to some psycho Russian hitman to be his obedient little bitch. 

Dean was not obedient and he’d be damned if he was going to roll over a play someone’s desperate, compliant omega. No fucking way. He might not have been able to get out of this shit-storm without having a ring put on his finger, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to fight. Dean was going to make life as difficult as he could for the jackass alpha that had stolen his freedom. He was going to be as sarcastic and as rude as possible and he’d honestly rather let the hitman slit his throat than allow him to touch him in a sexual way. No sir. Dean Winchester was not a bitch nor a God damn puppy factory. He was strong and independent, and while his moral compass was a bit off at times, he was righteous to a fault. 

“When you’re done packing you should try to get some sleep, son. Our appointment is at 8 a.m.” John said suddenly, pulling Dean back to reality and away from his defiant thoughts. 

“…Yeah, alright dad,” Dean agreed reluctantly, continuing to hide his face from his father even though he knew John could smell the salt from his tears. 

“Son…I want you to know…Look, I know this isn’t something you want to do, but you’re saving your brother and me by marrying Nikolai’s son and I want you to know I appreciate it,” John mumbled, causing Dean to snap his head up to stare wide-eyed at his father. 

“…Saving?” Dean asked, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. 

“Yes son…I…Well, let’s just say Nikolai was tired of me telling him that I didn’t have his money and he had already given me a couple extensions on the date of payment…Long story short, it came down to letting you marry his son or him killing both you and your brother while I watched…” John confessed, the gravity of his words making Dean’s breath hitch in his throat.

“…Jesus Christ…” Dean sighed, a whole new feeling of fear and anxiety washing over him. 

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry Dean. You’ve been nothing but good to me and neither you nor your brother deserve the shitty life you’ve been dealt. You’re both good boys…” John told him, sounding truly sincere. 

“…It’s…It’s okay dad. I suppose popping out babies is better than being eaten by maggots while I’m lying six feet under,” Dean joked halfheartedly, unsure why he was trying to make his father feel better about the absurd situation he had put him in. 

“…I love you, son…Just remember that,” John stated, giving his son one last meaningful look before turning to leave the room. 

“Dad!” Dean heard himself call out, his heart racing. 

Stopping just short of the door, John looked over his shoulder at Dean, his eyebrow raised in a questioning manner. 

“…I…love you too,” Dean whispered and he couldn't help but wondered if he had imagined the affectionate smile that graced his father’s lips before the older man turned his head and disappeared down the hallway. 

Letting out a loud sigh, Dean collapsed onto his bed when his father was out of sight, curling up into a ball next to his suitcase which was overflowing with his clothes. 

“…Dean?” 

His younger brother’s trembling voice made the omega look up to find him standing at his door, big, salty tears streaming down his chubby cheeks. 

“C’mere Sammy,” Dean ordered softly and without hesitation, the crying twelve year old bolted forward, crawling onto the bed to lie next to his big brother. 

“I don’t want you to go…Please don’t go,” Sam pleaded, burying his face in Dean’s chest. 

“…I…I don’t have a choice Sammy…You know I would never leave you willingly,” Dean croaked, unable to hold back a sob. 

“I hate this! I hate dad!” Sam cried. 

“Hey, buddy listen to me…Don’t say that, okay? Dad might not be up for any father of the year awards but he does the best with what he has…Besides, if he would have given me a choice I would have said yes to the deal he made…” Dean confessed, making Sam look up at him in disbelief. 

“What?! Why?!” the younger boy asked incredulously. 

“Because it keeps you safe, little brother. And it’s my job to do just that,” Dean explained, ruffling Sam’s hair playfully. 

“…Dean,” Sam sighed, pressing his forehead to his older brother’s chest. 

“Everything is going to be fine, Sammy. I’m not going to let some entitled alpha make me his bitch. You know your big brother is too much of a badass for that,” Dean teased, earning a tiny laugh from Sam. 

“You’re stronger and braver than any alpha I’ve ever met. Dad included,” Sam said earnestly and Dean couldn't help but feel a sense of pride upon hearing his little brother’s words. 

“Thanks Sammy…Unfortunately I don’t feel very strong or brave at the moment…Don’t get me wrong, I have no qualms about doing this to keep Nikolai from wacking you, but I don’t even know the name of the guy who wants to stick his dick in my ass and fill me full of pups,” Dean huffed, causing Sam to let out a noise of disgust. 

“Firstly, ‘wacked’ is a mob term…And secondly, dude, don’t talk about sex…It’s just gross,” Sam griped, punching Dean in the chest playfully. 

“Shut up, bitch. You say that now but wait till you’re a big bad alpha and you go into rut. You’ll be singing a different tune. Besides, sex is supposed to be awesome,” Dean mused. 

“…Blah. I think my advanced anatomy class has ruined it for me…But we’ll see…Are you nervous? You know, about losing your virginity?” Sam asked quietly and Dean would be damned if he didn't turn an unnatural shade of red. 

“I don’t plan on giving it up to some overbearing alpha who thinks he comes from a royal bloodline…but if it happens…If I can’t stop it from happening…Yeah, I’m nervous Sammy,” Dean admitted, feeling his younger brother nuzzling up to him once more. 

“…It’s Castiel,” Sam whispered suddenly, his voice almost inaudible. 

“Huh?” Dean questioned, looking down at Sam curiously. 

“Your- the alpha’s name…I overheard dad talking about him with Uncle Bobby. It's Castiel Krushnic,” Sam informed him. 

Castiel Krushnic…Great. Not only was Dean being sold to a murderer like a prize pig at auction but the guy’s name sounded like a fucking STD. Just fucking perfect. 

“Ha, he sounds like a sissy,” Dean teased, trying to pretend like he wasn’t horrified of the alpha that would soon claim him as his own. 

“…He’s an infamous hitman with over a dozen kills under his belt, Dean,” Sam deadpanned. 

“Yeah, I got that captain obvious…Just shut up and get off me, I’ve gotta finish packing,” Dean grumbled, reluctantly letting go of his baby brother to stand up from the bed. 

“…I… I could help?” Sam offered, his eyes filled with tears again. 

“…That’d be great, Sammy…Thanks…” Dean said, smiling as his little brother jumped off the bed and headed to his closet to grab several items of clothing. 

As he continued to pack, Dean tried desperately not to think about what was going to happen the next day. Instead, he focused on spending one last night laughing and having fun with his baby brother. And when all of his personal belongings were finally stowed away in his suitcase, he wasn’t ashamed to say yes when Sam asked if he could stay in his room that night, the two of them drifting off to sleep curled up by each other’s sides.


	2. Crazy In...Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any mistakes I missed! <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Castiel Krushnic was **_nothing_** like Dean had imagined. 

Admittedly, the young omega had pictured his future husband as an ugly, short, obscenely muscular, hairy dude with dark eyes and an even darker heart. He also figured the alpha would be one of those guys that constantly wore a suit, even when the occasion didn’t call for it. It really wasn’t a stretch to believe that the older man would like to dress nice, considering it seemed as though he believed he was the prince of a Russian crime ring and that he was second in line for the “throne”. Truthfully, Dean wouldn’t have been surprised if the dude had owned a crown and strutted around like he was God’s gift to earth. In his mind, all alphas were the same. They were impulsive, reckless brutes with no regard for anyone but themselves. They only wanted what they could own and control, expecting everything but not willing to give anything in return. 

However, the douchey, stereotypical alpha image that Dean had floating around in his brain of Castiel was blown to smithereens when he arrived at the courthouse that morning and was greeted by a tall, thin, clean shaven man with bright blue eyes and a head of long-ish, messy black hair. The mere sight of his fiancé nearly made Dean’s jaw drop to the floor. Not to mention Castiel, the rat bastard, was incredibly _hot_. Like, Johnny Depp in his heyday hot. And don’t even get Dean started on the alpha’s smell, because shit, it was fucking heavenly. Unlike any alpha he had ever come in contact with before. 

While most alphas smelled woodsy or like a thick, overpowering musk, Castiel’s scent was spicy, almost exotic. And damn it, Dean couldn’t get enough of. Holy fuck if he wasn’t salivating with every whiff he took. Honestly, the young omega was baffled as to how Castiel had made it all the way to age twenty-six without finding a mate…or at least someone to settle down with. He was fucking gorgeous for Christ’s sake, and he smelled like pure fucking bliss. 

Then again, the alpha was a professional killer. Perhaps that fun fact had prevented him for being intimate with another omega? Who knew? Dean supposed it could be plausible. It wasn’t like _he_ was overly thrilled about the fact that his future husband cut people’s fingers off and sent them to their families in boxes when they crossed the Krushnics. On the other hand though, Dean couldn’t deny that Castiel’s darker side was somewhat intriguing.

Especially considering the fact that the man who stood not five feet in front of him didn't look as though he were even capable of harming a fly. Maybe that was the whole point? Maybe Castiel made himself look so approachable and innocent so it would be easier for him to do his dirty work? After all, a little bit of trust goes a long way. Dean knew that first hand from all the scams he and his father had ran over the years.

Cursing himself mentally, Dean tried to suppress a shiver of excitement that threatened to roll through his body. He was sick…the omega knew that. Truthfully, he was explicitly aware of that fact, but he couldn’t help it. Perhaps it was a product of his disturbingly unhealthy upbringing, but Dean couldn’t lie and say that Castiel’s whole persona wasn’t arousing. And it really didn’t help that the older man practically oozed confidence and charisma. 

‘Fuck!’ Dean thought, his body betraying him as he felt the warm trickle of slick running down his legs. 

God, how fucking embarrassing! He hadn’t even spoken to Castiel yet and already he was acting like a needy omega whore. So much for fighting the fucking system.

And worse of all, he knew Castiel could smell him. He could see the alpha’s nostrils flare, his eyes boring into Dean from across the room. 

“Mr. Winchester, I’m glad to see you made the right choice,” Nikolai chuckled in his thick Russian accent as Dean and his father approached he and Castiel in the lobby of the courthouse. “This must be my son’s little omega,” he added and it took all of Dean’s strength not to roll his eyes. 

“Yes…this is my boy, Dean,” John replied, addressing Castiel who was looking at the young omega with an unreadable expression on his face. 

“Hello Dean, I’m Castiel,” the alpha said politely, and God damn if his voice wasn’t the sexiest thing Dean had ever heard. 

“Hey…” Dean mumbled shyly. 

‘Really Winchester? Pull yourself together!’ screamed a voice inside the young omega’s head, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to say anything more. Like ‘fuck you, you piece of shit alpha jackass’ for example. Dean _really_ wished his mouth would form those words. Unfortunately for him, however, it seemed as though his voice was taking a God damn vacation when he needed it the most. 

“My, my, son. Isn’t your omega adorable?” Nikolai mocked, smirking at the image of Dean lowering his gaze to the floor, avoiding eye contact with Castiel. 

“Father,” Castiel warned and there was something about the tone of his voice that made Dean’s toes cruel with pleasure. 

He hated to admitted it, but some alphas just had that ‘it’ factor and Castiel was definitely one of them. The handsome alpha was downright fucking intoxicating and it made Dean want to kiss him and punch him all at the same time. 

“ _Oh_ , don’t be so dramatic, Castiel. I was merely making an observation. Aren’t you happy that I’ve procured you such a docile little thing?” Nikolai asked, his words spreading through Dean like wildfire, causing him to lose all self-restraint. 

“Procured? I’m sorry, I wasn’t aware I was some God damn artifact. And let me tell you what, buddy. I’m the furthest thing from docile you’ve ever seen,” Dean spat as he glared at Nikolai, taking his life in his hands by looking the older alpha in the eyes. 

“Dean Michael Winchester! What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?” John seethed, grabbing his son by the arm to yank him backward so that there was a safe amount of space between him and the Krushnics. 

“I’m not a fucking object, _dad_ ,” Dean retorted bitterly. 

If he was going to die at the hands of an angry Russian alpha, he might as well speak his mind. 

“…Well,” Nikolai chuckled, the sound making Dean’s whole body tense. “It looks as though I was mistaken, son. This one is feisty,” he added and Dean wasn’t sure if he loved or hated the smile that had spread across Castiel’s tantalizing pink lips. 

“So it appears,” Castiel agreed cheerfully before his father and he had a short conversation in Russian. 

Oh God, Castiel speaking Russian. 

It wasn’t like the alpha’s voice didn’t already do it for him, but now the motherfucker had to go and be all bilingual, successfully setting Dean’s loins on fucking fire. 

“Mr. Winchester,” Nikolai crooned after he and Castiel’s quick exchange of words. “Why don’t you and I go fill out the necessary paperwork while our boys take a nice walk? Perhaps they can talk for a while before they are needed to sign the marriage license?”

Well shit. Nikolai wanted Dean to be alone with Castiel. That couldn’t be good. What if the alpha was going to take him somewhere that he could reprimand him without drawing attention to the fact that he was punishing his mouthy omega?

Holding his breath, Dean dared to look over at John, silently praying that his father would ixnay the idea. 

‘Please say no, dad, please say no,’ he begged in his mind. 

“Sure, that sounds like a great idea,” John agreed and he might as well have kicked Dean in the fucking balls with how betrayed the young omega looked upon hearing his words. 

“C’mon pup, let’s go outside for a bit. Get some air,” Castiel purred, holding out his hand for Dean to take. 

“I’m not a pup,” Dean replied defiantly, causing his father to visibly cringe. 

Smirking, Castiel remained silent, his blue eyes shining with delight as he waited for Dean to grab his hand. 

“Now, boy. My son might be a pushover but I won’t tolerate another display of disobedience from you,” Nikolai warned and Castiel immediately, as far as Dean could tell, told him off in their native tongue. 

“Let’s go, Dean,” Castiel ordered softly once his father and he had their little spat. 

And just like that, Dean obeyed, taking Castiel’s outstretched hand and letting the alpha lead him out to the front steps of the courthouse. 

Damn his stupid omega instincts! And damn Castiel and his stupid, velvety fucking smooth alpha voice. 

“Please forgive my father’s rudeness,” Castiel said once they were outside. “He’s ridiculously old school and still thinks omegas shouldn’t even be allowed to leave the house.”

“…Wow, so the big bad, intimidating hitman actually speaks,” Dean taunted, ignoring Castiel’s apology in favor of being his usual sarcastic self. 

Besides, what the Hell? The dude had barely said two words to Dean in the courthouse and now all of a sudden he’s a regular chatty Kathy? Fuck that. 

“You find me intimidating, pup?” Castiel asked playfully, running his thumb gently along Dean’s knuckles, and it was then that the omega realized they were still holding hands. 

“I’m _not_ a pup, damn it. I’m sixteen years old and I’m not just some dumb kid that’s going to naively let you use him as a warm hole to fuck. You might think that pumping me full of babies is an honor for a white trash delinquent such as myself, but I’m not buying it asshat. So if you think you can win me over by playing good cop to your father’s bad cop, you’re delusional,” Dean seethed, jerking his hand out of Castiel’s grip. 

“ _Dean_ ,” Castiel warned, the tone of his voice downright bone chilling. 

And there it was, the side of the young alpha that screamed _murderer_. The switch wasn’t blatantly obvious, truthfully if Dean hadn’t been paying attention he probably wouldn’t have even noticed it. But unfortunately, he had. He had seen the way the alpha’s strong jaw had set, witnessed the cold, threatening expression that had washed over his delicate face. 

Good God, Castiel was intimidating. And it took every ounce of Dean’s courage not to turn tail and run right then and there. Somehow though, he managed to stay put. Honestly, the young omega was too stubborn to do anything else. 

Taking a deep breath, Dean looked into the soul piercing blue eyes of the gorgeous, but frightening alpha standing before him. 

…Challenging two dangerous alphas within the span of twenty minutes…Great idea, Dean. 

“ _What_?” the omega managed to grit out, his body starting to tremble when Castiel took a step forward so that there was no space left between them. 

“When your alpha asks you a question, you answer it,” Castiel growled, causing Dean’s heart to do a summersault in his chest as his nostrils filled with the deliciously amazing smell of the alpha’s scent. 

It was the same mouthwatering smell Dean had gotten a whiff of earlier but with a slight twist…He just couldn’t put his finger on what was different about it though…

‘Holy fuck,’ Dean thought suddenly, the realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. 

It was arousal. The alpha in front of him was turned on.

Hm, very interesting. Apparently smart mouth twinks with authority issues did it for Castiel.

“You’re **not** my alpha,” Dean whispered, hoping with all his might that Castiel couldn’t smell the mixture of fear and arousal that was wafting off of him. 

Jesus Christ. What the Hell was wrong with him?! He was being bossed around by a douche bag alpha who clearly thought that he was above everyone else just because he was a descendant of an infamous Russian bloodline, and yet, Dean was half fucking hard for the entitled prick. 

“Not legally…Not yet anyway,” Castiel mused, slowly raising his hand, so as not to startle the already skittish omega, before reaching forward to brush his thumb over Dean’s full, rosy lips. 

Dean wanted to jerk away, wanted to tell Castiel to keep his grubby alpha hands to himself, but he couldn’t. Instead, he actually let his tongue dart out of his mouth, licking the pad of Castiel’s thumb before giving it a small nip. 

Yep, it was official. Dean seriously needed professional help. 

“…I’ve gotta say, dude…If this is your idea of punishing me…I’m not sure you understand the concept,” the omega said angrily, hating that he couldn’t stop the slick from pouring out of him which was staining his jeans and humiliating him even further. 

“Fuck…You smell amazing…” Castiel moaned, closing his eyes as he breathed in deeply. 

“…Just what I thought…You definitely don’t understand the concept of punishment…” Dean nearly whimpered, Castiel’s scent making him loopy. 

“Punish you? Why would I want to punish you, my little puppy?” Castiel asked thoughtfully and although Dean would deny it till the very end, he was starting to really like being called the alpha’s pup. 

“Fuck you, asshole,” Dean spat, shuddering when Castiel let out a wicked laugh. 

“You’re strong, that’s good baby. You’re going to need that strength, especially now… Just keep that attitude and don’t ever let anyone break you” Castiel told him, the emotion in his voice taking Dean by surprise. “…Sadly the time will come, far too soon I’m afraid, when you’ll have to deal with the repercussions of my job and my lifestyle…I wish I didn’t have to put that burden on you. You seem like a good kid and you probably could have had a bright future…But these are the cards we’ve been dealt, pup, and now that your mine, I’m going to take care of you as best I can.” 

With his heart pounding like a drum in his ears, Dean could only stare at the alpha before him, his eyes wide with shock. Was this seriously the same dude that had just told Dean to be a good little bitch and obey without question? Fuck, this guy was making his head spin. And why the Hell did he sound so determined to protect Dean? They barely knew each other! Sure there was an attraction between them that even a blind man could see, but this was different. Castiel seemed genuinely concerned for Dean’s wellbeing, desperate to take care of the sarcastic brat that he was being forced to marry. 

Castiel was being _forced_ to marry Dean. 

Shit…He’d never thought of it like that before. Dean had been so busy mourning the loss of his own freedom that he hadn’t even stopped to think about the sacrifice Castiel was making. He was sure that the young, attractive alpha had no desire to throw away his independence, his chance to find a mate and settle down with someone his own age, in order to babysit Dean. 

“…You say I shouldn’t let anyone break me…” Dean said after a few moments of silence, causing Castiel to look him in the eyes. “…Does that include you as well?”

“Yes, pup. Especially me,” Castiel replied as he ran his fingers though Dean’s short brown hair. 

“…I don’t get you, dude…One minute you’re all ‘obey me, I’m the alpha’ and then the next you’re acting like a chivalrous gentleman…So which one are you? A good guy or bad guy?” Dean asked, searching the alpha’s blue eyes from any sort of clue. 

“Sorry my little puppy, but I’m not one to ruin a good surprise. You’ll have to find out the answer to that question on your own,” Castiel taunted and Dean was just about to tell him to go to Hell when Nikolai poked his head out of the entrance of the courthouse, beckoning for them to come inside and make their marriage official. 

“You’re a real fucking psychopath, ain’t ya Castiel?” Dean questioned, unable to determine why he let Castiel take his hand once more as they walked over to Nikolai. 

“Hey, didn’t your father ever teach you that words hurt, pup?” Castiel shot back, pretending as those Dean’s accusation wounded him. 

“Are you kidding? The first words my old man taught me were ‘fuck you’,” Dean teased, smiling slightly when the blue eyed alpha laughed at his joke. 

“That’s honestly not surprising. And if you want me to answer your question, you’ll have to answer mine first,” Castiel informed him, stopping them just short of the door to the courthouse so that they were still out of Nikolai’s earshot. 

“…I don’t even remember your question…” Dean mumbled, looking down at his feet. 

“Don’t lie to me, Dean,” Castiel ordered, cupping the omega’s chin in his hand, tilting his head back so that they were eye to eye. “I refuse to waste my time on someone who isn’t willing to be honest with me. Let’s face it, neither of us truly wants to marry the other, but I think we can agree that we should try to make the best of a less than ideal situation, am I right?”

“Y-yes,” Dean stammered, taken aback by the alpha’s bluntness. 

“Well, in order for that to work, you can’t lie to me. I’m not going to try to change you, Dean. And I’m sure you don’t give a damn about trying to change me. Let’s just be 100% honest and accept each other for who we are, shall we?” Castiel asked, ignoring his father’s command to “hurry along”. 

“…O-okay, yeah…Let’s do that,” Dean agreed nervously, shivering when Castiel released his chin to scratch behind his left ear. 

If anybody else would have touched him like that, Dean would have gone ballistic. The gesture was condescending and humiliating, yet because it was Castiel, the omega found himself leaning into the older man’s touch, craving more. 

“Well pup?” Castiel inquired, a hint of amusement in his voice. 

“…The answer to your question is…yes,” Dean admitted, feeling as though he were going to faint. 

He had just confessed that the cunning alpha intimidated him…Talk about a bad decision. 

“Hmm…” Castiel said, his blue eyes studying Dean in a way that made the omega simultaneously excited and terrified. “And the answer to your question is the same,” he added before abruptly walking away, leaving Dean slack jawed and rooted to the spot.


	3. Tinsel and Schemes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to say thanks to everyone reading, and who have commented and left kudos! I did not expect such a huge response to this story and I'm so grateful that you guys are enjoying it!
> 
> Secondly, there is some dialogue in Russian toward the end of this chapter that I used Google translate for. My native and only language is English so to anyone who is fluent in Russian, I'm sorry if I screwed up the translation! Google translate is a dirty rotten liar sometimes! 
> 
> Anyway, thanks again for all the support! (Please forgive any mistakes!) And enjoy!

If there was an upside to being married to a batshit crazy hitman whose mood changed more than the weather, it would definitely have been the fucking _mansion_ Dean was moving into. Compared to his old, rundown house, Castiel’s place was like a castle. Hell, it might actually have been a castle. The design of the house was European, and it was two stories with four bedrooms, four baths, two half baths (whatever the fuck that meant), and the living area alone was 6,155 sq. ft. Castiel’s house also had a gigantic kitchen which was fully stocked, and a huge backyard equipped with a pool. Not to mention the fact that the alpha had his own personal guard unit posted at the front gate of his residence. Although, Dean wasn’t quite sure if that last tidbit made him feel safe or disturbingly on edge.

“Holy shit…” the young omega whispered as he made his way into the living room.

Castiel and he had just arrived at the house and Dean was more than positive he was in shock. As soon as he had walked through the massive mahogany front door, the smell of Castiel, mixed with the fragrance of cinnamon scented candles filled his nose, putting the omega in a euphoric daze.

“Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?” asked the short, grey haired man standing next to Castiel.

On the car ride home from the courthouse, Dean had been informed that the older man's name was Ryan and that he was Castiel’s chauffeur. And apparently his duties didn’t stop at driving because he had insisted on bringing Dean’s suitcase in from the car, and was now looking to his boss for further instruction.

Leave it up to the Russian hitman with more than a couple screws loose to have a manservant.

“No, thank you,” Castiel replied, keeping his eyes on Dean as the omega surveyed his surroundings.

Giving the alpha a quick nod, Ryan then excused himself from the room, disappearing into the kitchen so that the newlyweds were alone.

“Dude, you have a big screen TV,” Dean stated happily, noticing the large, sleek flatscreen television bolted to the far left wall.

“Very observant, pup,” Castiel snorted, taking a page out of Dean’s _How to Be a Sarcastic Asshole_ handbook.

Flipping the alpha off, Dean wasted little time continuing to explore. He soon noticed that in the middle of the room there was a dainty oak coffee table that separated the television from a long, black leather couch. Over to the left of the couch there was a large fireplace which was lit, with green and red garland draped over the mantel. There was also a six foot tall Christmas tree positioned kitty-corner to the fireplace and it was decked out with lights and ornaments. The house was cheery and bright; nothing like the cold, dark cave Dean had pictured it to be. Truthfully, the mere sight of the cozy, festive room was enough to make Dean home sick. That upcoming Christmas would be his first away from home…His first holiday without his father…without Sammy. Jesus Christ!

Suddenly, a wave of nausea washed over the young omega as the reality of his current situation sank in. Dean was fucking _married_. He was sixteen years old and the property of someone else. Legally, he had no say over his own body, no choice when it came to what he wanted to do or where he wanted to go.

Trembling with anger, and perhaps fear, a single tear had just started to roll down Dean’s freckled cheek when he felt a strong hand clamp down on his shoulder, causing him to jump violently.

“I didn’t mean to frighten you…” Castiel apologized, now standing by Dean’s side. “…But you smell wrong…Like you’re sad,” the alpha mused, reaching up to wipe away another one of Dean’s tears that had begun to fall.

‘Shit! Don’t let him know you’re vulnerable. Don’t give this crazy bastard anything,’ Dean thought as he took a step back from Castiel.

Fighting every instinct in his body not to throw himself into the alpha’s arms and nuzzle against him like a God damn cat, Dean narrowed his eyes at the older man, trying his best to look annoyed.

“Dude, don’t sneak up on people like that! You tryin’ to give me a heart attack?” the omega grumbled, folding his arms across his chest.

Sighing dramatically, Castiel actually had the nerve to roll his eyes at Dean before saying, “Why don’t you go upstairs and unpack? Maybe take a nice, long shower?”

Feeling his cheeks heat up with blush, Dean couldn’t help but think about the fact that he was covered in dried slick, undoubtedly the reason Castiel was suggesting that he go clean himself up. And fuck if he didn’t make him feel humiliated all over again.

“Yeah, sounds good,” Dean agreed hastily, walking back over to the front door to grab his belongings.

“Our room is the second door on the right; please feel free to make yourself at home. There is an empty space for your clothes in the closet,” Castiel informed him.

Snarling up his nose at the words _our room_ , Dean didn’t bother to respond to the alpha as he picked up his suitcase and headed toward the large, spiral staircase that led to the second floor.

“Oh, and Dean?” the alpha called after him, causing Dean to freeze not seven steps into his journey.

“…Yeah?” Dean answered timidly, looking over the garland wrapped railing of the stairs to make eye contact with the older man below.

“A few colleagues of mine are on their way over. We have a pressing business matter that we need to take care of. While they are here, I’d like you to stay up stairs. I’ll come get you when they are gone,” Castiel said and Dean couldn’t stop his eyes from going wide with terror.

“Business to take care of? Here?!” Dean asked incredulously.

He was not a professional criminal by any means, but the young omega knew enough about the life to know that ganking people in your own home was a bit radical. Not to mention incriminating and stupid.

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Castiel studied Dean for a moment, a mischievous smile tugging at the corner of his lips when he finally caught on as to why the omega was so upset.

“Not _that_ type of business, pup,” Castiel chuckled, his clarification allowing Dean to let out a long sigh of relief. "Remember, I’m a casino manager by day,” the alpha added playfully.

“You’re a hitman by day too, Castiel. It just seems that you’re better at hiding your bloodthirsty ways while the sun is up,” Dean shot back.

“Feisty and intelligent,” Castiel purred, his piercing blue eyes hooded with lust. “How’d I get so lucky?”

“Don’t patronize me, jackass,” Dean commanded, doing his best to ignore the fact that he had begun to leak slick again. “And I don’t like that you’re ordering me to stay upstairs while your “colleagues” are here,” he added, the heat from Castiel’s gaze making his whole body tingle with pleasure.

Dude, fuck this guy and his magical alpha-aura of sex. Dean was convinced that on top of being a ruthless hitman, Castiel was also a fucking warlock because nobody, male or female, had ever had the ability to get him hard as a rock just by looking at him.

Witchcraft was obviously the only answer.

“I’m not _ordering_ you to do anything. It’s more of a firm request,” Castiel said facetiously.

“You’re hilarious,” Dean deadpanned, rolling his eyes for good measure. “Well, what happens if I disregard your “firm request”? You gonna punish me, _Alpha_?” Dean challenged, feeling an odd sense of pride when he saw Castiel bite his bottom lip, the older man trying desperately to hold back a moan.

Thank fuck. At least Dean wasn’t the only one in this scenario who was digging the hate fueled lust.

“I’m starting to think you might want me to punish you, pup. And trust me, if that’s what you’re into, it can be arranged,” Castiel retorted, regaining his composure almost as quickly as he had lost it.

“Bite me!” Dean replied lamely, shooting the alpha a dirty look.

Raising his eyebrows suggestively, Castiel burst out laughing when, not two seconds later, Dean realized the error he had made and groaned in frustration.

“Not literally, dude,” the omega spat, hating the smug look on the alpha’s stupidly beautiful face.

'Great job, Winchester,' Dean thought, 'You just told a crazy alpha to claim you! Fucking idiot.'

“Go upstairs and wait for me, Dean. Be a good little omega for your alpha,” Castiel taunted, deliberately trying to get a rise out of the younger man.

“You’re NOT my alpha!” Dean shouted, his blood boiling in his veins.

“Hmm, maybe not…but I will be,” Castiel responded cryptically before turning on his heels and promptly disappearing into the kitchen, leaving Dean alone on the stairs feeling extremely pissed and equally as horny.

 

 

 

 

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 

 

_Lying on his back on Castiel’s king sized bed, Dean spread his legs wide to the alpha before him, his naked body trembling in anticipation._

_“Don’t worry, pup. I’ll take care of you,” Castiel purred, running his hands down the omega’s thighs, caressing the sensitive skin._

_“Please,” Dean begged, his cock throbbing and dripping pre-cum._

_The mattress beneath him was soaked with slick, the young omega desperate for his alpha’s knot._

_“Please what, my little omega?” Castiel asked playfully, bending down to pepper kisses all over Dean’s stomach._

_“Please fuck me, fill me up with your knot,” Dean pleaded._

_In a flash, the older man was hovering above him, crashing their lips together in a hungry, possessive kiss._

_Their first kiss._

_“You want to take my knot, baby? Want me to fuck you, make you mine?” Castiel growled, nipping at Dean’s swollen bottom lip._

_“Yes, please Alpha! I need you,” Dean mewled, letting out a sharp gasp when Castiel lined himself up with his warm, slick hole and slammed into him roughly._

_The action was possessive, fierce, meant to show Dean just who he belonged to._

_“ **Mine** ,” Castiel moaned, sending a shiver of pleasure up Dean’s spine._

“Yours Alpha, only yours,” Dean whispered aloud as he came hard, spilling his seed all over the tiled floor of Castiel’s walk-in shower.

When he had first got up stairs, Dean had sworn to himself that he wasn’t going to jerk off thinking about the smug douche bag who had his dick hard enough to cut glass. He had even managed to unpack, get in the shower, and wash his body and his hair without giving his erection so much as one quick tug.

Sadly however, when he felt the hot water from his shower cascade over his back and heard the echo of Castiel’s devastatingly sexy voice in ears, Dean lost all self-control. Not that he was surprised at his actions though. Only Dean would get off thinking about the murderous alpha he was forced to marry who was capable of killing him without batting an eyelash.

“You’re a sick fuck, Winchester,” Dean mumbled to himself, stepping forward to stand under the water once more, rinsing off quickly before getting out of the shower.

Stepping off the tile and onto the large blue rug positioned on the floor right outside the shower, Dean grabbed the towel he had draped over the counter near the sink and patted himself dry.

Once he was no longer dripping, the omega then wrapped the towel around his waist and headed back to the master bedroom so that he could get some clothes. Grabbing a pair of red boxers out of the dresser draw he had put them in, Dean pulled the material up to his waist before going into the closet to put on a pair of jeans and his favorite Metallica shirt.

“Now what?” he asked himself when he was fully dressed, plopping down on the end of Castiel’s monstrously big bed.

It had been almost two hours since Dean was sent upstairs, and needless to say the teenager was bored out of his skull. There was no television in Castiel’s bedroom, much to the omega’s dismay, and surprisingly there weren’t even any books.

Apparently the dude took sleeping extremely serious. Figured.

Looking down at his left hand, Dean let out a sigh as he fiddled with the small, 14k white gold wedding band Castiel had slipped on his finger after they had signed their marriage license. The ring was hand-engraved with a beautiful little design and if the omega was being honest, the gesture was extremely sweet considering Castiel didn’t know him from Adam’s housecat. However, that didn’t stop Dean from looking indifferent when he was presented with the ring or from rolling his eyes when Castiel put on the ring’s partner. The omega was not about to go all blushing bride just because Castiel wasn’t as big of a jackass about their nuptial as he could have been.

Besides, the douche bag alpha was negating his good deed by making Dean stay upstairs while he handled “business.” Dude, whatever. Dean could totally help if the alpha would just give him a chance. He had been knocking over convenient stores and scamming people since he was ten. He was sure he could handle whatever it took to manage a casino. Hell, he could be security or even work in finance. The omega was strong, you know, for an omega and could kick ass if he needed to. Plus, Dean was the one who handled his dad’s money, unfortunately he just couldn’t stop John from being irresponsible with it.

“You know what? Fuck this,” Dean said defiantly, getting up to exit the bedroom.

The omega wanted to help. He didn’t want to be a kept man and he sure as Hell didn’t want Castiel to be his sugar daddy. Taking a deep, calming breath, Dean marched into the hall and down the stairs, making a beeline for the kitchen. This was it, the moment of truth. Time to see just how Castiel would react to Dean deliberately disobeying a direct order from him.

Oh Jesus. Hopefully the older man wouldn’t kill the omega just for spite. That would be just Dean’s luck though, getting murdered by his husband on their wedding night, rather than being fucked like a normal person.

Shaking his head, Dean suddenly realized that he had arrived at the archway that separated his destination and the living room, stopping dead in his tracks upon hearing the sound of a stranger’s voice. It was another alpha, if the young omega wasn’t mistaken.

“I don’t know! I’m not a fucking locksmith, Cassie!” the stranger whined. “Hey, don’t you growl at me you little bastard,” he added and Dean had to slap a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter.

“...Hey, do y’all smell that?” asked a second unfamiliar voice, causing Dean’s heart to drop into his stomach. The voice didn’t belong to another alpha, though. The man who had just spoken was definitely a beta.

Quickly turning around to get the fuck out of doge, Dean hadn’t even taken a faction of a step before Castiel had him by the arm, tugging him into the kitchen.

“Shit brother, you didn’t tell us you married such a cute little thing,” stranger number two chuckled, raking his eyes over Dean’s body, making the young omega want to rip the beta's throat out with his teeth.

Growling at the short, breaded man, Dean yanked his arm out of Castiel’s grip to take a couple steps away from the alpha.

“I like him,” stranger number one interjected, walking up to Dean to shake the young omega’s hand. “Any omega that has the stones to challenge that heartless bag of dicks Nikolai Krushnic is A-Okay in my book,” he added, smiling warmly at Dean.

“How do you know about that?” the omega asked, shaking the stranger’s hand quickly before shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Are you kidding? You’re the talk of the town! …Or at least the Russian mafia…” the stranger teased. “It’s not every day an omega stands up to a Krushnic and lives to tell the tale.”

“Dean,” Castiel said suddenly, the sound of his voice making the omega’s skin break out in goosebumps, “This is Gabriel Krushnic, my older brother.”

“Whoa, what?!” Dean inquired, looking from the short, brown haired man with whiskey colored eyes that was standing in front of him, to the tall, blacked haired, blue eyed man standing to his right.

“I know exactly what you are thinking little omega,” Gabriel sighed, putting his hand over his heart sympathetically. “Why would the gods of genetics bless me with such strikingly handsome features and curse my poor baby brother to look like a troll? Unfortunately, I don’t have an answer for you except to say that sometimes life isn’t fair,” he added, eliciting a full on belly laugh from Dean.

This dude was awesome. Way less moodier than Castiel and a lot easier to read.

“My brother, the comedian,” Castiel deadpanned, crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently. “Honestly Gabriel, you should just hand over the family business to me when father steps down so that you can take your show on the road.”

“Uh huh, I bet you and our jackass of a father would absolutely love that. Well, I hate to break it to you, брат, but the only way you’re taking over before your time is if dad grows a pair and orders you to take me out,” Gabriel stated, far too calmly for Dean’s taste.

Jesus fucking Christ. And the omega thought his family had problems.

“Please, if that ever happened the two of you would take the old man out together. Don’t fucking try to kid yourselves,” stranger number two chimed in, causing Dean to jump slightly.

Smirking, Castiel shot his older brother a sly wink before reaching over to grab Dean’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

“If you’ll excuse me for just a moment, gentlemen, I need to speak with my omega in private,” Castiel said politely as he began to tug Dean toward the archway.

“What kind of lock are you trying to pick?” Dean blurted out, digging his heels into the hardwood floor in an attempt to hold his ground.

It was difficult though, considering Castiel was WAY stronger than he look. Infuriating fucker.

“Cute and sneaky, Castiel you lucky dog,” stranger number two taunted, the hungry look in his eyes causing Dean to instinctively lean into Castiel’s personal space.

“Indeed I am, Benny,” Castiel shot back, releasing Dean’s hand to put his arm around the omega’s waist.

Under any other circumstance, Dean would have pulled away from such a possessive display, but this Benny dude seriously gave him the creeps so instead, the omega wrapped his arms around Castiel’s middle, nuzzling his face against the alpha’s chest.

“Alright guys, zip up and put your rulers away,” Gabriel joked, walking over to the kitchen island where there were blueprints laid out on the counter. “To answer your question, little omega, it’s a Kevo electronic deadbolt,” the older Krushnic explained.

“Dude, those are easy to crack! I can have that sucker open in less than a minute,” Dean bragged, hating himself for not letting go of Castiel.

“Really?” Gabriel asked, raising his right eyebrow questioningly at his little brother.

“Absolutely not, Gabriel,” Castiel barked, making the older alpha chuckle.

“C’mon Castiel, we’ve been trying to find someone with the skills to crack this lock for months,” Benny piped up, “Why not let your little omega give it a whirl?”

“Let’s see, Benny...Perhaps I’m hesitant to involve Dean in our criminal activities because I don’t want to put him in danger? Did you ever think of that? Or maybe it’s because I don’t want my husband to be an accessory to murder,” Castiel answered sarcastically.

“Hey! You said it wasn’t _that_ type of business! What happened to being honest with each other?” Dean huffed, looking up at Castiel with an overdramatic expression of betrayal on his face.

“Oh hush, pup. I didn’t lie, I just answered your question with the information that was available to me. By your outrageous reaction I could only assume that you thought I was going to slit someone’s throat in front of our Christmas tree, which I wasn’t. I would never carry out _that_ type of business here,” Castiel informed him, mischief twinkling in his bright blue eyes.

“You’re a manipulative bastard,” Dean grumbled, finally detaching himself from the alpha. “But you on the other hand,” the omega said, addressing Gabriel, “You seem like a cool dude, and I would be happy to pick that lock for you.”

“Aw, you’re too sweet little puppy,” Gabriel said, grinning like an idiot at Castiel. “C’mon baby brother, what do you say?”

“Мне это не нравится, Габриэль. Я отвечаю за Дина и, как его альфа, хочу, чтобы он был в безопасности,” Castiel replied and even though Dean had no fucking idea what he had said, the sound of the alpha speaking Russian went straight to his dick.

“Черт, братишка, да ты, никак, на него запал?” Gabriel chuckled, whatever he said causing Castiel to let out a low warning growl.

“Cas, I’ll be fine,” Dean interrupted, the nickname flying out of his mouth before he could stop himself. “Honestly, it’s not like this will be the first murder I’m an accessory too. My dad’s a criminal just like yours, remember?” he added, trying not to sound as scared as he felt.

It was a blatant lie of course. John Winchester might have been a scum bag that would rob a dead man, but he wasn’t a murderer.

“Now who’s lying, puppy?” Castiel asked as he ran his fingers through Dean’s damp hair, the action quickly becoming one of the omega’s favorite things.

“Just give the kid a shot, Castiel. I can already tell his got what it takes to be a Krushnic,” Gabriel stated happily, and Dean couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride bubbling up in his chest.

“You’re sure about this? There is no room for error, my little omega. Are you sure you can pick that lock knowing that it’s with the intention to allow me in the house to take out three people? These are men with families, with children,” Castiel told him, looking the omega deep in the eyes.

“Are they dangerous criminals?” Dean asked, his heart picking up its pace.

“They are,” Castiel replied, “Two of them have done time for selling drugs to minors and one is a suspected rapist.”

“Then their families are better off without them and I probably wouldn’t even flinch if I witnessed you kill them in front of me,” Dean stated boldly.

Don’t get him wrong, Dean was perfectly content with the way he was raised, to be honest, he was pretty sure being a criminal was in his blood. But selling drugs to kids? Rape? That shit was not okay with him and never would be. Dean might have had a fucked up moral compass, but thankfully the fucker wasn’t completely broken.

“This omega is something else, isn’t he Benny?” Gabriel questioned cheerfully as Dean and Castiel started at each other, a feeling of electricity swirling around them.

“That he is, brother, that he is,” Benny replied, and if Dean hadn’t been so distracted by Castiel’s gaze and the spicy, intoxicating smell of the alpha, he probably would have cringed at the tone of the beta’s voice.

“Fair enough, pup,” Castiel said finally, his voice smooth as honey. “The hit goes down at the end of the week. In the meantime, Gabriel will buy you a practice lock and you’ll demonstrate your skills to me and the rest of the family.”

“You got it, Cas. I won’t let you down,” Dean promised, unsure where his new found urge to make the alpha proud had come from.

“See that you don’t, little omega. Or you might just find yourself on the receiving end of one of those punishments you’ve been bucking for,” Castiel teased, causing the omega to blush from head to toe. “Now, go back upstairs. There are a couple more things I need to discuss with Gabriel and Benny privately,” the alpha added sternly.

“I don’t want to go back upstairs,” Dean protested, knowing that he was pushing his luck. “Please, Cas? I’m bored out of my mind…and I’m starving.”

“Jesus, if he doesn’t have you wrapped around his finger, he certainly does me,” Gabriel huffed as he rolled up the blueprints. “C’mon little brother, we can talk about this later. For now, Benny and I will head out so you can feed your adorable little omega,” he cooed, winking at Dean before striding across the kitchen to give his younger brother a hug.

“Ты будешь его баловать, да?” Castiel grumbled as he returned his brother’s hug.

“Не больше, чем ты, Ромео. Он уже может из тебя веревки вить,” Gabriel replied, causing not only Benny but Castiel to laugh.

Then, without another word, the two men exited the kitchen to head to the front door, leaving Dean and Castiel alone once more.

“…I’m sorry I disobeyed you,” Dean mumbled after a long, god-awful span of silence.

“No you’re not,” Castiel replied calmly, reaching up to scratch behind Dean’s ear like he had done earlier that day.

“Ha, true,” Dean admitted, leaning into the alpha’s touch. “But for your sake, I wish I was,” he added, testing out Castiel’s honesty thing for the first time.

“I appreciate that,” Castiel chucked, “And I’m proud of you for wanting to earn your keep. I don’t doubt that you will make me proud.”

Biting his bottom lip shyly, Dean looked down as his stomach filled with butterflies.

Yep, this guy was definitely a motherfucking warlock.

“Yeah, whatever,” the omega said nonchalantly, playfully shoving the older man. “Now quit acting all affectionate. I have to say, I prefer cold and calculating Castiel,” he lied.

“What would you like to eat?” the alpha asked, seemly flipping a mental switch and just like that, he was no longer personable.

“…I’m pretty sure that’s not normal…” Dean stated as he took a seat at the kitchen table, ignoring Castiel’s question.

With a wicked grin on his face, Castiel walked up to Dean, tilting the omega’s head back slightly before pressing their lips together.

Momentarily stunned, Dean let out a surprised gasp but soon gathered his wits and kissed the older man back as he wrapped his arms around Castiel’s neck.

The alpha’s lips were incredibly soft, just like Dean imagined, and he was one Hell of a kisser as opposed to the young inexperienced omega. Regardless of Dean’s lack of skill however, the alpha’s mouth on his felt perfect, natural. The kiss was hot and passionate and despite the fact that he was nearly out of air when Castiel pulled away, Dean whined in protest at the loss of contact.

“Normal is awfully boring, don’t you think?” Castiel mumbled against omega’s lips, his voice sounding completely wrecked.

“…Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Dean panted, holding himself back from begging the alpha to stay close to him when Castiel straighten up and headed over to the fridge.

“Would you like a sandwich?” Castiel asked, pretending like he hadn’t just kissed Dean stupid.

Fuck, the omega need a God damn map to read this dude.

“Fuck yeah,” Dean replied as causal as possible.

So the hitman wanted to play games? That was just fine with Dean. He would be more than happy to show the alpha what a true gamer looked like. The omega wasn’t stupid, he knew how this worked. If you wanted to thrive in the mafia you had to be bold, to display your will to survive and your right to be respected. Good thing for Dean that he was crazy and reckless enough to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> I don’t like this idea, Gabriel. Dean is my responsibility, and as his alpha I want to keep him safe. - Мне это не нравится, Габриэль. Я отвечаю за Дина и, как его альфа, хочу, чтобы он был в безопасности.  
> Damn little brother, you got it bad. Don’t you? - Черт, братишка, да ты, никак, на него запал.  
> You’re going to spoil him, aren’t you? - Ты будешь его баловать, да?  
> No more than you’re going to, you infatuated pushover. - Не больше, чем ты, Ромео. Он уже может из тебя веревки вить.


	4. The Sketchy, the Cruel, and the Criminal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! Sorry it's been so long between updates! I've had company in from out of town for the last four days and I graduated on Tuesday. Lol Needless to say, I've barely been home and today my internet was down for half the day. Blah! Anyway, thanks to everyone who has commented and left kudos! You guys are fantastic! Please accept the smut at the end of this chapter as a token of my gratitude. ;P
> 
> (Just a heads up, this chapter is where quite a few of the tags come into play. Lol) P.S. It is ass o'clock in the morning so please, please forgive any minor or major mistakes I didn't catch. <3
> 
> ENJOY!

The next morning, Dean was startled awake by the feeling of Castiel shaking his shoulder. Opening his eyes slowly, the young omega quickly realized that he was stretched out on the couch in alpha’s living room, still dressed in his street clothes. His head was resting on one of the decorative pillows at the end of the couch and his entire body was wrapped up like a burrito in the warm cotton blanket that Castiel had given him.

 

Well fuck.

 

So much for holding out hope that being married to a homicidal maniac the day before was all just one really terrifying, twisted nightmare. Much to the omega’s dismay, the ring on his left hand was very real, and its weight was a constant reminder of the fact that he had been stripped of his rights and freedom.

 

Taking a moment to gather his wits, Dean tried to recall why he was even on the couch in the first place. Rubbing his eyes wearily, he soon remembered that he had told Castiel some bullshit story about how he had been too jittery to fall asleep the previous night, opting to watch television in the living room when the alpha had suggested going to bed. Surprisingly, Castiel had agreed to let Dean stay downstairs so that he could unwind but had made him promise not to stay up too late.

 

Dean had told a bold faced lie of course. The omega had been beyond exhausted and had wanted nothing more than to pass the fuck out in a nice, warm, comfortable bed. However, he knew he wouldn’t have been able to do that with the fear of some lunatic alpha trying to breed him like a God damn racehorse.

 

“You never came to bed,” Castiel stated, sounding slightly disappointed as he turned off the television.

 

Sitting up, Dean stretched his arms above his head and yawned, still feeling a little groggy.

 

“…Yeah…Honestly, I never planned to,” Dean admitted, running a hand through his messy hair.

 

“Oh, I see,” Castiel replied coldly, as though he were personally offended by the omega’s decision to sleep on the couch rather than be pumped full of psychopathic Russian brats.

 

“…I’m sorry I lied to you last night…” Dean mumbled, looking down at his wrinkled jeans.

 

Obviously the omega wasn’t sorry for lying to avoid getting knocked up on the first fucking night of his marriage; however, he did regret that he had upset Castiel.

 

This honestly thing was difficult, though. He was raised by a God damn con artist for fuck’s sake!

 

“Thank you for your apology,” Castiel said, his voice void of emotion. “Now come on, we have to leave by eleven,” he added as he motioned for Dean to follow him into the kitchen.

 

Jumping up, the omega tried desperately to ignore how shitty it felt for Castiel to treat him with such indifference. Although he would never admit it, Dean was learning quickly that he couldn’t stand for the alpha to be mad at him.

 

“So…” Dean dared to utter when he sat down at the kitchen table. “Where are we going at eleven?”

 

“My father’s house,” Castiel told him, the information causing Dean’s heart to nearly explode.

 

“What? Why?” the omega asked nervously, watching as Castiel brought two large plastic bowls over to the table, sitting one down in front of him and the other at the place setting to his right.

 

Thank fuck. At least Castiel was going to sit next to him. The alpha couldn’t be too mad at Dean if he were willing to share such a close space, right?

 

Damn it!

 

‘You’re pathetic, Winchester,’ Dean thought. ‘Who gives a shit if the bloodthirsty hitman is pissed at you?’

 

“Long story short, my older brother has a big mouth,” Castiel deadpanned.

 

“You’re shitting me?” Dean joked, smirking when he saw a spark of amusement momentarily light up Castiel’s handsome face.

 

“Anyway,” the alpha huffed, ignoring Dean’s smartass remark, “After he left our house yesterday, the idiot ended up telling my father about our plan to have you help me take out Dmitri Barkov and his two lieutenants,” Castiel explained.

 

“ _The_ Dmitri Barkov?! Like bare knuckle boxing champ Dmitri Barkov? Holy shit, Cas…That dude’s a legend!” Dean raved, unable to stop himself from nerding out.

 

Dmitri Barkov was terrifying but totally badass all at the same time. Dean had been to three of his fights, two of them ending with the brawler knocking his opponent unconscious.

 

If there were anyone who could ever be as brutal and cruel as Nikolai Krushnic but do it with style, it definitely would have been Barkov.

 

“Hmm, it seems you know an awful lot about Mr. Barkov, Dean. Should I be jealous?” Castiel asked venomously, his electric blue eyes boring into the omega’s florescent green ones.

 

“…What if I said yes?” Dean questioned playfully, the intensity of Castiel’s gaze sending a shiver up his spine.

 

“I’m going to be honest with you, my little omega...I’m a hitman first and foremost because I enjoy killing. Truthfully, I get a sick feeling of pleasure from it. And let’s just say if your answer is yes, I will take an even greater pleasure in watching the life fade from Dmitri’s eyes when I kill him as opposed to your answer being no,” Castiel confessed, the thick, savory smell of arousal rolling off of him in waves, flooding Dean’s senses.

 

“My answer is totally yes, you sick fuck,” Dean taunted, thoroughly disgusted with himself for getting off at the thought of Castiel’s bloodlust.

 

And on top of fucking everything, the omega was half fucking hard for the crazy, murderous bastard...again! It was just Dean’s fucking luck to have Bonnie and Clyde syndrome, or whatever the technical term for it was.

 

“People who live in glass houses shouldn’t throw stones, baby,” Castiel purred, his voice sounding completely wrecked.

 

“…Shut up…” Dean replied lamely, breaking eye contact with the alpha. “…Anyway, back to Gabriel…I’m guessing if the information would have come from you that your father would have taken it a lot better?” he inquired, returning to their original subject in hopes of distracting himself from just how much he wanted Castiel to fuck him senseless right then and there on the God damn kitchen table.

 

“Infinitely better,” Castiel agreed.

 

“Why am I not surprised that you’re Nikolai’s favorite son?” the omega asked teasingly.

 

“That’s easy. It’s because you’ve met both my father and Gabriel and it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to know that they are like oil and water,” Castiel stated, shrugging his shoulders.

 

“You and Gabriel are close though,” Dean mused, looking at the alpha thoughtfully.

 

“We are. My personality might be more similar to my father’s but there is still a bit of my mother’s unpredictable nature in me. Which, I believe, is why there is such a strong bond between my brother and I,” Castiel confessed, his expression softening at the mention of his mother and older brother.

 

“I’m not going to lie…It’s really surprising to hear that Nikolai married a woman with a wild side. But now Gabriel’s personality compared to your father and yours makes so much more sense. Will I get to meet your mom today? I bet she’s awesome,” Dean said happily.

 

He was fascinated to find out that Castiel’s mother was not a docile, helpless woman like he had imagined her to be. If she was the reason Gabriel was so fiery and not afraid to speak his mind, the omega was sure that he and Mrs. Krushnic would get along perfectly.

 

“I truly wish that were possible, Dean. My mother would have loved you,” Castiel sighed and the sad tone of his voice was downright heartbreaking.

 

“…Wh-when did she die?” Dean asked, hesitantly reaching out to hold the alpha’s hand, gently stroking his knuckles with his thumb.

 

“About a year ago,” Castiel replied somberly.

 

The omega could tell by the older man’s body language that the subject of his mother was a sensitive one so he immediately offered his sympathies.

 

“…I’m sorry Cas. You must miss her….I barely remember my mom…She died when I was four…I guess she was on her way home from work one day when some drunk bastard ran a red light and T-boned her car. My dad never got over it…Honestly, I think her death is what led to all the drinking and gambling…” Dean admitted, slowly looking up at Castiel when felt the alpha squeeze his hand comfortingly.

 

“While I sympathize with your father, losing your mother was not an excuse for him to go off the deep end. If anything, he should have stepped up and worked his ass off to provide for you and your brother like a man instead of creating more stressful situations,” Castiel said in a matter of fact tone, running his free hand through the omega’s hair.

 

“He did the best he could, Cas,” Dean lied, leaning into the older man’s touch without shame.

 

“You’re a good kid, Dean. John is one lucky son of a bitch to have you. My father told me that you practically raised your little brother on your own, is that true?” Castiel asked, causing the omega to blush.

 

“Yeah, kind of. I just kept an eye out for him when dad wasn’t around. It was no big deal,” Dean mumbled.

 

“That’s not true. It was a huge deal and for what it’s worth, I’m proud of you,” Castiel told him.

 

“…Really?” the omega asked, hating himself for sounding so needy.

 

Truthfully, it was no secret that Dean needed a God damn team of shrinks to sort out his daddy issues and the thought of someone like Castiel being proud of him legitimately made him giddy.

 

“Really,” Castiel answered sweetly, treating the omega with affection for the first time that morning.

 

“…Thanks Cas…” Dean whispered, his face flushed and warm. “…Well, now that the chick flick moment is out of the way…Why are we going to your dad’s house?” he added, desperate to change the subject.

 

Raising his eyebrows, Castiel looked as though he were going to argue but after a moment thought better of it, letting out a small sigh instead before heading to the pantry.

 

“As I was saying,” the alpha continued, “Gabriel jumped the gun and told my father about us using you for our job and obviously Nikolai was against the idea, which started a huge fight between the two of them. Well, one thing led to another, insults were dished out, and the conversation ended with Gabriel betting my father one thousand dollars that you could pick the practice lock he obtained for you yesterday in under a minute. That is why, after we eat breakfast, I’m taking you to my father’s house so that you can demonstrate your skills and possibly make Nikolai hate you even more.”

 

“Jesus,” Dean breathed out as Castiel sat a box of Coca Puffs and Cinnamon Toast Crunch down in front of him. “But no pressure, right?” he added sarcastically when Castiel went to grab the milk.

 

“I’m sorry to spring this on you so suddenly, Dean,” Castiel sighed, taking a seat next to the younger man. “Unfortunately however, in the Krushnic line of work you rarely have time to think and if you aren’t sharp, it could cost you your life.”

 

Trying not to dwell on the fact that Castiel had consistently been calling him Dean instead of “pup” or “puppy,” the omega nodded his understanding before reaching over to grab the Coca Puffs.

 

What else was he going to do? Argue? Tell the alpha that he'd rather not go visit his douche bag father? Like that was going to do him any good.

 

“Hey Cas?” Dean inquired when he had filled his bowl with cereal.

 

“Yes?” Castiel answered, looking up from his own bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

 

Good God, a hitman eating Cinnamon Toast Crunch. Could Dean’s life get any fucking weirder?

 

“This five-star restaurant of yours got any coffee?” the omega asked, his body and mind in desperate need of caffeine.

 

“You’re too young to drink coffee, Dean,” Castiel replied as he added milk to his cereal, and if it wasn’t for the dead fucking serious look on his face, Dean would have thought he was messing his with.

 

“Cas. In my short sixteen years I have robbed people at gun point, ran elaborate scams, helped my dad out in three separate bar fights and was sent to juvy on assault charges for a six month stretch. Not to mention, if I can successfully pick a lock in under sixty seconds later today, which I totally fucking can, I’m going to be an accessory to multiple homicides by the end of the week. I think I can handle a damn cup of crushed java beans,” Dean teased, earning a toothy grin from Castiel.

 

And fucking Hell if it wasn’t the sexiest smile Dean had ever seen.

 

“Touché, pup,” the alpha chuckled as he got up to make Dean a pot of coffee.

 

Unable to hide a triumphant smirk, Dean began to eat his cereal, disgustingly happy that Castiel had used his nickname and opting not to think about the fact that he was acting like an emotional teenaged girl with a bad case of puppy love.

 

 

 

 

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 

 

 

 

 

If Castiel lived in a mansion, then Nikolai Krushnic lived in a motherfucking palace.

 

At 11:30 that morning when Ryan dropped Dean and Castiel off in front of the alpha’s three story home, Dean’s eyes nearly bugged out of his skull at the sight of the gorgeous blue and white structure.

 

“Is this where you grew up, Cas?” Dean inquired as the two of them made their way through the gigantic cedar wood front door which was decorated with iron accents.

 

“Partially,” Castiel replied once they were in his father’s enormous living room. “When I was young my father spent a lot of time traveling back and forth from Russia to the U.S. and usually my family and I would stay with him here during the summer and then he would come home while my siblings and I were in school.”

 

“Siblings? You mean Gabriel isn’t your only brother?” Dean asked, barely uttering the words before a beautiful brown haired girl, who didn’t look any older than seventeen, appeared out of nowhere and threw her arms around Castiel.

 

Sniffing the air, Dean couldn’t hold back the growl that was building up in his throat when he realized that the girl was an unmated omega.

 

"Я скучала по тебе, брат," the brunette said, ignoring Dean’s outward display of jealousy as Castiel returned her hug.

 

“Я тоже скучал по тебе, сестренка,” Castiel replied warmly, pulling back to smile at the young girl.

 

“…And I’m assuming this possessive little cutie is your omega?” she mused, holding out her hand to Dean.

 

Oh that was it. Dean was seriously two seconds away from sinking his teeth into this bitch’s jugular. And not in the sexy way.

 

“Hannah, this is Dean, my husband. Dean, this is my little sister Hannah,” Castiel explained, the look in his eyes urging Dean to shake the other omega’s hand.

 

“Nice to meet you,” Dean lied; reluctantly taking Hannah’s outstretch hand in his.

 

“Likewise,” Hannah said politely before they both released each other.

 

“You know, I’m beginning to think that Gabriel is the redheaded stepchild,” Dean teased, noticing for the first time that Hannah and Castiel had similar facial features and the same vibrant blue eyes.

 

However, before Castiel or Hannah could reply, four men, all of them dressed in black suits and wearing radio fucking earpieces in their ears like they were part of the God damn secret service, walked into the living room, one of them addressing Castiel in Russian.

 

“Hannah, will you tell father I’m here while I talk to Ivan?” Castiel asked, giving his little sister an affectionate smile.

 

“Of course, big brother,” Hannah agreed, hugging him one last time before heading up the left side of the double-sided staircase that was positioned on either side of the archway that lead from the front door to the living room.

 

“Excuse me for a moment, pup. I’ll be right back,” Castiel told Dean when Hannah was out of sight, not giving the omega time to reply before heading into the other room with who Dean could only assume where the Men in fucking Black.

 

Sighing dramatically, Dean walked over to the far right wall where there were several rows of pictures hanging in expensive, thoroughly polished frames. Examining the images, the omega nearly snorted when he noticed a photo of Castiel and Gabriel, both of them dressed as Power Rangers, with chocolate all over their faces.

 

Apparently the Krushnic boys used to party it up at Halloween.

 

Shaking his head, Dean was just about to move on to look at the next picture when a greasy, unpleasant smell reached his nose. Cringing, the young omega barely had time to register what was going on before he felt a large, clammy hand slide across his lower back, causing him to yelp in surprise.

 

“Don’t be scared little omega,” Benny cooed, pulling Dean toward him. “I ain’t gonna hurt ya.”

 

“Get the fuck away from me,” Dean demanded, twisting violently out of the beta’s reach. “You got a death wish, you dumb piece of shit?”

 

“You gonna kill me, pup?” Benny taunted, taking a step closer to Dean who immediately took two steps back.

 

“Not me, you backwoods inbred. But I highly doubt Castiel fucking Krushnic is going to let you live if you keep trying to take what’s his,” Dean spat, and he wasn’t sure who was more surprised by his words, himself or Benny.

 

“Jesus Christ, boy. You sound like his God damn groupie,” Benny chuckled.

 

Fucking bastard.

 

The beta was right obviously, Dean did sound like Castiel own personal cheerleader but still, there was no need to be a dick about it.

 

“You’re just jealous because Cas is stronger and more successful than you,” Dean jeered. “Hey, don’t get me wrong, if I was some loser beta forced to do an alpha’s bidding I’d be bitter too, but that doesn’t give you the right to hit on his husband. So if you’d kindly fuck off I’d truly appreciate it. Oh, and don’t ever call me pup again,” he added, his blood running cold when Benny gave him a sadistic smile.

 

“I like you, Dean. You’re adorable when you’re playing hard to get,” the beta purred, reaching up to touch Dean’s face.

 

However, because he was able to react quickly, the young omega batted Benny's hand away before he could make contact.

 

“I’m not playing hard to get, asshole,” Dean growled, relief washing over his body when the spicy, amazing scent of his alpha reached his nose, letting him know that Castiel had re-entered the living room.

 

Wait, his alpha? Where the fuck did that come from?

 

“Everything okay, pup?” Castiel asked, walking up to put his arm around Dean’s waist.

 

The alpha’s voice was calm and soothing but there was an air of dominance around him that compelled Benny to bow his head in respect.

 

And holy fucking Hell if the sight of Castiel putting that asshole beta in his place wasn’t the biggest turn on for Dean.

 

“Just peachy Cas,” Dean replied nonchalantly before nuzzling against the alpha’s chest, trying to get a rise out of Benny.

 

Which totally fucking worked by the way.

 

“The old man wants to see your omega upstairs in private,” Benny told Castiel gruffly, his nostrils flaring in anger as Dean ignored him, placing a sweet, innocent kiss to the alpha’s cheek.

 

“Did he say why?” Castiel asked in a concerned tone, even though he failed to hold back a shy smile.

 

“I didn’t ask questions, brother. The boss told me to bring him your little omega so here I am,” Benny joked, putting on his best “loyal servant” act.

 

“I’m not going anywhere without Cas,” Dean stated firmly as he grabbed Castiel’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

 

“Shit, brother. This one really is something else, ain’t he?” Benny asked in disbelief.

 

“Is my father in his study?” Castiel inquired, ignoring the beta’s question.

 

“Yes sir…but I’m warning you Castiel, he specifically told me to keep you downstairs while he talked to Dean,” Benny confessed.

 

“I can handle my father, Benny,” Castiel chuckled as he led Dean toward the stairs, leaving the beta in the living room with a scowl on his face.

 

And when they finally reached the second floor, Dean planted his feet and tugged at the alpha’s hand, causing him to stop in his tracks.

 

“C’mon pup. It’s not a good idea to keep my father waiting,” Castiel told him as he turned to face the omega.

 

“…I just need to say one thing, Cas,” Dean said timidly, causing the alpha to tilt his head to the left in curiosity.

 

“What’s that?” Castiel inquired.

 

“I don’t want Benny anywhere near me. And I don’t want him at our house,” Dean mumbled, unable to believe that he had just used to words _our house_ when referring to the place where Castiel and he lived.

 

“Did he hurt you?” Castiel asked, flipping that internal switch from seemly innocent civilian to unpredictable mass murder in the blink of an eye.

 

“No, no…He just touched me….” Dean explained, feeling dirty just saying it out loud.

 

“Touched you?” Castiel seethed, his whole body shaking with rage.

 

“Yeah, it wasn’t that bad…He just put his hand on my lower back, but it made me feel really uncomfortable…” Dean admitted.

 

“Understandably so,” Castiel agreed, reaching over with his free hand to scratch behind the omega’s left ear.

 

“…Does that mean you’ll keep him away from me?” Dean asked hopefully.

 

“Of course, pup. If he comes near you again I’ll cut his heart out and feed it to him…I might do that even if he doesn’t,” Castiel mused, and Dean couldn’t help but laugh even though he knew the alpha was dead serious.

 

“Thanks Cas,” the omega said, allowing himself to be led down the hallway once more.

 

“Anything for you, hubby,” Castiel replied sarcastically as they reached a large wooden door that was hand carved and at least fifty years old.

 

“Jackass,” Dean whispered before Castiel knocked loudly on the glossy door, one of Nikolai’s cronies opening it within seconds.

 

The man who answered the door was tall, with dark hair and brown eyes and he was dressed in a black suit just like the other men downstairs. He was even fully decked out with the earpiece and everything. The only difference was that this guy had a gun holstered to his hip and looked like he was _actually_ a member of the secret service.

 

“Вам не следовало перечить приказу отца, Кастиэль,” the man said immediately, making Castiel roll his eyes.

 

“Спасибо за совет, Виктор,” Castiel retorted as he pushed passed the security guard, leading Dean into a dimly lit room which smelled strongly of old books and Nikolai’s pungent musky alpha scent.

 

“It’s only been a day and you’re already defying me for your whore,” Dean heard Nikolai say suddenly, turning his head to see the older man standing in front of a door on the right side of the room, this one smaller than the one they had entered through and sporting a Kevo electronic deadbolt which was shining with a blue light to signify that it was armed.

 

“This isn’t the first time I’ve defied you father and it won’t be the last. Stop acting so dramatic,” Castiel scolded as Dean and he walked over to stand in front of the older alpha.

 

“Watch your tongue, boy. You might be worth more to me than your insulant older brother but don’t make the mistake of thinking you’re irreplaceable,” Nikolai threatened, his words failing to faze Castiel who just stood there looking bored.

 

Squeezing the alpha’s hand tightly, Dean took a deep breath, the tension in the room affecting him greatly.

 

“Will Gabriel be joining us for Dean’s demonstration?” Castiel asked, mercifully changing the subject. “I figured he’d want to be around to collect his money as quickly as possible.”

 

“Your deadbeat brother is running late as usual so we’ll be starting without him,” Nikolai inform him, motioning for Dean to step forward.

 

Giving the older alpha a quick nod, Dean reluctantly let go of Castiel’s hand and retrieved his lock pick from the front right pocket of his jeans.

 

When he had gone up to Castiel’s room to change earlier that morning, mainly because the alpha had insisted that Dean wear a nice button down shirt and pants without wrinkles, the omega had made sure to grab his newest equipment out of his suitcase in order to be able to do his job with efficiency.

 

Kneeling down in front of the door, Dean examined the lock nervously, an overwhelming feeling of anxiety germinating in the pit of his stomach. He couldn’t quite pinpoint why he was so frazzled, but something about the whole situation had him on edge.

 

“Oh, one more thing before we begin, little omega,” Nikolai said, causing Dean to look over his shoulder to notice that the alpha was standing across from Castiel, his body guard right beside him.

 

“Yes?” Dean asked rudely, wanting nothing more than to get the show on fucking the road.

 

“Due to the stressful nature of the situation you will be in when you pick the real lock for Castiel, I decided to add a little stipulation to your trial run,” Nikolai explained as his son narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “At exactly 12 p.m. I will give you the go ahead to attempt to open that door in under a minute. If you fail to do so, my employee on the other side will shoot your younger brother in the head.”

 

“You crazy, vindictive motherfucker!” Dean shouted, his heart hammering against his chest as he got up and charged toward Nikolai, stopping abruptly when his body guard pulled out the gun from his holster and aimed it at the furious omega's head.

 

It was a Glock G26 Gen4 of all guns. What a fucking pussy.

 

Growling, Dean was just about to tell Robocop that if he honest to God killed him with such a pathetic excuse for a gun that he would make it a point to haunt his ass unmercifully when he heard Castiel saying something that sounded threatening in Russian. Looking over his shoulder, Dean realized that he too had pulled out a firearm from who the fuck knows where and was pointing it at Nikolai’s body guard.

 

And Dean would be damned if Castiel wasn’t holding an IMI Desert Eagle Mark XIX, which was the most beautiful gun the omega had ever seen. 

 

In all honestly, if Dean wasn’t in the middle of a fucking crisis he probably would have jumped Castiel right then and there.

 

“Lower your gun, Viktor,” Castiel commanded; his voice more demanding than Dean had ever heard it. “Or my father will be sending his condolences to your family.”

 

Yep, under any other circumstances Dean would have gladly let Castiel fuck him stupid. Holy mother of God, he was all about the alpha’s mafia mentality.

 

“Enough Castiel,” Nikolai barked before checking his watch. “It’s almost time, little omega. I suggest you get prepared,” he added, shooting Dean a wicked smile.

 

“If the son of a bitch on the other side of this door so much as thinks about hurting Sammy, I’ll kill you and him with my bare hands,” Dean threatened, sweat pouring off his body as he stared Nikolai down.

 

“I’m not sure if you're extremely brave or devastatingly stupid, but you’ve got balls kid. I’ll give you that,” Nikolai chuckled, watching as Dean shot Castiel a nervous look before kneeling back down in front of the door again.

 

“This is bullshit, Nikolai,” Castiel spat, finally lowering his gun after Viktor did the same.

 

“Begin,” Nikolai ordered, ignoring Castiel as he watched Dean’s hands tremble as he tried to slip his lock pick inside the Kevo.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Dean mumbled, his palms slick with sweat, barely able to hear himself think over the sound of his heartbeat in his ears.

 

“Just breathe, baby,” Castiel said calmly, the sound of his voice pulling Dean back from the edge as he took the alpha’s advice and inhaled deeply through his nose before exhaling through his mouth. “That’s it, pup, now focus. You are a pro at this, Dean. Just do what you do best and Sam will be fine,” he added as the omega was finally able to slip his lock pick inside the keyhole of the door.

 

“35 seconds,” Nikolai stated, sounding extremely agitated after hearing his son’s pep talk.

 

Tuning everything out, Dean worked furiously at the lock, nearly shedding tears of enjoy when he heard a loud click and saw the blue light around the Kevo disappeared.

 

“Sammy!” Dean yelled, pulling himself to his feet to throw open the door in search of his little brother.

 

Looking around the room frantically, the omega’s heart practically seized in his chest when he realized Sam was nowhere to be found.

 

“Where is the boy, Nikolai?” Castiel demanded, grabbing Dean by the arm when he charged at the older man once more.

 

“Aren’t you proud of your omega, Castiel? He picked that lock with ease, even had 10 seconds to spare,” Nikolai mused.

 

“Where’s my brother you slimy bastard?!” Dean growled, baring his teeth in a snarl.

 

“Oh my dear, gullible boy. I never had him. But it’s nice to know you have a weak spot,” Nikolai chuckled, causing Dean’s eyes to go wide with fear.

 

“I swear on my mother’s grave, if you ever come near my little brother I will slit your throat and walk through your blood,” Dean threatened, trying his best not to show how scared he really was.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind, little omega,” Nikolai taunted. “But for now, why don’t you two stay for dinner?” he asked suddenly, addressing Castiel like they were chatting over afternoon tea.

 

Letting out a loud, overdramatic sigh, Castiel nodded his agreement, dragging Dean out of the room by his arm when the omega started cussing and throwing a fit.

 

“Are you fucking crazy?!” Dean asked when Castiel pushed him into one of the many empty bedrooms on the right side of the hall, closing and locking the door behind him. “I refused to share a meal with that God damn sociopath!”

 

Instead of responding however, Castiel grabbed Dean by the shoulders roughly, slamming him against the nearest wall before kissing him like a man possessed.

 

Instinctively kissing back, Dean tangled his fingers in the alpha’s unruly black hair, licking and biting at the older man’s perfectly sculpted pink lips until he couldn’t breathe.

 

“I’m so fucking proud of you,” Castiel panted, running his hand down the front of Dean’s body until he reached his belt, quickly undoing the buckle.

 

Pulling the leather strap through the loops on Dean’s jeans, Castiel nipped at the omega’s swollen bottom lip before tossing the belt to the side.

 

“If you think a little bit of praise and those sinful fucking lips of yours are going to distract me from the fact that your dad is a nut-job, you’re terribly mistaken,” Dean lied, gasping when Castiel sank to his knees in front of him.

 

“Well, if praise and a kiss won’t do the trick, then perhaps this will,” Castiel said seductively as he unzipped the omega’s pants, popping open the button before pulling the material, along with Dean’s boxers, down to his ankles.

 

“…Cas, I’ve never…” Dean stuttered, his skin breaking out in goosebumps when Castiel trailed his fingertips lightly up the omega’s exposed thighs.

 

“I know, pup. It’s okay,” Castiel purred, wrapping his right hand around Dean’s cock, giving it a couple slow, teasing strokes.

 

“H-holy fuck,” Dean moaned, involuntarily bucking his hips.

 

“That good baby?” the alpha asked, reaching up with his free hand to massage Dean’s balls. “Want me to keep going? Or should I stop?”

 

What the actual fuck? Did Castiel, a God damn alpha, seriously just asked a mouthy, insubordinate omega like Dean if he should stop?

 

“Please don’t stop, Cas,” Dean begged, not in any position to let his pride get in the way of what he wanted.

 

“I won’t pup,” Castiel promised. “But if at any time you change your mind and want me to stop, just tell me and I will. No arguments, no questions asked.”

 

Holy shit, was this guy for real?

 

“Okay…I promise I’ll let you know if I change my mind, Cas,” Dean moaned, arching his back when Castiel swiped his thumb over the head of his cock, smearing the tiny bead of pre-cum pooled there.

 

Smirking, the alpha nodded before leaning forward to take Dean in his mouth, causing him to shout obscenities as he slowly slid his lips down the shaft of the omega’s cock, massaging the sensitive skin with his tongue.

 

“Fuck baby,” Dean purred, his eyes rolling back in pleasure as Castiel began to bob his head.

 

Humming in response, Castiel used his right hand to stroke the base of the omega’s cock as he swirled his tongue around the tip, lapping greedily at the pre-cum oozing from it.

 

“Talk to me, pup. I want to hear how much you’re enjoying this,” Castiel cooed, his voice husky and his bright blue eyes hooded with lust.

 

“Oh God, Cas…You’re fucking amazing, feels so good,” Dean mewled, his grip on the alpha’s hair tightening when Castiel licked up the length of his cock before taking him in his mouth again.

 

Soon, Dean felt a warm sensation pooling in the pit of his stomach, every stroke of Castiel’s tongue bring him closer and closer to the edge.

 

“…Cas,” the omega groaned, fucking into Castiel’s mouth when the alpha gave his balls a gently tug. “…Fuck…I’m so close baby,” he warned, every one of his nerve endings tingling with pleasure as he arched his hips, coming hard down the alpha’s throat, letting out a loud, pornographic moan to boot.

 

Working Dean through his orgasm, Castiel continued to suck the omega's cock until he was boneless and panting.

 

“You okay, pup?” Castiel asked playfully, licking his lips as he looked up at Dean who was slumped against the wall behind him, his freckled cheeks sweaty and flushed.

 

“…I’m fucking awesome,” Dean replied, running his fingers through Castiel’s hair one last time before removing his hands completely.

 

“Good to hear,” Castiel teased, helping the omega pull up his boxers and jeans before getting to his feet.

 

“I could take care of that for you…If you want,” Dean stuttered, pointing shyly at the bulge in Castiel’s slacks.

 

“You aren’t obligated to return sexual favors, Dean. Please don’t do anything you don’t want to,” Castiel told him and the omega could tell that he meant every single word.

 

“It’s all good, Cas. I want to, I promise,” Dean reassured the alpha, reaching forward with a shaky hand to undo the button on his pants.

 

“Hey, don’t be nervous pup. It’s okay,” Castiel cooed, removing his gun from his waistband to put it on the bookshelf to their right before helping the omega pull down his slacks and boxers, revealing his large, swollen cock.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Cas…You’re huge,” Dean breathed out, his fascination making the alpha chuckle.

 

“Thanks for boosting my confidence, baby,” Castiel teased before pulling Dean into a tender kiss.

 

“Like you need a confidence boost, you cocky son of a bitch,” the omega grumbled, smirking when Castiel shot him a playful wink.

 

“True,” Castiel agreed, letting out a small moan when Dean reached out to stroke his erection timidly.

 

“…Is it okay if I just…” Dean murmured, failing to get the words out because he was too embarrassed.

 

“Yes baby,” Castiel told him, wrapping his hand around the one Dean had on his cock, showing him how he liked to be touched.

 

Thank fuck Castiel seemed to know what Dean was thinking before he did. Otherwise they could have found themselves in an awkward situation.

 

Honestly, Dean was starting to consider himself a pretty lucky omega. Not many of his kind were so blessed to be paired with such an understanding and patient alpha.

 

“Like this, Cas?” Dean inquired, picking up the pace of his strokes, sliding his hand down the length of Castiel’s cock before giving it a gentle twist.

 

“Exactly like that, baby,” Castiel praised, rolling his hips as he let out loud, animalistic moans.

 

“You know, _alpha_ ,” Dean crooned, knowing all too well that being addressed by the title was a huge turn on for the older man. “When you were holding that IMI Desert Eagle earlier I nearly blew my wad on the spot,”  the omega confessed, earning a possessive growl from Castiel.

 

“You into guns, pup?” the alpha asked seductively, reaching around Dean’s body to grab his ass, giving it a tight squeeze.

 

“Definitely. And I’m also into ridiculously hot guys carrying said guns,” Dean teased, nipping at the alpha’s bottom lip.

 

“Mm, fuck,” Castiel whispered as he shut his eyes, a look of pure, unadulterated pleasure on his face.

 

“But it wasn’t just the gun that turned me on, though. You protected me without a second thought...you were ready to kill someone if it meant saving my life…Jesus Cas, you have no idea how bad I wanted you at that moment,” Dean admitted, barely holding back a moan when Castiel found his release, tighten his grip on the omega’s ass as he came.

 

“Oh fuck, _Dean_ ,” Castiel groaned, spurting long, hot ropes of cum all over the omega’s hand.

 

“…Was that okay?” Dean asked timidly, leaning into the alpha’s touch when the older man reached up to scratch behind his right ear.

 

“That was perfect, my little omega,” Castiel praised before wrapping his arms around Dean.

 

“Awesome,” Dean chuckled, returning the hug.

 

“And just so you know, pup, I truly believe that the minute I put my signature on our marriage license it made you my number one priority. And I will always protect you baby. Even if that means shooting some mindless body guard of my father’s between the eyes,” Castiel told him, causing Dean’s heart to skip a beat.

 

Good God, this dude was seriously turning him into a giant emotional sissy.

 

“Yeah, yeah, Cas. I get it. You big bad alpha, me cuddly omega,” Dean teased, attempting to strike up their usual sarcastic banter.

 

“More like you obnoxious little shit,” Castiel shot back, giving the omega a playful shove when he released him from the hug.

 

“Ha, can’t argue with that one,” Dean admitted as the alpha pulled up his pants, trying to make himself look presentable again.

 

“Oh, not to change the subject, but don’t forget to tell Gabriel at dinner that you want your cut of the money he earned by winning that bet he made with my father,” Castiel told him, causing the omega to snarl up his nose.

 

“You’re not seriously going to make me eat dinner with that asshat you call a dad after I gave you an epic orgasm, are you?” Dean whined.

 

“Who said it was epic, pup?” Castiel retorted, earning a scowl and the middle finger from his omega.

 

“Seriously Cas, do we have to?” Dean asked, giving the alpha his best kicked puppy dog look.

 

“I’m afraid so baby,” Castiel sighed, placing a kiss to the tip of the omega’s nose.

 

“…Fine…But if Gabriel refuses to pay me I’m going to go ape shit crazy,” Dean huffed, making the alpha laugh.

 

“Deal,” the older man said. “Now, let’s go get cleaned up.”

 

“Roger that, alpha,” Dean mocked, earning a playful smack on the ass when he turned to exit the bedroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> I've missed you, brother. - Я скучала по тебе, брат.  
> I've missed you too, baby sister. - Я тоже скучал по тебе, сестренка.  
> You shouldn't have disobeyed your father, Castiel. - Вам не следовало перечить приказу отца, Кастиэль.  
> Thanks for the tip, Victor.- Спасибо за совет, Виктор.


	5. Shady Pasts and Murky Futures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! I'm so sorry this update took so long. I was on vacation and when I got home I didn't have any time to write because I was celebrating Christmas with my family. Hopefully future updates will be faster!
> 
> Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and thank you all so very much for all your kind comments and for leaving kudos! I truly appreciate the support!
> 
> (Please forgive any mistakes I didn't catch. <3)

By 4:00 p.m. that afternoon, Dean was so bored that he was legitimately contemplating running outside to play in oncoming traffic.

 

 **Seriously**.

 

At least jumping in front of a car would have been ten times more interesting than sitting on one of the recliners in Nikolai’s living room bored to tears while watching some bullshit soap opera because Castiel's psychopathic father didn’t have cable.

 

And to add insult to injury, Dean had absolutely no one to talk to.

 

Castiel, busy criminal mastermind that he was, had ditched the omega hours earlier, giving Dean no other explanation except to say that he had “things to discuss” with his father.

 

Honestly, Castiel’s whole Russian mafia secrecy nonsense was starting to get really old, really fast. Like, dude, everybody and their brother knows you’re a hitman!

 

All the guy had to say was, “hey Dean, I’m going to talk to my father about fucking some shit up. Be back later,” and the omega would have left it at that.

 

But no, Castiel had to pretend like Dean didn’t know he was a ruthless killer. Which, in the long run, seriously pissed the omega off.

 

Like, come on! Dean wasn’t some shrinking violet and he wasn’t a naïve teenager, so it infuriated him that Castiel seemed to be treating him as such.

 

And that was why, in addition to being mad at Castiel for giving him an amazing orgasm and then just disappearing, Dean was also annoyed at the alpha for dealing with him as though he were an oblivious child.

 

Truthfully, if Dean would have thought it were possible for him to exercise enough will-power, he probably would have refused to let Castiel touch him in a sexual way for at least a week just out of spite. That would have taught the older man a lesson, he was sure.

 

Unfortunately for Dean though, Castiel’s mouth seriously had magical fucking properties and he couldn’t wait until the alpha was on his knees in front of him again.

 

However, that didn’t stop the omega from blaming that rat bastard Castiel for not only leaving him alone and bored out of his mind, but also for subjecting him to his younger sister.

 

As if being cooped up all day in some Russian crime lord’s house wasn’t bad enough, around 4:30 Hannah joined him in the living room and wanted to know his whole God damn life story.

 

It was torture! Castiel was torturing him, he had to be. The sadistic bastard!

 

Dean was so bored that he’d rather watch paint dry than be at Nikolai’s house and on top of that, he had to answer Hannah’s rude, some of them downright out of line, questions.

 

Fucking bitch.

 

“Do you have a record?” Hannah inquired, sitting down on the couch across from Dean, the tone of her voice soft and calm like she was conducting a God damn job interview.

 

“Do you?” Dean shot back irritably, a scowl on his face.

 

“No, I don’t. I’m actually going to the University of Southern California for my law degree. Just finished my first semester,” Hannah said proudly and Dean didn’t even bother trying not to roll his eyes.

 

“Wow…That’s ironic…” Dean jeered.

 

“Just because the men in my family have chosen a life of crime that doesn’t mean I have to accept it or condone it,” Hannah stated simply.

 

“...Whatever…So, USC, huh? Why am I not surprised that you're attending the University of Spoiled Children?” Dean asked, causing Hannah to let out an aggravated huff.

 

It all made sense now. Hannah had been so happy to see Castiel earlier that day because she had been off in California getting a higher education and was in town to visit her family for the holidays.

 

“My father has worked very hard to provide for his children, Dean. I’m just taking advantage of the opportunities afforded to me,” Hannah retorted.

 

“Your father is a criminal, sweetheart. Pure, plain, and simple. All I’m saying is that you shouldn’t be worried about my record when Nikolai probably has a rap sheet ten miles long,” Dean told her, earning a dirty look from the other omega.

 

“So you _do_ have a record?” Hannah asked suspiciously.

 

“Yes Hannah, I have a record. Just like your father, and most likely both of your brothers,” Dean sighed, too tired to argue with the persistent omega any longer.

 

“Believe it or not, Gabriel has never been arrested or even suspected of a crime,” Hannah informed him happily.

 

“But Cas has?” Dean inquired, the possibility of Castiel having a criminal record sparking his interest.

 

Dear God, he needed therapy.

 

“…My brother hasn’t told you?” Hannah questioned, seeming hesitant to talk about her brother’s previous indiscretions.

 

“We’ve known each other for a grand total of two days, Han. He hasn’t told me much,” Dean laughed, hating the fact that he seemed to be incapable of not giving the Krushnic children nicknames.

 

“Han? That’s cute. I like it!” Hannah mused, giving Dean a warm smile.

 

“Yeah, yeah, just because I’m too lazy to say your full name doesn’t mean we’re besties now,” Dean grumbled.

 

Honestly, he didn’t _hate_ Hannah and maybe, with a whole lot of time and some new found patience from Dean, they could learn to be friends. But the omega was not about to admit that was something he wanted or that he was almost desperate for someone to talk to that wasn’t a six foot tall, blue eyed, crazy hitman.

 

Not that he didn’t like talking to Castiel, because even though he would deny it to the very end, he really, really did.

 

It was just that Dean wanted someone, specifically another omega, to talk to about what he was going through with losing his freedom but still being disgustingly attracted to the alpha who had stolen it. Dean hated that he wanted Castiel, hated that he wanted to be the alpha’s good little omega. And frankly, he needed to vent his frustration to someone before he fucking exploded.

 

Of course, it might be a little awkward to talk about his sexual attraction to Castiel with his sister, but if anyone was going to understand what Dean was dealing with, it would be Hannah.

 

Dean was sure, considering who her father was, that Hannah was all too familiar with the rage that came along with not wanting to be told what to do by an alpha simply because of their title. She would understand that it seriously hurt Dean's pride to want to obey Castiel. She had to.

 

“Whatever you say, Dean,” Hannah teased, too smart to be fooled by his feigned agitation.

 

“Stop stalling and tell me about Castiel’s run in with the law,” Dean huffed.

 

“…Fine…On one condition,” Hannah said determinedly, folding her arms across he chest.

 

“…What’s that?” Dean asked, preparing himself for something terrible.

 

“If I tell you about Castiel, you have to go shopping with me tomorrow,” Hannah told him.

 

Oh God. It was so much worse than he thought.

 

“Shopping?! What, why?!” Dean whined, less than thrilled about the idea of being drug around the mall all day at Christmas time.

 

The omega would have rather swallowed a bullet.

 

“Oh calm down. I swear, men hear the word ‘shopping’ and they nearly have a stroke. I just need to buy a dress for my birthday party on Thursday. My father gave me permission to host it at one of his clubs and I want to go all out. It’s my eighteenth birthday after all. Oh! We can buy you something nice to wear as well!” Hannah cheered.

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the fuck? I’m invited to your birthday party now? You do realize that I think you’re spoiled and obnoxious, right?” Dean asked rudely, making Hannah laugh.

 

“I’m aware, Dean. And I think you’re a self-righteous smartass but I admire your bravery all the same…or should I say your stubbornness? Besides, it’s clear that you have feelings for my older brother, be them purely lustful or something more, and I owe it to Castiel to try to get along with his husband,” Hannah replied.

 

Sighing dramatically, Dean nodded his head in agreement. He wished he could argue, wished he could tell Hannah with conviction that he didn’t feel anything for Castiel...but sadly, it was embarrassingly obvious that his protests would have been a lie.

 

No matter how much he tried to fight it, Dean was completely infatuated with a glorified serial killer.

 

Of fucking course he was.

 

“I know I’m going to live to regret this but alright, you win. Now, tell me about Cas,” Dean demanded.

 

“…You have to promise me you won’t tell him I told you any of this,” Hannah warned, looking around nervously.

 

“I promise, Han. Jesus Christ, just spit it out! You’re making me anxious,” Dean growled.

 

“Alright! In 2008, my father ordered Castiel to take out the governor because she was making progress on a RICO case that would have torn apart Nikolai’s whole criminal operation,” Hannah explained, causing Dean’s jaw to drop.

 

“You’re shitting me right now? Nikolai took out a hit on Janet fucking Napolitano?!” Dean nearly shouted, slapping a hand over his mouth when Hannah shushed him.

 

The omega didn’t mean to be so loud but holy Hell! Napolitano was the closest thing Arizona had to a rock star. Shit! When she stepped down as governor she became Obama’s Secretary of Homeland Security for Christ’s sake!

 

“Yes…and my brother chose to obey my father’s command despite the terrible consequences awaiting him if he got caught,” Hannah told him.

 

“…I don’t understand…Why would Castiel put himself at risk like that? Hell, why would Nikolai even order such a high profile hit when he was taking so much heat from Napolitano in the first place? Wouldn’t the cops have immediately pointed a finger at the Krushnic organization if the governor ended up dead?” Dean asked, trying to make sense of what Hannah was saying.

 

“Oh lord, no wonder my brother has taken such a shine to you. You’ve got a criminal disposition if I’ve ever seen one,” Hannah taunted.

 

“Shut up and tell me the rest of the damn story,” Dean huffed, failing to hide the smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

 

“Anyway,” Hannah continued, rolling her eyes at the other omega. “The reason Castiel decided to take such a huge risk was because he and my father were on bad terms and he wanted to regain his trust.”

 

“I find that hard to believe,” Dean laughed. “Nikolai has Castiel on such a high pedestal I’m surprised he doesn’t have a constant nose bleed.”

 

“True, but when Castiel was younger he was reckless and far less reserved…My father and he constantly butted heads and in this particular instance, Castiel was trying to beg for his forgiveness because he had made a deal with the Sinaloa Cartel down in Mexico after Nikolai had denied their offer to join forces,” Hannah said.

 

“Now that I really can’t believe,” Dean replied incredulously. “Cas is so…I can’t even explain it but he just doesn’t make mistakes…He doesn’t do anything impulsive.”

 

“…Yes, he has learned to control himself and sometimes he’s so patient and cunning…It honestly terrifies me…But after what our father did to him, I guess he became that way out of self-defense…” Hannah sighed, avoiding eye contract with Dean.

 

“What did Nikolai do to him?” Dean asked, not sure if he truly wanted to know the answer.

 

“The night Castiel was supposed to take out the governor…His house was raided by S.W.A.T. Of course, my brother had blueprints of Napolitano’s office, a gun with a silencer, everything the cops needed to convict him of attempted murder…” Hannah mumbled, a tear rolling down her left cheek.

 

“…Nikolai…Set Castiel up?” Dean inquired, rage bubbling up in his chest.

 

“Yes…My brother did four years in Arizona State prison under maximum security conditions because Nikolai couldn’t forgive the impulsive actions of his youngest son who was just trying to be like his father…” Hannah said, her voice trembling.

 

“….Jesus….” Dean whispered, at a total loss for words.

 

“The only good thing to come out of the whole fiasco, if you can even call it a good thing, was that Castiel made a name for himself in prison…He got in with the AB and the Mexican Mafia and now his name is feared just as much as Nikolai’s,” Hannah informed him, a proud smile on her face.

 

“...Holy fucking shit…” Dean breathed out, trying to process what he had just been told but failing miserably. “ _The_ AB?…As in the Aryan fucking Brotherhood?!”

 

“Keep your voice down,” Hannah scolded, giving him a dirty look. “And yes, _the_ Aryan Brotherhood.”

 

“…That’s fucking crazy…I never would have pegged Cas for a racist…” Dean mused.

 

“Whoa, what? No, my brother doesn’t give a shit about AB politics. He just needed protection and they were his best bet,” Hannah explained.

 

“What about the Mexican Mafia or whatever?” Dean asked, causing Hannah to roll her eyes.

 

Dude, what a brat! Like Dean had a fucking handbook on gang protocol!

 

“You have to be Hispanic to be in the Mexican Mafia, dumb dumb. The AB was seriously Castiel’s only option,” Hannah told him.

 

“…Holy shit, wait…Is he a legit member of the AB?” Dean inquired, trying desperately not to hyperventilate.

 

“He needed protection in prison, Dean. My father’s enemies would have wasted little time tearing him apart if he hadn’t joined the gang…but I swear he’s not some racist jackass who's obsessed with white supremacy. He just needed to survive,” Hannah assured him.

 

“…I believe you, Hannah…It’s just…a lot to take in…” Dean confessed.

 

It wasn’t that he didn’t actually believe the other omega, because he truly did. It was just that Dean was over-fucking-whelmed, to say the least.

 

How could he not be?!

 

However, despite the shock he was feeling, and the fact that he barely knew anything about Castiel, Dean was inclined to believe that the older man didn’t give a shit about anyone’s race or ethnicity.

 

And he was not about to hold what the alpha had done in prison against him, especially knowing he had outsmarted Nikolai and made a name for himself.

 

Honestly, the omega wasn’t sure if the new information he had just learned about his husband was the scariest thing he had ever heard or the hottest.

 

At this point, Dean was going to go with both.

 

“I know…I probably shouldn’t have told you…” Hannah sighed.

 

“No, I’m glad you did,” Dean said, offering her a small smile. “…I have a question though…”

 

“What’s that?” Hannah asked, tilting her head to the side curiously.

 

“…Um, well AB members usually mark themselves with tattoos, right? And I was just wondering…Oh God, please tell me Castiel doesn’t have a swastika on any part of his body,” Dean begged, causing the other omega to laugh loudly.

 

“Well, I guess it’s safe to say you haven’t seen my brother shirtless,” Hannah replied cryptically.

 

“Hannah, don’t mess with me,” Dean warned, his heart pounding in his ear.

 

“Calm down, Dean. He doesn’t have a swastika tattoo,” Hannah said, chuckling when Dean let out a sigh of relief. “He does have a tattoo though,” she added, the thought of Castiel with ink going straight to the other omega’s dick.

 

However, before he could say anything else, Dean got a huge whiff of Castiel’s spicy, mouthwatering scent, nearly jumping out of his skin when he turned his head slightly to find the alpha standing next to him.

 

“I see you two have warmed up to each other,” Castiel purred as he scratched behind Dean’s left ear.

 

Oh thank fuck. Castiel hadn’t overheard them talking about him.

 

“Oh yes, Dean and I are practically best friends,” Hannah teased, giving Dean a playful wink.

 

Damn, this chick was good.

 

Dean was seriously about to crawl out of his fucking skin because he was so nervous but Hannah was playing it cool.

 

…Maybe they could be friends after all.

 

“Is that so?” Castiel asked, raising both his eyebrows at Dean.

 

“It’s true, Cas. We’re even going shopping tomorrow…Oh! And Han invited me to her birthday party,” Dean explained.

 

“Han, huh?” Castiel chuckled, looking from one omega to the other. “Well, I’m glad to hear that you two have bonded.”

 

Opening her mouth to respond, Hannah had just begun to speak when two very blonde, blue eyed girls, twins actually, ran into the living room and wrapped themselves around each one of Castiel’s legs.

 

“Hi uncle Castiel!” said the girl holding onto to the alpha’s right thigh.

 

“Hello Natalya,” Castiel replied, patting her on the top of the head affectionately.

 

“Uncle Castiel, guess what?!” asked the other girl glued to his left leg.

 

“What is it, Maya?” Castiel inquired, smiling down at her.

 

“Daddy says we’re coming to your house for Christmas!” Maya cheered, squeezing the alpha’s thigh tightly.

 

“He did, did he?” Castiel questioned, barely getting the words out of his mouth before Gabriel and a beautiful, curvy blonde that Dean could only assume was his wife, entered the room.

 

“Now, now brother. Don’t be a scrooge! You’d love to spend Christmas with me and my adorable family, admit it,” the older alpha teased.

 

Surveying his surroundings, Dean noticed that on the right side of the couple was a tall, muscular young boy with dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes and on their left, was a gorgeous girl, who was probably a little bit younger than the boy, with long blonde hair down to her waist and blue eyes to match the rest of her family.

 

The only child that seemed to bare any resemblance to Gabriel was the young girl he had in his arms who had brown hair just like her father’s, and sparkling whiskey colored eyes to boot.

 

“It’s true, Gabriel. My husband and I would love to have you and your gaggle over for Christmas,” Castiel said sarcastically, making Dean chuckle.

 

“I’m not a goose, jackass,” Gabriel grumbled, putting down the child in his arms. “Oh! Dean, I’d like you to meet my family. As I’m sure you heard, the munchkins wrapped around Castiel’s legs are Natalya and Maya,” the older alpha informed him.

 

“Nice to meet you two,” Dean said, waving at the twins.

 

“Hi Dean!” they replied in unison.

 

“…Ugh…It’s so creepy when they do that,” Gabriel complained, earning a slap to the arm from his wife. “Anyway, this little one here is Alexandra, she’s my youngest,” he added, pointing at the little girl that looked like his mini me.

 

“Hey there, sweetheart,” Dean cooed, making the baby smile.

 

“And I’m Sofia,” the older blonde girl said suddenly, walking over to shake Dean’s hand.

 

“Dean,” the omega replied, shooting her a sly wink.

 

Dean was pretty sure that she was either his age or close to it, however, from the smell of her, she hadn’t presented yet.

 

“And this strapping young lad is my oldest, Maksim,” Gabriel chimed in, noticing the strained look on Castiel’s face upon witnessing Dean flirting with Sofia.

 

“Hey dude, nice to meet you,” Dean said, nodding politely at the other boy.

 

“Charmed, I’m sure,” Maksim answered rudely and it was then that the nauseating scent of alpha male douche bag wafted off him and attacked Dean’s nose.

 

Just fucking great! Like Dean didn’t have enough alphas to deal with, why not throw in a hormonal teenager too?

 

“Behave Maks,” Gabriel scolded before putting his arm around his wife. “Anyway, last but not least, this is my wife Alana,” he added.

 

“Nice to meet you ma’am,” Dean greeted and it was only then that he noticed the large bite mark on Alana’s neck which signified that she and Gabriel were mated.

 

Good for them.

 

If there was one member of the Krushnic family that Dean wanted to be happy, it was definitely Gabriel.

 

“Likewise,” Alana replied, her accent so thick that the omega could barely understand her.

 

“Are we related to you?” Maya asked Dean suddenly, letting go of Castiel to stand in front of him.

 

“Technically, but only by marriage,” Dean explained, chuckling softly when the little girl rested her chin on his knee.

 

“Are you and uncle Castiel in love?” Natalya chimed in, still stuck like glue to her uncle's leg.

 

“…Whoa…I did not see that coming,” Gabriel laughed nervously as Dean felt sweat begin to trickle down the back of his neck. “Totally expected inappropriate questions from my angsty eighteen year old but not my oblivious, innocent eight year old…” he added, smiling at the omega apologetically.

 

“It’s all good, Gabe,” Dean replied before booping Maya on the nose playfully.

 

Trying to act cool, the omega avoided eye contact with Castiel, silently praying for someone to change the subject.

 

“Well, now that I’ve wasted ten minutes introducing my extremely large family…When’s dinner?” Gabriel asked, making everybody but Maksim laugh.

 

YES! Good old Gabriel.

 

“Father said the food would be ready soon…I was just coming to get Dean and Hannah when you all showed up,” Castiel informed him.

 

“Sweet! Damn I have perfect timing,” Gabriel joked.

 

“Except you missed the part where I won you $1,000,” Dean interjected as he stood up from his seat.

 

“No!” Gabriel gasped, his face lighting up with a shit eating grin.

 

“You better believe it, dude,” Dean said, chuckling when Gabriel pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

 

“You’re my favorite omega ever!” Gabriel laughed, receiving warning growls from both his wife and Hannah. “…Well not _ever_ , you two know what I mean!” he backtracked as he released Dean.

 

“It’s okay, ladies. I’m not sure how much Gabriel will like me when I ask him for a cut of his prize money,” Dean teased.

 

“What, are you kidding me? You definitely deserve a share of my winnings. How about we split it 80/20?” Gabriel inquired.

 

“…If you’re children weren’t here I’d be calling you some very colorful names right about now,” Dean replied, making the older alpha laugh.

 

“Okay, okay. How about we discuss your payment over dinner?” Gabriel asked.

 

“Deal,” Dean agreed before they all made their way into the kitchen.

 

 

 

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 

 

 

 

 

If Dean had to describe what it was like to eat dinner with Nikolai Krushnic, he would have said it was equivalent to having a tooth pulled without Novocain.

 

As expected, Nikolai spent the whole meal trying to get under Dean’s skin, making snide comments about his family and Castiel’s lack of control over him.

 

Not to mention, he was even more insufferable when the omega convinced Gabriel to spilt the money he had earned from his bet with him 50/50.

 

Suck it, papa Krushnic!

 

Dean had worked hard for that money and he deserved his fair share. Which was the exact argument he had presented to Gabriel before the alpha had slapped $500 in his hand and called him a conniving little hustler.

 

Of course, Nikolai had told Gabriel he was weak and had said that Dean didn’t deserve a penny, but that didn’t stop his eldest son from paying up.

 

It did, however, make dinner extremely uncomfortable for everyone else. And that was why at eight o'clock that night, when Castiel finally said they were leaving, Dean nearly did a happy dance.

 

“I can’t believe you convinced my brother to give you half his earnings,” Castiel laughed as they entered his front door.

 

Home sweet fucking home!

 

“Hey, opening that lock was a traumatic experience for me. It was the least Gabriel could do,” Dean teased.

 

“True,” the alpha agreed, his expression turning serious. “And I’m sorry my father tricked you like that.”

 

“It’s all good, Cas…I survived,” Dean said, looking up into Castiel’s shimmering blue eyes.

 

“That you did, pup. I’m proud of you,” Castiel praised as he scratched behind Dean’s left ear.

 

“Thanks,” the omega replied, leaning into Castiel’s touch.

 

“C’mon baby. Let’s get ready for bed,” the alpha said suddenly, snapping Dean out of his euphoric daze.

 

“…Um, I think I’m just going to watch some TV for a while…” Dean stuttered, backing away from the alpha slowly.

 

“No, you’re coming to bed,” Castiel stated calmly, taking the omega by the hand.

 

“…Is that an order, _alpha_?” Dean spat, reluctantly letting Castiel led him up the stairs.

 

“Yes pup, it is,” Castiel replied, the even tone of his voice going all over Dean.

 

Seriously, fuck this guy!

 

One minute the alpha was going on about how Dean needed to be strong and how he was proud of him for wanting to earn his keep, and the next he was treating him like a bitch to be ordered around.

 

Bipolar, Nazi hitman bastard!

 

Moving sluggishly, Dean didn’t make it easy for Castiel to get him upstairs and into his bedroom, but sadly enough, the alpha was able to make it happen.

 

“I’m going to take a shower,” Castiel informed Dean when the bedroom door was shut and locked behind them.

 

“Good for you. You want a medal or something?” Dean asked irritably as he pushed passed Castiel to head to the dresser to grab some pajamas.

 

“Stop pouting, Dean,” Castiel demanded before entering the master bathroom and slamming the door behind him.

 

“Asshat,” Dean mumbled under his breath.

 

Stop pouting? Really?

 

Sighing dramatically, Dean tried to ignore the fact that his legs were trembling as he changed into a pair of black sweatpants and his favorite Led Zeppelin sleep shirt of the same color.

 

He then put his $500 at the bottom of his sock drawer before getting into bed, picking the left side of the California king because it was clear by the phone charger and empty water glass on the bedside table that the right side belong to Castiel.

 

Pulling back the blanket, Dean burrowed under the warm cotton material, turning on his side to face the bathroom door.

 

Dear God did this fucking suck!

 

He hated that Castiel was forcing him to sleep in his room. Why couldn’t he just let Dean sleep on the couch? Douche bag alpha.

 

Shutting his eyes, Dean laid there quietly and absolutely livid for about ten minutes until he finally heard Castiel emerge from the bathroom.

 

Reopening his eyes, the omega had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from letting out a needy whimper when he caught sight of Castiel, beads of water rolling down his toned chest, wearing nothing but a white towel around his waist.

 

Lord have mercy.

 

“You okay, pup?” Castiel asked suddenly, noticing that Dean was practically drooling.

 

“…You…have a tattoo,” Dean replied lamely, pointing to the tribal markings that curved around the alpha’s left hip.

 

Examining the design more closely, the omega also realized that the tattoo was put in place to cover up a different one.

 

Right below Castiel’s hip bone, the faint outline of the letters AB were barely visible, dark black ink swirled around them to hide the mark.

 

“Indeed I do. But you already knew that,” Castiel stated simply, causing Dean’s heart to nearly jump out of his chest.

 

“…So, you did hear Hannah and me talking about you?” Dean asked, sitting up to rest his back against the headboard of the bed.

 

“I might have caught the end of your conversation, yes,” Castiel said as he walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer. “…You know, you could have just asked me about my past, pup. I would have gladly told you anything you wanted to know,” he added, grabbing a pair of pajama bottoms and boxers before setting them on top of the structure.

 

“…My bad Cas…I was just curious and well, you aren’t exactly the easiest person to read. I wasn’t sure how you’d react to me asking about your past,” Dean admitted, hating himself for not looking away when Castiel removed the towel from around his waist and started to pat his chest dry.

 

Fucking shameless bastard.

 

Squeezing his ass cheeks together, Dean tried desperately to stop himself from leaking slick all over the alpha’s bed.

 

Why the Hell did Castiel have to be so fucking hot?! And that tattoo? Jesus.

 

Dean might as well have just held up a neon sign that read “I dig crazy alphas who carry sexy guns, have tatts and criminal records. Do me!”

 

Seriously, if Castiel didn’t put some clothes on soon Dean was ACTUALLY going to start drooling.

 

“It’s fine, pup. I’m not upset but from now on, direct your questions toward me and not my sister, okay?” Castiel inquired, tossing his towel into the hamper next to the bathroom door before pulling on his boxers.

 

Thank Jesus...Well, sort of.

 

“Affirmative, _alpha_ ,” Dean teased, his body shaking as he watched Castiel put on his pajama pants and slowly saunter over to the bed when he was done.

 

“Dean,” Castiel warned, climbing under the blanket. “I know that you’re aware that it turns me on when you say that, are you trying to get me riled up?”

 

“…No!...I mean…” Dean stuttered, swallowing hard when Castiel pulled him forward, resting the omega’s head on his chest.

 

“Don’t lie to me, pup,” Castiel ordered as he gently rubbed the younger man's back.

 

And holy fuck if it wasn’t the most amazing thing Dean had ever felt.

 

“…You’re a bastard…” Dean grumbled.

 

“So I’ve heard,” Castiel chuckled, slipping his hand under the elastic of Dean’s boxers, circling the omega's slick entrance with his index finger.

 

“Oh holy fuck," Dean mewled, digging his fingernails into Castiel’s chest.

 

“Just relax, baby,” Castiel purred.

 

“…How…the Hell am I supposed to relax when I’m plastered to an unpredictable alpha who’s trying to seduce me? You’re just trying to get me to chill out so you can make your move and take what’s _yours_ ,” Dean mocked angrily, half grateful, half disappointed when Castiel removed his hand from inside his underwear.

 

“Dean, look at me,” Castiel demanded after the omega sat up.

 

Reluctantly, Dean obeyed, looking directly into the alpha’s piercing blue eyes.

 

“What?” the omega asked, challenging the older man.

 

“I do wholeheartedly believe that you’re mine, I won’t deny that. However, I don’t intend to have sex with you until you believe that as well,” Castiel told him.

 

“…Wh-what? Really?” Dean inquired, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

 

“Really pup. I don’t find it exciting or take pleasure in the thought of being intimate with someone who doesn’t want me,” Castiel explained. “I’m not that type of person, baby. And while I know nothing about me suggests that I should be trusted, I promise you, I will never force you to have sex with me.”

 

“…You’re the most confusing and infuriating man I’ve ever met,” Dean huffed, shaking his head. “…But you’re also charming and drop dead gorgeous…You keep me on my toes and now you’re actually saying I have a choice when it comes to my body even though, legally, it’s yours?…What the Hell are you doing to me, man? How is it that I hate you but can’t get enough of you all at the same time?” the omega asked, finally letting out all the frustration he had been feeling since the day he and Castiel signed their marriage license.

 

“I wish I had answer for you, pup. All I know is that no one has ever had the ability to get under my skin like you do…You’re crude and mouthy and yet, I’ve never wanted anyone the way I want you,” the alpha admitted, causing Dean’s breath to hitch in his throat. “And when we have sex, I promise it will be because you want it just as bad as I do.”

 

“ **When** we have sex? That’s a bit presumptuous of you, ain’t it, _alpha_?” Dean asked, trying to regain the upper hand.

 

He was stupid to have said as much as he did. Fuck! Why was he such an idiot? Castiel was obviously toying with him. No alpha was that lenient, especially not an unhinged hitman.

 

“Trust me, pup. The time will come when you won’t be able to hold back any longer and when you finally let yourself go, I’m going to make you tell me just how bad you want me before I fuck you senseless,” Castiel purred, eliciting a throaty, animalistic moan from Dean.

 

Ugh! Fuck Castiel Krushnic and his filthy fucking mouth.

 

“You wish, jackass,” Dean replied lamely, the sheets beneath him soaked with slick.

 

“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see, won’t we?” Castiel asked, smirking at the omega as he settled down under the blanket.

 

“Whatever,” Dean huffed, flopping down beside the alpha.

 

“Good night pup,” Castiel chuckled, reaching over to turn off the lamp on the bedside table.

 

“Night Cas,” Dean replied, pissed off that their argument had ended with the alpha having the upper hand.

 

Dude, seriously, what the actual fuck?

 

What the Hell kind of game was Castiel playing? He was Dean’s alpha, he owned him, yet he wasn’t going to use the omega as he pleased?

 

That’s not what alphas did. Alphas didn’t give omegas a choice when it came to sex. Alphas took what they wanted and gave nothing in return.

 

…But not Castiel…

 

The alpha was batshit crazy, loved to kill, and was morally corrupt on so many different levels but despite all of that, he wasn’t going to use Dean as a warm hole to fuck. Castiel wanted Dean to want him, wanted the omega to _enjoy_ having sex with him.

 

Jesus Christ.

 

This guy was more confusing than a jigsaw puzzle with missing pieces.

 

“Go to sleep, baby. You can try to figure me out tomorrow,” Castiel taunted, pulling Dean onto his chest once again.

 

“Deep throat a cactus, smartass,” Dean jeered, despite the fact that he had nuzzled up against the alpha.

 

“Very poetic, pup. You should think about pursuing a career in the arts,” Castiel retorted, lightly running his fingertips up and down Dean’s back.

 

“I’ll take that into consideration, Cas,” Dean chuckled before yawning loudly.

 

Closing his eyes, the omega willed himself to relax, completely exhausted from the strenuous day he had.

 

And even though Dean's mind was reeling with all the new things he had discovered about his husband and the alpha's promise to respect his body, the omega managed to pass out quickly, the steady sound of Castiel’s heartbeat lulling him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: I, in no way, shape, or form, support gang violence, membership, or anything gang related. Especially not the AB! Moreover, I am not well versed in gang protocol or prison life, so please forgive me for any impracticalities. 
> 
> Just wanted to state my position on the matter. :) I honestly do not want to offend anyone and I wanted to make it clear that the content of this story is strictly fiction and does not reflect my opinion on the issue of gangs or crime in the slightest.


	6. Presents and a Murder Plot Most Foul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* I just wanted to bring it to everyone's attention that there is a non con scene in this chapter. It's brief, doesn't go into graphic detail, and isn't between Dean and Cas but I thought I'd warn you all. <3
> 
> Also, please forgive me if there are more mistakes than usual in this update. :( I'm hella sick and writing/proofreading this chapter while trying not to throw up on my keyboard was difficult to say the least. Lol 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it all the same! And thanks for all the comments and kudos, lovely people!

It was official. Dean fucking _hated_ shopping.

 

No, scratch that.

 

He didn’t just hate shopping, he fucking loathed it with every fiber of his being.

 

The last place the omega wanted to be at eleven o’clock in the fucking morning on a random Wednesday was at Nordstrom in Scottsdale, or Snottsdale as Dean not so affectionately referred to it as, sitting in the women’s dressing room bored out of his mind, yet again, while Hannah tried on cocktail dresses.

 

Not to mention, on top of being tired and cranky, Dean was freaking the fuck out about Castiel and his weird, untraditional alpha behavior. Which in turn clouded his judgment and caused him to make the completely idiotic mistake of talking to Hannah about her older brother’s decision to give him the power to initiate their sexual encounters.

 

And of course, voicing his uncertainty backfired in the omega’s face.

 

Why the fuck not? It was his own damn fault after all. Dean was downright insane to ever think that it were possible to have a rational conversation with a Krushnic.

 

“Wait, are you actually complaining about the fact that my brother doesn’t want to take advantage of you?” Hannah asked, sounding extremely annoyed as she came out of the dressing room wearing some God awful yellow dress that was way too short.

 

Letting out a frustrated huff, Dean eyed the hideous material that the other omega was wrapped in with contempt before shaking his head.

 

“No! That’s not what I’m saying. I’m just…confused! Most alphas don’t give their omegas a choice like that, they usually don’t care what omegas want,” Dean grumbled, giving Hannah two thumbs down on the atrocity she was sporting.

 

“If you hadn’t noticed, Dean, Castiel isn’t exactly like most alphas,” Hannah teased. “…You seriously don’t like this dress? But it’s designer!” she pouted.

 

“Yeah, I got that Han. Your brother is seriously the most confusing, unpredictable alpha I’ve ever met,” Dean shot back. “And I don’t care if Christian Dior hand stitched every seam himself, it looks like Big Bird threw up on you. Am I right or am I right, dude?” he asked, looking over his shoulder at Hannah’s body guard.

 

Truthfully, it was kind of odd having the guy there, especially considering he looked like he should be guarding the president not a mafia boss’ daughter but apparently Nikolai didn’t let Hannah go anywhere without security.

 

Of course, Dean wasn’t the least bit surprised by that little tidbit. It made perfect sense that Nikolai would want his youngest child and only daughter to be well looked after. The dude did have more enemies than Hitler after all.

 

“You know who Christian Dior is? Color me impressed,” Hannah said sarcastically. “…Oh, and don’t harass Anton, jackass.”

 

Trying to hold back a smirk, Hannah’s body guard remained silent as he watched the two omegas bicker back and forth, standing there looking all official in his black suit and rocking an earpiece.

 

Dear God. In the last two days Dean had seen more dudes wearing security radios than he had in his entire life! Honestly, the omega wouldn’t have been surprised to find out that Nikolai Krushnic had a farm where he cultivated big scary Russian dudes just to supply them with said earpieces.

 

“First of all, I might be a white trash criminal but that doesn’t mean I live under a rock. And secondly, I’m not _harassing_ Anton. I was merely asking his opinion,” Dean retorted as Hannah went back into the dressing room.

 

“Whatever,” the other omega grumbled.

 

“…Seriously though, Han…I grew up around some pretty terrible alphas…Hell, I wasn’t fathered by one of the nicest ones…It’s just hard for me to trust anyone with the title,” Dean explained.

 

“Dean,” Hannah sighed, stepping out of the dressing room a couple minutes later, this time in a gorgeous red halter-top dress. “Is it really that hard for you to trust my brother because he’s an alpha or is it hard for you to swallow your pride and admit that you would like to be his omega?”

 

“…What?! No!” Dean replied a little too quickly, making Hannah raise both her eyebrows in suspicion.

 

“Really? So hating that you _want_ to trust and submit to Castiel isn’t part of the problem at all?” she inquired.

 

“Who the hell said I wanted to do either of those things?!” Dean asked incredulously.

 

“You’re joking, right? We’ve already been over this, Dean. Anyone with eyes can see that you’re infatuated with my brother. You find Castiel intriguing and you want to open yourself up to him but you’re to scared because that means you'll be vulnerable. And the last thing you want to do is show him any sort of weakness,” Hannah stated in a matter of fact tone.

 

“Wow, you just have me all figured out. Don’t ya Dr. Phil?” Dean spat back, trying his best not to look as nervous as he felt.

 

Hannah was right, of course. The clever bitch.

 

Although he would never admit it to the other omega, Dean really did want to move forward with Castiel and his relationship, to open himself up to the older man.

 

Honestly, the more he thought about it, the more Dean could see himself being happy with Castiel. The alpha was nothing like he had expected, and even though they had only known each other for a short period of time, Dean was hooked.

 

Castiel was the total fucking package, after all. He was smart, kind, patient, and for a little bit of dramatic flair, completely unpredictable.

 

Not to mention, he was also so damn attractive it should be illegal and looked downright phenomenal carrying a gun. Of course the latter wasn’t something most people saw as a perk, but the omega definitely did.

 

Seriously, Dean was half fucking hard just thinking about it.

 

However, as Hannah had pointed out, smartass that she was, the omega’s pride was holding him back. Dean had promised himself a long time ago that he would never be some alpha’s bitch and it made his stomach turn to think about giving in to Castiel after he had fought so hard to retain some resemblance of his freedom.

 

Yet, at the same time, Dean was desperate to know what it was like to let go and give his alpha complete control.

 

…Fuck! No, not his alpha. To give _Castiel_ complete control.

 

And the fact that deep down inside he truly wanted to submit to the alpha legitimately terrified Dean.

 

How the fuck could some jackass that he had only known for three days have him acting like a desperate omega whore when NO alpha before him ever could?

 

Good lord, did that bastard have Dean wound up tighter than a cheap watch.

 

It was honestly maddening! Not to mention downright confusing to have two extremely opposite desires fighting for dominance in his mind.

 

“I don’t hear you arguing with my assessment of the situation,” Hannah retorted.

 

Clearing his throat, Dean narrowed his eyes at the omega standing before him, hating that he couldn’t argue with the smug little bitch.

 

“…I think the dress you have on is the best one I’ve seen so far,” Dean mused, purposely changing the subject.

 

Just because Hannah had him all figured the fuck out it didn’t mean he was going to willingly admit defeat.

 

Besides, it was way too early, and Dean was far too agitated to continue talking about Castiel and his infuriating alpha charm. Especially not with his smartass little sister who clearly thought the alpha was the best thing to ever happen to Dean.

 

“I really like it…I think I’ll get it,” Hannah said cheerfully, showing Dean mercy by moving on from their previous conversation without a fight.

 

“Thank God! We’ve been here for a whole fucking hour,” Dean complained.

 

“Oh stop whining, you crybaby. We spent thirty minutes just trying to find you something to wear for my party tomorrow,” Hannah scolded.

 

“Whose fault was that? I said yes to literally EVERY outfit you picked out. You were the one that kept trying to find something different,” Dean grumbled as he got up from his seat and grabbed the bag that contained the Tommy Hilfiger jeans and black button down shirt Hannah had bought him.

 

Honestly, Dean couldn’t even believe he was going to her birthday party in the first place. When he still lived with his dad, the omega spent the majority of his free time playing video games with Sammy and doing a whole lot of nothing, but now he was going shopping and out to clubs. It was seriously crazy to think that he was attending Hannah’s birthday party on Thursday, celebrating Christmas with Castiel, Gabriel and his family on Friday, and then helping his husband commit triple homicide on Saturday.

 

How the fuck was that for a busy schedule?

 

“Shut up,” Hannah ordered, emerging from the dressing room one last time wearing her street clothes and holding the dress she had decided on. “Hey, after I buy this we should go to lunch.”

 

“Oh hell yes,” Dean agreed, his stomach growling loudly at the mention of food.

 

“Great, c’mon,” Hannah said, leading Dean over to the nearest cash register where she paid for her dress, with a God damn Black Card no less, before the two omegas, along with Anton, existed the store.

 

And when the three of them finally reached the parking lot, Dean was extremely surprised, and equally as devastated to find that Benny was parked near the curb in a grey town car waiting for them.

 

“…Anton didn’t drive you here?” Dean asked nervously, stopping dead in his tracks.

 

That morning, Ryan had dropped the omega off at the store to meet Hannah before taking Castiel to work so neither he nor the alpha were aware that Benny was playing the role of chauffer.

 

Truthfully, Dean was more than positive that if Castiel had been in the know, he would not have let the omega out of the car earlier that day.

 

“No, my father insisted that Benny should drive me. Anton is just here for back up…I guess the feud between my father’s organization and one of the local cartels has been really heating up over the last couple of weeks and Nikolai felt it would be safer if two fragile little omegas like ourselves had extra protection,” Hannah taunted as she walked over to the car and got in the backseat.

 

Great! Just fucking great.

 

It really was awesome to know that Nikolai had the ability to foil Dean even when he wasn’t trying.

 

Snarling up his nose, the omega shot Benny a dirty look when the beta winked at him through the driver’s side window.

 

“C’mon Dean,” Hannah said suddenly, snapping Dean back to reality.

 

Taking a deep breath, the omega forced himself to join her in the backseat before shutting the door, hating that he had to sit behind Benny and breathe in his nasty, pungent odor.

 

“Where to darlin’?” the beta asked Hannah and just the sound of his voice made Dean’s skin crawl.

 

“Hmm, what would you like to eat, Dean?” Hannah inquired, looking over at the other omega thoughtfully.

 

“…Well, I’m always down for a burger,” Dean said, trying with all his might to ignore the sour feeling brewing in the pit of his stomach.

 

“Oh, a burger sounds great! How about Red Robin?” Hannah asked, smiling when she received a nod of approval from Dean.

 

“As you wish, Miss Krushnic,” Benny cooed before putting the car in drive.

 

Ugh. Slimy bastard!

 

“…Hey Han, can I ask you a question?” Dean inquired suddenly, turning to look at the omega sitting next to him.

 

He needed to do something to take his mind off the fact that he was cooped up in such a small space with Benny so why not strike up a conversation with the boss’ daughter?

 

“Of course, shoot,” Hannah replied happily.

 

“…I was thinking…I really want to get Castiel a Christmas present…Do you think after we are done eating that we can go do that?” Dean questioned, smiling when Hannah’s face lit up with delight.

 

“Absolutely! What are you planning on buying him?” Hannah asked.

 

“…Well, you see, I really want to get him a Colt 1991 Government Semi-Automatic pistol,” Dean explained, scowling when he heard Benny let out a loud belly laugh.

 

“What’s so funny?” Hannah inquired, clearly not following.

 

“That type of gun costs a little more than a grand,” Benny informed her. “And since I’m more than positive Dean-o here doesn’t have that kind of dough, I’m guessing he’s working up the courage to ask you to front him the cash.”

 

“…I was actually wondering if Hannah wanted to split the cost and have the gift be from both of us,” Dean growled, staring angrily at the back of the beta’s head.

 

“Wait…Would you be using the money that you got from Gabriel to help pay for the gun?” Hannah questioned, looking at Dean like he was a fluffy little kitten she wanted to take home.

 

“…Well, yeah…Don’t go making a big deal out of it…” Dean grumbled, hating himself for blushing.

 

Truthfully, he had no problem spending his bet money on a Christmas present for Castiel. The two of them might have spent most their time bickering and they were definitely caught up in some sick, twisted game of one-upmanship but at the end of the day, the alpha had been nothing but good to him and he wanted to show his appreciation.

 

“Aw! That’s so sweet! And yes, I’d be happy to help you pay for the gun,” Hannah told him, patting Dean on the shoulder. “But I don’t want to take any credit for it. The gift was your idea and it will make Castiel very happy to know that his husband bought him something so special for your guys’ first Christmas together,” she added as Benny pulled into a parking space in front of Red Robin.

 

“Thanks Han,” Dean replied cheerfully.

 

“Of course! Now, let’s eat,” Hannah said before they all got out of the car and entered the restaurant.

 

And thankfully, when they reached the hostess’ station Dean realized that Hannah and he would be at their own table while Benny and Anton shared another across the room.

 

Halle-fucking-lujah!

 

“So, what are you going to have?” Hannah asked Dean after they had both looked over their menus.

 

“The bacon cheeseburger with extra onions,” Dean replied without hesitation.

 

At that point, the omega was so hungry he was practically salivating at the mere thought of food.

 

“Yum! I’ll have the same,” Hannah said, causing the other omega’s jaw to drop.

 

“You never cease to surprise me, Han,” Dean chuckled just as their waiter came to the table.

 

And once they had ordered their food, the two omegas sat there making small talk until Dean had to excuse himself to go to the restroom three glasses of Coke later.

 

“I gotta take a leak, be right back,” Dean informed the other omega.

 

“TMI, jackass,” Hannah complained as Dean made his way over to the restroom which was located toward the back of the restaurant.

 

Moving quickly, Dean took care of his business and was in the process of washing his hands when he heard the restroom door open, looking over his shoulder to see Benny sauntering through it.

 

“Leave me alone,” Dean growled, immediately backing away from the beta until his back hit the wall behind him.

 

“Easy little omega,” Benny purred, walking up to stand in front of him, invading Dean’s personal space. “Last time I checked this was a public place,” he teased, reaching forward to grab the omega by the hips.

 

“Get off me Benny or I swear,” Dean threatened, shoving the larger man in the chest.

 

“What little omega? What are you going to do?” Benny asked coyly, leaning forward to kiss the right side of Dean’s neck, eliciting a low warning growl from the younger man. “You gonna run and tell your big bad alpha? C’mon baby, we both know you don’t want him. If you’d just loosen up I could make you feel better than he ever could.”

 

“You’re disgusting,” Dean snarled, letting out a small whimper of pain when the beta’s grip on his hips tightened, bruising his skin. “And you don’t have a fucking clue what I want! If you did you wouldn’t be harassing me right now,” the omega added, receiving a slap across the face for his remark.

 

“I’ve about had it with that mouth of yours, bitch,” Benny seethed before crashing his lips into Dean’s, forcing his tongue into the young omega’s mouth.

 

Struggling, Dean clawed and scratched at the beta, trying desperately to get away from him but it was no use.

 

“Please Benny, stop!” Dean shouted, a wave of nausea washing over him as the older man began to palm at his dick through his jeans.

 

“Shh, it’s okay baby. Just relax,” Benny cooed, his eyebrows furrowing together in frustration when the action had failed to get Dean hard.

 

“I told you, jackass, I don’t want you,” the omega gritted out, unable to stop himself from taunting Benny. “…How does it feel to know that Cas can get me hard just by shooting me a sideways glance but you can’t even turn me on with your hand on my dick?”

 

“Watch. Your. Mouth.” Benny warned. “So you’re that hot for Castiel, huh? You’re fucking pathetic! You have no idea what he’s capable of. You think you’re special? That he likes you? Ha! You’re just a tight little hole for him to fuck, you omega whore. He’ll get bored with you one day, just you fucking wait,” the beta growled, finally releasing Dean and taking a couple steps back.

 

“Fuck off, you jealous bastard,” Dean dared to whisper, flinching when Benny raised his hand to hit him again.

 

“You know what?” Benny asked suddenly, dropping his hand to his side. “You aren’t worth my fucking time. You think you’re better than me? Well that’s just fine. But when Castiel’s done with you and you’re nothing but a broken mess, remember that I tried to give you an alternative and you shot me down,” he huffed before turning on his heels and storming out of the bathroom.

 

UGH!

 

Shaking from head to toe, Dean took several deep, steadying breathes, trying desperately to calm down before he hyperventilated.

 

He reeked of Benny’s sour scent and his lips tasted of the beta’s foul breath.

 

What a disgusting piece of shit!

 

‘C’mon Winchester, don’t let that bastard have the upper hand,’ Dean thought to himself, hating that he was on the verge of tears.

 

Fuck! Benny was such a bastard.

 

Not only had he violated Dean but he had also successfully gotten into the omega’s head, watering the seeds of doubt already planted there.

 

What if the beta was right? What if Castiel was just trying to get him to let his guard down in order to take advantage of him and leave him broken?

 

That would be typical of an alpha.

 

…But Castiel wasn’t a typical alpha, was he?

 

You know what? Fuck Benny and his mind games! Why the hell should Dean believe anything that nasty bastard had to say anyway?

 

Taking one last deep breath, Dean finally gathered enough courage to leave the bathroom, walking on shaky legs as headed back to join Hannah at the table.

 

“…Dean? Are you okay?” Hannah asked in a concerned tone when he sat down across from her. “You smell…odd…Goodness, is that a bruise on your cheek?”

 

Was he okay? Ha! A huge, resounding no would have been the understatement of the century.

 

The younger omega was pale and sweaty, the very faint outline of a bruise forming on his cheek from where Benny had slapped him and he felt as though he might pass out.

 

Honestly, it was plain as day that Dean was shaken up but the last thing the omega wanted to do was go running to Hannah with his bullshit problems so he just shook his head and forced himself to smile.

 

“…I’m fine, Han…some dude just caught me with the bathroom door when I was headed back to the table…And honestly I’m kind of a little sick to my stomach…I think it’s cause I’m starving…” Dean lied, making it a point not to look over at Benny and Anton’s table for fear that he would puke at the sight of the beta that had just molested him.

 

“Aw, you poor thing! I’ll go get some ice for your cheek and tell the manager that we need a rush on our food,” Hannah said as she got up from the table.

 

“Being the daughter of a mafia boss really does give you a feeling of entitlement, doesn’t it?” Dean teased, trying desperately to act normal.

 

“My father taught his children to never settle for anything less than perfect. Whatever a Krushnic wants, we get,” Hannah replied simply before flagging down their waiter.

 

Dear God. It was going to be a long fucking day.

 

 

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 

 

Much to his dismay, Dean didn’t get home until five that evening after being gone since nine.

 

Granted that was due largely to the fact that Hannah and he had to visit three separate gun stores before they were able to find a Colt 1991 but still, the omega was fucking exhausted.

 

Not to mention, it was straight up torture for him to have to be around Benny for hours on end. Ugh! That disgusting bastard infuriated him normally but for the beta to actually walk around acting like he hadn’t forced himself on Dean earlier that day…Well, let’s just say that the omega had seriously been contemplating homicide for the majority of the evening.

 

On the bright side however, Hannah had not only helped Dean pay for Castiel’s Christmas present, but she had also dropped some extra cash to have it gift wrapped.

 

So all Dean had to do was put the brightly colored package under the tree.

 

Hell yeah!

 

And to make things even better, Castiel still wasn’t home from work yet which meant the omega didn’t have to answer any questions about the present.

 

Good thing, cause Dean was not in the mood to talk to anyone, let alone a pushy alpha.

 

“There we go,” the omega muttered after positioning the gift under the tree next to several other nicely wrapped boxes.

 

Then, letting out a loud sigh, Dean made his way upstairs to take a shower, desperate to get Benny’s repulsive scent off of him.

 

He hated smelling like that jackass, hated that Benny had left a mark on his skin.

 

Only his alpha was allowed to mark him, to make Dean his.

 

Fuck!

 

Moaning, Dean felt slick begin to drip down the back of his legs as he stood under the showerhead, hot water splashing against his chest. The thought of Castiel claiming him, erasing all traces of Benny from his body making the omega shiver with need.

 

Shit. He _needed_ Castiel.

 

Which in retrospect was truly strange to him. Dean shouldn’t have wanted to be touch, not after what had happened to him earlier that day…but he did. He wanted Castiel’s hands on him, there because he allowed them to be, not because he was being forced.

 

Sighing loudly, Dean tried to ignore the overwhelming feeling of desire that was pooling in the pit of his stomach as he continued to shower, not turning off the water until his skin was wrinkled and raw from the countless number of times he had scrubbed it with soap. Truthfully, if the omega would have been able to remove the skin on his body that Benny had touched and replace it with new, he would have done so in a heartbeat.

 

Stepping out of the shower, Dean grabbed a towel to dry off before getting dressed in his pajamas, the whole time trying desperately not to let his mind dwell on the horrible memory of Benny's hands on him.

 

And when he was fully clothed, the omega quickly headed downstairs to get something to eat, his burger from earlier long since worn off.

 

Wondering through the large house, Dean quickly realized that none of the normal maids or random security dudes that he had seen scurrying around for the last couple of days were there. Which, if the omega was being honest, was kind of disconcerting. Being alone in a place that big was not Dean's idea of a good time.

 

However, there was no use fretting over it so the omega focused on making his way to the kitchen where he made himself a turkey sandwich, eating it at the table by himself.

 

Dude, where in the fuck was Castiel? It was already seven thirty for crying out loud. Why hadn’t he called to let Dean know he was going to be late?

 

“What the Hell, Cas?” Dean asked out loud as he walked his dirty plate over to the sink to rinse it off before putting it in the dish washer.

 

Huh…Maybe the alpha’s cell phone had died and that was why Dean hadn’t heard from him?

 

…Or maybe he was out having a good time with his buddies after work doing God knows what…Jesus, what if Castiel was with another omega?

 

Shit! Where the fuck did that come from?

 

Shaking his head in disgust, Dean tried desperately to push aside his troublesome thoughts as he grabbed a glass of water and headed back upstairs to the bedroom Castiel and he shared.

 

Reaching his destination in no time, the omega quickly got in bed, curling up into a tiny ball and shutting his eyes, his heart beating rapidly.

 

God, why was he being so ridiculous?

 

‘Fuck, Dean. What the Hell is wrong with you?’ the omega thought angrily.

 

Seriously, he was acting like a desperate whore! Not to mention he was downright ashamed at just how bad he needed Castiel at that very moment.

 

‘Nut up, Winchester,’ the omega scolded, forcing himself to relax.

 

And even though it was still quite early, with a little bit of focus Dean was able to fall asleep only a few minutes later, resting soundly until midnight when he heard Castiel finally enter the bedroom.

 

“…Cas?” the omega asked groggily, his eyes fluttering open to find the alpha sitting at the foot of the bed pulling off his shoes.

 

“Go back to sleep, pup,” Castiel whispered sweetly although his voice sounded tired.

 

“Why didn’t you call and tell me you’d be so late? It’s fucking midnight,” Dean scolded, ignoring the alpha as he pushed the blanket off of him to crawl over to Castiel, sitting on his knees behind the older man.

 

“I’m sorry,” the alpha sighed, thoroughly surprising Dean. “Truthfully I’m just not used to having someone at home to worry about me…I’ve been on my own for a long time, baby,” he added, shooting the omega an apologetic smile.

 

“…It’s okay, Cas…Just try to remember next time, okay?” Dean asked, timidly putting his hands on the alpha’s shoulders, gently massaging his tense muscles. “…Were you at work this entire time?”

 

“Of course I was at work, where else would I have been?” Castiel inquired, not failing to hear the sigh of relief that escaped Dean’s lips.

 

“…I don’t know…Out with your friends…Or you know, with another omega…” Dean mumbled, flinching when Castiel turned his head sharply to look at him.

 

“Do you honestly believe I would cheat on you, pup?” Castiel asked, studying the omega with his bright blue eyes which were glowing at a level of intensity that Dean had never seen before.

 

And fuck if that look wasn’t hot enough to melt steel.

 

Taking a moment to contemplate his answer, Dean tried to suppress a shiver of pleasure threatening to roll down his spine as he shook his head.

 

“No, I don’t think you’d cheat on me…I’m sorry I even suggested it…” Dean apologized, shocking the hell out of himself and Castiel when he leaned forward to nuzzle his smooth freckled cheek against the alpha’s stubbly jaw.

 

“Dean,” Castiel purred, the sensual tone of his voice going straight to the omega’s dick.

 

Wasting little time, Dean quickly got off the bed and walked over to stand in front of the alpha, moaning when the older man slid his hands passed his hips to grab both his ass cheeks, squeezing them tightly.

 

By that point, Dean’s pajama bottoms were completely drenched with slick and he wanted nothing more than for Castiel to make him feel good, letting out a small whimper of protest when the alpha stopped him from leaning in for a kiss.

 

“You have a bruise on your cheek,” Castiel pointed out, noticing the mark Benny had made on Dean's skin for the first time.

 

And although the alpha's voice sounded calm, Dean could tell he was furious.

 

“…It’s honestly no big deal, Cas. Believe it or not, I’m pretty clumsy,” the omega lied as he tried to avoid eye contact with Castiel.

 

“What did I tell you about lying to me, pup?” Castiel asked, gently taking Dean’s chin between his thumb and index finger, forcing the omega to look at him. “Tell me what happened,” he demanded, the dark tone of his voice sending a shiver down the younger man’s spine.

 

Well fuck!

 

“Cas, I’m not a narc. I don’t want to be the type of omega that goes running to his alpha like a bitch…I want to make a name for myself in the Krushnic organization and you of all people should know that if I develop the reputation of being a rat, I’ll never earn anyone’s respect,” Dean explained, biting his bottom lip nervously.

 

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to tell Castiel what happened, because he really fucking did. It was just that Dean knew, he fucking KNEW that if his husband found out about what Benny had done to him, he would kill the beta without so much as blinking an eye.

 

Which under normal circumstance wouldn’t have bothered Dean one fucking bit, however, if rumor spread that Castiel had done the omega’s dirty work for him, well he could kiss his life of crime goodbye.

 

Seriously, if the alpha killed Benny, Dean had nothing to look forward to except for being barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen.

 

Fuck that!

 

“Please puppy, I need to know what happened,” Castiel purred, trying a different method of getting the information out of Dean.

 

Gah. Fuck this guy and his smooth talking skills. 

 

“You don’t _need_ to know, ya control freak. You _want_ to know,” Dean shot back, his skin beginning to tingle as the alpha ran his hands up the younger man’s chest before he pulled the omega into the hottest, most filthy kiss he had ever participated in. “Holy fuck,” he moaned into the alpha’s mouth, his chest heaving.

 

“Dean, you don’t want me to have to find out on my own,” Castiel warned, nipping at the omega’s bottom lip.

 

And holy fuck if Dean’s head wasn’t spinning from the intense kiss they had just shared.

 

“You aren’t going to let this go, are you?” the omega asked breathlessly, looking up into Castiel’s piercing blue eyes.

 

“Not a chance in Hell,” Castiel replied instantly.

 

…Damn it! Dean did not have any doubt about that statement being true. He might have only met the alpha three days prior but he was positive that Castiel was the type of person to move Heaven and Earth when he was determined to do something.

 

Shit! What the Hell was the omega going to do?

 

“…Cas, please…I promise it’s okay,” Dean reassured him, threading his fingers through the alpha’s messy black hair.

 

“No, baby, it’s not. I’m not in the business of letting anyone hurt my family, not a fucking soul,” Castiel seethed, the crazed look in his eyes honest to God scaring the shit out of Dean.

 

Ah, fuck it!

 

“…Benny….was Hannah’s driver today,” Dean mumbled, and just the mere mention of the beta’s name made Castiel start to shake with rage. “…at lunch he cornered me in the restaurant bathroom…”

 

“Dean, did he hurt you?” Castiel asked in concern, gently cupping both of the omega’s cheeks in his hands.

 

“Not in any way that wouldn’t heal, baby,” Dean replied, not failing to hear the little sigh of relief that escaped Castiel’s mouth.

 

“Thank you for telling me,” Castiel said as he placed a tender kiss to the omega’s forehead.

 

Then, without warning, the alpha released him and pulled out his gun from his waistband, ejecting the magazine to make sure he had plenty of ammo before using the palm of his hand to push it back into place.

 

“Wait, what are you doing?” Dean asked nervously when Castiel made a move for the door.

 

“I’m going to Benny’s house,” the alpha replied in a matter of fact tone. “And when that pig answers the door I’m going to put a bullet between his eyes.”

 

Holy shit, red fucking alert!

 

“…Cas,” Dean groaned, trying desperately to ignore the fact that seeing Castiel in ruthless killer mood made his whole fucking body tingle with excitement. “I already told you, I don’t want you to handle my business for me.”

 

“I can’t let him live,” Castiel growled. “The thought of him touching you…Enrages me. I tried to let it go the first time for my father’s sake…but I won’t let that bastard put his hands on you again.”

 

“Then let me take care of him,” Dean suggested, walking over to the alpha so that he could wrap his arms around the older man’s neck.

 

“You think you’re up for that, sweetheart?” Castiel asked, lifting up his free hand to scratch behind the omega’s ear.

 

“Truthfully? I don’t know. But I do know that I will be if you train me, teach me how to execute a hit,” Dean purred, pressing his body against Castiel’s to find that the alpha was rock hard.

 

“That can be arranged, baby,” Castiel replied before kissing Dean like his life fucking depended on it.

 

“Cas,” Dean panted, moaning into the older man’s mouth when he felt his free hand slide down the front of his pajama pants, massaging his erection.

 

“Take off your clothes,” Castiel ordered suddenly.

 

And just like that, the moment was gone as far as Dean was concerned.

 

Fucking alphas!

 

“…Cas, I don’t want…” Dean stuttered, pulling away from the alpha.

 

“I’m aware you don’t want to have sex, baby,” Castiel chuckled, causing the omega’s jaw to drop. “Your lack of begging me to pound into that sweet little ass of yours gave it away,” he added sarcastically.

 

Sucking in a sharp breath of air, Dean bit the inside of his cheek in an attempt to hold back the needy moan that threatened to escape his mouth.

 

Seriously, how the fuck did this guy have such an effect on him? …Oh that’s right. Motherfucking witchcraft. That was Dean’s theory and he was sticking to it.

 

“You really believe that I’m going to beg you to fuck me one of these days, huh?” Dean asked coyly, squeezing his ass cheeks together as slick continued to pour out of him.

 

Fuck, at that point the omega was so hard he seriously thought he was going to die.

 

“I really do. But for now baby, take off your clothes and lay on your stomach on my side of the bed,” Castiel ordered again but this time his voice was a bit more firm.

 

“…You promise you won’t…do anything I don’t want you to?” Dean inquired hesitantly, absolutely hating how vulnerable he sounded.

 

“I promise, pup. But if you don’t start doing as you're told, I will have to introduce you to one of those punishments you were longing for when we first met,” Castiel teased, chuckling when the omega started to undress quickly.

 

Pulling his shirt over his head, Dean tossed the material to the side before tugging down his pajama bottoms and boxers, exposing his swollen cock which dripping with pre-cum.

 

“Wh-what are you going to do?” the omega asked timidly as he crawled onto the bed, laying on his stomach just as the older man had instructed before turning his head to the right so that his cheek was resting against the cool surface of Castiel’s pillow.

 

“I’m going to fuck those pretty little thighs of yours,” Castiel purred, setting his gun down on the bedside table so that he could rid himself of his clothes.

 

And once the alpha was completely naked, he climbed onto the bed, sliding his warm, callused hands over Dean’s ass before spreading his cheeks.

 

“H-holy fuck!” Dean mewled, gripping the sheet beneath him tightly when he felt Castiel’s tongue circle his entrance.

 

“Mm, you taste even better than I imagined, baby boy,” Castiel told him as he continued to lap at the tight ring of muscle, the gravelly tone of his voice turning Dean’s blood molten in his veins.

 

“Cas, please,” the omega begged, pushing himself back against Castiel’s tongue.

 

His fucking wicked, downright sinful tongue. Dear Jesus.

 

“What baby?” Castiel asked coyly before dipping his tongue into Dean’s tight, wet hole.

 

“Oh God! Cas!” the omega moaned, dangerously close to coming untouched. “…I thought…I thought you said you were going to fuck my thighs?” he asked, mustering up enough strength to look over his shoulder at Castiel.

 

“Be patient, pup,” Castiel taunted as he maneuvered himself onto his side behind Dean. “C’mon baby, turn over so your back is toward me,” the older man order softly.

 

Obeying, Dean shifted his position so that he was lying on his left side, his body trembling in anticipation as sweat began to trickle down his forehead.

 

“Fuck, Cas…” Dean breathed out when the alpha’s hand found his nipple, rolling the dark colored tissue between his fingers.

 

Instinctively, the omega reached up to grab Castiel’s forearm, holding onto him for dear life as the older man massaged the delicate area.

 

“Sensitive, baby?” Castiel asked playfully.

 

“It would seem so,” Dean chuckled, his skin covered with goosebumps.

 

“What, you mean you didn’t know? You’ve never played with yourself, baby? Never explored your own body?” Castiel inquired as he trailed his fingertips down the omega’s stomach, teasing him.

 

“…No…” Dean mumbled, feeling more like an innocent, inexperienced virgin in that moment than he had in his entire life.

 

Yeah it was no surprise that Dean, the horny teenager that he was, had jacked off countless times but surprisingly, he had never done anything more than that.

 

He had been groomed to be an alpha, after all. And alphas didn’t like anything but straight up carnal fucking. Truthfully, Dean had been terrified to explore his body for fear that he would end up liking something that a true alpha wouldn’t. Like having something shoved up his ass for instance.

 

Ha! So much for trying to avoid that painful truth.

 

“That’s okay, pup. I’ll figure out what you like and then I’ll make sure to do it over and over again,” Castiel promised, groaning when Dean’s grip on his arm tighten, the omega accidently breaking skin with his fingernails.

 

“Shit Cas…I’m sorry,” Dean said as blood began to trickle down the alpha’s forearm.

 

 Damn it! Why was he apologizing? It was Castiel's filthy fucking mouth that was the problem.

 

“…You…have nothing to apologize for, Dean,” Castiel gritted out, his voice sounding completely wrecked.

 

And it was then that a bright ass light bulb switched on above Dean’s head.

 

Castiel was a hitman for a reason. The alpha loved to kill and the sight of blood did it for him.

 

Fuck! Why couldn’t Dean just be a normal person and think that was fucking sick?!

 

“…It turns you on, doesn’t it?” Dean asked huskily, running his palm over the tiny cuts on Castiel’s arm, smearing the crimson substance across his fair skin.

 

“Yes, baby…It does…but I think it’s best if we steer clear of my more… _intense_ kinks until you are 100% comfortable with me,” Castiel explained, looking as though he were exercising ever bit of self-control he had not to jump Dean right then and there.

 

“…Yeah…Okay Cas,” Dean agreed, half relieved, half disappointed.

 

On one hand, the omega really wanted to be on the receiving end of a brutal fucking that was induced by Castiel’s bloodlust, but on the other, he was not at all ready to give the alpha that kind of power over him. Not yet any way.

 

“Good boy. Now do me a favor, will you pup?” Castiel asked sweetly, placing a soft kiss to Dean’s cheek.

 

“Of course,” Dean replied automatically, scowling when a cocky smile spread across the alpha’s lips.

 

“Open your legs for me, baby,” Castiel ordered gently.

 

Doing as he was told, Dean failed to stop himself from letting out a loud, filthy moan when he felt Castiel’s hand slide over his entrance, gathering as much slick as he could on his palm so that he could rub the liquid on the inside of the omega’s thighs, getting them nice and wet.

 

“Cas, c’mon please,” Dean whimpered, his cock throbbing.

 

“Is that your idea of begging?” Castiel taunted, smacking the omega on the ass playfully.

 

“Stop being a bastard,” Dean growled.

 

“If you want to cum anytime soon I suggest you refrain from ordering me around,” Castiel warned, his voice pitch black. “I’m the one in control here, baby, never forget that,” he added, eliciting a full body shiver from Dean.

 

Son of a bitch, why was that so hot? The thought of being control had never turned the omega on before. If anything, it had only infuriated him. But not when it came to Castiel.

 

Sexy alpha bastard! It was official. Dean hated this guy.

 

“Cas, baby please,” Dean pleaded, letting go of his pride in favor of not dying from blue balls.

 

“Close your legs and lean back against me,” Castiel demanded, flipping that internal switch of his like he did ever so often, showing off his true nature as a fierce, dominant alpha.

 

Complying, Dean squeezed his legs together before nuzzling his body as close to Castiel as possible.

 

“…Holy fucking shit,” the omega gasped suddenly, feeling Castiel slide his cock between his slick thighs.

 

“You certainly have a way with words, baby,” Castiel teased as he began to slowly rock his hips.

 

And Dean wasn’t quite sure how, but the feeling of the alpha’s cock slipping in and out of his thighs _seriously_ fucking did it for him.

 

“Shut up. I’d like to see you put together an intelligent sentence if our roles were reversed,” Dean retorted, involuntary bucking his hips when Castiel wrapped his hand around his cock and started to stroke him lazily.

 

“Smartass,” Castiel chuckled, swiping his thumb over the head of Dean’s cock, smearing the pre-cum pooled there.

 

“Oh God, Cas…Faster please,” Dean mewled, a warm, tingling sensation pooling in the pit of his stomach.

 

Taking pity on the omega, Castiel began to pump his hand faster, leaning forward to nuzzle his face into the side of Dean’s neck. Which of course made the omega extremely nervous.

 

Honestly, for a brief, terrifying moment, Dean thought that the alpha was going to claim him against his will and he couldn’t stop his body from tensing under Castiel’s touch.

 

However, much to Dean’s surprise, instead sinking his teeth into the omega’s jugular, Castiel just licked a long salty strip across his neck, causing him to shudder violently.

 

“Cas,” Dean moaned as the alpha repeated the action a couple more times.

 

“I’ve got you, pup,” Castiel reassured him before pressing a tender kiss to the spot on the omega’s neck where his pulse was beating rapidly.

 

It was clear that the gesture was meant to stand as a silent reminder that Castiel planned to keep his promise to Dean and to demonstrate that he would keep himself under control until the omega willingly gave him free range over his body.

 

And holy fuck if it didn’t make Dean cum unbelievably hard.

 

“Cas, oh God yes!” Dean shouted, spurting long, warm ropes of cum all over the bed and the alpha’s hand.

 

“So perfect,” Castiel praised, continuing to work the omega through his orgasm until his was boneless and panting.

 

“…Damn,” Dean breathed out, slumping back against Castiel, his whole body feeling like Jell-O.

 

“Watching you cum is a thing of beauty,” the alpha whispered in his ear, wrapping his arm around Dean’s waist as he began to thrust his hips faster.

 

“C’mon _alpha_ , it’s your turn,” Dean coaxed, flexing his thigh muscles to create more friction.

 

“Fuck…” Castiel groaned before reaching up to turn Dean’s head slightly to the right, roughly pressing their lips together.

 

“Cas, baby c’mon, let go,” Dean panted, feeling the alpha’s knot start to swell between his legs.

 

“ _Dean_ ,” Castiel whispered, bucking his hips one last time before an intense orgasm washed over him.

 

“…Jesus Christ,” Dean moaned, the warm, slick feeling of the alpha’s cum dripping down his thighs.

 

And holy shit if Castiel’s knot wasn’t fucking huge. Seriously, Dean couldn’t even begin to express how excited/terrified he was at the thought of taking it when he and Castiel finally had sex.

 

Wait, no! Abort, abort! You aren’t having sex with the crazy Russian hitman, Dean. So stop it!

 

“So good for me, Dean,” Castiel cooed, nuzzling into the omega’s neck.

 

Humming in reply, the omega laid there contently, his eyelids becoming heavy.

 

Damn. If Dean was this exhausted after receiving a simple hand job, the omega was most likely going to straight up pass out after what was sure to be nothing less than mind blowing sex with Castiel.

 

Wait…Ah fuck it.

 

“Cas,” Dean whined sleepily when he felt the alpha gently slip his cock out from between his thighs.

 

Chuckling softly, Castiel rolled out of bed to retrieve a wash cloth from the bathroom, hastily cleaning up the mess they had made as best he could before tossing the dirty rag into the hamper.

 

Yuck! Dean would seriously hate to be the maid that had to clean Castiel’s bedroom the next morning.

 

“Here pup,” Castiel said suddenly, handing Dean the glass of water he had sat on the bedside table earlier that evening.

 

Realizing that he was parched, Dean forced himself to sit up, gladly taking the water from Castiel.

 

“Thanks,” the omega mumbled after downing half the glass.

 

“Of course,” Castiel replied sweetly, turning off the lamp before getting back into bed.

 

And thankfully he didn’t make the omega give him back his spot.

 

“…Hey Cas?” Dean asked timidly after a few minutes of silence, rolling over to rest his head on his husband’s chest.

 

“Yeah baby?” the alpha purred, wrapping his arms around Dean.

 

“Do you really think I have what it takes to execute a hit?” Dean inquired, not even trying to hide the fact that he wanted a vote of confidence from Castiel.

 

What? It wasn't like the omega hadn't just begged for the guy to get him off. Dean’s pride had already been hurt so why not just go big? He could always revert back to being a defiant little shit the next day.

 

“You know I do, pup. And I can’t fucking wait to see you empty a round into that fucker’s chest,” Castiel growled, and the omega would be damned if his dick didn’t give a little twitch.

 

“…Sick fuck,” Dean mumbled playfully.

 

“Pot, kettle,” Castiel retorted as scratched behind the omega’s ear. “Good night my little omega,” he added, realizing that Dean was on the verge of falling asleep.

 

“Night…my alpha,” Dean whispered before he passed out knowing that in the morning he would have to profusely deny the fact that he addressed Castiel as his alpha not once, but fucking twice.

 

Oh well, at least he got a pretty awesome orgasm out of it. That had to count for something, right?


	7. Russian Roulette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to my awesome beta Kharisma21! <3 And I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

The next morning Dean woke up shivering profusely.

 

Slowly opening his eyes, the omega realized that sometime in the course of the night he had pushed off the blanket that was covering his naked body, leaving him completely exposed.

 

It also didn’t help his situation that Castiel, who was basically Dean’s own personal heater, had rolled over to the edge of the bed with his back facing the omega.

 

What the hell was that about?

 

The night before when Castiel had forced Dean to share a bed with him, the alpha was practically stuck to him like glue and now all of a sudden he was hanging off the edge of the bed like Dean had the fucking plague?

 

Awesome. It was truly good to know that Castiel was moody not only when he was lucid, but in his sleep as well.

 

Letting out a frustrated huff, Dean cautiously scooted closer to the older man, pulling the blanket back over himself before snaking his arm around the alpha’s waist.

 

“Cold baby?” Castiel mumbled as Dean nuzzled against his back, the warmth of his skin subduing the omega’s chill.

 

“Better now,” Dean replied in a playful tone before nipping gently at Castiel’s shoulder.

 

And although Dean couldn’t see his face, the omega could practically hear Castiel smiling as he closed his eyes again, breathing in the alpha’s intoxicating scent.

 

It was fucking heavenly, and Dean had just dozed back off when a loud crashing noise startled him awake, causing both he and Castiel to bolt upright in the bed.

 

“Cas…What the fuck was that?” Dean asked, his voice barely a whisper.

 

However, before Castiel could respond, there was another loud crash, followed by a blood curdling scream which honest to God sent a chill down Dean’s spine.

 

Jumping out of bed, Castiel quickly pulled on his boxers and headed to the closet, emerging several seconds later holding a Walther P22 equipped with a modified silencer.

 

And Dean knew without a doubt that the gun Castiel was wielding was the gun he used to handle…business.

 

“Stay here,” Castiel said quietly as he made his way to the door.

 

“What? No fucking way, I want to help,” Dean protested, receiving a stern look from Castiel for his trouble.

 

“Do as I say, Dean,” Castiel ordered, his dominant tone sending a wave of pleasure over Dean’s body.

 

“…Damn it, Cas,” Dean huffed, scowling when the alpha gave him a cocky smirk before quickly opening the bedroom door and disappearing into the hall.

 

And once Castiel was out of sight, Dean got up from the bed and tugged on his pajama pants with shaky hands, his stomach doing flips.  

 

Then, because he was a defiant little shit, the omega tiptoed into the hall, the sound of yelling reaching his ears.

 

Unfortunately however, Dean had no fucking idea what was being said because the men speaking were talking in a foreign language. Spanish, if he wasn’t mistaken.

 

Reaching the stairs, the omega cautiously looked over the railing to see one hell of a cluster fuck below.

 

On the floor of the living room lay one of Castiel’s maids, a pool of blood surrounding her body and to her left, lay a man Dean had never seen before. He was dark skinned and wearing gloves, a gun clinch tightly in his hand. And upon further inspection, Dean realized that he was sporting two bullet holes in his forehead, some of the blood on the ground belonging to him as well.

 

“¿Quién te envoi?” Dean heard Castiel say suddenly, turning his attention from the dead bodies on the floor to his husband.

 

The alpha was standing at the foot of the stairs, his gun pointed at the head of a man who was kneeling before him with his hands raised in surrender.

 

“Por favor, ten piedad,” the man replied, his body visibly shaking.

 

Letting out a loud, threatening growl, Castiel lowered his gun slightly before putting a bullet through the man’s right shoulder.

 

The man howled in pain when the bullet pierced his skin, but Castiel didn’t flinch, nonchalantly raising the gun back up to the stranger’s head.

 

“Now, let me ask you again, _who sent you_?” Castiel inquired, his gaze cold as ice.

 

“It was…It was Victor Cruz,” the man confessed, holding this shoulder as blood gushed from his wound.

 

“…Cruz? As in the leader of the Mexican Mafia based out of Phoenix?” Castiel asked, sounding extremely confused.

 

“Si,” the man replied right before the alpha shot him between the eyes.

 

“Why’d you do that, Cas? You could have pressured him for more information,” Dean nearly shouted as he descended the steps hastily.

 

“I thought I told you to stay put,” Castiel growled, turning to face the omega when he reached the bottom of the stairs, revealing that his chest was splattered with blood.

 

“…I’m sorry…I just wanted to help…” Dean mumbled, looking down at the floor.

 

On most occasions, he was all about telling douchey alphas to fuck right off, but in this particular instance he had no problem playing the docile little omega. One, because he really was sorry for disobeying Castiel, even though he would never fully admit it to himself, and two, because Jesus Christ, was the alpha scary as hell in full blown killer mode.

 

“Keeping him alive wouldn’t have done me any good, pup,” Castiel said calmly, reaching up with his free hand to grab Dean by the chin, gently tilting it upward so they were looking each other in the eyes. “He was just a pawn. It was clear that his boss didn’t give him any details, just told him and his partner to take me out.”

 

“You got all that just by looking at the dude?” Dean asked, his mind raging war as he stared into Castiel’s bright blue eyes.

 

On one hand, he was fucking terrified. The sight of Castiel standing there, gun in hand and covered in blood making his knees tremble. But on the other, dear God, did the alpha look smoking fucking hot.

 

“This ain’t my first rodeo, baby,” Castiel teased before leaning forward to press his lips against Dean’s, the alpha’s kiss fierce and possessive.

 

“…Cas…” Dean moaned, his cock beginning to harden when Castiel threaded his fingers though his hair, tugging on it roughly.

 

“You…need to go back upstairs, Dean…” Castiel warned, his pupils so far dilated that Dean could barely see any blue.

 

“Why? Cause you don’t want me mixed up in Krushnic business?” Dean asked sensually before biting Castiel’s bottom lip, rolling it between his teeth.

 

“…You know very well that’s not the case,” Castiel gritted out, his spicy scent so strong that Dean was starting to become lightheaded.

 

“Then why?” Dean inquired, unable to resist the urge to bait Castiel.

 

“Because,” the alpha growled. “I want you…you look and smell fucking amazing…and that, mix with the blood and the high I’m feeling from my two kills…is not a good combination given the fact that you haven’t expressed your desire for me to fuck you senseless,” he explained, the heat of his words setting Dean’s skin on fire.

 

“What’s the matter, _alpha_?” Dean questioned innocently. “Don’t think you can control yourself?” he taunted, proving once and for all that he really was a reckless teenager who apparently, had a death wish.

 

“…I…am perfectly capable of controlling myself, little omega. Are you?” Castiel challenged as he reached his free hand around Dean’s body, slipping it into the omega’s pajama pants to rub his index finger over his entrance which was soaked with slick.

 

“…Very capable,” Dean moaned, reluctantly backing away from the alpha. “I’ll be upstairs if you need me.”

 

“Good boy,” Castiel purred, causing Dean’s skin to breakout with goosebumps as he headed back to their bedroom where he was most certainly NOT going to jerk off thinking about the alpha.

 

Nope. No fucking way.

 

 

**OoOoOoOoO**

 

 

 

Two orgasms and an hour later, Dean was cursing Castiel’s name for a plethora of reasons.

 

The main one of them being that the omega had a million and one questions and his husband hadn’t given him a single answer. Hell, Castiel hadn’t even let Dean _ask_ the questions.

 

And it was fucking infuriating! He didn’t want to be sitting up in their bedroom like a little bitch hoping that Castiel would eventually fill him in. He wanted to be at the head of the operation, ruling by his husband’s side.

 

Not that he’d come right out and admit that…but he really did want it.

 

Sitting cross legged on his side of the bed, Dean let out an overdramatic sigh as he contemplated what had happened that morning.

 

The omega had overheard the man Castiel was questioning say that he had been sent by Victor Cruz, leader of the Mexican Mafia in Phoenix.

 

What the actual fuck?

 

The information made absolutely no sense to Dean given what Hannah had told him about Castiel’s time in prison. If he wasn’t mistaken, the alpha should have been allies with this Cruz dude. And it was confusing to say the least to find out that he wanted Castiel dead.

 

“You okay, pup?” Dean heard Castiel ask, lifting his gaze to see the alpha entering the bedroom before shutting the door behind him.

 

“…Yeah…You?” Dean inquired, watching as Castiel put his gun back in its rightful place.

 

“Yes,” Castiel replied, emerging from the closet empty handed to stand near the right side (his side), of the bed. “Everything has been taken care of.”

 

Taken care of, huh? So that’s what they were calling it these days? Not that Dean was the least bit surprised to hear that the mess downstairs had been cleaned up in less than no time. Seriously, the omega was 100% positive that Castiel had Body Disposal Inc. or some shit like that on speed dial.

 

“Good to hear…Did you, um, call Nikolai?” Dean asked timidly.

 

“Indeed. We made arrangements to discuss the issue tonight at Hannah’s birthday party,” Castiel informed him.

 

“What the hell is going on, Cas?” Dean wondered, throwing caution to the wind and letting his curiosity get the better of him. “Why would the Mexican Mafia want you dead? Didn’t you ally with them in prison?”

 

Raising his eyebrows, Castiel looked at Dean thoughtfully, not failing to notice the blush that had spread across his cheeks as a result of the omega putting his foot in his mouth.

 

“I did…However, my main ties were to the AB and the Mexican Mafia’s affiliation with the Brotherhood is loose at best. It would not be a stretch to believe that Victor has turned on me to serve his own purpose,” Castiel mused.

 

“…Cas…Are you still…Active in the Brotherhood now that you’re out?” Dean dared to ask, honestly not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

 

“Yes, pup, I am,” the alpha confessed without hesitation. “Unfortunately I have to be, to keep up appearances and avoid another target on my back. I have a lot of enemies, baby, some of them my own, some of them inherited from my father and I don’t need the Brotherhood breathing down my neck too. If I had gotten out and cut ties, I would have been labeled as a traitor and I couldn’t afford that. But I swear to you, Dean, I don’t give a shit about AB politics or the color of anyone’s skin.”

 

“…I totally get it, Cas…And honestly, I believe you,” Dean replied in a sincere tone.

 

Although he had no idea why, the omega really did believe everything Castiel had told him. And it was seriously starting to piss him off.

 

Four days into their relationship and Dean was already shaping up to be a naïve, loyal little omega.

 

Damn Castiel and his motherfucking witchcraft.

 

“Thank you, baby. I appreciate the vote of confidence,” Castiel said, smiling sweetly at Dean.

 

“…Yeah, yeah. So, why the hell do you think Cruz would want you dead?” Dean asked, trying to get away from the touchy feeling moment he and Castiel were having as fast as possible.

 

“I’m honestly not sure…Perhaps he has made amends with the Sinaloa cartel and they decided to up their game by taking out one of Nikolai’s higher ups? Although, at the risk of sounding like a total prick, my ego is a bit bruised…Cruz sent untrained, sloppy amateurs to do his dirty work,” Castiel complained, causing Dean to laugh.

 

“Are you seriously pouting because those two idiots failed to try to kill you properly?” Dean inquired, shaking his head at the alpha.

 

“…Maybe,” Castiel retorted, a playful smile on his face.

 

“Unbelievable,” Dean teased. “But in all seriousness, what if Cruz didn’t send them and that’s why they were such morons?”

 

“What do you mean?” Castiel asked, cocking his head to the side curiously.

 

“What if those guys were hired by someone else to pose as Cruz’ men?” Dean mused.

 

Remaining silent for a moment, Castiel eyed the omega thoughtfully as though he were mulling over the possibility of there being some truth behind Dean’s words.

 

“That’s a very interesting theory, pup,” the alpha confessed after what seemed like a decade of silence. “And I’ll be sure to bring it up with Nikolai.”

 

“Okay…Sounds good…Hey, Cas?” Dean questioned, looking up at his husband.

 

“Yes?” Castiel answered, returning Dean’s gaze.

 

“…How’d…How’d those guys get passed your security, anyway?” Dean asked, his heart racing.

 

“Another very good question, baby,” Castiel said darkly. “One I intend to find the answer to in a timely manner.”

 

Shuddering at the thought of the poor soul that was doomed to be on the receiving end of Castiel’s wrath, Dean bit his bottom lip nervously as he gave the alpha a quick nod.

 

“So…You’re going to Hannah’s party now too?” Dean inquired sarcastically, causing Castiel to let out an aggravated huff.

 

“Unfortunately yes. I had declined my father’s request to be a chaperone weeks ago, but it seems he has found a way to wrangle me into the job anyway. According to his majesty, he won’t be able to make it to Hannah’s party until nine this evening and he suggested that I should watch over my sister and her…friends until he arrives,” Castiel groused.

 

“Good to know I’m not the only one your father enjoys fucking with,” Dean chuckled as he got out of bed and walked over to Castiel, taking the alpha by the hand.

 

“Oh trust me, baby, Nikolai is an equal opportunity offender. He enjoys fucking with everyone,” Castiel teased, letting Dean lead him to the bathroom.

 

And once they reached their destination, the omega shut the door behind them, remaining silent as he when over to the shower, turning it on so that the water could warm up.

 

“C’mon Cas,” Dean said once he was done with his task. “Let’s get you cleaned up,” he added, tugging the alpha’s boxers down so he could step out of them.

 

“Are you going to join me?” Castiel asked as he reached forward to run his fingers along the waistband of Dean’s pajama pants.

 

“…Would you like me to?” Dean inquired, practically melting under Castiel’s smoldering gaze.

 

“You really get a kick out of toying with me, don’t ya baby?” Castiel shot back, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

 

“..Maybe,” Dean replied coyly, mocking the alpha.

 

Chuckling softly, Castiel took a step forward and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of the omega’s pajama pants.

 

“Yes Dean, I would like you to join me,” Castiel purred, receiving a quick nod from Dean before he pulled the material down to his ankles and helped him out of his pants.

 

And once they were both naked, Castiel maneuvered Dean over to the shower, letting him step in first before following suit.

 

“C’mere big bad alpha,” Dean taunted, pulling Castiel forward so that he was standing with his back to the shower head, steam swirling around their bodies from the hot water. “You’re a mess,” he said as he picked up the soap, lathering it in his hands before spreading it over Castiel’s chest.

 

Scrubbing at the dried blood, Dean worked diligently to remove the substance from the alpha’s skin while simultaneously attempting to ignore Castiel’s hands exploring his body.

 

“You sure you’re alright, baby? I imagine waking up to three dead bodies was not how you wanted to start off your day,” Castiel mused as he caressed the omega’s sides.

“I’m good, Cas. Promise,” Dean reassured him, setting the soap down so he could begin to rinse off the alpha’s chest. “…I’m just a little frazzled, I guess…Those dudes might have been idiots but they were still trying to kill you…” he mumbled, feeling a sudden wave of anger wash over him.

 

It was the first time Dean had ever felt aggressively protective over his husband, the thought of someone hurting Castiel making the omega see red.

 

“Better be careful, baby. It’s starting to sound like you care about me,” Castiel taunted, his stomach muscles tensing as Dean ran his palm over a speck of blood he had missed.

 

“Shut up,” the omega replied lamely, letting out a sharp gasp when Castiel grabbed his wrist, spinning him around so that he was facing the opposite end of the shower.

 

“Don’t worry, my defiant little omega. You’re secret is safe with me,” Castiel whispered before nipping at the side of Dean’s neck gently enough so that he didn’t break skin.

 

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean mewled, turning his head slightly to the side in order to press his lips against Castiel’s, tangling his right hand in the alpha’s wet hair.

 

“…Do you have any idea how much I wanted you earlier? How much I still want you now?” Castiel panted as he wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock, stroking him slowly.

 

“I have a pretty good idea, _alpha_ ,” Dean chuckled, grinding his ass against Castiel’s erection. “I bet you would have loved to fuck me after you killed that guy, huh? To have filled me up with your knot while his blood pooled beneath me.”

 

“ _Dean_ ,” Castiel moaned, baring his teeth against the nape of the omega’s neck, eliciting a full body shiver from Dean.

 

“What’s the matter?” Dean inquired, feeling the alpha rut against his ass, his cock slick with pre-cum. “You can’t handle it when your omega talks dirty? If that’s the case, just say so baby. Wouldn’t want you to lose control,” he jeered, shouting the alpha’s name when Castiel began to stroke him faster.

 

Shit. Challenging Castiel shouldn't have been fun for Dean. Seriously, the omega was starting to think that he might truly need to therapist. A really, really good one, with years of training and experience with fucked up people like him.

 

“I’m in complete control, Dean. Despite how desperate you are to change that,” Castiel retorted as he slid his hand down the length of Dean’s cock, twisting his wrist gently at the end of each motion.

 

Closing his eyes, Dean, even though he wanted nothing more than to argue with the alpha’s statement, couldn’t force himself to speak. Instead, the omega only emitted loud, needy moans as he thrust into Castiel’s hand, his grip on the alpha’s hair tightening.

“…Oh God, Cas,” Dean panted, the alpha’s lips on his neck as he arched his back, an intense orgasm ripping through his body.

 

Humming in response, Castiel continued to suck at the omega’s neck, leaving a trail of hickies in his wake.

 

“So perfect for me, baby,” Castiel purred, rubbing Dean’s stomach as the younger man came down from his high.

 

“You like making me cum, Cas?” Dean inquired, his voice completely wrecked.

 

“You already know the answer to that question, little omega,” Castiel said in a matter of fact tone, watching intently as Dean turned around and sank to his knees.

 

“True, but I want to hear your answer anyway,” Dean replied coyly, pumping his fist around the alpha’s cock in long, teasing strokes.

 

“Yes,” Castiel breathed out, threading his fingers through Dean’s hair when the omega took him into his mouth.

 

Bobbing his head slowly, Dean was careful to cover his teeth with his lips as he swirled his tongue against the sensitive flesh of Castiel’s cock.

 

He had no fucking clue what he was doing, and embarrassingly enough, at one point in time he got a little overzealous and gagged himself, but for the most part, Dean seemed to be pushing all of Castiel’s buttons.

 

“That’s it, baby, perfect,” Castiel moaned when the omega reached up to massage his balls.

 

And although he would never say it out loud, Dean loved hearing the alpha sing his praises.

 

“Dean, baby…I’m close,” Castiel said suddenly, causing Dean to pull back, sliding his mouth off the alpha with a loud pop.

 

“Where do you wanna cum, _alpha_?” Dean asked hoarsely, his jaw aching with a mixture of pleasure and pain. “I bet you’d jump at the opportunity to blow your wad on my face, huh? Cover my lips in your cum,” he mused, stroking Castiel lazily, the alpha’s knot beginning to swell.

 

“Fuck, Dean please,” Castiel begged, looking down at the omega lustfully as the younger man placed the tip of his cock over his mouth, pumping his wrist a couple more times before Castiel spurted long, warm ropes of cum all over Dean’s face.

 

Moaning, the omega licked his lips greedily before circling his tongue around the head of Castiel’s cock, sucking him until the alpha was spent.

 

“…How’d I do, Cas?” Dean asked after a moment, giving the alpha time to catch his breath.

 

“You were amazing, baby,” Castiel reassured him as he helped the omega to his feet.

 

Smiling, Dean wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck before kissing him roughly.

 

“C’mon, alpha. Let’s finish washing up, I find this blatant waste of water distasteful,” Dean teased while Castiel peppered kisses across his jaw. “Besides, we need to get ready for Hannah’s party…I still have to buy her a present.”

 

“And what exactly do you want me to do about that?” Castiel asked, running his fingers through Dean’s hair.

 

“…Well, pay for it, for starters,” Dean replied sheepishly, earning a dirty look from his husband.

 

“What about the money you hustled out of my brother?” the alpha inquired.

 

Damn it!

 

“I may have spent it…” Dean confessed, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

 

“All of it?” Castiel questioned in a calm tone that didn’t match the agitated look in his bright blue eyes.

 

“It was on something important…if that helps?” Dean said facetiously.

 

“Mm hmm,” the alpha replied as he reached for his shampoo. “Turn around, pup,” he ordered, squirting some of the cream colored liquid into his hand.

 

Complying, Dean turned his back to the alpha once more, his body relaxing when Castiel began to massage the shampoo into his hair.

 

“Don’t be mad at me, Cas…” Dean mumbled, leaning into the older man’s touch.

 

Sighing wearily, Castiel began to scratch behind the omega’s left ear, an action Dean was seriously starting to love.

 

“Trust me, baby, you have nothing to worry about. For some reason beyond me, I’m finding it very difficult to harbor any anger toward you what-so-ever,” Castiel admitted, sounding half annoyed, half impressed.

 

And even though Dean didn’t reply, he couldn't stop a smirk from spreading across his lips.

 

Not that he had any right to be so smug, because whether he wanted to acknowledge it or not, Dean felt the exact same way about Castiel.


	8. Tempting Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Kharisma21 for being my beta! <3

Despite her affinity for the law, at the end of the day Hannah Krushnic was a blinged out Mafia princess who liked rap music and drinking.

 

Dean was painfully aware of that fact the minute he set foot in Nikolai’s club that evening to find the omega and her friends crowded around the bar taking shots and singing along to Get Like Me by David Banner.

 

“You gonna be okay, pup?” Castiel asked, trying not to laugh at the scowl on Dean’s face.

 

“…Honestly? I’m not sure. When I agreed to come to your sister’s birthday party I didn’t know the event was doubling as a fucking rap music video,” Dean retorted, cringing when Hannah spotted him and waved him over.

 

“Are you sure you’re sixteen? Cause you’re acting like a surly old grandpa right now. What’s next? You gonna tell Hannah and her friends to get off your lawn?” Castiel teased.

 

“Holy shit, Cas…Did you actually just make a joke? Oh God…we’re doomed! You attempting to be funny has got to be the first sign of the apocalypse,” Dean shot back, earning a loud belly laugh from the alpha.

 

“Shut up and go try to have fun,” Castiel ordered, leaning down to give the omega a quick kiss on the forehead before pushing him toward the bar. “And easy on the alcohol. You might be a sixteen year old who has seen some shit, but at the end of the day, you’re still just sixteen.”

 

“Yes dad,” Dean mocked, flipping Castiel off.

 

“I’m not sure how I feel about you having a daddy kink, but we could test it, I suppose,” Castiel replied without missing a beat, trying and succeeding to make Dean blush.

 

“You’re fucking sick,” Dean taunted, knowing he was the biggest hypocrite in the world for voicing the statement.

 

Smiling like the cat that ate the canary, Castiel didn’t reply, only shooed Dean along.

 

Making a frustrated noise, Dean shot the alpha one last dirty look before making his way over to Hannah, moving at a slow, monotonous pace like he was walking to his death. And when he finally reached the other omega, she wasted little time throwing her arms around him.

 

Jesus, it was only seven thirty and this bitch was already plastered.

 

Note to self, Krushnic women weren’t afraid to get white girl wasted.

 

“Deannn! I’m so happy you’re here!” Hannah said, pulling back from the hug to give him a bright smile.

 

“Thanks, Han. You look great,” Dean replied, noticing that Hannah was wearing the dress she had picked out on Wednesday with red high heels to match, a gaudy diamond necklace, which was big enough to feed a third world country of her choosing, hanging around her neck and glimmering every time one of the many strobe lights in the club reflected off it.

 

He also took note that her brown hair, which was usually straight, was crimped and streaked purple with wash out dye, and it was clear that she had gotten her make up done professionally.

 

“Aw, really? It’s not too much?” Hannah asked skeptically.

 

“Let’s put it this way, I’d do you,” Dean told her, making the other omega chuckle.

 

“Thanks Dean. And under different circumstances, without the fear of my brother removing my lungs with a rusty spoon, I’d let you,” Hannah teased, shooting him a playful wink. “You look pretty amazing yourself, by the way,” she added, realizing that Dean was wearing the outfit she had bought for him.

 

“Thanks sweetheart, your brother thought so too,” Dean joked, making Hannah roll her eyes. “Oh, and happy birthday.”

 

“Aw, thanks! Now, enough small talk. Let’s get you a shot and I’ll introduce you to my friends,” Hannah said, hooking their elbows together before leading him over to a group of party guests.

 

“Balthazar, Andy, this is my friend Dean,” Hannah said, introducing Dean to two betas that were leaning against the bar as she handed the omega a shot of what appeared to be vodka.

 

Damn Russians.

 

“Nice to meet you both,” Dean shouted over the music before downing the shot like a champ.

 

“Likewise, dude!” Andy replied, giving the omega a friendly smile. “Do you go to school with Hannah?”

 

“Oh no, you’re looking at the newest member of the Krushnic clan,” Hannah teased, causing both Andy and Balthazar to raise their eyebrows curiously. “He’s my brother-in-law.”

 

Wow. Brother-in-law. That sounded so weird coming out of Hannah’s mouth and yet, Dean sorta, kinda liked it. Gah! What was happening to him? Castiel witchcraft must have been affecting his already damaged brain.

 

“No way! So Nikolai finally married Castiel off, huh?” Andy mused, shaking his head.

 

“Oh don’t act like you feel sorry for Castiel, Andy,” Balthazar chimed in. “At least Nikolai was kind enough to find him a gorgeous little omega.”

 

Rolling his eyes at the beta who was sporting a thick English accent that made it easy to tell he was a playboy, Dean remained silent, gladly accepting a second shot from Hannah.

 

“Oh my God! I love this song!” Hannah shouted suddenly when Certified Freak by Baby Bash started blasting through the speakers in the club. “Andy, will dance with me?”

 

“Anything for the birthday girl,” Andy replied smoothly, and it was only then that Dean noticed a spark between the two he had missed earlier.

 

Interesting. The omega would have to interrogate his new bestie about her omega/beta love connection at a later date.

 

Smirking, Dean threw back another shot as Hannah and Andy made their way to the dancefloor, leaving him alone with Balthazar.

 

“Easy little omega,” Balthazar chuckled as he moved closer to Dean, their bodies not quite touching but dangerously close. “I don’t know what kind of cheap, watered down shit you’re used to, but let me warn you, the Krushnics have the good stuff and that vodka will knock you on your ass if you aren’t careful.”

 

“You sound like my husband,” Dean retorted before defiantly taking another shot.

 

“Not at all, because if I were your husband, you wouldn’t be standing at a bar talking to some guy who wanted to ravish you. You’d be in my bed, where you belonged,” Balthazar explained, reaching up to run his thumb over Dean’s pouty lips.

 

“You’re smooth, I’ll give you that,” Dean teased, not backing away when Balthazar took a step closer to him.

 

Truthfully, the omega was a flirt by nature, and the four shots of vodka he had just consumed weren’t doing him any favors.

 

“Dean!” the omega heard Hannah yell all of a sudden, pulling him back to reality.

 

“What the hell, Han?” Dean said in a confused tone as the omega hauled him away from Balthazar, the beta chuckling as he watched the two quarrel.

 

“Are you trying to get Balthazar killed?” Hannah asked, and Dean could tell by the look on her face that the omega’s question was not rhetorical.

 

“…No! I was just talking to him,” Dean replied defensively.

 

“Uh huh…Well, be sure to tell that to my brother. Because I’m not going to be the one to talk him out of filleting my friend, you are. It’s my birthday and I don’t have time for this shit,” Hannah whined.

 

“What are you talking about?” Dean inquired, completely lost.

 

Giving him a dirty look, Hannah stepped to the side, presenting a view of the second level of the club where he immediately spotted Castiel leaning over the metal bar that served as a guardrail, clenching a glass of scotch in his right hand and looking downright murderous.

 

His bright blue eyes were burning a hole into Dean’s skin, causing the omega’s heart to leap up into his throat.

 

“How…long has he been standing there?” Dean breathed out, trying not to have a panic attack.

 

“Judging by the look on his face? Long enough,” Hannah sighed as she massaged her temples.

 

“…Make sure my funeral is classy…And don’t you dare cremate me, I ain’t into that,” Dean told her, taking a deep breath before making his way over to the stairs that led to the second floor.

 

Climbing the steps, Dean reached his destination just in time to see Castiel disappear into one of the many private rooms.

 

Gathering his nerve, the omega marched over to the door his husband had just entered, stepping through it before quickly pulling it to. And when he scanned the large suite, he noticed that the walls were painted neon purple and that there was a large leather couch in the center of the room with an intricately designed coffee table in front of it. However, what really caught Dean’s attention was the stripper poles located on both the left and right hand side of the room, a full fledged bar separating them.

 

“My father insisted that the VIP lounge would not be complete without the proper entertainment,” Dean heard Castiel say, the alpha’s gravelly voice startling him out of his daze.

 

Searching for his husband, the omega quickly realized that Castiel was seated in a recliner on the far side of the room that was facing one of the stripper poles.

 

“Well, I hate to say it, but he has a point,” Dean replied nervously, walking over to Castiel so that he was standing in front of the alpha.

 

Giving Dean a nod of recognition, Castiel swirled the amber colored liquid around in the glass he was holding before finishing it off.

 

“Why aren’t you downstairs enjoying the party, little omega?” Castiel asked, the dark tone of his voice making Dean’s toes curl for all the right reasons.

 

“…You know why, Cas…I…wanted to apologize,” Dean stuttered, flinching ever so slightly when Castiel got up from his seat in one shift motion.

 

“What do you have to be sorry for, pup?” Castiel inquired, setting his empty glass on the armrest of the recliner before taking a couple steps toward Dean.

“…I…I should have told that beta to back off…But he was harmless, Cas…” Dean explained, a chill washing over his body when the alpha gave him a predatory smile.

 

“You didn’t answer me, Dean. What are you sorry for?” Castiel asked again.

 

“I’m sorry for flirting with Balthazar,” Dean whispered, the alpha’s nostrils flaring in anger when he heard the beta’s name.

 

“Do you want him?” Castiel questioned as he slid his hands around Dean’s body, gripping his ass cheeks so tight that the omega knew he’d have bruises in the morning.

 

“No!” Dean replied embarrassingly fast.

 

Jesus, Winchester. So much for not being a clingy omega bitch.

 

“Were you trying to get a rise out of me?” Castiel wondered, his blue eyes boring into Dean’s green ones.

 

“I…” Dean mumbled, letting his voice trail off as he returned Castiel’s fiery gaze.

 

And then all of a sudden, something inside the omega just snapped, that sick, twisted part of him taking full control of his mind and body.

 

“What if I was?” Dean shot back, leaning forward to ghost his lips over the alpha’s, teasing him.

 

He hadn’t been trying to make Castiel jealous, of course. Hell, he didn’t even know his husband was watching him because if he had, the omega would not have stuck around to listen to Balthazar talk dirty. And he wasn’t lying when he had told Castiel that he didn’t want the beta. Seriously, he hadn’t even secreted a drop of slick while Balthazar was flirting with him.

 

Too bad he was too stupid to tell Castiel that.

 

“…If you were, my little omega,” Castiel purred, the sound of his voice setting Dean’s skin on fire, “I’d say you’ve finally earned one of those punishments you’ve been longing for since we met.”

 

“What’s a matter, _alpha_? You worried that smooth talking beta downstairs is going to steal me away?” Dean taunted, moaning when Castiel squeezed his ass tighter.

 

“Not in the slightest, baby,” Castiel growled. “We both know you aren’t going anywhere.”

 

Oh holy hell. If Castiel didn’t cool it, Dean was seriously worried he might cream his fucking jeans.

 

“Oh really? Well, if you’re so confident that I’m sticking around, then why do you think I should be punished?” Dean inquired, trying and failing miserably to keep his voice steady when Castiel began to rut against him, their erections sliding across one another.

 

“Because if what you are telling me is true, you deliberately flirted with another man to piss me off. You risked his life to get under my skin baby, don’t you think that was awfully naughty of you?” Castiel asked, gently running his hands up Dean’s back.

 

Fuck, this was the moment of truth and Dean was so torn. On one hand, he wanted to tell Castiel that he’d never look at another man the way he looked at the alpha, that despite everything, he felt a strong sense of loyalty to him. But on the other, the omega couldn’t ignore the sick urge he had to fuck with Castiel, to get under his skin.

 

And ultimately, he was powerless to resist his darker side.

 

“I guess you have a point, _alpha_ ,” Dean jeered. “But I’m pretty sure seeing you so unhinged is worth any punishment you can dish out.”

 

Smirking in spite of himself, Castiel took a couple steps back from Dean and the omega had to exercise all his strength not to pout.

 

“Take off your clothes and then come over to the couch,” Castiel ordered before walking away, leaving Dean shaking in anticipation.

 

Letting out a deep, calming breath, the omega did as he was told, and when he was completely naked, Dean laid his new outfit over the recliner and timidly made his way over to Castiel who was sitting on the couch waiting for him.

 

“Lay on your stomach across my lap,” Castiel demanded, his strained erection visible through his slacks.

 

Biting his bottom lip nervously, Dean complied, stretching out over the alpha’s lap so that his ass was exposed to the older man.

 

“Who’s this for baby, me or him?” Castiel asked once Dean was settled, circling his index and middle finger around the omega’s tight hole which at that point, was dripping with slick.

 

“…For you alpha, only for you,” Dean mewled, desperation getting the better of him.

 

Damn it! How Castiel managed to get the omega so wound up in such little time was fucking infuriating.

 

“Good,” Castiel growled, sliding his slick hand down Dean’s right ass cheek, caressing the skin. “I still want to rip his spine out through his back, though.”

 

Shuddering, Dean dug his fingernails into the cushion of the leather couch, his cock throbbing against the alpha’s thigh.

 

“…Sounds like Balthazar is the one you want to punish,” Dean mocked, gasping when Castiel’s hand found his hair, tugging on it roughly.

 

“Do not say his name again,” Castiel demanded.

 

“Your wish is my command, _alpha_ ,” Dean taunted as a bead of pre-cum rolled down the tip of his erection, seeping into Castiel’s slacks.

 

“And from this point forward you will only speak when I give you permission to do so, is that clear?” Castiel asked, releasing the omega’s hair to continue massaging his right ass cheek.

 

“…Yes…” Dean replied with as much sarcasm as he could muster, which wasn’t a whole damn lot at that point.

 

“Good boy. Now, tell me why you are being punished,” Castiel ordered as he groped the meaty flesh of Dean’s ass.

 

“What? Why?” Dean blurted out before he could stop himself.

 

“Because I told you to, little omega. And when your alpha gives you an order, you obey it,” Castiel gritted out, practically oozing dominance.

 

And hot fucking damn if his words didn’t go straight to Dean’s dick.

 

“…You’re not…” Dean began to say but Castiel cut him off.

 

“There’s no need for you to lie, baby. We’re alone, you don’t have to pretend like you don’t get off on the fact that I own you,” Castiel purred, and Dean loathed the fact that he couldn’t argue because he knew the alpha could see right through him. “Now, tell me why you are being punished.”

 

“…I…because I was flirting with another guy to piss you off,” Dean lied, writhing in Castiel’s lap. “…And by doing so I put his life at risk cause I’m married to a fucking murderous psychopath,” he teased, unable to resist himself.

 

“And I’m married to a sarcastic little shit with authority issues, we all have our crosses to bare,” Castiel shot back. “Now, I’m going to spank you fifteen times, ten for being reckless and five for smarting off when I told you to keep your mouth shut.”

 

“What the fuck, Cas?” Dean complained, slapping a hand over his mouth almost immediately when he realized he had fucked up again.

 

“That’s twenty; would you like to try for more?” Castiel inquired, the calm tone of his voice infuriating Dean.

 

“No,” the omega gritted out.

 

“Very well. Count them for me, baby. If you lose track, I’m going to start over,” Castiel informed him right before his palm connected with Dean’s right ass cheek.

 

“Shit! O-one,” Dean moaned, his skin tingling as an imprint of the alpha’s hand formed on his backside.

 

As Castiel continued to spank Dean, his blows increased in force until the omega was a babbling mess in his lap.

 

Of fucking course he’d get off on being spanked! Why not add another fucked up item to his obscenely long list of freaky ass kinks?

 

“Fi-fifteen,” the omega stuttered, his cock so hard it was becoming painful.

 

“You’re doing well, baby. Almost there,” Castiel cooed, running his palm over Dean’s reddened ass cheek before delivering another blow.

 

“Sixteen…Cas, please,” Dean begged, consumed with need.

 

“Keep going, little omega,” Castiel ordered, continuing to spank the younger man until he, much to Dean’s relief, reached his goal.

 

“Twenty!” Dean groaned when Castiel’s hand connected with his ass one last time.

 

By that point, the omega’s heart was seriously about to pound out of his chest and he was absolutely soaked with slick, the liquid dripping down his thighs and all over Castiel’s lap.

 

“Good job, baby, you handled your punishment well,” Castiel praised, reaching up to scratch behind Dean’s right ear.

 

“…Fuck…Cas…I- I need you, please,” Dean whimpered, grinding his erection against the older man’s leg.

 

“And why should I reward you after a punishment?” Castiel asked coyly, trailing his fingertips down Dean’s bare back, causing him to shiver.

 

“…Because…You’re…my alpha, and you’re supposed to take care of me,” Dean replied, too desperate to care about the gravity of his words.

 

“Sit up, baby,” Castiel ordered softly.

 

Obeying, the omega gingerly lifted himself off of Castiel, maneuvering his body so that he was straddling the alpha’s hips.

 

“You’re right, my little omega. It’s my responsibly to give you what you need,” Castiel said, running his hand through Dean’s disheveled sex hair. “Tell me what that is, and I’ll give it to you.”

 

“…Need…you to touch me,” Dean mewled, grinding down against the alpha’s crotch.

 

“Is that all you want, baby?” Castiel asked as he wrapped his hand around the omega’s swollen cock.

 

“Y-yeah…just make me cum, alpha,” Dean begged, despite the fact that every inch of his brain was screaming for him to ask for more.

 

And to avoid seeing Castiel’s reaction, because he knew if the alpha had showed any sign of disappointment he would be crushed, Dean shut his eyes and began to rock his hips, savoring the feeling of his husband’s hand, wet with his own slick, working him toward his release.

 

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Dean,” Castiel purred before pulling the omega into a rough, possessive kiss. “And you’re **mine**.”

 

“Yes, Cas…I’m yours,” Dean moaned against Castiel’s lips, his husband only having to stroke his erection a couple more times before he came embarrassingly fast and equally as hard. “H-holy fuck…” the omega panted, slumping forward to rest his body against Castiel’s chest.

 

“You good, baby?” Castiel asked after giving Dean a moment to catch his breath.

 

“…’Mazing,” Dean sighed, nuzzling his face into the alpha’s neck.

 

Kissing Dean’s forehead, Castiel wrapped his arms around him, the two of them holding each other for a while, perfectly content.

 

“Dean?” Castiel asked a few minutes later, pulling the omega back from the edge of sleep.

 

“…Yeah Cas?” Dean answered, looking up at the alpha groggily.

 

“Do not do something like that again,” Castiel commanded, his bright blue eyes shimmering with rage once more. “…If I hadn’t been able to control myself…That beta would be decomposing in a bucket of lye right about now, and that is not a joke.

 

“…I know…my bad, Cas…What can I say? I’m an asshole who likes to push peoples buttons,” Dean teased, silently praying the alpha would never find out that he had manipulated him into losing his cool.

 

“Yes, I’m very aware of that,” Castiel chuckled before kissing Dean’s neck, licking and sucking at the hickies he had made earlier that day.

 

“…Wait, Cas…What about you?” Dean asked suddenly, realizing that he hadn’t taken care of his husband.

 

Not that anyone could blame him for slacking! He couldn’t really think straight after the alpha had made him cum so hard that he seriously forgot his own name for a second.

 

“Don’t worry, baby. I’m good,” Castiel reassured him, blush spreading across his cheeks.

 

“You’re joking?” Dean laughed, a giddy smile spreading across his lips. “Castiel Krushnic, big bad alpha, came in his pants?”

 

“You’re fucking gorgeous, Dean,” Castiel growled, causing the omega’s skin to break out with goosebumps. “And you smelled…perfect…and those noises you were making...Do you blame me for losing it?”

 

“No, Cas, not at all,” Dean replied in a serious tone.

 

Jesus, it’s not like Castiel hadn’t almost done the same thing to Dean like eight million times in the last four days. Truthfully, the omega had no idea how he had managed not to blow his wad on more than one occasion after Castiel had got done driving him crazy.

 

“It’s actually kinda hot,” the omega added, nipping at Castiel bottom lip playfully.

 

“You think so, little omega?” Castiel inquired as he grabbed Dean’s ass, causing him to moan when the older man massaged the place where he had left his mark.

 

“…Ah fuck, Cas…I…I better get back to the party,” Dean said reluctantly. “Besides, I’m sure Nikolai will be here any minute and you’re a mess,” he added, looking down to see that the alpha’s stomach was covered in his dry cum.

 

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll just call Anton and have him bring me a change of clothes. I can clean up enough in the bathroom to make myself look presentable. His majesty will just have to cool his jets,” Castiel laughed, mischief sparkling in his blue eyes.

 

Ugh! Why was he so hot?!!

 

“Sounds like a plan, _alpha_ ,” Dean teased. “Now, do I have to ask your permission to leave or can I do that own my own?”

 

“Take your smart mouth and get the hell out of here,” Castiel retorted as Dean got off him slowly, his legs feeling like Jell-O. “And make sure you coddle my sister. She’s probably going to throw a temper tantrum over me keeping you away from the party.”

 

“I think the Hermés handbag we got her for her birthday will calm her down. I’ll just distract her with that,” Dean mused as he made his way over to the recliner, quickly getting dressed.

 

“Good luck, baby. We’ll discuss my meeting with Nikolai when we get home tonight,” Castiel informed him, causing the omega’s jaw to drop.

 

“Really? You want me involved with Krushnic business?” Dean asked happily as the alpha walked up to stand in front of him.

 

“Truthfully? No. I’d rather you be safe and uninvolved…but I know you want to make a name for yourself, and I wouldn’t hold you back…besides, this way I can keep an eye on you,” Castiel huffed.

 

“…Thank Cas…Seriously, it means a lot to me that you are willing to let me do this,” Dean replied, hating himself for sounding like such a sissy.

 

“You’re welcome, my little omega. Now, get out of here before I ask you to get naked again,” Castiel chuckled.

 

Grinning from ear to ear, Dean gave the alpha a quick peck on the lips before heading to the door.

 

“…Oh, hey Cas?” Dean inquired, looking over his shoulder with his hand on the door knob.

 

“Yeah baby?” the alpha answered.

 

“I’m probably going to mingle with Hannah’s friends…Try not to shoot anyone, alright?” Dean asked, a twisted sense of pride flooding his mind when Castiel puffed out his chest, taking a long, calming breath.

 

“I don’t make any promises,” he retorted as Dean, who was sporting the biggest smile, exited the room, shutting the door behind him.


	9. Crazy Surprises and Crippling Sarcasm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gratitude and love to my beta Kharisma21! <3 
> 
> And just a fair warning, this chapter is REALLY long and kind of fluffy. Lol Hopefully you all enjoy it! :D 
> 
> P.S. Thank you guys so much for all the kudos and comments! I love you allllllll!

Even though Dean didn’t think it was possible, as it turned out, Nikolai Krushnic was an even bigger douche bag than he had pegged the alpha to be. Which was seriously saying something, considering the omega already thought Nikolai was a **GIANT** douche bag.

 

In any event, the alpha had not only succeeded in making Dean hate him that much more, but he had also royally pissed the omega off. And it was all because that asshole, after agreeing to meet with Castiel in order to hash out a plan for retaliation, had gone back on his word and decided that the Krushnics shouldn’t do anything that would further strain their relationship with the Mexican Mafia.

 

Like, was that jackass kidding?! Even John, I’m a terrible father and I know it, Winchester would have been on the war path until he got revenge on anyone who had tried to harm either of his sons.

 

And that was why, when Castiel informed Dean of Nikolai’s reluctance to hunt down the bastard responsible for trying to murder his second born, the omega went absolutely bat shit crazy.

 

Which was really a bummer, considering up until the alpha had dropped that knowledge bomb on Dean’s head, he had been in an awesome mood. The two of them had just gotten home from Hannah’s party Thursday night and were lying in bed, clean and comfortable after a nice shower, and just when Dean thought everything was perfect, BAM! Nikolai Krushnic went and pissed in his Wheaties.

 

Seriously, the dude was evil personified. But Nikolai’s inaction wasn’t even the worst part of the whole situation. No, Dean’s infuriatingly calm, calculating husband was the real problem, taking into account that he didn’t seem the least bit phased by his father’s blatant disregard for his wellbeing. It was downright inhuman.

 

So needless to say, Dean was irate enough for the both of them, the issue getting under his skin and as a result, he was barely able to get any rest. And that was why, at seven o’clock Friday morning when the doorbell rang, the omega was extremely tempted to dig himself a hole and hide in it.

 

“Merry Christmas, little brother!” Gabriel said cheerfully, hugging Castiel when he opened the front door to let him and his family inside, the group followed closely by three of Gabriel’s maids who were carrying an obscene amount of presents in both arms.

 

Good lord. How the alpha, even with the disgusting amount of money he seemed to have, could afford having five kids was beyond Dean. There had to have been at least two thousand dollars worth of presents being lugged into the house right before him, easily.

 

“Merry Christmas, Gabe,” Castiel replied, embracing his brother as the twins ran over to Dean who was standing near the stairs in his pajamas, a scowl on his face.

 

Ugh. Children plus being woken up at an ungodly hour was not a good combination.

 

“Hi Dean! Merry Christmas!” Dean heard Natalya shout, looking down to see her and her sister clinging to his legs.

 

Or at least Dean thought it was Natalya…Not that he gave a flying rat’s ass at that particular moment.

 

“Maya, honey, let Dean have a minute to himself. I think we woke him up,” Alana chuckled in her thick accent, taking note of the dark circles under the omega’s eyes and his atrocious bedhead.

 

Oops, so it was Maya who had spoken. Whatever. All of Gabriel’s offspring, apart from little Alexandra, looked the friggin’ same. Creepy blonde Stepford babies, the lot of them.

 

“And why is it that _Dean_ gets special treatment while, this morning when I begged for one more hour of sleep, father told me to get my ass out of bed and suck it up,” Maksim asked suddenly, eyeing Dean with contempt.

 

“Because, my darling son, unlike Dean, you are my child and it’s my job to make you miserable,” Gabriel explained as he took Alexandra and Alana by the hand, following Castiel into the living room.

 

“I’m pretty sure that’s not how it’s supposed to work, papa,” Sofia chimed in, unable to hold back a giggled as her older brother stormed off to hide in the kitchen.

 

Snickering at Maksim’s temper tantrum, Dean reached down to gently pat Maya and Natalya on the head, Gabriel’s sarcastic remark cheering him up significantly.

 

“C’mon munchkins, let’s go see Uncle Castiel,” Dean cooed, his suggestion successfully working to detach the twins from his legs.

 

“Uncle Castiel!” Maya, and this time Dean was sure it was Maya, called out, her and her sister running off into the living room.

 

“They aren’t always that hyper,” Sofia explained as Dean began shake his head, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

 

“It’s all good,” the omega chuckled. “Honestly, they remind me of my little brother when he was that age.”

 

“Eight year olds, ya gotta love em,” Sofia huffed. “Merry Christmas, by the way,” she added, walking by Dean’s side as they made their way toward the living room.

 

“Right back at ya, sweetheart,” Dean replied, shooting the pretty blonde a friendly smile.

 

Blushing, Sofia returned the gesture before walking over to sit down on the couch next to her mom.

 

“Feeling better, pup?” Castiel asked as Dean curled up next him on the huge sofa.

 

“…If you’re talking about what you told me last night, then no. I still hate your father with a burning passion of a thousand suns,” Dean grumbled, vaguely aware that Gabriel and Alana had just struck up a conversation with each other in Russian while Alexandra and the twins began to play around the tree where the maids had put their presents. “But as far as today is concerned, I’m good…Oh, and merry Christmas,” he added as he leaned against Castiel, looking up at the alpha.

 

“Merry Christmas, Dean,” Castiel replied before giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

 

Smiling, Dean nosed at the alpha’s cheek before sitting back on the couch, still resting against his husband’s side. And it was only when he got settle that Dean noticed Gabriel was no longer talking with his wife, the omega turning his head to find Castiel’s brother staring over at them with an unreadable expression on his face.

 

However, before Dean could tell Gabriel to take a picture because it would last longer, the doorbell rang, momentarily distracting him.

 

“Will you get that, baby?” Castiel asked politely, his request catching Dean off guard.

 

“…Uh, yeah…No problem, Cas,” Dean replied in a confused tone as he got up from the couch.

 

Huh, what the hell was going on? Not that the omega was so lazy that he couldn’t answer a damn door, it was just Dean found it very odd that Castiel had asked him to do something that was usually Ryan’s job. Seriously, what was the point of having a manservant if the alpha didn’t utilize him?

 

Letting out a thoughtfully “hmm,” Dean quickly made his way to the large mahogany door, pulling it open to find none other than his father and his little brother standing on Castiel’s front porch.

 

Holy fucking shit!

 

“…Sammy!” the omega shouted as Sam rushed forward, throwing his arms around Dean.

 

“Dean! I’ve missed you so much,” Sam said earnestly, squeezing him with all his might.

 

“I’ve missed you too, buddy,” Dean replied before releasing Sam from their hug to ruffle his hair playfully. “H- hi dad,” he added, turning his attention to the alpha.

 

“Hey son,” John responded, shocking the ever loving fuck out of Dean when he stepped forward and hugged the omega. “You look well…Krushnic been taking care of ya?”

 

“…Yeah dad…he has,” Dean admitted, enthusiastically hugging his father back.

 

Holy fuck. Dean honestly couldn’t remember the last time his old man had hugged him and he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to savor the moment for all that it was worth.

 

“Dude, I can’t believe you live here! This place is massive,” Sam commented, looking at Castiel’s house as if it was the most spectacular thing he’d ever seen.

 

“Right? Ya jealous brat?” Dean asked, finally releasing his father from their embrace.

 

“Hell yeah I am,” Sam shot back before sticking his tongue out at his big brother.

 

“…Jesus, I can’t believe you guys are here…How are you here? How’d you know where to find me?” Dean inquired as he stepped to the side so John and Sam could enter the house.

 

And once they were inside, he shut the door behind them and motioned for his family to follow him into the living room.

 

“Castiel invited us over for Christmas,” Sam explained as they entered the living room, his statement causing Dean’s heart to do a backflip in his chest.

 

Whoa, what?!

 

Taking a deep breath, the omega made eye contact with his husband, a look of admiration on his youthful face.

 

Castiel had invited Dean’s family over for Christmas and kept it a secret to surprise him. The alpha had put in the time and effort to do something he knew would make Dean happy even though he had been dealing with some really crazy shit over the last couple of days. And the omega couldn’t friggin’ believe it. No one had ever done something so nice for him before. No one.

 

Holy hell. Keep it together, Winchester. The old man is standing right next to you and unless you wanna get called a sissy, don’t fucking cry!

 

“I’m so glad you both could make it,” Castiel said as he got off the couch to shake Sam’s hand. “It’s very nice to meet you, Sam. Your brother speaks very highly of you,” the alpha told him, earning a bright smile from the younger Winchester.

 

It was a bold face lie, of course. In the short period of time that Dean and Castiel had been together, the omega’s life had been so hectic and overwhelming that he had barely been able to think, let alone talk about his brother.

 

Nevertheless, Dean was extremely thankful that Castiel had been so quick on his feet. The last thing he wanted was for Sam to think that he had forgotten about him, because not only was that not true, it was downright impossible. Dean loved the kid to death and he would do absolutely anything for him.

 

“Nice to meet you too, Castiel,” Sam replied after shaking the alpha’s hand. “…Thanks for taking such good care of Dean…He seems happy,” he added, smiling over at his big brother.

 

“Of course he’s happy,” John interjected, snorting indignantly. “Your brother went from living in that Cracker Jack box of ours to this place. He’s living the good life now, Sammy.”

 

Well. It was nice to know John hadn’t lost his ability to see the glass half full in the last few days. Fucking jackass.

 

Clearing his throat, Castiel straightened his posture before finding the strength to give John a polite smile, even though Dean could tell he was agitated.

 

“Yeah, dad. You auctioned me off like cattle and I haven’t seen or heard from you or Sammy in five fucking days, but hey! At least Castiel’s house is spacious,” Dean grumbled.

 

“Charming as always, John,” Gabriel chimed in, earning a “fuck you Krushnic” look from Dean’s father.

 

“Can I get either of you something to drink?” Castiel asked, his voice slightly strained as he attempted to ease some of the tension in the room.

 

“Only if it comes out of a square shaped bottle with a black label,” John teased as he took it upon himself to walk over and plop down onto the recliner in Castiel’s living room.

 

“It’s a little early to be hitting the sauce, don’t ya think, pops?” Dean asked, not hiding the fact that he was extremely annoyed.

 

“It’s never too early for Jack Daniels, son,” John replied, and the omega had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing when he saw Castiel’s right eye twitch ever so slightly.

 

“…I don’t have Jack Daniels…Will Crown Royal suffice?” Castiel inquired.

 

Ha! Of course the alpha would only have the expensive shit.

 

“Why not? I’ve always wanted to try whiskey for snobs,” John jeered, causing Dean to snicker in spite of himself.

 

Seriously though, John had a point.

 

“Wow,” Gabriel laughed. “At least now we know where Dean got his lovely attitude and positive thinking from,” the alpha teased, earning an elbow to the ribs from his wife.

 

“…Would you like anything, Sam? Maybe some juice?” Castiel asked, ignoring all of the sarcastic comments that were being launched back and forth like canon fire.

 

“Juice!” Alexandra shouted all of a sudden, running up to her uncle.

 

“You want some apple juice, sweet girl?” Castiel cooed as he looked down at her affectionately.

 

“Please!” she replied, a huge smile on her face.

 

“I’d like some too, please,” Sam chimed in, receiving a nod of affirmation from Castiel.

 

And once everyone else had giving the alpha their drink requests, he headed off toward the kitchen to retrieve the beverages.

 

“Hey Cas, let me help you,” Dean called after him, jogging to catch up with the alpha.

 

Smiling, Castiel waited until Dean was by his side before the two of them entered the kitchen. And when they were finally alone, the omega wasted little time wrapping his arms around Castiel’s neck, pulling him into a searing kiss.

 

“ _Dean_ ,” Castiel moaned as the younger man maneuvered him back against the nearest wall, licking and sucking at his lips.

 

“Thank you,” Dean breathed out a few moments later when he finally had to break the kiss, the both of them desperate for air.

 

In the long run, the omega hated that he was stupid enough to flaunt his vulnerability. He shouldn’t have let Castiel see just how much his gesture had meant to him because if his deepest, darkest fear came true, and the alpha really was just playing him, Dean had taken the bait. Hook, line, and sinker.

 

He was being paranoid, the omega knew that, but he couldn’t help it. Just like he couldn’t help himself from expressing his gratitude to his husband.

 

Not that Dean was the least bit surprised that Castiel had finally succeeded in getting him to show some type of emotion that wasn’t purely lust driven. If anything, his husband was damn good at taken advantage of a situation and using any opportunity he got to make things go his way. If only Dean could tell whether Castiel’s intentions in this particular instance were pure or not.

 

Ugh. Stupid, confusing, unreadable alpha bastard!

 

“You’re welcome, baby,” Castiel purred as his hands found Dean’s ass, giving it a tight squeeze.

 

Letting out a needy whimper, the omega tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck to Castiel who didn’t hesitate to start peppering kisses against his flesh, nipping at the dark colored hickies that littered Dean’s skin.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me! This is a kitchen for Christ’s sake, get a room uncle Castiel!” Maksim whined suddenly, the obnoxious sound of his voice serving as a perfect boner killer for Dean.

 

“Yes, this is a kitchen Maks,” Castiel growled, looking over at the young alpha who was sitting at his table. “More specifically, it’s _my_ kitchen.”

 

“Ugh! Fine, I’ll just go lock myself in one of the guest rooms. Unless you plan on sneaking away to make out like horny teenagers in there too,” Maksim shot back sarcastically.

 

“And you say I’m a little shit,” Dean chuckled as he leaned forward to kiss Castiel again, trying and succeeding to gross Maksim out.

 

“Disgusting. The both of you,” the young alpha huffed, storming off into the living room.

 

Smirking, Dean made eye contact with Castiel who was sporting a cocky smile of his own as he ran his hands up the omega’s sides, his gentle touch giving the younger man chills.

 

“C’mon, baby,” Castiel purred. “As much as I’d love to lay you out on the counter and give you the most intense orgasm of your life…Unfortunately, we really need to get back to our guests.”

 

“Fuck Cas, you can’t say shit like that,” Dean groaned as he reluctantly stepped away from Castiel, his cock giving an involuntary twitch.

 

Maksim might have put a damper on the mood for a split second, but Castiel talking dirty was a sure fire way to get Dean’s libido going.

 

“Why’s that, my little omega?” Castiel asked innocently, a mischievous smile on his face.

 

“You know why, asshat,” Dean retorted, finally reining himself in.

 

Jesus, what was going on with him today?

 

“And he’s back,” Castiel laughed as he walked over to the refrigerator to start grabbing the drinks. “I knew it was too good to be true.”

 

“Fuck off, Cas. Don’t act like you don’t love my smart mouth,” Dean taunted while he got the appropriate amount of glasses down from the cabinet to the right of the sink.

 

Shaking his head, Castiel remained silent as he continued to work, failing to stop a playful smile from spreading across his lips.

 

 

 

_**OoOoOoOoOo** _

 

 

 

By noon, John had managed to drink himself to sleep, his mouth open slightly as he dozed in Castiel’s recliner. Although, Dean couldn’t say he was sad about his father’s unconscious state.

 

And honestly, apart from the couple of times that John had made a rude and/or stupid remark regarding the Krushnic family, the day had been going pretty well.

 

Maksim had stayed true to his word, hiding in one of the guest rooms and not bothering anyone while Maya, Natalya, and Alexandra occupied themselves by coloring and playing house.

 

And Sofia, who had wasted little time taking a liking to Sam, had spent half the day sitting on the couch with the younger boy, introducing him to new music on her iPod.

 

The two of them were kind of adorable actually, not to mention the fact that his little brother was laying the charm on thick was downright hilarious to Dean. Sam was only twelve after all, and as of last week he still thought girls had cooties. And under any other circumstances, the omega would be giving his little brother mad shit for focusing all his attention on a girl instead of spending time with him but truthfully, Dean was so damn thankful just to be in the same room with Sam that he didn’t give a shit that Sofia was monopolizing his time.

 

Hell, just the fact that John was sitting a couple feet away from Dean snoring like an asshole made the omega unreasonably happy; because the point was that he was with his family.

 

And it was all the more satisfying knowing that Castiel was solely responsible for that. Just when Dean thought the alpha couldn’t surprise him anymore, he was right there to prove the omega wrong. Granted, Dean wasn’t sure if that was because Castiel was just that sweet or if he was purposely trying to keep the omega on his toes, but either way, he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Not when he was spending a holiday with his father and little brother that he thought he’d never get to celebrate with them again.

 

Truthfully, Dean’s day was going downright perfect, he couldn’t even lie.

 

Of course, that was until out of the blue, Gabriel and Castiel excused themselves from the living room under the impression that they were going to check on the progress of lunch which Ryan and the rest of Castiel’s kitchen staff were preparing.

 

However, several minutes later when they still hadn’t returned, Dean started to get suspicion.

 

“What do you think our knucklehead husbands are doing in there?” the omega asked Alana who was sitting cross legged on the floor of the living room, helping Maya sharpen a blue crayon.

 

“Who knows what those idiots are up to,” Alana joked, giving Dean a warm smile.

 

Smiling back, the omega shifted in his seat uncomfortably, hating that he cared so much that Castiel wasn’t by his side.

 

This shit had to stop. Like immediately.

 

“Uncle Dean?” the omega heard Alexandra asked all of a sudden, pulling him away from his troublesome thoughts.

 

“Whatcha need, baby girl?” Dean inquired as the tiny brunette walked up to him.

 

“Can I have more juice?” she wondered, staring up at him with her innocent whiskey colored eyes that mirrored her father’s.

 

“Of course you can, sweetheart, c’mon,” the omega said as he got to his feet before scooping Alexandra up into his arms. “You want anything, Sammy?” he asked, looking over at his little brother who was engaged in a quiet conversation with Sofia at the end of the couch.

 

“Nah, I’m good, dude,” Sam replied, his cheeks rosy with blush.

 

“Whatever you say, lover boy,” Dean taunted, causing Sam to groan from embarrassment.

 

“Shut up, jerk!” the younger boy called after him as Dean headed to the kitchen.

 

“Make me, bitch,” Dean retorted, chuckling as he reached the archway that separated his destination from the living room.

 

However, before the omega could step through the small passageway, the sound of Castiel’s voice reached his ears and brought him to a halt.

 

“I’m becoming extremely bored with this conversation, Gabriel,” Castiel huffed.

 

Biting his bottom lip nervously, Dean could tell by the volume of their voices that the two brothers were somewhere near the dining area of the kitchen, and not in the separate cooking area where they had claimed they were going.

 

Lying fuckers.

 

Taking a step forward to hide himself behind the wall, Dean worked to keep his breathing under control, leaning forward slightly in order to hear the alphas better.

 

“Lexi, can you do uncle Dean a really big favor and stay quiet?” the omega whispered to the little girl wrapped in his arms.

 

Nodding her head yes, Alexandra leaned forward against Dean as if she were hiding as well, and he seriously could have kissed Gabriel at that very moment for raising such a smart kid.

 

“Admit it, little brother, you’re in way over your head,” Gabriel taunted, pulling the omega’s attention back to the situation at hand.

 

“Fuck you,” Castiel growled, the tone of his voice making Dean’s blood run cold.

 

“Holy shit, I’m right! You have feelings for that little prick!” Gabriel laughed and that was all it took for the omega to realize that Castiel and Gabriel were talking about him.

 

“…I can’t lie and say that he doesn’t…appeal to me…but I am not some love sick teenager, Gabriel. And I can deal with him professionally if the situation called for it,” Castiel said defensively.

 

“Oh really? Is that why you went crawling to daddy, begging him to rethink Dean’s involvement with the hit tomorrow?” Gabriel mocked, causing Dean’s breath to hitch in his throat.

 

What the fuck?! Castiel had promised not to stand in the way of the omega making a name for himself and yet, come to find out he had been whispering in Nikolai’s ear, trying to stop Dean from showing off his skills.

 

Dean should have known better. Motherfucker. How could he have let himself think Castiel was different from all the other alphas he had met?

 

“I just don’t want him to get hurt, alright? He’s young and resourceful, not to mention too smart for his own good, and I’d rather see him make something of himself in a profession that doesn’t involve dodging bullets and the authorities,” Castiel ranted.

 

Upon hearing the alpha’s confession, Dean’s eyes went wide with shock, his heart doing double time in his chest.

 

Seriously. What. The. Hell.

 

This was too much to fucking handle. Castiel was not the worried husband type, he was the give you a mind blowing orgasm and leave the emotions and feelings to someone else type. Or at least that was the image of the alpha that Dean had in his mind. So to discover that Castiel was legitimately concerned for the omega’s wellbeing was seriously freaking him the fuck out.

 

“Like I said, you’re head over fucking heels for that mouthy punk,” Gabriel teased, relentless in his verbal assault on his little brother.

 

“It doesn’t fucking matter anyway,” Castiel growled, refusing to acknowledge Gabriel’s comment. “Nikolai refused to find a replacement for Dean.”

 

Dear God, the omega was going to have a heart attack. No fucking joke.

 

Taking a deep breath, steadying breath, Dean didn’t give himself time to think before he barged into the kitchen, the two alphas immediately stopping their conversation when he came into view.

 

“Well, isn’t this a sight to see?” Gabriel laughed, acknowledging the fact that his daughter had her arms around Dean’s neck, clinging to him like a koala.

 

“You jealous of me and my girl, dude?” Dean asked, trying to act normal as he patted Alexandra on the back soothingly.

 

“Don’t get any ideas about hijacking my kid, asshole. She happens to be my favorite,” Gabriel warned. “Oh, and don’t you dare tell the rest of my munchkins I said that.”

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Dean chuckled before catching Castiel’s eye and immediately dropping his gaze to the floor.

 

“Did you need something, baby?” Castiel asked, and somehow the pet name felt so much more intimate to Dean after the conversation he had just overheard.

 

Breathe, Winchester. It’s a seriously bad idea to have a panic attack with a five year old in your arms.

 

“Actually, I was just getting my baby girl here some more juice,” Dean explained as he booped Alexandra on the nose, the action making her let out the cutest little giggle.

 

Nodding his understanding, Castiel smiled affectionately at the omega, his bright blue eyes shimmering as he surveyed the scene in front of him.

 

“Uh oh,” Gabriel scoffed, causing his brother to shoot him an agitated sideways glance. “You better let me have her, dude. I can practically see my brother developing baby fever,” he teased as he gently took Alexandra out of Dean’s arms.

 

Gah! Awesome, like Dean needed something else to stress over.

 

“For the love of God, Gabriel. For once in your life, think before you speak,” Castiel scolded, and it was clear that Dean wasn’t the only one frazzled by the whole situation.

 

“Merry Christmas to you too, brother. Hugs and kisses!” Gabriel taunted, quickly pouring Alexandra a glass of juice before scampering off into the living room.

 

And once he was gone, an awkward silence fell between Castiel and Dean, the two of them just standing there looking at each other, until the alpha _finally_ took mercy on the younger man and spoke.

 

“…I’m sorry about Gabriel…I’m honestly convinced Nikolai dropped him on his head as a child,” Castiel apologized, giving Dean a small smile.

 

Unbelievable. How could Castiel stand there acting completely normal after what he had just told his older bother?

 

“How could you go behind my back and ask Nikolai to get someone else to help you with the hit?” Dean asked angrily, taking pride in the fact that his question seemed to shock Castiel.

 

Way to play it cool, Winchester.

 

“I see your eavesdropping skills have improved, pup,” Castiel retorted as he walked up to stand in front of Dean, regaining his composure irritatingly fast.

 

“Don’t you dare pull that shit with me right now, Castiel,” Dean warned. “I’m not going to let you make a joke out of this and seduce me into forgetting about it. I want to know why you went behind my back,” the omega repeated, his heart pounding loudly in his ears.

 

“You already know the answer, Dean,” Castiel growled, his face inches away from the omega’s as he stared down into the younger man’s eyes.

 

“Tell me,” the omega ordered, barely getting the words about before Castiel crashed his lips against Dean’s, kissing him fiercely.

 

“…Because I’m worried about your safety…” Castiel bit out between rough, hot open mouth kisses, “You infuriating, insolent brat.”

 

At a loss for words, Dean responded to Castiel’s shocking confession by threading his fingers through the alpha’s perpetual sex hair, kissing him like his life depended on it.

 

“I’ll…be fine…You controlling, anal jackass,” Dean panted, a jolt of pleasure and pain shooting through his body when Castiel smacked his left ass cheek forcefully.

 

“I know, pup, because I intend on keeping you safe. However, presently, if you don’t get that mouth of yours under control, I will have no problem giving you the punishment you deserve,” Castiel threatened.

 

Looking up at the alpha lustfully, a cocky smile spread across Dean’s face as he pressed his body against Castiel’s, their erections rubbing together, causing both men to moan.

 

“Is that supposed to scare me, _alpha_?” Dean asked coyly, wanting nothing more than to send Castiel over the edge.

 

Sadly, however, before he could find out whether or not his sarcastic comment was enough to earn him a “punishment,” Sam bolted into the kitchen excitedly and foiled his plans.

 

Son of a bitch.

 

“Hey Dean! Gabriel says we should open presents!” Sam said happily as Dean and Castiel tried to separate themselves without drawing attention to the fact that the younger boy had just caught them in a compromising position.

 

Regrettably for Sam though, the erections they were sporting were dead giveaway.

 

“Sounds good, Sammy. Cas and I will be there in a second,” Dean mumbled, avoiding eye contact with his younger brother.

 

“…O-okay…” Sam stuttered before promptly turning on his heels and exiting the kitchen as fast as he had entered it.

 

Dean didn’t blame him, of course. If roles were reversed he would have ran for the hills too.

 

“Dean,” Castiel said once Sam was out of sight, wrapping his hand around the nape of the omega’s neck so he was forced to look the older man in the eyes. “You know I would never try to hold you back or stop you from trying to make a name for yourself…I…am just nervous, that’s all. And I’m sorry I went to Nikolai, especially without telling you how I felt about the whole situation first.”

 

Holy fuck, this was actually happening. Castiel was being truthful with Dean and the omega was seriously dumbstruck.

 

“…Shit…I believe you, Cas…I don’t know why, but I do,” Dean sighed as he reached up to rest his hands on Castiel’s chest. “…I’m sorry for freaking out…I just really want to help tomorrow. I know I can make you proud.”

 

Honestly, the omega wasn’t sure if it was his frustrating tendency to trust the man who so adamantly called himself Dean’s alpha, or if was a product of him being a dumb teenager, but whatever the reason was, he didn’t harbor any doubt about the fact that Castiel was telling him the truth.

 

And devastatingly enough, the omega was starting to realize just how hung up on Castiel he really was.

 

“I have no doubt about that, my little omega,” Castiel purred as he moved his hand to scratch behind Dean’s ear. “My decision to go to Nikolai had nothing to do with my lack of faith in your abilities.”

 

“It will all be okay, Cas. Believe it or not, I’m pretty fucking tough. Besides, you’ll be there to watch out for me if things go sideways,” Dean reassured the alpha.

 

“I admire your confidence, baby, it’s extremely attractive,” Castiel teased, leaning forward to give Dean a quick peck on the lips.

 

“You know what’s not attractive, douche bag? You keeping secrets from me,” Dean grumbled.

 

“Well, isn’t that the pot calling the kettle black?” Castiel retorted, causing the omega to blush furiously.

 

“…Point taken asshole…How about this? Why don’t we both try to take that no lying thing you suggested a little more seriously? ...If we ever want to move forward with our relationship, we have to learn to trust each other…” Dean admitted reluctantly.

 

For the love of all that was holy, what was happening to him?!

 

“Are you saying you want us to be something more than what we are now?” Castiel asked, not bothering to hide the smug smile that was painted on his lips.

 

“…You’re fucking sick for getting off on hurting my pride, ya bastard,” Dean said in an agitated tone as he folded his arms across his chest.

 

“I’m sorry, do you or do you not take joy in getting under my skin every chance you get?” Castiel shot back without missing a beat.

 

“Fine! We’re both twisted individuals in desperate need of therapy. Can we just agree to be more open with each other and move the fuck on?” Dean asked through gritted teeth.

 

At the point, the omega was beyond done with the oversharing that was going on between he and his husband.

 

“Deal,” Castiel chuckled as he reached out to shake Dean’s hand. “And I’d like to honor our new agreement by letting you know up front that I will be punishing you tonight when our guests leave.”

 

Hot damn. His earlier comment had been enough to make the alpha lose his cool.

 

“I’m shaking in my boots, Cas,” Dean taunted, trying desperately to hide the fact that he was ridiculously turned on by the mere thought of Castiel spanking him again.

 

“Take your smart mouth into the other room so my nieces and nephew can open their presents before I dish out your punishment right here and now,” Castiel ordered, the tone of his voice sending a chill up Dean’s spine.

 

“As you wish, _alpha_ ,” Dean jeered, his sarcastic remark earning a low warning growl from Castiel as the younger man took his time exiting the kitchen, smiling from ear to ear.

 

 

 

_**OoOoOoOoO** _

 

 

 

Unsurprisingly, it took a full hour just for Alexandra alone to open her presents. And by two, everybody was so hungry they could barely function so by throwing an impromptu break for lunch in the mixed, it was almost six before all of Gabriel’s brats had opened their Christmas presents. Which was why, much to Dean’s relief, Castiel was nice enough to let Sam open the PS4 the alpha had purchased from him, giving Dean credit for it as well, before politely kicking everyone out.

 

And once Gabriel’s maids had hauled all of the presents that had been opened back to the car, Castiel and Dean said their goodbyes to the alpha and his family before they took their leave.

 

Which just left the hard part.

 

“Merry Christmas, Sammy,” Dean said as he hugged his little brother, the two of them standing on the front porch.

 

“Merry Christmas, Dean…I love you,” Sam mumbled against the omega’s chest, squeezing him tightly.

 

“I love you too, buddy,” Dean replied as he reluctantly let the younger boy go.

 

“It was good to see you, son,” John chimed in, and it was clear that the omega wasn’t going to be lucky enough to receive another hug from the surly alpha.

 

“Yeah, you too, dad,” Dean told him. “…Bye…Be good Sammy,” he added, his heart nearly ripping in two as he watched Sam and John head over to the town car that was waiting for them and get inside.

 

“C’mon baby,” the omega heard Castiel whispered, the sound of his husband’s voice pulling him back to reality.

 

And with one last wave, Dean did as he was told, allowing the alpha to lead him inside once more.

 

“Jesus, that was exhausting. How the hell does Gabriel do it?” Dean asked as he plopped down on the couch.

 

“Are you joking? Gabriel loves those hellions to death. He’d have twenty more if Alana would agree to it,” Castiel laughed, going over to the tree to grab the remaining presents.

 

“That doesn’t surprise me in the least,” Dean retorted, watching as Castiel sat three pristinely wrapped boxes down on the coffee table before joining him on the couch. “Although, if all kids were as adorable as little Lexi, I’d have a handful of them myself,” he added before he could stop himself.

 

“You were really good with her today,” Castiel pointed out, thankfully taking pity on Dean and not drawing attention to the fact that the omega just admitted he wouldn’t mind having kids.

 

Which was a relief, because Dean _would_ definitely mind having kids at that particular point in his life. He was six-fucking-teen and in no hurry to start churning out brats. And he was not about to admit that the more time he spent with Castiel, the more open to eventually having kids he became.

 

Ugh! Seriously, what was this asshole doing to him?

 

“And you were awesome with Sammy,” Dean said, returning Castiel’s praise. “...Thank you so much for letting him and my dad come over today.”

 

“They’re your family, Dean. It was no problem,” Castiel cooed, leaning forward to kiss the omega softly on the lips.

 

Smirking, Dean reached up to rub his thumb over the alpha’s cheek, unable to stop himself from staring longingly at the gorgeous man before him.

 

“Why don’t we open presents, baby?” Castiel suggested with a mischievous smile on his face. “It’s getting late and I still need to bend you over my knee and smack that cute little ass of yours for smarting off to me earlier.”

 

“Calm down ya sadistic bastard,” Dean teased, reaching forward to grab the present he had bought for Castiel. “And open this.”

 

Remaining silent, Castiel gladly accepted the present before quickly unwrapping it and opening the box which contained the Colt Dean had bought him.

 

“…How did you?” the alpha asked, his voice trailing off as he examined the gun with a giddy expression on his face. “…Wait…Is this what you used your bet money on?”

 

“…Yeah…Do you like it?” Dean inquired nervously.

 

“I love it, baby, thank you,” Castiel replied without hesitation, leaning forward to kiss Dean passionately.

 

“You’re welcome, Cas,” Dean mumbled against his lips.

 

“Your turn, pup,” the alpha said before reaching over to hand Dean the two remain presents.

 

And that was the confirmation the omega needed to rip into the first package like a starving man cutting into a steak.

 

“Holy shit! You bought me a cell phone?” Dean asked happily, taking the silver HTC One M8 out of its box as fast as he could.

 

Not that anyone could blame him, he was a sixteen year old who had never owned a cell phone before. This shit was seriously epic.

 

“Yes, I want you to be able to get ahold of me at all times,” Castiel admitted, causing Dean’s heart to flutter.

 

Jesus. At this rate, the alpha on the fast track to turning Dean in to an emotional, needy girl!

 

“Thanks, Cas…This is awesome,” Dean mumbled, setting the phone to the side so he could open the last present.

 

“Of course, baby,” Castiel chuckled, watching intently as Dean reached his hand into the cardboard box to pull out none other than his beloved Colt .45 ACP.

 

“Cas! Oh my God!” Dean yelled before lunging forward to hug the alpha, practically tackling him onto the couch.

 

“I asked John what he thought you’d like for Christmas and he insisted it was that gun…Apparently he was right,” Castiel laughed as he held Dean close.

 

“Thank you so much…For everything,” Dean breathed out, nuzzling against Castiel’s chest.

 

And honestly, the omega couldn’t even bother to care that he had dropped all this defenses in favor of thanking the alpha.

 

He couldn’t help it. Not after everything Castiel had done from him that day, not after Dean had found out just how much the alpha really cared about his safety and happiness.

 

Dean had never expected Castiel to treat him with as much respect and kindness that he had, and he definitely hadn’t thought that the alpha would be so ready and willing to treat him like family, especially not in such a short amount of time.

 

Putting aside their sarcastic banter and their obsessive need to push each other’s buttons, Dean knew he had seriously lucked out by marrying Castiel. Whether he wanted to admitted that out loud or not.

 

“You are very welcome, Dean. I’m glad you like your presents and that you had a good day,” Castiel told him, gently rubbing between the omega’s shoulder blades in a circular motion.

 

Sighing contently, Dean rested against the alpha for a while, the two of them laying their silently until the omega’s sarcastic nature finally got the better of him.

 

“…So…Since Christmas seems to have turned you into a giant pansy, does this mean you're going to skip punishing me in favor of holding my hand and whispering sweet nothings in my ear?” Dean taunted, moaning when Castiel’s fingernails dug into his skin as he raked them down his back.

 

“Not at all, baby, especially since Christmas hasn’t deterred you from letting that mouth of yours get you in trouble,” Castiel retorted before pulling Dean into a rough kiss. “Now, go upstairs to our room and get undressed. I will give you an appropriate amount of time to follow my instructions and I expect you to be on your hands and knees at the edge of the bed with that sexy ass of yours facing the door when I join you momentarily.”

 

“…You sure you have what it takes to put me in my place, _alpha_?” Dean asked huskily as he got up from the couch, his cock already throbbing and leaking pre-cum. “Cause that weak ass punishment you dished out last night didn’t seem to do the trick.”

 

“Well, it seems I’ll have to up my game, doesn’t it little omega?” Castiel inquired, his blue eyes clouded with lust. “Now, do as you were told. You have already earned twenty five lashes, and if you don’t move your ass, I promise you the number will go up.”

 

“…Lashes?” Dean wondered aloud, butterflies swarming around in his stomach.

 

Standing up from the couch, Castiel answered Dean’s question by reaching down to unbuckle his belt, pulling the leather strap through the loops of his slacks with a cocky grin on his face.

 

“That’s thirty, baby,” Castiel growled, the sound of his voice turning the omega’s insides into goo.

 

And without out a second thought, Dean turned and hightailed it upstairs, so turned on by Castiel’s display of dominance he could barely think straight.


	10. Murder: The Original Couples Therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Kharisma21 for catching my ridiculous mistakes. <3 Love ya, buddy! 
> 
> P.S. Dear amazing, lovable, beautiful readers,  
> You complete me. 
> 
> Love,  
> anc

Saturday was the longest day of Dean’s life.

 

He couldn’t eat and he was fidgety, nearly jumping out of his skin every time Castiel tried to talk to him. Which not only embarrassed the omega, but pissed him off as well.

 

It wasn’t like he had never picked a lock before or had never participated in a serious crime. Dean had pulled off countless low scale robberies and been in his fair share of sketchy situations.

 

Unfortunately, however, all thanks to that jackass who called himself Dean’s husband, the omega was on the verge of losing his shit.

 

No matter how much he didn’t want to admit it, Dean was terrified of disappointing Castiel, but he was perfectly content to blame it on his ridiculous omega instincts. Why else would he be so worried about letting the alpha down? It wasn’t because he cared what Castiel thought of him that was for sure. Nope. Dean didn’t give a flying rat’s ass what his psychopathic Russian husband thought of him on little bit. Or at least, that was the lie he had convinced himself of anyway.

 

“Dean, relax,” Castiel said in a soothing tone, reaching over to take the omega’s hand in his.

 

It was a quarter past eleven and the two of them were on route to Barkov’s residence in a sleek black C6 Corvette with heavily tinted windows and no license plate.

 

They had picked the vehicle up from Nikolai’s house several minutes earlier, and as a parting gift, Castiel’s father had threatened Dean’s life, warning him that if he screwed up and got his husband injured, that there would be steep consequences.

 

And that was why Dean was sweating bullets in the passenger’s seat of the tricked out sports car, his heart pounding so loud he was sure Castiel could hear it. Not to mention, the smell of his anxiety was so thick, Dean was honest to God surprised the alpha wasn’t gagging on it.

 

Jesus. Dean was a mess!

 

“…I don’t know what’s wrong with me, Cas…” the omega admitted, squeezing his hand tightly as the older man turned onto a dimly lit side street. “…I’ve never gotten nervous like this before a job…”

 

“You’ve also never committed a crime to this severity before either,” Castiel pointed out calmly. “You might not be pulling the trigger, but when this is all over, you will be partially responsible for three deaths. That’s a lot to process.”

 

Nodding his head, Dean remained silent for fear that if he opened his mouth, he would end up confessing to the alpha that the only thing he was nervous about was messing up in front of him.

 

Which, in the grand scheme of things, was really fucking sick on the omega’s part and it was probably for the best that he didn’t voice his thoughts. Seriously, what was he supposed to say anyway? “Oh no, Cas. I’m perfectly cool with helping you slaughter three people. It’s fucking up and disappointing that I’m worried about”? Ha! How about not.

 

Giving the omega a reassuring smile, Castiel squeezed Dean’s hand once more, shaking the younger man out of his daze. But when the alpha let Dean go in favor of putting both hands on the steering wheel, a wave of disappointment washed over him.

 

And for the remained of the drive, the two of them sat in silence, the air around them heavy with anticipation.

 

“Alright baby, this is how it’s going to work,” Castiel said when they pulled up in front of Barkov’s house twenty minutes later. “We’re going in the back door. I’ll stand watch while you pick the lock and once you’ve done your job, you’ll wait outside for me while I do mine. And when I’ve taken care of Dmitri and his partners we’ll be out of here quick and easy. That sound good?”

 

Taking a deep breath, Dean surveyed the house, noticing that there was a guard station out front and security lights scattered along the premises.

 

“…What about the guards?” the omega asked nervously, turning to look at the alpha sitting next to him.

 

“According to Benny’s surveillance, there are only two night guards on duty. A product of Dmitri’s ego, I’m sure. He’s always considered himself invincible,” Castiel chuckled as he pulled out a pair of black leather gloves from the middle compartment of the car and put them on. “I’ll take them out first and that will give us unlimited access to the house.”

 

“What? You’re just going to walk up to the guard station and shoot two trained professionals in the head? And you were talking shit out Dmitri having an ego,” Dean taunted, trying to ignore how damn hot arrogance looked on the alpha.

 

“C’mon, pup. Watch and learn,” Castiel replied cockily before getting out of the car, Dean scrambling after him.

 

And as they made their way up to the guard station, hunching their bodies over so the guards couldn’t see them through the security window, Dean pulled out his Colt from the waistband of his jeans, mainly for his own piece of mind.

 

“Wait here,” the alpha ordered suddenly when the two of them were crouched near the side of the small building that housed the guards.

 

Giving Castiel a sarcastic salute, Dean remained put, watching as the alpha pulled out his Walther P22 before he crept up to the side door of the guard station and knocked loudly.

 

Holding his breath, the omega’s heart began to jackhammer in his chest when the door opened, the unlucky guard who answered it taking a bullet to the head before Castiel darted inside the building to take out his partner.

 

“Fucking show off,” Dean whispered once the alpha was back by his side in a flash.

 

Smirking, Castiel motioned for the omega to follow him, cautiously leading Dean to the back of the house and up to the door which was sporting a Kevo electronic deadbolt.

 

“Work as fast as you can, baby. I’m sure those guards have to check in periodically and if no one answers, Barkov won’t hesitate to call in reinforcements,” Castiel explained as Dean kneeled down in front of the door.

 

“Got it, Cas,” Dean replied, setting his gun down on the ground next to him before quickly pulling out his favorite lock pick.

 

And without Nikolai breathing down his neck or the fear that his little brother was on the other side of the door with a gun to his head, Dean was able to open the lock in record breaking time.

 

“Perfect,” Castiel whispered, stealing a quick kiss from the omega before disappearing into the house.

 

Holy shit. He had done it! Dean had pulled the job off without even breaking a sweat and once Castiel had taken care of his end of the equation they were home fucking free. Hot damn, it was almost too good to be true.

 

“Don’t fucking move.”

 

Letting out a sharp gasp, Dean felt the blade of a knife press firmly against his throat as a strong arm snaked around his waist.

 

Well, fuck! So much for everything going smoothly.

 

“Let me go, you piece of shit!” Dean growled, struggling to free himself from the stranger’s embrace, his body going rigid when the man dug the knife into his skin, drawing blood.

 

“Walk,” the man ordered and unfortunately, giving his current predicament, Dean had no choice but to obey.

 

Jesus! How could he have been so fucking stupid? He had let his guard down like an idiot and worst of all, he had left his gun on the ground outside.

 

Fucking amateur! Seriously, the omega had never been so sloppy in his entire life.

 

“You’re making a huge mistake, jackass. You should just let me go before you get hurt,” Dean warned the stranger behind him as he maneuvered the omega through the house.

 

“I don’t think you're in any position to make threats, you little omega bitch,” the man shot back sarcastically. “Now, tell me who you’re working for?”

 

“Your mother,” Dean retorted childishly, receiving a fist to his left kidney for his trouble.

 

However, before the man could continue with his interrogation, the pair of them entered the living room to find two men in expensive business suits lying dead on the floor, a single bullet hole between each of their eyes.

 

“Fuck!” the man breathed out, picking up his pace as he led Dean into the next room which looked as though it served as makeshift office.

 

And when the two of them where fully inside, the omega’s heart leapt up into his throat as his eyes focused on Castiel who was pointing his gun at Dmitri Barkov’s head, the man on his knees in front of the alpha.

 

“I must say, Krushnic,” Dmitri chuckled as he looked up at Castiel with malice in his eyes. “I’m flattered that Nikolai would send his best to take me out. Not that I’m surprised he sent his darling son to do the job. We both know he’s too much of a pussy to do it himself.”

 

But before Castiel could reply to Dmitri’s rude comment about his father, the stranger who had snuck up on Dean made his presence known.

 

“Pull the trigger and I’ll slit his throat,” said the man holding the knife to Dean’s throat, the sound of his voice startling Castiel.

 

Keeping his gun trained on Dmitri, the alpha turned his head slightly to the side to assess the situation, his blue eyes darkening with fury when he saw the knife biting into Dean’s skin, blood running down his neck and staining his shirt.

 

“If you harm him in any way, I promise, you will suffer,” Castiel threatened, regaining his composure as quickly as he lost it.

 

“Put the gun down or he dies,” the man shouted as he press the blade deeper into Dean’s skin, causing the omega to let out a whimper of pain.

 

Growling loudly in response, Castiel’s nostrils flared in anger, the alpha reluctantly setting his gun down on the ground in front of him.

 

“How interesting,” Dmitri mused, leaning forward to retrieve the alpha’s gun. “The Castiel Krushnic I know would never have willing botched a hit to save some random little breeder.”

 

“Watch your mouth,” Castiel seethed, not even batting an eye when Dmitri got to his feet and raised the Walther, pointing the barrel of the gun at the alpha’s heart.

 

“Very interesting indeed,” Dmitri chuckled, looking from Dean to Castiel curiously.

 

“Just let the omega go, Barkov, he has nothing to do with this,” Castiel ordered. “And once you’ve done that, we can handle our business like men.”

 

“Like men, huh?” Dmitri asked, a sadistic smile spreading across his lips. “Where I come from, men handle their business with their bare hands. They don’t use guns like fucking pussies,” he taunted, and it was clear he was trying to bait the other alpha.

 

“Cas, don’t! He’s a professional fighter for fuck’s sake,” Dean begged, the man behind him punching him in the kidney again for his outburst.

 

“Let the boy go and I’ll gladly fight you, Barkov,” Castiel said coyly, trying and succeeding to get under Dmitri’s skin as well.

 

“I’ve got a better idea, Krushnic,” Dmitri mocked as he ejected the magazine from Castiel’s gun. “How about I force your little whore to watch as I beat you to death before bending him over and showing him what a real alpha’s knot feels like?” he asked, popping a single bullet out of the chamber before tossing the gun to the side.

 

Not bothering to respond, Castiel hastily positioned himself into a fighting stance, earning a condescending laugh from Dmitri.

 

“Cas, no!” Dean yelled, fear consuming him as he watched Dmitri deliver a right hook to Castiel’s jaw, causing the alpha to stumble backward.

 

“I’m going to enjoy killing you with my bare hands,” Dmitri seethed, a look of pure shock washing over his face when Castiel took advantage of his taunting and punched the other man in the nose.

 

“Quit running your mouth and fight, bitch,” Castiel ordered before kicking Dmitri in the stomach, sending him to staggering backward.

 

And if Dean hadn’t been so damn worried about the alpha’s wellbeing, he probably would have popped a boner on the spot.

 

“You Krushnics, always so pushy,” Dmitri laughed, recovering from the hit unnaturally fast.

 

Then, before Dean even had time to register what was happening, Dmitri lunged forward, tackling Castiel to the ground.

 

“Castiel!” the omega heard himself shout, his body springing into action as he elbowed the man behind him as hard as he could.

 

Spewing out a string of curses, the man doubled over in pain, giving Dean the opportunity he needed to push the knife away from his throat so that he could wriggle out of the stranger’s grasp.

 

“You little bitch,” the man growled when Dean had successfully gotten away.

 

Turning to face his attacker, the omega was more than a little shocked to come face to face with a man dressed in a guard uniform.

 

However, before he had time to think any further on the matter, the guard rushed forward, slicing at Dean with the knife.

 

And even though his swings were wild, Dean’s attacker was able to get lucky, sliding the blade across his chest, creating a long, shallow gash.

 

Crying out in pain, the omega grabbed the man’s arm, using his weight and momentum to push him backward and thankfully, because he was the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet, he was able to throw his attacker off balance.

 

With the sounds of Castiel and Dmitri fighting in the background, Dean didn’t stop to think before he began to kick the guard relentlessly, delivering one hard, clean shot to his balls which took the man out of commission.

 

“Who’s the bitch now, motherfucker?” Dean asked harshly, spitting on his attacker as the man writhed in pain on the floor.

 

Breathing heavily, the omega then turned around lightning fast with the intention of helping his husband, only to find that Castiel had somehow gained the upper hand in the fight, his arms wrapped around Dmitri’s neck tightly.

 

“You know, Dmitri, you are right about one thing,” Castiel panted, his voice light and playful as he continued to choke the other alpha, the man’s face turning dark red, “Us Krushnics are indeed pushy. But you know what else we are? …Efficient.”

 

And with that, the alpha jerk his arms up forcefully, a sickening pop echoing through the room as he snapped Dmitri’s neck, letting the man’s lifeless body fall to the ground with a thud.

 

“H-holy shit,” Dean whispered, watching as Castiel gingerly got up from the floor, his handsome face covered in cuts and bruises.

 

“We need to go,” the alpha told him, quickly grabbing his gun and reassembling it before shooting the guard, who lay on the floor moaning, in the head.

 

“…Cas…I’m…sorry,” Dean mumbled, unable to meet the alpha’s eyes.

 

“C’mon,” Castiel ordered without acknowledging the omega’s apology as he grabbed Dean by the hand and led him to the car.

 

“…Cas, please…I…” the omega stuttered, attempting to apologize again once they were safely in the Corvette and Castiel was speeding down the road.

 

“Dean, enough,” Castiel warned as he took one hand off the wheel, his knuckles bruised and bloody, to fish out his cell phone from his pocket.

 

Ah, shit. The alpha was pissed. Not that it took the pungent, sour aroma of anger coming off Castiel in droves for Dean to reach that conclusion. Fuck! Of course he was pissed. The omega had screwed up royally.

 

Remaining silent, Dean eyed Castiel with a mixture of worry and curiosity as the older man pushed speed dial one on his cell. And when the person on the other line answered, the alpha didn’t hesitate to start ripping him or her and new one in Russian.

 

The conversation lasted all of about two minutes and instead of hanging up the phone when he was done, Castiel threw the device into the back seat in a fit of rage.

 

“…Cas…Please just talk to me,” Dean begged, not the least bit ashamed to admit that the alpha was scaring the hell out of him.

 

Fucking seriously. Castiel was downright terrifying when he wanted to be.

 

“…I’m sorry…” Castiel blurted out all of a sudden, breathing deeply as if he were trying to get himself under control. “…None of this is your fault, baby.”

 

Whoa, what???

 

“Yes it is, Cas…I was careless. I shouldn’t have let that guard sneak up on me,” Dean sighed, his chest aching as several beads of blood trickled down to his belly button.

 

“That guard shouldn’t have been there in the first place!” Castiel seethed, practically exploding with anger. “Benny has been running surveillance on that place for months…He should have known that Dmitri had employed a third guard…Insufferable half-wit!” he yelled, hitting the steering wheel with both his palms.

 

“Hey, easy baby…It’s okay,” Dean cooed, shifting in his seat so that he could reach over to rub Castiel’s chest soothingly.

 

“No,” Castiel bit out. “It’s not okay, Dean. That bastard’s mistake almost got you killed.”

 

“…Wait…You’re this pissed off cause…I could have been killed?” the omega asked timidly, his body shaking from a combination of adrenaline and anticipation.

 

“…I wasn’t kidding when I said I didn’t want you to get hurt,” Castiel said softly, his anger easing off as he reached up to gently run his right index finger over the cut on Dean’s neck.

 

Oh no. The omega was so done for.

 

“I’m okay, Cas...I got lucky…not to mention, you were there to save my ass…Th-thank you,” Dean whispered, suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling he couldn’t quite describe.

 

Trust? Admiration? …Lust? Fuck, maybe it was all three.

 

“It’s my job to protect you, baby,” Castiel purred as he pulled up to the security gate in front of Nikolai’s house.

 

“…I know, Cas…” Dean replied affectionately, his head spinning from everything that had happened that night.

 

 

 

_**OoOoOoOo** _

 

 

 

For the sake of Benny’s life, and his sanity, Nikolai didn’t make Castiel stay at his house long enough to give him a full report, opting to have this son go home and cool off with the intention of him explaining what had gone wrong in the morning.

 

And for once, the omega was actually on board with one of Nikolai’s decisions.

 

Seriously, Dean was sore and gross and all he wanted to do was go home. Which was why he nearly did a happy dance when Castiel and he _finally_ returned their house and dragged their battered bodies upstairs to their bedroom.

 

“…That asshole ruined one of my favorite shirts,” Dean grumbled as he pulled the blood stained material over his head, earning small chuckled from Castiel.

 

“You should let me look at that,” the alpha said, motioning to the cut on Dean’s chest as he walked up to stand in front of younger man.

 

“It’s fine, Cas…I just need to rinse off,” Dean reassured him, the wound on his chest still oozing slightly.

 

Looking down at the omega, Castiel ran his fingertips across the cut gently, a small amount blood trickling over his nails. And even if Dean hadn’t been able to smell the overpowering scent of arousal wafting off the alpha, it didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out that Castiel was ridiculously turned on.

 

“I want to apologize for snapping at you earlier,” Castiel said huskily, his blue eyes shimmering with lust. “You did very well tonight, and I’m sorry I let my frustration with that idiot Benny get in the way of me showing you my gratitude.”

 

“…You…don’t need to apologize, Cas,” Dean stammered as he stared up at the man who was responsible for keeping him alive. “…You saved my life, I think we’re even,” he teased, absentmindedly reaching out to rest his hands on Castiel’s hips. 

 

Legitimately, if it hadn’t been for the alpha’s quick thinking and combat skills, that guard would have slit Dean’s throat without a second thought.

 

And he was so damn grateful that Castiel, who could have seriously just shot Dmitri and sacrificed Dean to get the job done, put the omega above the hit…Hell, he had put Dean’s wellbeing above his own. It was fucking unbelievable.

 

“C’mon, my little omega, let’s get cleaned up,” Castiel laughed, making a move to lead Dean to the bathroom.

 

“…Castiel…wait,” Dean breathed out, every inch of him trembling.

 

Fucking hell, here went nothing.

 

“What is it, baby?” Castiel asked, tilting his head to the side curiously as he looked over at Dean.

 

“…I…want you,” the omega blurted out, taking a couple steps forward so there was no space between their bodies.

 

“Is that so?” Castiel inquired sheepishly as he slid his hands around Dean’s body to grab his ass, causing the omega to let out a needy whimper when he squeezed the sensitive skin.

 

Honestly, it was a wonder that Dean could even sit down after Castiel had got done with him the night before.

 

“Cas, please…” Dean begged before he lifted up his chin, exposing the bloody cut that ran lengthwise just above his Adam’s apple. “I know you want me too. You can barely hold yourself back,” he taunted, moaning loudly when Castiel leaned forward to press his lips against the wound, lapping at the dry blood with his tongue.

 

“Do you really want to test that theory, baby? Cause we both know I’m perfectly capable of walking away from this scenario. I have plenty of self-control, Dean. Do you?” Castiel asked cockily, his breath hot against Dean’s neck as he reached down to palm at the omega’s erection.

 

 

As far as Dean could see he had two choices: One, he could let his pride get the better of him and shut Castiel down right then and there, simply to prove that he could. Or two, he could let go and finally give himself to the man who had done nothing but show the omega that he was ready and willing to protect him, the man who had been so patient and respectful, who had never expected anything from Dean but gave him so much in return.

 

‘C’mon, Winchester,’ the omega thought to himself. ‘This doesn’t make you weak…Castiel is your husband and he knows that your submission in the bedroom is not a reflection of your willpower or character. He knows you’re strong, damn it. Just let go!’

 

“…Please, baby…I need you,” Dean admitted, the words flying out of his mouth so fast they were barely audible.

 

“What do you need, my little omega?” Castiel wondered, his hand continuing to work at Dean’s erection.

 

“…I need _you_ …All of you. Please Cas, I want you to…fuck me, please…Make me feel good,” Dean pleaded, deciding in that moment that he was finally going to let himself be ruled by his desires.

 

The omega wanted Castiel. He had since the minute he laid eyes on the alpha but he had never trusted him enough to allow himself to be intimate with Castiel.

 

But now it was different. They had fought side by side, the alpha had shed blood for Dean, risked his reputation and his name to keep the omega safe. And for that, Dean trusted Castiel wholeheartedly.

 

“Take off your clothes,” the alpha ordered as he separated himself from Dean, the tone of his voice sending a shiver up the omega’s spine.

 

Obeying, Dean quickly pulled off his shoes and socks before tugging off his jeans, pushing them and his boxers down to his ankles so he could step out of the material and kick it aside.

 

“Good boy,” Castiel purred as he raked his eyes down Dean’s body, his smoldering gaze turning the omega’s legs to Jell-O. “Now, get on the bed.”

 

Biting his bottom lip to keep from moaning, the omega did as he was told, crawling onto the bed so that he was on his hands and knees with his ass facing Castiel.

 

“You’re so perfect, Dean,” the alpha praised, causing Dean’s toes to curl with pleasure.

 

Dean could hear his husband unbuckling his belt from somewhere behind him and the omega found himself squeezing his ass cheeks together as slick dripped down his legs, his cock throbbing at the memory of Castiel bringing the leather strap down across his ass.

 

“Cas, _please_ ,” Dean panted, digging his fingernails into the mattress beneath him.

 

“Jesus, baby…I always knew listening to you beg would be absolutely amazing…but now that I’ve got you in my bed, so wet and desperate for my knot…Fuck, it’s better than I could have ever imagined,” Castiel admitted as he climbed onto the bed with Dean, sitting on  his knees behind the omega.

 

“Fuck…please! I need you, _alpha_ ,” Dean mewled, barely even able to recognize the sound of his own voice.

 

Gah! Why did the omega have to be enjoying this? Why couldn’t he just tell the smug bastard toying with him to fuck off? Oh that’s right. Because Dean was a sick bastard who got off on everything that psychopath did.

 

“I know, baby,” Castiel purred as he reached up to spread Dean’s ass cheeks wide, the omega’s skin breaking out in goosebumps when the older man massaged his figers against one of the many welts on his backside. “I promise, I’ll give you what you want soon,” he added before leaning down to circle his tongue around Dean’s wet entrance.

 

“Oh God… _Yes_ ,” Dean groaned, pushing himself back against the alpha’s tongue.

 

“Do you like that, baby? I want you to tell me how much you’re enjoying yourself,” Castiel ordered between slow, teasing licks.

 

“…And why’s that…alpha?” Dean managed to ask, his brain barely registering anything except how amazing Castiel’s mouth felt. “You that full of yourself that you need me to cheer you on, stroke that huge fucking ego of yours?” he laughed, having just enough wherewithal to bust out one sarcastic comment.

 

“Mm, there’s my mouthy little omega,” Castiel cooed as he slapped Dean’s ass playfully.

 

“And I’m about to get even mouthier if you don’t stop messing with me,” Dean threatened, shouting the alpha’s name when he felt the older man’s tongue dip into his hot, tight hole.

 

“Mouth off all you want to, baby, I know you’re aware that I love it when you do,” Castiel shot back, bringing the omega’s momentum to a screeching halt.

 

“…Fuck, Cas…Please, stop teasing me…I want you,” Dean urged, not giving one fuck that he sounded so desperate.

 

By that point, the omega's cock was so hard he thought he might explode.

 

“Say it again,” Castiel demanded as he reached up with his right hand to gently press his index finger against Dean’s entrance, causing the omega to let out a downright pornographic moan.

 

“I want you, _alpha_ , so fucking much,” Dean confessed, a mixture of relief and pleasure flooding his senses when Castiel pushed his finger inside him and began to work him open.

 

“Tell me exactly what you want, my little omega, and it’s yours,” Castiel promised, his voice smooth as honey.

 

“I want you to fuck me, Cas,” Dean moaned, arching his back when Castiel massaged the omega’s sweet spot with the tip of his finger. “I want you to hold me down and fuck me until I can’t remember my own name, want you to fill me up with your knot.”

 

“Mm, I bet this tight little hole of yours is going to look so damn good stretched out around my knot, baby,” Castiel purred as he added a second finger.

 

Moaning loudly, Dean pushed back against Castiel, loving the dull ache that turned into a mind blowing shot of pleasure every time the alpha pumped his fingers in and out of his body.

 

“Oh, Cas…I need more, please,” Dean begged, nearly losing his mind when Castiel leaned forward and licked the large welt on his right ass cheek that was located directly in the middle of the meaty flesh.

 

“Why am I not shocked to find out that you’re a mouthy bottom?” Castiel asked playfully as he slowly pushed a third finger into Dean.

 

“Jesus, right there, Cas…” Dean mewled, too far gone to give the alpha a sarcastic reply.

 

The omega could feel pre-cum dripping down the tip of his cock, making a mess of the sheets below him, pleasure consuming him and preventing Dean from focusing on anything else.

 

“You look incredible like this, baby, so needy and exposed. I love seeing this side of you,” Castiel told the younger man, his fingers continually dragging over Dean’s prostate, driving him crazy.

 

“…Wanted to let go for you, Cas…Love it when you take control,” Dean babbled, all of his nerve endings catching fire when Castiel slipped one more finger inside him.

 

“You do, do you?” Castiel asked coyly. “Why do I get the feeling you’ll be singing a different tune once you’ve gotten what you want?”

 

“…Guess…you caught me…” Dean retorted, letting out a shaky laugh.

 

“That’s okay, baby. The only thing that matters to me in the long run is that you are _mine_. Knowing that I’ve earned your trust and that you feel safe with me is all I care about,” Castiel admitted, causing Dean’s heart to skip a beat.

 

“Cas…” Dean moaned, his whole body aching with want when the alpha slipped his fingers out of him.

 

“Lay on your back,” Castiel ordered softly, and for a moment Dean hesitated. “C’mon, little omega, I want to see that handsome face of yours while I fuck you.”

 

Oh holy hell. It was official, the alpha was trying to kill him.

 

“Please, alpha…Need you inside me,” Dean urged as he rolled over onto his back.

 

It was the most blatant display of submission the omega could have ever carried out and if he wasn’t so desperate to get off, he probably would have been extremely pissed at Castiel for instructing him to do so.

 

Not that the alpha was to blame in the slightest. Like it or not, Dean was fully responsible for his decision to submit to the alpha’s will. And he really wasn’t sure what made him angrier, the fact that he had made the decision in general, or the fact that he was enjoying being Castiel’s obedient little bitch.

 

“So fucking perfect,” Castiel repeated as he bent down, trailing kisses from Dean’s stomach up to his chest. “God, you smell incredible,” he nearly growled before taking a huge whiff of the omega’s scent.

 

“Oh fuck, _Cas_ ,” Dean whimpered, tangling his fingers in the alpha’s disheveled hair when he felt the older man run his tongue over the portion of his cut that was located along the omega’s right pectoral muscle.

 

Ugh, his husband was such a sick fuck. Too bad Dean loved it.

 

“Tell me what you want one more time, Dean. I need to hear you say the words and to know that this is truly what you want,” Castiel told him, his voice completely wreck.

 

The alpha was now hovering over Dean, face to face with younger man as he looked him in the eyes with nothing but pure unadulterated lust.

 

“I want you, Castiel. I want you to take control and fuck me hard. Want you so bad it hurts,” Dean whimpered, and that was when it hit him.

 

Castiel had done it. He had actually managed to get Dean to beg to be fucked.

 

Son of a bitch!

 

“That’s all I needed to hear, baby,” Castiel replied, a sly grin tugging at the corner of his lips.

 

“Ugh, I want you to make me cum, not puke, you smug bastard,” Dean barked, giggling when Castiel grabbed both his legs and pulled him closer.

 

“Mouthy and needy, what a winning combination,” Castiel teased as he wrapped the omega’s right leg around his waist before reaching down between their bodies to line his cock up with Dean’s stretched out hole.

 

“Just fuck me, asshole!” Dean growled, making the most wanton sound when Castiel slammed into him, bottoming out with one quick thrust.

 

And holy shit, did it hurt but felt utterly amazing all at the same time.

 

Wow. The omega really was a masochist. Good to fucking know.

 

“What did I tell you about giving me orders, baby?” Castiel asked coyly, grabbing Dean’s arms and pinning them above his head, his fingers digging into the omega’s skin, creating long, blue bruises.

 

“…It wasn’t an order, _alpha_ ,” Dean mocked, loving the feeling of Castiel pinning him down, taking full control. “It was a firm request.”

 

Letting out a loud belly laughed, Castiel lowered himself down to kiss Dean, biting at his lips and causing the omega to writher beneath him.

 

“You’re infuriating…” the alpha mumbled against Dean’s mouth as he _finally_ began to move his hips, pulling out of the omega almost completely before slamming back in, his thrusts slow and deep.

 

“So I’ve heard, ” Dean retorted, the remainder of his taunt dying in his throat when the alpha slipped his right hand between their bodies to stroke Dean’s painfully hard cock. “…Cas! Oh fuck, just like that, baby,” he mewled, the sound of skin hitting skin filling the room as Castiel quicken the pace of his movements.

 

“Jesus, baby…You’re still so tight,” Castiel groaned, sweat beginning to drip down the side of his face. “Feels so good.”

 

“Harder, _alpha_ , please…Want to feel you for weeks,” Dean gritted out, earning a low, guttural moan from Castiel before the alpha began to pound into him relentless, the force of his thrusts shaking the entire bed.

 

“You like that, my little omega? Like it when your alpha fucks you hard,” Castiel asked, his voice hoarse as he pumped his fist around Dean’s cock, eliciting filthy noises from the omega’s mouth.

 

“Yes! Oh God…Cas…I’m close,” Dean mewled, shivering when Castiel leaned down, his mouth inches away from the younger man’s neck.

 

“Then let go, baby, cum for me,” Castiel ordered before biting down on Dean’s jugular, the pressure of his bite light enough that it didn’t break skin.

 

“Holy fuck! Cas!” the omega shouted, Castiel stoking him furiously as he came hard enough that his vision went blurry.

 

“Good boy, so perfect,” Castiel whispered against Dean’s sweaty skin, continuing to rock his hips at a steady pace.

 

“That was fucking amazing, baby,” Dean moaned, digging his fingernails into the alpha’s back when he released his left arm.

 

“Oh God, _Dean_ ,” Castiel breathed out, feeling the omega rake his nails down his back, leaving long, red scratches.

 

“C’mon, _alpha_ ,” Dean urged, meeting every moment of the alpha’s hips with one of his own. “Fill me up with that huge knot of yours…fuck baby, wanna feel it so bad.”

Crashing his lips against Dean’s, Castiel continued to pound into the omega, his knot beginning to swell rapidly.

 

“Who do you belong to, my little omega?” Castiel growled, nipping at Dean’s bottom lip roughly.

 

Well, shit. Castiel was really out to demolish every inch of Dean’s pride tonight, wasn’t he?

 

“ _You_ ,” Dean whispered after a short pause. “I’m yours, _alpha_.”

 

“Oh God, yes! Dean!” Castiel moaned into Dean’s mouth, an intense orgasm washing over him like a tidal wave.

 

“…F-fuck…” Dean whimpered, the alpha’s knot stretching his virgin hole painfully wide.

 

“Shh, it’s okay baby,” Castiel said soothingly, running his fingers through the omega’s hair. “Just breath.”

 

“…It hurts, Cas,” the omega confessed as he wrapped his sore, bruised arms around his husband’s neck.

 

“I know, my little omega. Just give it time, you’ll adjust, I promise,” Castiel reassured him, peppering kisses down Dean’s jaw line.

 

Attempting to control his breath, Dean did as instructed and tried to relax, focusing solely on Castiel’s gentle touches and calming words.

 

And after a few minutes, the omega didn’t feel any pain, just post orgasm bliss.

 

“So, I gotta know, Cas,” Dean said suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen between them as he looked down at Castiel who resting lazily against the omega’s chest, waiting for his knot to go down. “What’s this freaky blood kink of yours about?”

 

Chuckling, the alpha raised his head up slightly, making eye contact with Dean.

 

“We’ll get there, baby, I promise. But for now, just be here with me, okay?” Castiel asked, and before the omega could stop himself, he pulled the older man into a rough, all-consuming kiss.

 

“I’m here, alpha,” the younger man whispered, absolutely loving the possessive look on Castiel’s face as the alpha stared down at him, his blue eyes shining.

 

“I know you are, pup,” Castiel replied affectionately, leaning forward to kiss the cut on the omega’s chest gently. “…We should really tend to all your wounds once we are able to move. They need to be disinfected as soon as possible,” he added, smirking as Dean’s eyes slowly slid shut.

 

“Aye, aye, Captain Alpha,” Dean taunted, his sarcastic nature taking ahold of him once more. “Just wake me up when it’s time for you to play doctor,” he chuckled, smiling mischievously when he heard Castiel let out a frustrated huff.

 

“Little shit,” the alpha grumbled, kissing Dean’s neck as the omega settled down against his pillow.

 

“Psychopathic bastard,” Dean shot back lightheartedly before passing out cold.


	11. What Goes Up, Must Come Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Mollypr, TheGallifreyanWinchesterOf221B, TyneSwedish, FPCF, and Sucrosesanction,  
> Please accept the smut at the beginning of this chapter as an apology for me gypping you on the belt scene at the end of chapter nine.  
> Love,  
> Me ;P
> 
> P.S. Thanks and love to my amazing beta Kharisma21 who wasn't a fan of the belt scene but played through the pain and edited this chapter like a champ! <3

When Dean woke up Sunday morning, his _entire_ body hurt. No place more in particular than his ass. Like seriously, it felt as though a whole damn palm tree had been shoved inside him. Not that he was complaining, because he couldn’t even lie and say the previous night hadn’t been fucking awesome. Dean might have been a virgin with no comparisons, but as far as he was concerned, Castiel was a fantastic fucking lay.

 

With a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, Dean stretched his arms above his head as he tried to gather his wits. And it was only then that he noticed the cut across his chest was bandaged, looking down to see that his body was completely rid of all the dried blood that had been caked on his skin.

 

Huh? The omega had no recollection of cleaning himself up and he could only assume his new and improved state was his husband’s doing.

 

Smiling affectionately, Dean turned over slowly to look at the alpha lying next to him.

 

Examining the sleeping man, the omega noticed that Castiel was facing the opposite direction, his back covered in long, red scratch marks and he was breathing steadily.

 

Leaning forward, Dean slid his arm around the alpha’s waist, pulling himself closer to the older man’s body.

 

“Morning baby,” Castiel mumbled as the omega press his lips to one of the marks on his back, kissing it tenderly.

 

“Mornin’ Cas,” Dean replied, rubbing Castiel’s stomach softly in a circular motion. “Thanks for patching me up.”

 

“You’re welcome, pup,” Castiel said as he turned onto his back so he could look at Dean.

 

Wincing slightly, the omega wasted little time pressing sweet, soft kisses to the nasty looking cuts and bruises that littered Castiel’s handsome face.

 

“You look like you went twelve rounds with a brick,” Dean teased as he ran his fingers through the alpha’s unruly black hair.

 

“More like one round with a bare knuckle champ who _really_ wanted to kill me,” Castiel retorted, making Dean to laugh.

 

“Fuck, Cas. I can’t believe you took out Dmitri “the Destroyer” Barkov,” Dean admitted.

 

And unfortunately, the omega couldn’t even hide the fact that he was ridiculously impressed. Seriously though, Dmitri was a fighting legend and Castiel had beaten him like a drum. Dean was in no position to lie and say that didn’t make his husband ten times hotter.

 

“Oh, that’s right,” Castiel sniped. “You were a fan of Barkov’s fighting career.”

 

Ha! Jealous bastard.

 

“He was an amazing fighter, Cas,” Dean chuckled, unable to resist the urge to piss the alpha off. “Dude had a 14-2 record. That’s pretty impressive.”

 

And before the omega knew what hit him, he was lying on his back pinned to the mattress, staring up into Castiel’s shimmering blue eyes.

 

“You’re making me regret my decision to kill that bastard quickly,” Castiel growled, the raw, vicious tone of his voice turning Dean’s blood molten in his veins.  

 

“Easy, big bad alpha. Wouldn’t wanna lose your cool,” Dean taunted as he dug his fingernails into Castiel’s back, eliciting a filthy, guttural moan from the older man.

 

“Don’t worry, baby,” Castiel shot back, ghosting his fingers over Dean’s stomach just below his belly button, teasing him unmercifully. “When it comes to you, I’m always in control,” he growled before surging forward to kiss the omega possessively.

 

“Oh God, Cas…I need you,” Dean breathed out, feeling the alpha’s hands wrap around his arms tightly, creating fresh bruises.

 

Which he seriously got off on, by the way. He’d never admit it out loud of course, but the thought of Castiel leaving marks on his skin totally did it for Dean.

 

“Do you, my little omega? I mean, you just got done talking about how impressive another man’s skills were. Are you sure it’s not the thought of him that’s got you so wet?” Castiel asked venomously.

 

“…You jealous fuck,” Dean chuckled, letting out a surprised yelp when Castiel roughly flipped him on to his stomach.

 

“That mouth of yours is out of control this morning,” Castiel whispered against his ear, causing the younger man to shudder.

 

“Speaking of being out of control, you sure you’re good alpha? You seem awfully riled up,” Dean panted, his swollen cock strained and leaking against the mattress.

 

“Are you trying to bait me, little omega?” Castiel inquired, causing Dean to let out a loud, needy sound when he ran his palm over the omega’s ass, smearing slick across his cheeks.

 

“Bait you into what?” Dean asked innocently, his heart picking up its pace.

 

“Into punishing you,” Castiel specified, and even though Dean couldn’t see his face, he knew the alpha was smiling.

 

Shit! Dean always knew his husband would catch on to him eventually. He was just hoping it wouldn’t have been so soon.

 

“…Of…course not,” Dean lied, biting his bottom lip nervously.

 

“You know, baby, if you wanted me to smack that cute little ass of yours, all you had to do was ask,” Castiel laughed, using his right hand to rub Dean’s lower back.

 

“…Will you?” the omega wondered, his voice barely audible.

 

“Will I what, baby? Castiel asked smugly.

 

Ugh! Why did he have to be so damn hot?

 

“Will…you spank me?” Dean gritted out, hating how much he didn’t hate Castiel for making him asked to be spanked.

 

“Beg for it,” Castiel ordered, now using both of his hands to massage Dean’s ass cheeks, making the omega’s toes curl with pleasure.

 

“Fuck off,” Dean retorted as he grabbed the sheets beneath him, his body humming with need.

 

“Suit yourself, baby. But know that if you don’t beg for it now, I won’t ever spank you again,” Castiel informed him, the tone of his voice infuriatingly calm.

 

“…You’re such a prick,” Dean huffed, barely stopping himself from letting out a disappointed whine when Castiel removed his hands from the omega’s ass.

 

“It’s your call, pup,” Castiel said simply, acting like he was indifferent about spanking the omega, even though the younger man knew he wanted to.

 

Damn it! Dean seriously needed to learn that trick.

 

But until then, the omega had one option.

 

“Cas, please spank me? Please?” Dean begged, nearly doing a happy dance when he felt Castiel’s hands on him once more.

 

“With my hand? Or the belt?” Castiel inquired, his voice sounding completely wrecked.

 

Decisions, decisions.

 

“…The belt,” Dean whispered.

 

“You loved it the other night, didn’t you? God, you made such pretty noises every time the leather hit that flawless skin of yours,” Castiel said huskily.

 

And fuck if his words didn’t increase the flow of slick pouring out of the omega, causing Dean’s cock to throb even harder.

 

“Jesus, Cas… _Please_ ,” Dean mewled, a jolt of excitement shooting through his body when he felt Castiel roll off the bed.

 

“How many lashes do you want, baby?” Castiel asked as he retrieved his belt from the floor before joining the omega on the bed again, folding the leather strap in half.

 

“…Twenty?” Dean suggested, his skin breaking out in goosebumps when he heard the jingle of the belt buckle.

 

“Count them,” Castiel demanded, wasting absolutely no time before bringing the belt down hard across the omega’s left ass cheek.

 

“One,” Dean moaned, a burst of pain followed by a mind blowing feeling of pleasure spreading over the sensitive skin where the blow fell.

 

Repeating the action, Castiel switched from Dean’s right ass cheek to his left with each lash, leaving long, red welts in his wake.

 

“You’re so fucking perfect like this, Dean,” Castiel growled after he reached number fifteen.

 

“Fuck…Cas, harder,” Dean pleaded and the alpha didn’t hesitate to honor his request, his next blow breaking skin. “Oh God, _yes_!” the omega groaned, feeling blood began to trickle down his left ass cheek from the fresh wound.

 

“Louder, baby. I want to hear how much you’re enjoying this,” Castiel ordered, the sound of leather hitting bare skin filling the room when he brought the belt down across Dean’s other ass cheek.

 

“E-eighteen …Holy fuck, just like that, Cas! ” Dean shouted, obeying his alpha’s command.

 

And if he was being honest, Dean was legitimately impressed that Castiel managed to finish his task of delivering two more blows before he tossed the belt aside and bent down, lapping enthusiastically at the cut he had made on the omega’s ass.

 

Oh yeah. Dean really needed to know what this whole blood thing was about because there was no denying that he was totally getting off on it too.

 

“ _Cas_ ,” Dean whimpered, feeling the alpha run his tongue up the length of the cut, nipping gently at the wound with his teeth.

 

“Did you enjoy that, baby?” Castiel asked, spreading Dean’s ass cheeks apart to expose his entrance before circling his tongue around the tight ring of muscle.

 

“…Y-yes…O-h fuck,…” Dean gasped, loving the feeling of Castiel’s warm tongue dipping inside him.

 

“You taste as good as you smell,” Castiel purred as he licked Dean open.

 

Ha, he smelled good? If only the alpha knew what that spicy, downright heavenly scent of his did to Dean.

 

“Mm, fuck me, baby, please,” Dean pleaded, his cock so hard that even the simple task of forming words was a struggle.

 

“I’ve created a monster,” Castiel laughed as he continued to lick the omega’s slick soaked hole.

 

“Yep, now get a move on, Frankenstein,” the omega shot back, receiving a smack to his battered right ass cheek for his trouble.

 

“Was that an order, little omega?” Castiel inquired, pulling Dean up so that he was on his hands and knees.

 

“N-no…Please, alpha…I need you,” Dean begged, knowing all too well that if he let his mouth get the better of him, he wouldn’t be getting off anytime soon.

 

And that was completely unacceptable because the omega needed to cum, like yesterday.

 

“You’re a faster learner, baby,” Castiel chuckled, the smile on his face growing even bigger when he gently slipped his index finger inside the omega, eliciting a guttural moan from the younger man.

 

“ _Yes_ , oh God, right there,” Dean babbled, his mind fuzzy with lust as he felt Castiel’s finger slide over his prostate, massaging the small bundle of nerves.

 

Remaining silent, Castiel worked the omega open, eventually slipping a second finger into his tight hole.

 

“You okay, pup? Sore?” Castiel asked suddenly, snapping Dean back to reality for a moment.

 

Contemplating his answer, the omega could say with certainty that he was indeed sore. Ridiculously so, actually. And being stretched out the way he was definitely wasn’t helping his situation. However, as far as Dean was concerned, the pleasure he felt every time Castiel’s fingers met his prostate was totally fucking worth it the pain.

 

“Yeah, I’m a little sore…but it’s all good, baby. It feels amazing,” Dean reassured the alpha, moaning loudly when he slipped another finger inside him.

 

“Good,” Castiel purred, gently running his free hand over the omega’s cut.

 

And Dean would be damned if his cock didn’t give an involuntary twitch when he heard the alpha sucking on his fingers, lapping at the blood he had smeared over his fingertips.

 

Fuck! Castiel’s freaky blood kink shouldn’t be so damn hot! Gah. The omega was seriously on the verge of losing his cool and it was all because of the kinky fucker behind him.

 

“Cas, please hurry, I need you so much,” Dean pleaded, knowing just what he needed to say to make Castiel give him what he wanted.

 

“Alright, you manipulative little shit,” Castiel taunted, earning a shaky laugh from the omega.

 

“I’m good, ain’t I Cas?” Dean mocked, letting out a small whimper when the felt the alpha gently remove his fingers.

 

“ _Very_ good, pup,” Castiel agreed as he forcefully turned Dean on to his back, yanking the younger man’s legs up to wrap them around his waist.

 

“You impressed, baby?” Dean asked cockily, even though he knew he should have quit while he was ahead.

 

“If one more smartass remark comes out of that mouth of yours, I swear, I will tie your hands to the headboard and leave you hard as a rock with no way to get off,” Castiel threatened, shutting the omega up instantly.

 

Not that Dean didn’t want to say something, because dear God did he want to smart off, but he knew that the alpha wasn’t joking so he stayed quiet and made a mental note to revisit the subject of Castiel tying him up at a later date.

 

And once the alpha was sure Dean knew he was serious, Castiel reached down between their bodies, lining himself up with the omega’s slick hole before pushing in to him slowly.

 

“Mm fuck, Cas, feels so good,” Dean moaned, a mixture of pleasure and pain consuming his senses.

 

“ _Dean_ ,” Castiel breathed out as he began to rock his hips, taking his time with each thrust so the omega felt every inch of him.

 

It should have been terrifying, actually, going from having rough, lust driven sex the night before to something so sweet and passionate.

 

But somehow, it wasn’t.

 

“So perfect,” the older man whispered, pressing their foreheads together. “Just relax, baby. I’ve got you,” he added, sensing Dean’s hypersensitivity to the whole situation.

 

And the omega, shocking the hell out of himself yet again, wasted little time heeding Castiel’s words, relaxing his body as he wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck, leaning up to kiss him passionately.

 

“Faster Cas, please,” Dean mumbled against his lips, letting out a surprised gasp when Castiel pulled him upward, maneuvering their bodies so that the older man was on his back with the omega straddling his hips.

 

“Set the pace, little omega,” Castiel told him as he stared up at the omega longingly, his pupils so far dilated there was barely a hint of blue left in them.

 

Holy shit. Was this seriously happening?

 

Placing his palms flat on Castiel’s stomach, Dean slid his hands up the alpha’s body to rest them on his chest, his fingers digging into his fair skin.

 

Reveling in the sight of the alpha stretched out beneath him, Dean trailed his eyes down Castiel's beautiful, muscular body, the large tribal tattoo that curved around his left hip immediately catching the omega's attention.

 

“Random fact of the day, that tattoo on your hip is hot as fuck,” the omega chuckled as he lifted himself up until only the tip of Castiel’s cock was inside him before sinking back down, the action earning a filthy, guttural moan from not only the alpha, but from Dean as well.

 

“Got a thing for ink, little omega?” Castiel gritted out, his fingernails digging into Dean’s sides as he watched intently as the younger man rode his cock.

 

Honestly, Dean had never seen the alpha this far gone before. And fuck if he didn’t love it.

 

“More like I’ve got a thing for a psychopathic, infuriating alpha that’s rocking a sexy tattoo which he got in order to cover up his prison ink,” Dean retorted, moaning loudly when he felt Castiel’s right hand wrap around his cock, the alpha stroking him slowly.

 

“So, you've got a thing for me, baby?” Castiel asked huskily, a smug grin appearing on his face when Dean realized what he had just admitted.

 

 Knowing he had dug himself too big of a hole to get out of, Dean opted to answer the alpha’s question by pressing their lips together, kissing him greedily.

 

“…Cas,” Dean moaned in to the kiss, a warm, tingling sensation pooling in the pit of his stomach.

 

“You close my little omega?” Castiel wondered as Dean sat up, the speed of his movements increasing.

 

“ _Yes_ , oh God, Cas!” Dean shouted, ranking his fingernails down the alpha’s chest as an orgasm ripped through his body.

 

And the omega wasn’t sure if Castiel was really that far gone or if the sight of Dean coming all over his stomach just did it for him, but whatever the case, he felt the alpha’s knot beginning to swell inside him, the older man blowing his wad seconds later.

 

Good to know Dean wasn’t the only one who had the stamina of a horny teenage boy that morning.

 

“You’re incredible,” Castiel whispered as Dean collapsed on to his chest, the alpha wrapping his arms around the younger man.

 

Humming in response, Dean had to take a minute to adjust to Castiel’s knot which was stretching him wide, the process just as painful as it was the first night, possibly a little bit more so because of how sore he was.

 

However, the omega was thankfully able to breathe through the pain and once he was in a state of post orgasm euphoria, he wasted little time mocking Castiel.

 

“I know, right? You’re pretty decent yourself,” the omega teased, letting out a little noise of pleasure when Castiel smacked his right ass cheek forcefully.

 

 

 

_**OoOoOoOo** _

 

 

 

Two hours later, after a nap while they waited for the alpha’s knot to go down and a long, much needed shower, Dean and Castiel got dressed and made their way to the kitchen for something to eat.

 

“You want a turkey sandwich, pup?” Castiel asked, walking over to the refrigerator as Dean sat down at the table.

 

“Sounds fantastic,” Dean said cheerfully, receiving an affirmative wink from the alpha.

 

Smiling in return, the omega let out a sigh of content, feeling better than he had in a long time. Seriously, if Dean was being honest, he couldn’t believe how great things were going between Castiel and him.

 

And then all of a sudden, **BAM**. Dean had no idea how or why the thought crossed his mind but whatever the reason, it left him crippled him with fear.

 

Holy fucking shit. He didn’t have his Colt.

 

“Fuck! Cas, my gun!” Dean shouted suddenly, a wave of nausea washing over him.

 

Dear God. Just the simple act of voicing the statement made the omega feel as though he were going to hyperventilate.

 

“What about it?” Castiel inquired, looking over at his husband in confusion.

 

“…I…left it by the back door at Barkov’s house,” Dean explained frantically.

 

“Whoa, hey, it’s okay baby,” Castiel said soothingly, shocking the ever lovin’ shit out of the omega.

 

“What do you mean it’s okay?! My fingerprints are all over that gun, Cas!” Dean yelled, his body trembling violently.

 

“Listen to me, Dean,” Castiel ordered, the calm, demanding tone of his voice helping the omega to focus as he looked over at the older man. “My father sends in a cleanup crew every time I’m done with a hit. No bodies and no evidence equals no prison time, right? I’m sure a member of the crew found your gun and tossed it…I’m sorry…”

 

“…No…It’s okay...” Dean mumbled, trying desperately to get his heartrate under control before he had a stroke.

 

“You’re safe, my little omega. Everything is fine,” Castiel cooed and the omega couldn’t help but believe him.

 

Releasing a shaky breath, Dean nodded his understanding as Castiel returned to his task, giving the omega time to calm down.

 

Focusing his breathing, Dean watched as Castiel got the lettuce and tomato out for their sandwiches, the alpha setting the items on the counter when the two of them heard a loud bang that seemed to have come from the living room, the random loud noise not helping the omega’s rapidly beating heart in the slightest.

 

Springing into action, Castiel immediately went to investigate and Dean, who was acting out of instinct, followed closely by his husband’s side as the alpha dashed in to other room.

 

“Stop right there! Hands above your head!”

 

Oh shit.

 

Obeying, mainly because there were several loaded guns pointed at them, Castiel and Dean did as they were told, raising their hands high above their heads.

 

And once Dean’s hands were securely in the air, he took a quick glance at his surroundings, noticing that Castiel’s large mahogany door had been kicked open and that there were wood splinters littering the expensive tiled floor.

 

However, the door was the least of the omega’s worries as his eyes darted around the room, trying to focus on the large group of man with guns filing in around them.

 

Jesus Christ almighty. They were royally screwed.

 

“What the fuck is going on here?” Castiel growled as two men wearing bullet proof vests with the letters FBI on them approached he and the omega, patting them down in search of weapons.

 

“Dean Winchester?” asked a tall, bald man with a badge hanging around his neck.

 

“Henriksen,” Castiel seethed, clearly recognizing the agent.

 

“I’ll get to you in a minute, Krushnic,” Henriksen chuckled, giving the alpha a condescending wink. “Well, boy? Are you Dean Winchester?” the agent repeated, eyeing Dean suspiciously.

 

“…That’s me…” Dean replied hesitantly, immediately wishing he hadn’t when the man that had patted him down grabbed his arms forcefully and put him in cuff.

 

Growling loudly, Castiel made a move toward the agent with malicious intent but stopped abruptly when he heard the unmistakable sound of a gun cocking.

 

“Mr. Winchester, you are under arrest on suspicion of committing multiple homicides,” Henriksen said in a calm tone, ignoring the fit of rage his words sent Castiel into and watching with mild interest as Dean struggled violently against his restraints.

 

“This is bullshit! I didn’t do anything!” the omega yelled, vaguely aware that his husband was shouting as well, only in Russian and a lot louder.

 

“Is that so, Mr. Winchester? Then how is it that we found a gun, covered with your fingerprints, at the scene of the crime?” Henriksen wondered, and Dean would be damned if the color didn’t drain from Castiel’s face when the alpha registered the agent’s words.

 

Jesus! So much for Nikolai’s cleanup crew.

 

“What?” Castiel asked lamely, visibly dumbfounded.

 

“A Colt .45 ACP was found at the residence of Dmitri Barkov earlier this morning along with six dead bodies. We pulled a print off the gun and ran it through the criminal database and got a hit matching Mr. Winchester. Oh, by the way, I pulled your file, Dean, and you are quite the little juvenile delinquent,” Henriksen taunted, earning a long list of curses from Castiel in Russian.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, asshat,” Dean growled, trying desperately to keep his cool.

 

“Really Henriksen? All of this for a sixteen year old boy who has never been convicted of a serious crime?” Castiel inquired, referring to the swarm of not only FBI, but a few ATF agents as well, breathing down their necks.

 

“Ha, oh these guys? Nah, they aren’t for Mr. Winchester. Believe or not, Krushnic, these boys are here to stroke that inflated ego of yours. The boss figured it was going to take a whole team of agents to keep you under control when we showed up to take your new little omega in to custody,” Henriksen explained.

 

“I always knew Fowler was the smart one,” Castiel replied coldly, staring holes into the agent standing before him.

 

“What can I say, Krushnic? They pay me to catch the bad guys, not worry about their feelings,” Henriksen shot back.

 

“What are you playing at, Henriksen?” Castiel asked harshly, the crazed look in his eyes sending a shiver up the omega’s spine. “You know the boy hasn’t done anything wrong, so why arrest him?”

 

“You’re right, Krushnic, I don’t think the boy has done anything wrong. However, a weapon, covered with his fingerprints, was found at the scene of six gruesome murders, one of the victims being a well-known enemy of the Krushnic family. And considering he’s married to an alpha that is second in command of the Krushnic organization, I’m guessing that even though he didn’t pull the trigger, he’s got a pretty good idea of who did,” Henriksen explained, causing Dean’s blood to run cold.

 

“I ain’t telling you shit,” the omega barked before spitting at the agent.

 

“We’ll see about that, boy,” Henriksen retorted, jerking his head toward the door as a signal for the man behind Dean to lead him away.

 

“Cas!” Dean shouted, digging his heels in to the floor in an attempt to remain put.

 

“Just stay quiet, baby. I’ll take care of everything. I won’t let anything bad happen to you, Dean, I promise,” Castiel called after him, his voice raw with emotion as the omega was drug out of the front door.

 

“Easy boy,” Henriksen said, watching Dean writhe violently, the omega trying everything in his power to get free of the other agent’s grip. “Trust me, Krushnic isn’t worth the sweat you’re working up,” he added when they reached one of the many squad cars parked outside Castiel’s house.

 

“Fuck you!” Dean spat, glaring at Henriksen.

 

“…Jesus, you’re just a kid…Krushnic should be ashamed for getting you involved with his business,” Henriksen sighed.

 

“I’m not involved with anything I don’t want to be, jackass. Castiel is my alpha and he wouldn’t make me do anything against my will,” Dean blurted out, surprising not only himself but the two agents as well.

 

For completely different reasons, of course.

 

Shaking his head, Henriksen decided to forget the “you’re just an innocent kid” speech and opted to finish mirandizing the omega before telling the other agent to stuff Dean in to the back of the vehicle.

 

Cursing loudly, the omega kicked the back of the passenger’s seat repeatedly, his heart sinking in his chest when he saw Castiel dart out of the house, a terrifying look on the alpha’s face as he watched Dean get hauled off in the back of a FBI squad car for a crime he didn’t commit.


	12. You Think You Know Someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kharisma21- #loveyou #thanksforbeingmybeta #<3 Lmao

One hour.

 

 

 

Dean had been locked in an interrogation room for one whole motherfucking hour and hadn’t seen nor heard from agent Henriksen or anyone else for that matter.

 

It was a scare tactic, the omega knew that. Give a detainee with something to hide some time to contemplate how royally fucked he/she was and to possibly grow a conscience so that when they were finally questioned, they would crack without any added pressure. It was a typical trick used by law enforcement, and under normal circumstances, it wouldn’t have worked on Dean in the slightest.

 

However, at the moment, Dean’s circumstances were anything but normal. The omega wasn’t handcuffed to a table in some musty, dimly lit room, awaiting an interrogation from the FBI because he had stolen an expensive watch or punched some smartass punk in the mouth. No, Dean had been accused of murder. Six murders to be exact, and he was more than a little nervous.

 

Not that that fuckwad Henriksen had any hard evidence against him. Yeah, sure, Dean’s gun was at the scene of the crime, but a simple test would determine that it hadn’t been fired and ballistics would show that the slugs pulled out of the victims didn’t match his weapon.

 

Any evidence the agent had against the omega was circumstantial, at best. But that really wasn’t Dean’s main concern.

 

Presently, the omega’s number one fear was that Henriksen would walk through the door and offer him a deal: rat out Castiel to avoid prison time.

 

Dean might have only been sixteen but with his record and his father’s reputation, it wouldn’t be hard for that sarcastic FBI agent to convince a judge and/or jury to try him as an adult. Especially taking into account that the omega now had ties to the Russian fucking Mafia.

 

“Mr. Winchester,” Dean heard Henriksen croon, looking to his left to see the bald man entering the room with another man who was slightly shorter than him and wearing a very nice suit. “This is your attorney, Josh Blumenreich,” the agent informed him as he walked over the table, throwing a large folder down onto the mental surface.

 

“Shit, as in the number one criminal defense lawyer in the state of Arizona, Josh Blumenreich?” Dean asked as Mr. Blumenreich shook his hand, smiling at the omega’s recognition.

 

“That would be me,” Josh chuckled, taking a seat at the far end of the table, Henriksen sitting at the other. “Mr. Krushnic called me immediately after you were taken in for questioning. He was adamant about getting you the finest defense money could buy,” the lawyer explained, and upon hearing his words, it was Dean’s turn to smile.

 

“Is he here? Can I see him?” the omega asked, wanting nothing more than to have his alpha by his side.

 

And Dean didn’t even give a shit that the thought made him sound like a little omega bitch.

 

“Yes, Mr. Winchester, your husband is here,” Henriksen nearly groaned. “He’s at the end of the hall making calls and harassing my staff. Come to think of it, when I last had eyes on him, he was causing quite a scene in the waiting room.”

 

“Of course he was,” Dean growled. “Like I said earlier, this is bullshit. You clowns don’t have anything on me.”

 

“Really? Well, remember when I told you we found a gun with your fingerprints on it at the scene of a very serious crime? That sounds like we’ve got a little something on you, doesn’t it?” Henriksen asked condescendingly.

 

“Mr. Winchester, I’d like to advise you to avoid speaking on any matter regarding your alleged involvement with the crimes in question,” Josh interjected, but Dean was so pissed off he couldn’t pay attention to the lawyer’s warning.

 

“Fuck, Henriksen, your pussy is way too dry for you to be riding my dick this hard,” Dean taunted, a feeling of triumph washing over him when the agent couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

 

“You think you’re funny, don’t you?” Henriksen scoffed, shaking his head at the omega.

 

“I think I’m adorable,” Dean retorted sarcastically.

 

Sighing, Henriksen rolled his eyes before sitting forward in his seat, making eye contact with the omega.

 

“Listen, kid, I’m going to be straight with you. Ballistics showed that the bullets pulled out of the victims weren’t a match for your gun and as of right now, your prints haven’t been found anywhere in the house. However, something tells me that you were there when the murders went down, and if you cooperate and tell us what you know, we will drop all accusations against you. If not, I’ll be forced to hand you over to ATF and you’ll be charged with illegal possession of a firearm,” Henriksen threatened.

 

“Illegal possession of a firearm, huh? Sounds a whole hell of a lot better than murder,” Dean taunted. “Oh! And while we’re on the subject, when the fuck did the FBI and ATF start jerking each other off?”

 

“The two agencies set up a joint task force years ago to work together to bring down the Krushnic organization,” Henriksen gritted out, clearly fed up with Dean’s crude comments.

 

“How’s that working out for ya, buddy?” Dean asked, a cockily smile lighting up his face, accentuating his boyish features.

 

“You sarcastic little bastard,” Henriksen seethed.

 

“I’ve been called worse. Now, if you’d be so kind as to hand me over to your besties at ATF, I’d like to accept my fate and do my time in juvy for the weapon charge,” Dean said, and he could have sworn he heard his lawyer groan in frustration.

 

“Not so fast, boy, you didn’t let me finish,” Henriksen chuckled, causing Dean’s heart to nearly beat out of his chest. “While it’s true I would turn you over to ATF, it would be after I charged you with obstruction of justice and recommend, given your prior criminal record, that you be tried as an adult.”

 

“Jesus Christ, Henriksen. Are you seriously threatening a minor with obstruction of justice without any tangible proof that he was physically at the scene of the crime all because you have it out for Mr. Krushnic?” Josh asked incredulously.

 

“If you want to beat the master at his own game, sometimes you gotta play dirty, Blumenreich,” Henriksen replied, a look of indifference on his face.

 

“Dude, why the hell do you hate Cas so much?” Dean inquired suddenly, his curiously getting the better of him.

 

“Because he and his commie friends are a pain in my ass,” Henriksen shot back.

 

“Oh Henriksen,” Dean sighed, “I’m going to let you in on a little secret, okay? The Cold War is over, has been for a while now. And honestly? Using that slur just makes you sound like an uneducated, prejudiced asshole,” the omega pointed out, earning a reluctant chuckle from the agent.

 

Henriksen then proceeded to look at the omega thoughtfully for a moment, seemingly contemplating whether or not he should give Dean a legitimate answer to his question, and ultimately, he decided to fess up.

 

“As I’m sure you’re aware by now, Mr. Winchester, your husband is one of the deadliest hitmen in the history of the Krushnic organization. He has an unprecedented number of kills and he is damn good at covering his tracks. I’ve been trying to put him away from years, it’s become an obsession of mine, really. Unfortunately, however, I’ve only been able to put his ass in prison for conspiracy to commit murder, not the act itself,” Henriksen explained as he opened the folder he had sat on the table and laid out photos of the six dead bodies from the crime scene. “But if I can pin one of these murders on Krushnic, just one, the prosecuting attorney will have no problem getting a jury to give him life, or more ideally, the needle.”

 

“Motherfucker!” Dean yelled, making a move to stand up with every intention of choking the life out of the agent, but falling back into his seat when his restrains dug into his wrists.

 

“I get it, Dean,” Henriksen sneered, his eyes full of malice. “You see stars and hear trumpets sound when Krushnic has you on your back like the little omega whore that you are, but are you really willing to go to prison for a good fuck?”

 

“Agent Henriksen,” Josh piped up, looking extremely pissed off. “You will treat my client with respect from this point forward or I will file a complaint with your superior.”

 

“Hey, it’s all good, man,” Dean said in the most calm, carefree tone he could muster. “Like the agent admitted earlier, he’s obsessed with my husband and now he couldn’t stop talking about how good he imagines Cas is in bed. It’s obvious he’s just a groupie with a badge and a chip on his shoulder. What’s the matter, Henie, the object of your affection wouldn’t notice you so now you gotta take out your frustration on someone he’s willing to give the time of day?”

 

“Castiel Krushnic is cold and calculating. He is manipulative and a very dangerous killer yet, here you are sitting around making jokes. Your husband has ruined countless lives, Mr. Winchester, he’s destroyed families. He’s a monster and you’re protecting him,” Henriksen retorted angrily.

 

“Fuck you. Charge me with whatever the hell you want to, cause I ain’t telling you jackshit,” Dean stated defiantly.

 

And while it was true that the omega really didn’t have the slightest idea what Castiel was capable of or what he had done, the one thing Dean knew for certain was that he had a strict code he lived by and that involved protecting his family at all costs.

 

Castiel was part of his family now, which meant Dean wouldn’t sell him out for anything, not even himself. Not to mention, the omega knew without a doubt that if the role were reversed, Castiel would do the same for him.

 

“Besides, if you don’t have legit, physical proof that I was at Barkov’s house on the night of the murders that will hold up in court, you can’t charge me with obstruction of justice. How can I be withholding information I don’t have? What if someone stole my gun and planted it at the crime scene in order to jerk your chain and waste your time?” Dean inquired, willing his hands, which were on the table, to stay steady even though the rest of his body was shaking.

 

“Are you saying your gun was stolen, Mr. Winchester?” Henriksen asked in an agitated tone.

 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying, agent douche bag. You can even ask my husband. We were just having a conversation regarding the whereabouts of my gun when you and your pack of mouth-breathers barged in to our home,” Dean spat.

 

“Uh huh and why didn’t you report it missing?” Henriksen wondered, his patience wearing thin.

 

“I was obviously trying to avoid that illegal weapon charge you just threatened me with, dumb fuck,” Dean taunted.

 

However, before Henriksen could retaliate, there was a loud knock at the door before two men entered the room, one walking over to whisper in Henriksen’s ear while the other worked to remove the cuffs around Dean’s wrists.

 

What in the actual fuck was going on?

 

“That resourceful bastard!” Henriksen shouted suddenly, causing every person in the room to jump.

 

“What’s going on?” Dean asked in confusion, rubbing his wrists where the metal cuffs had dug into his already bruised skin.

 

“Congratulations, Winchester. The conniving criminal you married somehow managed to convince the prosecuting attorney to drop you as a person of interest in this case. You’re free to go,” Henriksen groused. “But I promise you, boy, I will get to the bottom of this and if I find out that you were involved with these murders in any way, I will come after you.”

 

“Whatever you say, boss,” Dean chuckled, shooting Henriksen a playful wink before exiting the interrogation room as fast as he could, wandering around for a moment before he found Castiel pacing in front of a row of chairs that were located at the end of the hall.

 

Walking over to his husband, it was clear that Castiel could smell Dean and his fear because the older man immediately turned toward him without the omega having to say a word, his handsome face riddled with guilt.

 

“C’mon here, baby,” Castiel ordered, the omega wasting little time throwing himself in to his husband’s arms. “Are you okay? I’m so sorry I couldn’t get you out sooner.”

 

“…I’m…fine, Cas…I’m just glad I’m out of there,” Dean admitted, allowing the alpha to pull him in to a desperate but tender kiss.

 

“I’m taking you home,” Castiel informed him, giving him one last peck on the lips before grabbing the omega by the hand and leading him out to the parking lot.

 

And once they were in the back of the alpha’s town car and Ryan was on route to their destination, Castiel put his arm around Dean, holding him close. Which was something the omega desperately needed, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

 

“I didn’t say anything, Cas. I kept quiet just like you told me to,” Dean mumbled, leaning in to the alpha’s touch as he scratched behind the younger man’s right ear.

 

“I know, baby. I’m so proud of you,” Castiel purred, nuzzling against his omega.

 

“…How’d you manage to bust me out?” Dean asked suddenly as he looked up at the alpha.

 

“Let’s just say I’ve got friends in high places, pup. And that, along with money and a little bit of intimidation…” Castiel explained, raising his right hand to reveal fresh blood smeared across his knuckles, “...can go a long way.”

 

“Holy fuck, Cas! Did you threaten the prosecuting attorney in to dropping the accusations against me?” Dean inquired, a look of pure shock written all over his face.

 

“…I gave him the option of letting you go without violence and my original offer involved a whole lot more money than he ended up with,” Castiel stated simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

“Alright, Aleksandr Solonik, calm down,” Dean joked, causing the alpha to raise both his eyebrows in surprise.

 

“Solonik, huh?” Castiel wondered, his jealously flaring.

 

“What, Cas? You think you’re the only infamous Russian hitman I’ve heard of?” Dean taunted, leaning forward to nip at the older man’s jaw.

 

Sighing, Castiel shook his head, a playful smile on his face.

 

“I’m glad you’re okay, baby. I was worried about you,” the alpha admitted, looking into Dean’s eyes.

 

“I’m right as rain, Cas,” Dean reassured him. “…Although…I am little confused about what happened at the crime scene…I thought you said your father was going to send in a cleanup crew to dispose of the bodies? I mean, it’d be one thing if they missed my gun but cleaned up everything else…but it sounds like they just didn’t show up…”

 

“That’s because they didn’t, pup,” Castiel gritted out, his expression hardening.

 

“What? Why would Nikolai fuck you over like that? At least, I’m assuming he was targeting you …cause there’s no way he could have known I left my gun there…” Dean wondered aloud, completely blown away by the whole situation.

 

Why in God’s name would Nikolai have it out for Castiel? The alpha had been nothing but loyal to him.

 

“I asked my father the same question,” Castiel said coldly, “And he swears up and down that he sent the cleanup crew to the house.”

 

“…But you don’t believe him?” Dean asked, a chill washing over him when he smelt just how angry the alpha truly was.

 

“I didn’t at first, no. Especially considering the fact that my father has made it perfectly clear that he disapproves of you. He hasn’t been shy about regretting his decision to marry me off to such a…‘problematic’ omega. And if the suspension was supposed to land on me for Barkov’s murder, which it would have given I’d be the FBI’s number one suspect, Henriksen taking me in to custody instead of you would have left you vulnerable and unprotected…I can’t lie and say it didn’t cross my mind that this whole cluster fuck might have been my father’s way of trying to get rid of you, while simultaneously punishing me for staying loyal to you,” Castiel huffed.

 

“…That honestly makes sense…Oh, and Nikolai can kiss my problematic ass,” Dean retorted, loving the tiny hint of a smile his remark brought to the alpha’s lips.

 

“In any event,” Castiel continued, his mood growing darker and darker as his story progressed, “I took it upon myself to call Abram, the man who is in charge of the cleanup crew, and he assured me that Nikolai did indeed dispatch his crew to Barkov’s house sometime around one a.m.”

 

“Then why the fuck didn’t they do their jobs?” Dean inquired, practically feeling his blood pressure raising with every passing second.

 

“Abram said that he and his crew were on their way to Barkov’s when he got a call with an order to stand down,” Castiel breathed out, his voice trembling with rage.

 

Oh holy shit. The omega knew all too well that there were only two people in the Krushnic organization with the power to potentially reverse an order from Nikolai himself.

 

This seriously couldn’t be happening…

 

“…W-who made the call?” Dean dared to ask, needing to hear the words but knowing that they wouldn’t make a damn bit of difference in convincing him of what Castiel was suggesting.

 

Letting out a deep breath through his mouth, Castiel shut his eyes, his body shaking violently.

 

“…My brother,” the alpha whispered, opening his eyes to stare down at Dean, his blue irises burning with hurt and betrayal. “Abram said Gabriel made the call."


	13. Past the Breaking Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my fantastic beta Kharisma21! Love you, buddy! (P.S. I humbly ask that all you fantastic people check out my beta's fic! https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232898 No pressure of course, but it's her first story and it's awesome! Thanks! <3)

A full week had gone by since Dean was released from FBI custody and Castiel still hadn’t spoken to Gabriel about ordering the cleanup crew to stand down. More importantly, he hadn’t even told Nikolai of his findings regarding the botched cleanup or of his older brother’s involvement.

 

Instead, the alpha kept his head down, went to work at the casino, and tasked his contacts at the FBI and ATF to feed him information about Henriksen’s progress on the case and ordered them to let him know immediately if any new evidence was discovered or if any witnesses came forward.

 

Not that Dean blamed Castiel for avoiding the confrontation with his brother. If roles were reversed, Dean would have been devastated to find out that Sam had betrayed him. Honestly, the omega didn’t even think he’d be able to wrap his head around something so absurd. And furthermore, Dean knew he’d be livid about his brother stabbing him in the back which would result in his inability to think rationally. And that was why, Dean totally supported Castiel’s decision to lay low for a bit in order to get his shit together.

 

Besides, given Castiel’s previous reputation as an impulsive hothead, the omega knew the **best** course of action was for his husband to take a short while to get himself under control. Otherwise, the alpha would let his anger rule his actions and that would put him on the warpath and the results would be catastrophic. And Dean didn’t even want to think about the carnage Castiel would leave in his wake.

 

Seriously, it was a much better idea for Castiel to cool his jets and take a beat, that way, when he was ready, he could calmly and efficiently get the information he needed out of Gabriel without snapping and doing something he would regret.

 

After all, Gabriel and Castiel were close. Like, as close, if not closer than Dean and Sam. From what Dean could gather, Gabriel had practically raised Castiel, just like the omega had his younger brother. And Dean knew without a doubt that his husband must have felt so hurt and confused by the whole situation. So he really couldn’t hold Castiel’s reluctance to figure out why his big brother had tried to fuck him over against the alpha.

 

However, while Castiel was trying to play it cool, the knowledge that Gabriel had betrayed him and put his omega in danger was seriously affecting him and negatively altering his personality.

 

Recently the alpha had been extremely edgy and at times, he was downright mean. And he didn’t just act that way at home with Dean but also at work, where he had fired five people in the last two days.

 

It didn’t stop there, either. Castiel also brought his aggression into the bedroom, leaving so many large, blue bruises on Dean’s skin that he was seriously starting to look like a Smurf. Not that the omega was complaining about that accept of Castiel perpetual bad mood. On the contrary, Dean honestly preferred rough sex, and the brutal fuckings his alpha had been giving him were not unwelcomed.

 

But putting his selfish, overactive, teenaged libido aside, Dean was legitimately starting to worry about Castiel.

 

He had become paranoid, going as far as calling in a favor with the goddamn Aryan Brotherhood to run security at his house in addition to the new guard unit he had employed.

 

Which totally irked Dean, by the way. Castiel might have felt as though the omega was safer with a team of muscular, tatted, terrifying skinheads casing the place while he was at work but Dean certainly didn’t.

 

Although, the omega could honestly say he was more concerned with Castiel’s eccentric behavior than he was the Nazis doubling as his body guards.

 

If possible, the alpha had become even more possessive of Dean then he had been before the news of Gabriel’s betrayal. When he wasn’t at work, Castiel was constantly by the omega’s side, ready and willing to destroy anyone who dared to cross him.

 

And while Dean wasn’t necessarily opposed to his husband’s outward display of alpha machoism, at the same time, he didn’t want to be the kind of omega that had his alpha fight his battles for him. He wanted the independence that Castiel had once given him back. And that wasn’t even him being difficult because much to his chagrin, Dean could admit that he honestly liked it when Castiel played possessive, dominant alpha. No, the omega just didn’t want his husband to be in that mode constantly, and he wanted Castiel to go back to being the man that knew when push came to shove, Dean could handle himself.

 

Needless to say, the last five days had been extremely stressful rather than what Castiel needed which was some quiet time to think.

 

The alpha was supposed to be taking time to calm down so that he could handle his business properly and yet, with each passing day he seemed to become even more riled up. And that was why, on Friday night when Castiel informed Dean that they had been invited over to Gabriel’s for a going away dinner for Hannah, the omega nearly shit a brick.

 

“Cas, are you sure this is a good idea?” Dean asked nervously, his left hand visibly trembling where it sat on the alpha’s thigh.

 

They were both in the back of Castiel’s town car, Ryan at the wheel, driving down the road at a steady pace as he diligently tuned out the conversation taking place behind him.

 

“Yes, pup. I told you, everything will be fine,” Castiel replied, trying and failing to hide the fact that he was becoming agitated.

 

“…It’s just…His kids are going to be there…” Dean mumbled, flinching ever so slightly when Castiel shot him a dirty look.

 

“What are you suggesting, Dean? That I’m heartless enough to kill my own brother in front of his children?” Castiel asked angrily.

 

“Jesus, Cas. That’s not what I’m trying to say at all…but seriously, baby, you can’t sit there and tell me that you have full control right now,” Dean retorted, looking up at Castiel with his florescent green eyes, daring the alpha to argue.

 

Dear God. When had Castiel and he turned into a bickering old married couple? And since when did Dean know the alpha well enough to realize that he was only hanging on to his sanity by a goddamn thread?

 

Letting out a deep breath, Castiel ran a hand through his unruly hair which was still damp from the shower he had taken before they left for Gabriel’s.

 

“…I trusted him with my life, Dean…I valued Gabriel’s loyalty above most things and my brother spat on that like it was nothing,” Castiel seethed, turning his head away when the omega unbuckled his seatbelt and crawled on to his lap, straddling the alpha’s hips.

 

“I know, Cas…And I know it must have ripped you to shreds when you found out that someone so close to you tried to fuck you over…But…You haven’t heard Gabriel’s side of the story yet either…” Dean said timidly, forcing Castiel to look him in the eyes.

 

Truthfully, the omega didn’t know why, but he wasn’t entirely convinced that Gabriel was guilty of betrayal. Dean had met his fair share of two-faced, conniving people and Gabriel just didn’t fit the bill. Plus, the dude was just so damn nice, the omega didn’t want to believe he could be capable of something so vile.

 

“Are you suggesting that my brother is innocent?” Castiel asked venomously, his blue eyes burning with rage.

 

“…I’m suggesting…that it’s a possibility…Or that he might have had a good reason for doing what he did…” Dean blurted out, and for a slit second, the omega truly thought he was finally going to see Castiel lose his cool completely.

 

Which was beyond fucking horrifying to think about, considering the alpha had always exercised such control with Dean. And if he was being honest, the omega was seriously not a fan legit off his rocker Castiel.

 

Did he think teetering on the edge between calm and collected and bat shit crazy Castiel was fucking hot? Hell yeah! But lunatic Castiel? Not so much.

 

“A good reason?” the alpha gritted out. “What could possibly constitute as a good enough reason to subject his brother to life in prison or possibly lethal injection?”

 

Shuddering, Dean found himself wrapping his arms around Castiel’s neck, nuzzling against the older man’s warm, smooth skin.

 

Lord help him, the omega was so far gone it wasn’t even funny. Just the thought of his alpha being given a death sentence made his heart ache.

 

Ugh. _His_ alpha. Dean couldn’t even fight it. Castiel really was…his.

 

This was so bad. Especially for the small part of Dean that was still fighting to be a defiant little shit that wanted no part of having an alpha or any sort of emotional attachment.

 

Ha, if only that part of him knew how fucked it really was.

 

“…Don’t talk like that, Cas,” Dean mumbled against the alpha’s neck, trailing kisses up to his jaw.

 

“Why baby? Conjugal visits not your thing?” Castiel teased, acting like himself for the first time in days.

 

“Are you kidding? I think they’d be right up my alley. I mean, come on, you in an orange jumpsuit? That’s a boner waiting to happen,” Dean replied sarcastically, his heart fluttering when the alpha let out a small chuckle. “…I just don’t want to hear you talk about…the other thing, okay?” the omega added, biting his bottom lip nervously.

 

Yup. Dean was so utterly fucked.

 

“Don’t worry my little omega,” Castiel purred, leaning forward to press his lips against Dean’s. “I won’t ever leave you, at least not of my own volition.”

 

Whoa, hold the phone. This shit was getting way too fucking real for Dean.

 

Thankfully, however, before the omega died from all the touchy feely nonsense the alpha was spouting, Ryan pulled up in front of Gabriel’s house, providing the perfect escape for Dean.

 

“…Remember Cas, ask questions first, kick ass later,” the omega chuckled as he got off of Castiel’s lap and made his way out of the car.

 

Gah! What kind of fucked up world was he living in where Dean was the voice of reason?

 

“I’ll do my best, pup,” Castiel replied playfully, although his voice was strained.

 

Fuck. It was going to be a long ass night.

 

Smiling to keep from having a nervous breakdown, Dean nodded his head and waited for Castiel to slide out of the vehicle before allowing the alpha to take him by the hand and lead him to Gabriel’s front door.

 

“Hey! Glad you could make it little brother,” Gabriel said cheerfully, answering the door a few seconds after Castiel had knocked.

 

Alana was by his side, and even from his spot at the door, Dean could see that Sofia and Maksim were on the couch in the living watching TV. Although, the rest of Gabriel’s little ones were MIA, leading the omega to assume that they were probably in their rooms playing.

 

“Gabriel,” Castiel deadpanned, his whole body tensing up when the other alpha pulled him into a hug.

 

Trying not to hyperventilate, Dean watched with wide eyes as his husband returned the hug halfheartedly, his lack of enthusiasm bringing a puzzled look to Gabriel’s face.

 

“Dean!”

 

Forcing himself to look away from the two alphas before him, Dean turned his head to see Hannah hastily walking over to him before she pulled him in to a hug of her own.

 

“I’m so glad to see that you’re okay!” the omega said earnestly, releasing him so he could enter the house. “I was so worried about you when father told me you had been taken into custody.”  

 

“Yeah, me too, Dean-o,” Gabriel chimed in as he shut the front door. “The old man really fucked up on this one. I can’t believe that bullshit about the cleanup crew.”

 

Scowling, Castiel eyed his brother suspiciously and Dean could tell he was exercising every bit of his strength not to go ballistic.

 

“…Castiel…Are you okay?” Hannah asked suddenly, noticing that her brother was visibly enraged.

 

However, before the alpha could answer, he was distracted by Gabriel’s hand coming up to rest on his shoulder.

 

“…Well, it’s not like Dean’s unfortunate run in with the law would be his ideal choice of a conversation starter, Hannah banana,” Gabriel pointed out with an apologetic look on his face. “We should just drop it. Dean is safe and that’s all that matters.”

 

And with that, much to Dean’s dismay, Castiel finally snapped.

 

“You two-faced son of a bitch,” the alpha yelled, grabbing Gabriel’s arm and using it as leverage to push him against the nearest wall.

“Have you lost your fucking mind?!” Gabriel shouted back when Castiel, pulling a knife out of God knows where, pressed the blade to his brother’s throat.

 

Fucking really?! And people called Dean impulsive!

 

“Cas! Please, think about this!” the omega begged, his feet glued to his spot near the door.

 

“Alana,” Castiel growled, ignoring both Gabriel’s question and Dean’s plea entirely. “Take Hannah and the kids upstairs.”

 

“Castiel, please,” Alana whimpered, tears forming in her eyes.

 

“ _Now_ ,” Castiel ordered, pressing the knife a little harder against Gabriel’s neck.

 

“Just do as he says, love. Everything is going to be okay,” Gabriel reassured his wife, giving her the best smile he could muster.

 

Letting out a small sob, Alana reluctantly complied, scampering into the other room to collect Sofia and Maksim without another word.

 

“Jesus Christ, Castiel! What the hell has gotten into you?” Hannah asked desperately, the sound of Sofia letting out a straggled cry making her and Dean jump.

 

“Uncle Castiel! No!” Sofia yelled, struggling against her mother’s grip as she tried to rush forward.

 

“Papa,” Maksim growled, looking at Castiel like he was going to do something extremely stupid.

 

“No, son. Just take your mother, Aunt and sister upstairs. I need you to take care of our girls right now, bud, can you do that?” Gabriel inquired, receiving a nod from Maksim in return and for the first time since Dean met him, he didn’t loathe the young alpha’s existence.

 

Honestly, he really admired Maksim bravery and his willingness to defend his father. Not that the omega would admit that out loud anytime soon.

 

“Cas, please…What happened to talking first?” Dean managed to asked, trying desperately to snap himself out of the state of shock Castiel’s sudden burst of violence had put him.

 

“…I refused to be taken as a fool, Dean,” Castiel replied maliciously once Gabriel’s family was out of sight, his statement earning a confused wide-eyed look from his brother.

 

“What are you talking about, Castiel? Someone tell me what the fuck going on!” Gabriel demanded, his nice guy exterior melting away to reveal a fierce, agitated alpha.

 

Holy fuck. They really were brothers.

 

“Why did you order the cleanup crew to disregard Nikolai’s order?” Castiel asked in a dangerous tone, nicking Gabriel’s skin with the tip of the knife.

 

Swearing loudly, the older alpha made eye contact with his brother, refusing to be intimidated.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Gabriel replied calmly.

 

And before Dean could even blink, Castiel removed the knife from his brother’s throat in favor of punching him straight in his left eye.

 

“Bullshit, Gabriel!” Castiel yelled, roughly pushing his brother back against the wall. “Abram already ratted you out, you disloyal piece of shit. I just want to know why you did it. Did you want the power? With me out of the way you’d be second in command…or was it jealousy? The title I hold is rightfully yours to begin with…maybe you finally got fed up with father treating you like a red-headed stepchild.”

 

“Enough,” Gabriel growled, the tone of his voice turning Dean’s blood ice cold. “I get that you feel as though I have betrayed you and that my alleged betrayal put your omega in danger so I am willing to overlook this blatant display of disrespect, but I swear little brother, if you don’t back off, you will regret it.”

 

Smirking defiantly, Castiel raised his knife back up to Gabriel’s throat, pressing it firmly against his Adam’s apple.

 

And Dean nearly screamed in frustration when his cock gave an involuntary twitch at the sight. Fuck! Of course the omega would find Castiel’s murderous rage hot.

 

“There are only two people who could have reversed Nikolai’s order, Gabriel. And I certainly didn’t try to sabotage myself,” Castiel retorted sarcastically.

 

“I would **never** betray you, Castiel. Never,” Gabriel said with conviction, a devastated look on his face. “You are my baby brother and I love you. But, if you don’t believe me…then I don’t blame you for doing what ya think you gotta do,” the older alpha sighed, his body going lax against the wall.

 

Holy fucking shit! Dean couldn’t let this happen! There was no way Gabriel had betrayed Castiel. The omega had no idea how he knew that, he just knew.

 

“Wait!” Dean yelled, his legs growing a mind of their own as he dashed over to his husband, wedging himself between Castiel and Gabriel as best he could. “Cas, baby, please,” he begged, his body shaking from head to toe. “What if he’s telling the truth? What if Gabriel was set up?”

 

And by some fucking miracle that the omega was going to thank not only God, Allah, the Buddha, and all 330 million Hindu gods for, Castiel was able to process Dean’s words, seemingly taking them to heart.

 

Thank fucking goodness!

 

Looking into his brother’s whiskey colored eyes which were shining with sincerity, the alpha hesitantly loosened his grip on the knife, clearly less confident in his belief that Gabriel was the culprit.

 

“…Abram lied?” Castiel wondered, visibly snapping out of the psychotic rage that had once consumed him.

 

“Yes, little brother. That’s the only logical explanation,” Gabriel said calmly, as though he were trying to sooth a cornered animal. “C’mon, man. What do I have to gain from you going to prison? A seat at the right-hand side of Nikolai’s table? No fucking thanks. You and Hannah are my family, Castiel. I wouldn’t sacrifice your freedom or put the safety of your omega in danger just to cozy up to our asshole father,” he added, cautiously raising his hands up to rest them on Castiel’s shoulders.

 

“Fuck,” Castiel breathed out, letting the knife dropped to the ground, Dean moving at of the way just as his husband slumped forward, allowing Gabriel to hug him.

 

“It’s okay, little brother,” Gabriel cooed, rubbing Castiel’s back comfortingly.

 

“…I’m so sorry, Gabriel…I don’t know what came over me…I should have known you’d never betray me,” Castiel whispered and at that exact moment, Dean wished with all his might that it was him who was hugging the alpha, not his brother.

 

“You were hurt and scared, Castiel. I don’t blame you for acting irrationally. Besides, it’s not like this is the first time you’ve gone bat shit crazy on me. You forget, I grew up with the loudmouth, crazy, even more impulsive you,” Gabriel taunted as the brothers finally released each other. “Not to mention, an alpha’s strongest instinct is to protect his omega. If what Abram said was really true, my actions would have directly put your omega in danger. So the rage you felt about my alleged betrayal was only amplified by your need to keep your omega safe.”

 

“…Wow, Dr. Phil. For a dude who almost had his throat slit by his younger brother, you’re awfully Zen right now,” Dean interjected, mainly so Gabriel would stop talking about Castiel’s fierce need to protect him.

 

Seriously, Dean was getting in way too deep, way too fast. And the feelings he was starting to develop for Castiel, and that he knew Castiel felt for him, were downright terrifying.

 

“Oh please, that was nothing,” Gabriel chuckled, slapping Castiel on the back. “Castiel isn’t the first Krushnic that’s tried to kill me and he probably won’t be the last.”

 

“Jesus. And I thought the Winchesters were fucked up…but you assholes are a whole new level of dysfunctional,” Dean teased, thankful that Castiel and Gabriel seemed to be completely fine.

 

Honestly though, Dean couldn’t even be shocked that the brothers had forgiven each other so quickly, because although none of their altercations had gone as far as holding a knife to each other’s throats, the Winchesters had been involved in their fair share of knockdown, drag-out fights. And after every one of them, no matter what was said or done, Sam, Dean, and John always forgave one another. Because at the end of the day, they were family, and it seemed as though the Krushnic brothers lived by the same philosophy.

 

“Trust me, Dean. You haven’t even seen the half of it. Although, I think this was a nice way to get you ready for a Krushnic family reunion. Cause that’s where the sparks really start to fly,” Gabriel informed him, the mere thought giving Dean crippling anxiety. “Oh, and speaking of family, would you be so kind as to go tell my wife and children that I haven’t been slaughtered by my brother?” the alpha asked, his question directed at Dean.

 

Dear God. Was this his life?!

 

Ugh, whatever. It honestly could have been worse. At least Gabriel and he had prevented Castiel from having to call a cleanup crew of his own.

 

“Sure thing, Gabe,” Dean agreed before reaching forward to cup both of Castiel’s cheeks in his hands.

 

“I’m okay, baby, I promise…And I’m sorry for the way I’ve been acting…I-,” Castiel apologized, unable to finish his thought when Dean pressed their lips together feverishly.

 

“Cas, baby, it’s fine…I’m just glad you were able to pull yourself back…and I’m really happy to hear that Gabriel isn’t a rat bastard,” Dean teased, earning the middle finger from Gabriel in return.

 

“Me too, pup,” Castiel sighed as Dean headed over to the stairs “…Fuck…My niece and nephew probably hate me…” the alpha mumbled, shaking his head.

 

“Maksim hated you to begin with but that’s just because he hates everyone,” Gabriel taunted, shooting Castiel a playful smile. “And I’m sure Sophia will come around when I explain exactly what happened to her. She understands that loyalty is extremely important and she’s learning about alpha/omega dynamics in school right now, so she has a pretty good idea about an alpha’s need to protect his omega. Especially when the alpha is head over heels for said omega. She’ll forgive you eventually, brother.”

 

“Don’t push it, Gabriel. I still might stab you,” Castiel growled, a tiny hint of blush visible on his cheeks.

 

“What’s a matter, big bad alpha? Did Gabriel say something that was supposed to be a secret?” Dean mocked, leaning over the railing midway up the stairs.

 

The omega knew he shouldn’t be teasing Castiel about something so consequential but he had to, or he was going to freak the fuck out.

 

Things were getting serious between Castiel and he, that was obvious by the alpha’s inability to fight his instinct to go full on foaming at the mouth alpha when Dean’s safety was at risk. And the only way the omega was going to deal with something so heavy was to laugh his way through it.

 

It was a defense mechanism, further proving to Dean that he was kind of emotionally stunted.

 

Gah, it wasn’t his fault! Sue him for being a sixteen year old who couldn’t deal with all the crazy feelings that was jumbling around in his head.

 

“Take that smartass mouth of yours upstairs before I bend you over my knee,” Castiel ordered, causing Dean to smile from ear to ear.

 

“…Hey! Haven’t you put me through enough trauma for one night?” Gabriel whined suddenly, successfully breaking up Dean and Castiel’s flirt fest.

 

Shooting his alpha sultry wink, Dean forced himself to save his dirty comments for when they were alone and continued up the stairs.

 

And even though his stomach was doing flips and there was so much adrenaline pumping through his body that he thought he might puke, the omega was **so** damn grateful that Castiel hadn’t been betrayed by one of the people he loved most.

 

Now the only question was, who _had_ betrayed him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of things:
> 
> 1\. I'm sorry for not answering some of your guys' comments on chapter 12! I was just trying to avoid spoilers. <3 I promise, I'm not ignoring you lovely people!
> 
> 2\. ...I'm extremely unsatisfied with this chapter. I rewrote it a couple of times but I just couldn't make myself like it. :( Anyway, I hope it wasn't as painful for you all to read this chapter as it was for me to write it. LOL <3 And I just want to say, thank you all for your support and sweet, enthusiastic, downright fantastic comments! You are all amazing!


	14. Together, We're Unstoppable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks and love to my beta Kharisma21! <3
> 
> -The first part of this chapter is in Castiel's point of view. <3 ***** And just a fair warning, it also contains slightly graphic violence. *****
> 
> P.S. Thank y'all for reading and commenting! *hugs each and every one of you tight* Y'all are amazing!

Once Castiel had kissed and made up with his brother, it was as though a fog had been lifted from over his eyes. And with his new found sense of clarity, Castiel was more focused and in control than he had ever been.

 

Which was fortunate, considering the alpha knew with certainty that his omega was grateful and relieved that he had finally managed regain his composure.

 

However, Abram, on the other hand, did not benefit in any way, shape, or form from Castiel’s abrupt switch back in to ruthless, calculating Mafia prince mode. Not that he would have fared any better when the alpha had gone straight up foaming at the mouth lunatic.

 

To put it simply, Abram was fucked.

 

Mainly because, after a lengthy discussion with Gabriel and Dean, the alpha had decided that the most efficient way to find out who was gunning for him and his omega was to beat the information out of the rouge member of the cleanup crew.

 

That was why, on Sunday, Castiel lured Abram to his house under the false pretense of rewarding him for helping the alpha discover his brother’s betrayal, only to have a few of his AB buddies, who had been serving as Dean’s bodyguards, jump the man so that he could be drug to the shed out back and be tied up for questioning.

 

“Abram, hey! Abram, you with me? I don’t want you sleeping through the fun part,” Castiel taunted, slapping the man across his right cheek.

 

“M-Mr. K-Krushnic, _please_ ,” Abram whined as blood poured out of his nose which was visibly broken.

 

“Don’t beg, you spineless piece of shit,” the alpha growled before punching Abram in the stomach hard enough to knock the wind out of him.

 

Struggling against his restraints, Abram gasped for breath, his face bloody and battered as he pleaded with Castiel to reconsider his course of action.

 

“Please, sir! _Please_ , don’t do this!” Abram cried, tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

Snarling, the alpha slapped the man once more before wrapping his right hand around his throat, squeezing just tight enough to make Abram panic but not hard enough to actually cut off his air supply.

 

“Why did you lie about Gabriel? Were you acting on someone else’s order or are you just dumber than you look and decided on a whim to fuck with the _Bratva_?” Castiel asked venomously. “I truly hope your answer isn’t the latter, because it would baffle me to know that someone could actually be _that_ fucking stupid.”

 

“No! My loyalty is to the _Bratva_ , sir! I was…” Abram blurted out, stopping just short of revealing his secret.

 

“Now, now, Abram,” Castiel chuckled, pulling a small pocket knife out of his jeans and flipping it open effortlessly with a flick of his wrist. “We both know you’re a filthy rat, so why are you making this harder on yourself? You had no problem throwing my brother under the bus, even though you knew that if I ever found out you were lying, here would be _deadly_ repercussions. So tell me, _rat_ , who are you more frightened of than the man who is readying and willing to tear you apart?” the alpha wondered as he slid the blade of the knife slowly across Abram’s left cheek, causing the man to let out a blood curdling scream.

 

“S-sir, please! I…I can’t tell you…” Abram whimpered, staring up at Castiel with wide, pleading eyes.

 

In return, Castiel gave the man seated before him a twisted grin as he flipped the knife around in his hand in order to bury the blade deep in Abram’s left thigh.

 

“I understand, Abram,” Castiel mocked as the man howled in pain. “To be honest with you, I would have been slightly disappointed if you would have just rolled over without a fight. Truthfully, I prefer it this way. You made me believe that Gabriel, my брат, my blood, had betrayed me. And now, I’m going to take my time, and enjoy every minute of making you suffer for that lie.”

 

“Please sir, have mercy, please,” Abram babbled as Castiel yanked the knife out of his leg.

 

“Krushnics don’t show mercy, Abram,” the alpha said calmly before using his free hand to punch the man in the jaw. “Mercy is for the weak.”

 

And while Abram lasted longer during his interrogation than Castiel had expected, about thirty minutes in he finally ended up cracking like an egg, telling the alpha everything he wanted to know.

 

Which was a pity, considering Castiel had just started to really enjoy himself.

 

 

 

**_OoOoOoOo_ **

****

****

 

Lying across Castiel’s bed in his pajamas, Dean was absentmindedly playing Tetris on his phone, listening to the sound of raindrops hitting the roof when his husband stormed into their bedroom looking irate, his sudden appearance taking the omega by surprise and rattling his barely functioning brain.

 

“I should have fucking _known_ that impotent snake Benny was behind this!” Castiel seethed as he paced back and forth anxiously.

 

The alpha had just finished questioning Abram, and after he had put a bullet through the man’s skull, he immediately went to Dean in order to report his findings to his omega. And as absolutely no surprise to either Castiel or Dean, the alpha had discovered that in addition to being a disgusting pervert, Benny was also a scheming, manipulative rat bastard.

 

And why Dean and/or Castiel didn’t just run with that theory from the start was far beyond the omega’s comprehension.

 

“…I don’t understand, Cas…I mean, I’m not the least bit shocked to hear that that scum bag tried to have you arrested but…how the fuck was he able to reverse a call from Nikolai? …I might not know much about the organization, but I’m fairly positive that Benny doesn’t hold a high enough position to have that kind of power…Does he? Jesus, I don’t even know what the fuck his purpose is,” Dean huffed, completely baffled by the whole situation.

 

Seriously though, it was only nine a.m. Which was way too fucking early for Dean to be dealing with Benny’s bullshit.

 

“Benny is just a _Shestyorka_ , nothing more than an errand boy. It’s the lowest rank possible for someone to hold in the organization,” Castiel explained as he turned to face Dean, the white t-shirt he was wearing splattered with Abram’s blood. “…over the years, however, my father has grown to trust him and has been known to seek his advice on occasion…probably because Benny spends more time kissing Nikolai’s ass than he does anything else. Not to mention, he’s a weasley piece of shit like my father…they’re practically kindred fucking spirits. But regardless of Nikolai’s relationship with him, Benny _doesn’t_ have the authority to overrule the order of a _Pakhan_.”

 

“ _Pakhan_ ,” Dean repeated as he lifted himself upward before scooting down to sit at the end of the bed. “I’m guessing that’s Russian for big bad boss man?”

 

“Something like that, pup,” Castiel laughed, the omega’s sarcastic comment lightening the older man’s mood for a brief moment.

 

“What about you, Cas? What’s your rank?” Dean wondered.

 

It was a random question, the omega knew that, but it provided a short distraction from the subject of Benny which Castiel needed desperately before he blew a fucking gasket…and besides…Maybe, a teeny, tiny part of Dean just really wanted to hear Castiel speak Russian again.

 

Cause hot damn.

 

“Technically I’m an _Avtorityet_ …In a sense, it’s equivalent to the rank of captain. And I’m in charge of something called a working unit. In layman’s terms, I command a small group of _Boyeviks_ or “warriors,” and I oversee their…less than savory activities,” Castiel chuckled. “And of course, in addition, I execute the hits Nikolai takes out.”

 

“…So…you’re basically in charge of fucking shit up?” Dean asked in a playful tone, earning a genuine smile from the alpha.

 

And if his husband hadn’t been covered in the blood of a man he had just tortured and killed, it would have been the cutest thing the omega had ever seen.

 

“Essentially, yes,” Castiel agreed, stepping forward to place himself between Dean’s legs, leaning down to kiss the younger man gently.

 

And Dean was seriously appalled when he found himself kissing the alpha back even though he could taste Abram’s blood on Castiel’s lips.

 

Jesus. If he had learned one thing from the alpha, it was just how fucked up in the head he truly was.

 

Oh well. At least Dean wasn’t the only one in the equation who was certifiable.

 

“So riddle me this, big bad alpha, how _did_ Benny convince Abram to stand down?” Dean inquired, hating himself for not being disgusted by the fact that his husband was running his blood stained hands through his hair.

 

“According to that weak, greedy bastard Abram, Benny wired $80,000 into his bank account the day before the hit went down in exchange for his crew to botch the cleanup and his promise that he would point the finger at Gabriel,” Castiel growled, his bright blue eyes filled with malice.

 

“Whoa, pump the breaks. Eighty _thousand_ dollars?! …but…if Benny is such a low ranking member of the Mafia, how could he afford such a large payoff?”

 

“That’s just it, pup. He shouldn’t have been able to afford it. I have no idea how Benny could have pulled that kind of money together in such a short period of time…Unless…” Castiel mused aloud, letting his voice trail off as a perplexed look appeared on his handsome face.

 

“…Unless…a certain _Pakhan_ gave it to him…” Dean dared to suggest, staring up into his husband’s thoughtful eyes.

 

“Perhaps…” the alpha replied pensively, after taking an unbearably long time to contemplate Dean’s conspiracy theory.

 

“Jesus, Cas…What the hell? I get that your dad isn’t my number one fan or anything but…why would he do this? Especially to the son he actually likes!” Dean huffed, mentally cursing the deranged alpha.

 

“ _Like_ is a strong word, baby,” Castiel scoffed. “Nikolai tolerates me because he believes that out of the two, I’m not as big of a fuck up as Gabriel. Unlike my older brother, my moral compass is more than a little damaged and I’ve never had a problem being a part of the family business. But my lack of conscience aside, Nikolai still sees me as the impulsive, arrogant kid he had to bring down a peg. In my father’s mind, I’ll **always** be the screw up that disobeyed him. And when he claims that I’m his “ _favorite_ ” son, he really just means I’m his only son who he doesn’t consider a total disgrace.” 

 

“…Jesus…That’s fucking cold, Cas…And what? He hates me because I’m disobedient like you used to be? Cause I don’t ask how high when he says jump?” the omega asked, his hatred for Nikolai increasing tenfold with each passing second.

 

“In a nutshell, yes…And your status as an omega doesn’t help either…My father strongly believes that omegas are meant for one purpose, and that’s breeding. As for as Nikolai is concerned, omegas are to be seen and not heard and, by absolutely no means, are they supposed to influence an alpha’s decision or be considered someone an alpha can confide in. And that baby, is the reason he hates you the most, because I value your opinion. When he arranged for us to be married, he wanted **nothing** from you except grandchildren and a fake smile. And now that he knows you aren’t weak, and that I don’t ever want you to be as such, he’s livid. Nikolai can’t stand the fact that _I_ , an alpha who should be keeping his omega in check, want you to make a name for yourself, and that I’ve been adamant about getting you involved with organization,” Castiel explained, causing Dean’s jaw to fall open in shock.

 

“…You…have?” Dean inquired, his heart beating rapidly.

 

“Yes, pup. I put in a request for you to start out as a _Shestyorka_ assigned to my unit. Of course, as time goes by and you learn the ins and outs of the system, you’ll move up through the ranks,” Castiel said in a matter of fact tone, as if he didn’t have a doubt that the omega would one day become a high ranking member of the Russian fucking Mafia.

 

Holy shit.

 

“…Cas,” Dean breathed out, standing up to wrap his arms around the alpha’s neck. “…thank you for having such confidence in me…I won’t let you down.”

 

“I know you won’t, baby,” Castiel cooed, peppering kisses up the side of Dean’s neck.

 

Pulling back from the hug, the omega couldn’t stop himself from smiling at Castiel, completely blown away by the loyalty and respect the older man had just shown him.

 

However, even with all of the gratitude Dean felt, the alpha’s intense display of affection still scared the hell out of him.

 

And that was why, the omega wasted little time switching the subject of their conversation back to its original topic…before he had a damn conniption fit.

 

“…So, as of right now, it looks as though Nikolai sent Benny to do his dirty work because he knew the first person you’d blame for that whole mess with Henriksen would have been him. He’s staying smart and keeping his hands clean…which means he’s obviously doesn’t consider you an enemy…” Dean pointed out, his face lighting up with a bright smile when he received a nod of affirmation from Castiel.

 

“Very good, pup,” Castiel purred, reaching up with his right hand to scratch behind Dean’s ear. “…and it also means that he probably wasn’t targeting me…Sure, I would have been brought in for questioning if your gun wasn’t found at the crime scene but just like in your case, there was no evidence connecting me to the murders…except my reputation, of course.”

 

“Does that mean we’re going with your original theory? That Nikolai tried to have you arrested so he could send someone to take me out while I wasn’t under the protection of my alpha?” Dean asked, trying not to sound as nervous as he felt.

 

Dear God. Sixteen years old and on a Russian crime boss’ hit list. Wasn’t that just Dean’s luck?

 

“For now, yes, that’s the theory…and it will remain the theory until I can do some more digging…But don’t worry, baby, we’ll get to the bottom of this as soon as possible,” Castiel reassured him, obviously catching the scent of Dean’s fear.

 

“…I know, Cas…This is all just a little overwhelming, you know? I mean, it’d be one thing if I had actually done something to the guy but…” Dean rambled, falling silent when Castiel pulled him into a hot, possessive kiss.

 

“Shh, baby,” Castiel ordered softly. “I’ll take care of it.”

 

Giving the alpha a quick nod, Dean leaned forward slightly, nuzzling his cheek against his husband’s.

 

Ugh! How had Castiel turned him into such a clingy omega bitch? And why didn’t Dean loathe him for it?

 

“So what’s the plan, Cas? Act like everything is copacetic while secretly plotting your revenge?” Dean teased, unable to resist the urge to make fun the alpha.

 

“The plan, my little omega, is for me to start your training immediately,” Castiel replied, his statement instantly sparking the omega’s interest. “You’re going to take Benny out within the next couple of days. That motherfucker should have drawn his last breath the night he bruised your cheek and as far as I’m concerned, he’s living on borrowed time. I want him dead and buried and then _I_ will deal with my father.”

 

“…Cas, wait…” Dean said timidly, causing the alpha to raise both his eyebrows in a questioning manner. “Say that Nikolai really is pulling all the strings and Benny is just his puppet…How are you going to handle it? You can’t…you can’t _kill_ a Mafia boss. Nikolai is well connected and has a **lot** of allies and…friends. If you take him out, they’ll all be gunning for you. Think about it, you’ll be public enemy number fucking one…And say someone succeeded and was able to take you out…that person would not only get credit for avenging Nikolai’s death, but they would also be free and clear to take over the Krushnic organization,” the omega ranted, fear consuming him. “…I mean, without you, it would be easy for an outsider to either persuade or force Gabriel to stand down.”

 

“Jesus, Dean. The more I get to know you, the more I realize that you were born to be a _Sovietnik_. That mind of yours is always doing double time, thinking of every possible scenario and weighing the consequences,” Castiel replied huskily, causing the omega to blush.

 

“What can I say, baby? I’m not just a pretty face,” Dean teased, goosebumps spreading across his skin as he met Castiel’s smoldering gaze.

 

“I couldn’t agree more, Dean,” Castiel purred, sensually running his hands up the length of Dean’s sides. “And I hear you about Nikolai. Taking him out, if it comes to that, will be dangerous but I am a Krushnic, baby. The title of _Pakhan_ has been promised to me when Nikolai is no longer in power and I _will_ claim it. I don’t give a fuck who comes after me.”

 

“…You know…” Dean chuckled, shaking his head, “It’s kinda hard to be worried about you when you’re doing your best Marlon Brando impersonation.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Did I sound Italian just then?” Castiel shot back, giving Dean a sly smile.

 

“Shut up, you know what I mean, asshole,” the omega grumbled.

 

“I know, baby. But I don’t want you to worry about me. I’ve got this. The only thing I want you to worry about is emptying a clip in to that treacherous, self-serving asshole Benny,” Castiel seethed.

 

Trying to suppress the full body shiver that the alpha’s words had induced, Dean stood up straight, displaying as much confidence as he could muster.

 

“I’m ready, Cas,” the omega said earnestly. “I’m going to shoot that worthless piece of shit right between the eyes and I want you to be there when I do.”

 

“Trust me, baby, I’ll be there. And once Benny is nothing but a lifeless heap on the floor, I’m going to fuck you senseless,” Castiel growled, the heat from his words spreading over Dean’s skin like wildfire.

 

“…You sick fuck…How could I forget? You totally get off watching people kick the bucket,” Dean taunted as he palmed at his husband’s cock which was already half hard.

 

“If you would prefer that I didn’t fill that tight, sexy little ass of yours up with my knot after that useless worm is out of our lives for good, than just say so,” Castiel retorted, moaning loudly when the omega added a little more pressure to his cock, creating much needed friction.

 

“Easy alpha, don’t go putting words in my mouth,” Dean purred as he unbuttoned his husband’s jeans.

 

“I did nothing of the sort, baby,” Castiel chuckled, a cocky grin spreading across his lips. “Besides, if I was going to put something in your mouth, it certainly wouldn’t be words.”

 

Chuckling, Dean gave Castiel a quick, sloppy kiss before he dropped to his knees, pulling the alpha’s jeans, along with his boxers, down to his ankles, exposing the older man’s large, swollen cock.

 

“ _Dean_ ,” Castiel groaned when the omega wrapped his right hand around his erection and began to stroke the alpha lazily.

 

“Damn, Cas, does the thought of me killing Benny really turn you on that much?” Dean asked huskily before he leaned forward, swirling his tongue around the tip of Castiel’s cock. “Or was it killing Abram that’s got you all riled up? I bet that’s it. I bet you loved hearing him scream, loved ripping apart the man who put _your_ omega in danger.”

 

“Fuck, baby…you have no idea what that filthy fucking mouth of yours does to me…” Castiel growled as he threaded his fingers through Dean’s hair, tugging on it roughly when the omega took him into his mouth.

 

Hollowing out his cheeks, Dean began to bob his head slowly, massaging his tongue against the hot, swollen skin of Castiel’s cock.

 

“Oh God,” the alpha moaned, throwing his head back in ecstasy when Dean relaxed his throat, taking Castiel as deep as he could. “Faster Dean… _please_.”

 

Please? Had Castiel just said the word please?

 

High off the power trip the alpha’s plea had just given him, Dean granted his request as he started to bob his head faster, the wet, sloppy sounds of the omega sucking his husband’s cock completely drowned out by the filthy, pornographic noises Castiel’s was making.

 

“Jesus, you’re so fucking perfect,” the alpha breathed out when Dean reached up with his left hand and began to massage his balls, gently rubbing his thumb over the sensitive skin.

 

And with his pajama bottoms drenched in slick, the omega enthusiastically continued to suck Castiel off, his own cock throbbing and profusely leaking pre-cum.

 

“ _Dean_ , baby, I’m close,” Castiel stated suddenly, his voice tight and strained.

 

Registering the alpha’s words, Dean unhurriedly slid his lips off his husband’s cock before playfully running his tongue over the tissue near the tip that was beginning to swell, forming Castiel’s knot.

 

“Cum for me, _alpha_ ,” Dean growled as he stoked Castiel’s cock roughly, his pupils blown out with lust. “Wanna taste you,” he nearly pleaded, positioning the head of his husband’s cock over his lips.

 

And, as if on cue, Castiel’s whole body tensed, the alpha closing his eyes tightly as an orgasm hit him so hard he nearly forgot to breathe.

 

“H-holy fuck, _Dean_ ,” Castiel moaned, his fingernails digging into Dean’s scalp as the younger man worked him through his release, greedily drinking down the cum that had splashed in to his mouth.

 

“You should go on a power trip more often, baby,” Dean chuckled once Castiel had taken all he could get and the alpha was standing before him, panting and spent. “It’s hot as fuck.”

 

“C’mere,” Castiel demanded, yanking the omega up from the floor to press a searing hot kiss to his swollen, wet lips. “You’re incredible, my little omega…I can’t fucking wait until the day you’ve secured your spot in the _Bratva_. No one will be able to stop us, baby.”

 

Fuck. Talk about a power trip.

 

Too bad the omega was seriously buying into this one.

 

“And anyone who tries to stop us _won’t_ live to regret it,” Dean replied in a fierce tone, dragging his teeth over his bottom lip seductively as he watched his husband, a huge, prideful smile on the older man’s face, sink to his knees in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.S. As I said before, I'm not well informed about the ins and outs of the Russian Mafia (all the information in this chapter is a product of Internet research...and we all know how reliable that is...Haha) And I don't, by any means, speak Russian. So, for those of you who are fluent in Russian, please let me know if I spelled any of the words in this chapter wrong relating to the Mafia and I will gladly fix them! <3


	15. If You Can't Stand The Heat....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hugs my beta tight* You're the **best** , buddy! 
> 
> And as always, thank you all for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos!! <3 <3

When Dean and Castiel woke up Monday morning, everything was normal.

 

The two of them had shared a relaxing shower together, and when they were both dressed and ready for the day, they went downstairs to eat breakfast like they’d done for the last week since Castiel had started back to work. The alpha had even talked to Dean about his training, promising the younger man that they would begin later that evening when he returned home.

 

And when Castiel left for the casino, they parted company with a sweet but passionate kiss.

 

No, it wasn’t until Dean was alone, lying on the couch watching re-runs of Spartacus on the Syfy channel when everything went to Hell in a hand basket.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” the omega groaned, every inch of his skin suddenly feeling as though a thousand needles were being jabbed in to it.

 

There was a white hot burning sensation in his stomach, and in a flash, his entire body was covered in sweat as he writhed in pain, all of his muscles screaming in discomfort.

 

Utterly confused and equally scared, Dean had no idea what was happening until he felt an ungodly amount of slick start to pour out of him, soaking his boxers and jeans.

 

“No!…no, no, this can’t be happening,” Dean whined as he heaved himself off the couch, focusing all his brainpower on getting upstairs to his bedroom.

 

He needed a door that locked like, yesterday. Omegas in heat were vulnerable, and while Dean didn’t truly believe he was in any danger at his current location, his mind and his body were demanding that he to take the extra precaution.

 

That was why, when Dean _somehow_ managed to make it to the master bedroom, he slammed the door shut and locked it without hesitation.

 

“Son of a bitch!” the omega yelled, stumbling over to the left side of the bed so that he could sit down before he fell down.

 

Then, with a shaky hand, Dean reached into the front right pocket of his jeans to fish out his cell phone, every instinct he had begging him to call Castiel, to call his alpha.

 

But right before he hit speed dial one, a part of him, the rational, normal part, regained control for a split second, urging him to reconsider.

 

If he called Castiel, the alpha would drop everything and go to him, pure, plain, and simple. And while Dean, the omega suffering through his first heat, wanted nothing more than for his alpha to knot him over and over until he couldn’t see straight, Dean, the sixteen year old boy who had no interest in getting pregnant anytime soon, didn’t want Castiel anywhere  near him.

 

Seriously, the omega had already been pushing his luck way too far by having as much normal sex as he had been. Fucking his alpha during his heat would be like playing Russian roulette with a loaded gun.

 

It was ten times more likely for Dean to conceive while he was in heat, and he would be damned if he was going to take that chance.

 

Letting out a ragged breath, the omega reluctantly set his phone to the side before slowly standing up from the bed so that he could remove his clothes.

 

And once he was completely naked, Dean laid down on his side of the large mattress, spreading his legs wide so that he could slip his right index finger in to his tight, wet hole.

 

Motherfucker. This was going to be excruciating.

 

Dean didn’t even have a toy knot, for fuck’s sake! Gah! Screw his biology and screw being an omega.

 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Dean moaned, adding a second finger as he began to stroke himself furiously with his free hand.

 

Arching his hips, the omega was so desperate to get off that it literally only took one graze of his fingers over his prostate before his stomach was covered in semen, the pain that had once consumed him dulling for the moment.

 

Huh, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all?

 

 

 

**OoOoOoOo**

 

 

Whatever sort of agonizing pain Dean had imagined he’d be in without his alpha during his heat was **NOTHING** compared to what he was _actually_ feeling after several hours of self-induced orgasms.

 

And that was why, around seven that evening when Castiel finally got home from work, the omega nearly went mad with want when he smelled his husband’s spicy, mouthwatering scent wafting in to the bedroom from the opening at the bottom of the door.

 

“Dean?” Castiel called out, and although the omega was sure he meant to sound concerned, any trace of worry in his voice was erased by pure unadulterated lust.

 

And it didn’t take a genius to realize that the alpha could sense Dean was in heat.

 

“Cas! _Please_ …It…it hurts…I need you,” the omega whimpered as he lay on his back on their bed, his body drenched in sweat and slick.

 

His chest and stomach were painted white with cum and he was in so much pain he could barely function. Dean **_needed_ ** Castiel. In the worst way possible.

 

“Shh, it’s okay baby, I’m here,” Castiel said soothingly, although his voice was strained. “Can you move, Dean? Do you think you could manage to unlock the door?”

 

Groaning, the omega squeezed his eyes shut, taking deep, steadying breaths.

 

It wasn’t that he couldn’t move, it was just that it was extremely painful to do so.

 

“Y-yeah…Just…give me a minute,” Dean panted, willing himself to sit up.

 

However, before the omega could even think about moving any further, he heard Castiel say something along the lines of “Aw, fuck it,” only to witness his husband honest to God kick open their bedroom door, sending wood splinters flying.

 

“ _Dean_ ,” Castiel growled as made his way through the busted door and over to his omega who was now staring at him longingly, the younger man’s cheeks red and heated, his pretty green eyes hooded with lust.

 

Inhaling deeply, Dean nearly came on the spot when his nostrils were filled with Castiel intoxicating scent, the air around him thick with arousal. 

 

Jesus, he needed his alpha’s knot right the fuck **now**.

 

“Alpha, _please_ ,” Dean mewled, a surge of pleasure streaking across his body when Castiel crawled on top of him, burying his face in crook of the omega’s neck. “Oh God, need you so much,” he babbled, clawing at the alpha, desperate to get as close to him as possible.

 

“W-why…didn’t you call me?” Castiel gritted out as Dean began to grind his body upward, the younger man’s swollen, leaking cock rubbing against the alpha’s stomach.

 

“C-cause I’-m stubborn, du-h,” the omega stammered, so consumed with need he could barely talk.

 

“Yes…you are…And when we are both in our right minds again…you will be punished for that,” Castiel told him, earning a loud, wanton moan from Dean. “Jesus…You smell so fucking good, baby…” the alpha added, the simple act of just being close to his omega while he was in heat causing the older man’s cock to harden.

 

“Cas… _please_ , I need you so much…Need my alpha’s knot…please, please,” Dean chanted as he continued to rock his hips, pressing his cock against Castiel’s abdomen.

 

“…Fuck…Dean…That’s the heat talking…I- I know you, if you could think clearly, you wouldn’t want to take such a big risk…” Castiel managed to say, unable to hold back a moan when Dean’s movements became more sporadic, the younger man blowing his wad all over the alpha’s blue button down shirt mere seconds later.

 

“Please, please, please! I need you, I need _my_ alpha” Dean begged before pulling Castiel in to a hot, filthy, open mouth kiss. “Fuck me, _alpha_ , please,” the omega panted as he threaded his fingers through his husband’s tousled black hair, yanking on it roughly when the older man bit his bottom lip hard, rolling the sensitive, pink skin between his teeth.

 

“…Shit…I hope you can find a way to forgive me when this is over…” Castiel mumbled against Dean’s lips just before he went straight up fierce, dominant alpha, unable to fight his instincts which were screaming at him to take what was his.

 

And honestly, the omega couldn’t even be angry with Castiel for giving in to his nature. If the alpha wanted him **half** as bad as he wanted the alpha, Dean was truly surprised and impressed that Castiel had been able to hold back as long as he had.

 

“Oh God…Cas, _yes_!” Dean shouted as Castiel flipped him over forcefully, positioning him so that he was on his hands and knees with his ass in the air.

 

“You’re so loose, baby,” the alpha commented, easily able to slip two fingers inside Dean.

 

“…N-no matter wh-at I did…i-it wasn’t en-ough…Been f-fingering my-self all da-y, b-ut…” the omega mumbled, unable to finish his thought when he felt Castiel smack his left ass cheek hard.

 

“But it wasn’t your alpha’s knot,” Castiel growled, his voice low and feral as he circled his fingers around Dean’s hole, making sure to hit the omega’s prostate with each movement.

 

“No…no, it wasn’t…Cas, please…” Dean whined, pushing back against the alpha’s fingers.

 

“Turn onto your side facing away from me and lift up your right leg,” Castiel ordered as he gently removed his fingers from the omega, causing the younger man to whimper at the loss.

 

Hastily complying, Dean turned over and immediately brought his right leg up so that his knee was level with his chest, shivering when cool air hit his now fully exposed ass.

 

“Good boy,” Castiel praised as he rolled off the bed, leaving Dean desperate and panting in his new, slightly contorted position while the alpha removed his clothes.

 

“Please, Cas…hurry,” the omega pleaded, doing an internal happy dance when he felt the mattress dip under Castiel weight once more.

 

“Are you _that_ desperate for my knot, baby?” Castiel taunted, causing Dean to nearly scream with pleasure as he circled the head of his cock around the omega’s slick entrance.

 

“ _Yes_! Want-ed your k-not all day…Couldn’t st-stop thinking ab-out you fucking me open, f-filling me so full and r-ruining me for any-one e-lse,” Dean mewled, digging his fingernails into Castiel’s pillow when the alpha brought his palm down across his right ass cheek.

 

And by that point, Dean was so mad with need, he could barely even form a coherent sentence. Hell, even _thinking_ was downright difficult.

 

“Did you scream my name, little omega? Did you pretend that I was here, pounding into this perfect ass of yours?” Castiel asked huskily, causing goosebumps to spread across Dean’s skin when he leaned forward to lick the spot on the omega’s neck were his pulse was racing.

 

“S-screamed your name so l-oud, _Cas_ ,” Dean admitted as he tilted his head to the side, submissively baring his neck to his alpha. “I-imagined you s-spanking my ass raw b-before you held me d-down and fucked me.”

 

In response, Castiel let out a growl that was downright carnal before he latched on to Dean’s exposed neck, dangerously close to sinking his teeth into the omega’s flesh.

 

“Do it, Cas…I’m _yours_ , ** _please_** do it,” Dean begged, letting out a shamelessly loud moan when he felt Castiel bite down hard, the omega’s blood gushing into the older man’s mouth as he claimed his mate.

 

“ ** _Mine_** ,” the alpha whispered, lapping at the open wound on Dean’s neck.

 

“Yours,” Dean agreed earnestly, totally blown away at how amazing it felt to be claimed.

 

The omega had never imagined that having an alpha turn his neck in to a chew toy would be such a turn on. But it totally fucking was.

 

Well, that just went to show that one really does learn something new every day.

 

“Tell me how much you want me to fuck you, baby,” Castiel demanded suddenly, digging his nails in to the side of Dean’s right thigh, eliciting a needy whimper from the omega. “Tell me how much you want _your mate_ to make you cum.”

 

“W-ant you…to fuck me… _so_ much, Cas,” Dean confused, his grip on his husband’s pillow tightening when he felt the alpha press the tip of his cock against his entrance once more. “Go-ing c-crazy he-re, b-aby…I n-need to f-feel you in-side me,” the omega said, every one of his nerve endings screaming with pleasure when Castiel _finally_ pushed his way inside him, taking his time until his hips were firmly against the younger man’s ass.

 

Letting out a sigh of relief, Dean leaned back against his husband as Castiel slipped his arm under the omega’s right thigh, using it as leverage as he began to hammer in to him relentlessly.

 

“You feel so fucking good, baby,” Castiel groaned, his cock drilling Dean’s prostate with every deep, powerful thrust of his hips. “So proud that you're _mine_...you’re perfect, Dean.”

 

Gasping loudly, the omega couldn’t even begin to think of a reply when Castiel released his leg in order to wrap his hand around the omega’s painfully hard cock, slowly tugging downward on Dean’s erection, giving it a gentle twist at the end of each stroke.

 

“… _Cas_ …Fuck, baby…so good,” Dean mumbled incoherently, beads of sweat dripping down his chest as Castiel continued to fuck him savagely.

 

Leaning forward, the alpha pressed a kiss to the mark on Dean’s neck before moving downward to his shoulder, biting in to the warm, smooth flesh.

 

“Do you like it when I mark you, my little omega?” Castiel wondered breathlessly, a cocky smile painted on his lips after hearing Dean let out strangled moan.

 

“Yes, oh God, yes,” Dean replied without hesitation as blood slowly trickled down his back, the alpha using his tongue to catch the crimson liquid.

 

“So perfect,” Castiel purred, feeling Dean’s body tense against his. “You gonna cum for me, baby?” the alpha asked coyly, flicking his wrist a couple more times before his husband came with a shout all over his hand.

 

“Cas!” Dean groaned as Castiel worked him through his orgasm until he was panting and boneless.

 

“Easy baby,” the alpha whispered, stilling his hips when Dean slumped back against his chest, the younger man trying to recover from the intense orgasm that had just taken over all his senses. “I’m going to switch our position, okay? Just let me do all the work.”

 

Grunting in agreement, Dean tried not to whine when Castiel pull out of him, gently flipping the omega onto his stomach so that he was on his hands and knees once more.

 

“ _Oh_ …Jesus, Cas…” Dean groaned as Castiel’s cock filled him once more, the alpha picking up where he left off as he thrust his hips sharply, gripping the omega’s sides for leverage.

 

“Who do you belong to?” Castiel asked in a demanding tone, pounding in to Dean so hard that the omega had to place his right hand on the headboard to keep himself steady.

 

“You, baby, I belong to you,” Dean moaned, surprised when a little aftershock of pleasure rolled through him as he felt the alpha’s knot begin to swell.

 

And with one last jerk of his hips, Castiel shot his load into Dean causing both he and the omega to shout out in pleasure.

 

“…You’re fucking incredible, baby,” Castiel whispered as he pressed himself flat against Dean’s back after the omega had collapsed onto the mattress.

 

“Mmmm,” Dean managed to reply, dangerously close to falling asleep despite the fact that he was lying in a puddle of half dried cum. “…Th-thank you, Cas…Needed that so bad…” he yawned as he turned his head to the right, resting it comfortably against his husband’s pillow.

 

And for the first time since they started having sex, Castiel’s knot didn’t cause Dean any discomfort as it swelled to its monstrous size. It just felt fucking awesome.

 

“You’re welcome, Dean,” Castiel cooed before pressing gentle kisses to the mark on his neck, the mark that bound them together, that made the omega truly his.

 

And with the weight of his husband on top of him, firmly pushing him down into the mattress, giving the omega a sense of security and safety, Dean drifted off peacefully.


	16. Screwed, Blued, and Tattooed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, love and hugs to my beta! <3
> 
> P.S. Sucrosesanction! This chapter contains Dean's "education" as we discussed. :D

Dean was on the verge of a mental fucking breakdown.

 

On Sunday morning, when the omega woke up, he felt as though he had been roughly shaken out of a trance and had his ass kicked by reality.

 

For the first time in a week his mind was clear, and unfortunately for him, it was on overdrive, replaying the memories of what he had let Castiel do…What he had _begged_ the alpha to do in his altered state.

 

Gingerly sitting up in the bed, Dean’s eyes automatically shifted to the right, and he was half relieved, half disappointed when he realized that Castiel was absent from the spot beside him.

 

Sighing dramatically, Dean rolled over to the edge of the mattress, forcing himself to stand but regretting his decision to do so almost immediately.

 

“ _Motherfucker_ ,” the omega breathed out as he attempted to hobble to the bathroom.

 

 _Jesus_ , Dean was sore in places he didn’t even know he had.

 

And when he finally reached the master bathroom, one look in the large mirror positioned above the sink revealed that he was covered in hickies and bruises, the bite mark on his neck shining like a beacon against his tanned skin.

 

Fuck. What had he done? How could he have been so weak?

 

Letting out a deep, ragged breath, Dean placed his hands on the counter, hanging his head in shame as he closed his eyes and tried not to hyperventilate.

 

Castiel and Dean were officially mated. Holy hell.

 

However, before the omega had any more time to think, or rather, freak the fuck out, Dean was snapped back to reality when he smelled the familiar, spicy scent of his alpha.

 

Opening his eyes, Dean looked toward the door to see Castiel entering the bathroom cautiously, as though he were trying not to frighten off a wild animal.

 

“…Good morning, baby,” Castiel said, his voice low and gravely, making Dean want to punch himself in the dick for thinking it was ridiculously attractive.

 

Dear God. Even the dude’s voice turned him on. The omega never stood a chance, he knew that now. From the minute Castiel Krushnic barged into his life, he was a goner.

 

“…Mornin’ Cas…” Dean mumbled, flinching violently when the alpha took a step toward him.

 

Mentally cursing himself, the omega immediately regretted his body’s reaction when he saw the hurt look it brought to Castiel’s eyes.

 

Stopping dead in his tracks, a grimace flashed across the alpha’s face as he gazed over at Dean longingly, and it was clear that he wanted nothing more than to comfort his omega.

 

“Dean,” Castiel sighed, his body visibly tense, “…We need to talk…”

 

Oh fuck, there they were. The four words Dean **DID NOT** want to hear.

 

“…Cas, please…I’m tired and ridiculously sore...I just want to take a hot shower and vegetate for a bit…” the omega nearly pouted, a slight twinge of anger shooting through his chest when he saw Castiel stand up straight, his shoulders squared and his jaw clenched.

 

Of course his husband wasn’t going to take no for an answer, why did Dean expect anything different?

 

“And I’d be happy to let you do that, baby, but only after we discuss what happened,” Castiel stated firmly as he closed the gap between them, not stopping until he was standing directly in front of the omega.

 

“There’s nothing to discuss, Cas…No use freaking out over something that can’t be undone,” Dean sighed, not realizing how hurtful his statement truly was until he saw Castiel’s eyebrows furrow, his gorgeous lips dropping into a frown.

 

“Do you wish you could undo what happened, Dean? Do you regret allowing me to mate you?” Castiel asked calmly, making the omega want to scream.

 

How could Castiel go from one extra to the other like that without even blinking? Schizophrenic bastard.

 

“I don’t want to talk about this,” Dean said through gritted teeth, failing to suppress the shiver that ran up his spine when he saw Castiel’s nostrils flair in anger at his defiance.

 

“ _Dean_ , your alpha asked you a question,” Castiel growled as he took another step forward, invading Dean’s personal space.

 

“I’m aware of that. There’s nothing wrong with my hearing, Castiel,” Dean seethed, looking up at the alpha with narrowed eyes.

 

“I should bend you over my knee right now,” Castiel threatened, causing the omega to let out a string of curses when he felt slick start to drip down the back his legs.

 

“…Screw you, asshole,” Dean retorted in the angriest tone he could muster.

 

Which wasn’t very angry at all. Gah! Why was he being such a jerk? Truthfully, the omega didn’t even know why he was fighting Castiel so hard on this. Or why he was looking for a fight in general.

 

Shaking his head, the alpha let out a frustrated huff, clearly trying to get himself under control so the two of them could have a serious conversation.

 

“…I…know you are probably upset with me, Dean…and that you might regret what happened during your heat…However, for what it’s worth, I want you to know that I really did try to stop myself,” Castiel said earnestly. “…but when I smelled you, saw that you were in pain and desperate for my knot…I let my instincts take over and the only thing I was focused on was helping my omega. I _never_ meant to take anything away from you that you weren’t willing to give me, baby. And I know after everything that has happened this might be a bit overwhelming but…I care for you deeply and I just want to be there for you…So please, tell me what you need and it’s yours.”

 

Unable to speak, Dean just stared at the alpha in complete and utter shock, his mouth wide open and his eyes nearly bugged out of his skull.

 

“…I…” the omega attempted to say, the words he had been trying to formulate getting caught in his throat as he slumped against the counter, a million different emotions attacking his brain all at once.

 

Remaining quiet, Castiel stood there patiently, allowing Dean to process, or at least try to process, his confession. And the omega wanted to hate him for being so understanding and sweet but fuck, he just couldn’t.

 

Honestly, he couldn’t hate Castiel for any of it. The alpha hadn’t mated him against his will and he certainly hadn’t taken advantage of him during his heat. Dean might have been out of his mind with need, but nothing had happened during that time span that the omega hadn’t thought about, or secretly wanted when he was fully cognizant.

 

Come to think of it, the only thing Dean was _legitimately_ upset about was the fact that he might very well be knocked up at sixteen years old. But still, he didn’t harbor any blame or anger toward Castiel because of it. He was honestly just furious with himself.

 

“…I’m…not upset with you, Cas…” Dean finally managed to mumbled, avoiding eye contact with the alpha. “I was the one that gave you permission to mate me…to fuck me while I was in heat…And it would be pretty damn hypocritical of me to be mad at you for giving into your instincts when I didn’t even hesitate to do the same…”

 

“…Thank you, Dean…” Castiel replied, relief visibly washing over him. “I’m happy to hear you feel that way. But…if you aren’t upset about what happened…Then what’s truly bothering you?” he asked, a concerned expression on his face.

 

“…You mean besides the fact that I might have to squeeze out a kid at sixteen and a psychopathic alpha just told me he ‘cares for me deeply’? Not a thing,” Dean shot back sarcastically.

 

So what if his remark was uncalled for? He had impulsively subjected himself to morning sickness and violent mood swings. The omega was entitled to be a little pissed off.

 

“I know you don’t want children right now…or maybe ever…but I promise, if or when you give me the gift of a child, I will cherish you and our baby with all my heart,” Castiel confessed, the look of affection in his eyes scaring the fuck out of Dean. “I would do anything for you, baby…same goes for any child we might be blessed with. You are my omega, my mate…And I love you.”

 

Wait…WHAT?!

 

“…You…you what?” Dean asked, his chest raising and falling rapidly as he tried to catch the breath Castiel’s statement had knocked out of him.

 

“I love you, Dean,” Castiel repeated, eyeing the omega nervously as if he were anticipating having to catch him before he fainted.

 

Which was excellent work on the alpha’s part, because Dean felt extremely lightheaded and if Castiel hadn’t been paying attention, the omega might have cracked his head open on the title floor of the bathroom when his legs suddenly gave out.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’ve got you,” Castiel cooed, wrapping his arms around Dean as the omega tried to steady himself.

 

Jesus Christ. How fucking embarrassing! The omega couldn’t believe he had seriously almost fainted like a bitch. Gah! Damn Castiel Krushnic for making him feel things he never thought he would. Damn that alpha bastard for turning his world upside down.

 

“…C-Cas…” Dean stuttered, digging his fingernails into the fabric of Castiel’s pajama shirt, clinging to the alpha as he rubbed circles between the younger man’s shoulder blades.

 

“Shh, easy baby…I didn’t mean to overwhelm you…although, I suppose my timing was really shitty, wasn’t it?” Castiel asked playfully, attempting to calm the omega’s nerves.

 

“And the award for understatement of the century goes to Castiel Krushnic,” Dean teased back, between deep, steadying breaths.

 

“I’m sorry, my little omega…I guess…well, I never heard Nikolai express his love to my mother and I watched that disconnect, on top of a mountain of lies and abuse, destroy her and her marriage. I don’t want that for us, baby…I don’t want that for you…” Castiel explained as he pulled back from the omega so that he could look him in the eyes.

 

“…Cas…I…I appreciate your honesty and I’m eternally grateful that you want what’s best for me…but I don’t know…I don’t…” Dean stammered, his nervous ramblings cut off when Castiel pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

 

“There’s no pressure for you to say it back, Dean,” Castiel said, lightly brushing his thumb over the giant hickey on the right side of the omega’s neck, the mark only inches away from the symbol of their bond. “Especially if you don’t feel the same way. You are still very young, baby, and you still have a lot to learn about life…and love, for that matter. I didn’t tell you I loved you in hopes of getting a similar reply. Honestly, I would have been shocked if I had. I told you simply because I wanted you to know that my heart is yours and I hope one day in the future, yours will be mine.”

 

“…If this is you not meaning to overwhelm me, I probably would have **actually** fainted if you had been,” Dean grumbled, not having the first clue how to respond to the alpha’s confession.

 

It wasn’t that an extremely small, extremely girly part of him was ecstatic to find out that Castiel felt so strongly for him. It was just Dean “emotionally stunted, bottle your feelings and tell everyone to fuck off” Winchester had absolutely no idea how to process that new found information.

 

Sure, he liked Castiel…Hell, he like Castiel a **lot**. But love? The alpha was completely right, Dean didn’t know a damn thing about love.

 

And to know that someone loved him, sarcastic, stubborn, average Dean Winchester, well, that was even more baffling than the whole situation put together.

 

“I am truly sorry, Dean,” Castiel repeated, reaching up to scratch behind the omega’s right ear. “Why don’t you take that shower now? Try to relax and take your mind off everything that has happened in the last six days.”

 

Biting his bottom lip nervously, Dean nodded in agreement, an odd, unpleasant sensation gnawing at the pit of his stomach.

 

While the omega knew it would be wrong to tell Castiel he loved him when he didn’t truly mean it, he still felt terrible for not being able to give his alpha anything in return.

 

“…The last six days weren’t _all_ bad, Cas…” Dean confessed suddenly, causing the alpha to raise both his eyebrows in surprise. “...If…if I **had** to be mated to someone…I’d pick you every time…”

 

“Likewise, pup,” Castiel chuckled, giving him one last kiss before he turned to leave.

 

“…The sex wasn’t so bad either…” Dean commented, earning a loud belly laugh from his husband.

 

“Why thank you, baby,” Castiel huffed. “I’m glad to know you hold having sex with me in such high regard,” he added snidely.

 

“What can I say, alpha? You gotta step up your game if you wanna impress me,” Dean taunted, fully aware that Castiel knew what he was saying was a lie.

 

The omega was impressed. Holy fuck, was he impressed.

 

“Get in the shower, smartass. When you are done I’d like to give you a couple of tips before we officially start your training tomorrow,” Castiel ordered, throwing Dean a sly smile over his shoulder before exiting the bathroom.

 

 

 

**_OoOoOoO_ **

 

 

 

Thirty minutes later, after one of the most amazing showers of his life, Dean was still shaky and downright terrified by what Castiel had told him.

 

And that was why, when he stepped out of the bathroom to find Castiel lounging on their bed, lazily fiddling with his cell phone, the omega nearly had a heart attack.

 

Seriously, Dean needed a valium and a bottle of Jack Daniel’s ASAP.

 

…Oh God. If he was actually pregnant, that was a horrible thing to think. Yep. The omega was going to Hell any way he spun it.

 

“Feel better, baby?” Castiel asked as he set his phone on the bedside table, watching closely as Dean headed to the dresser to grab a pair of boxers.

 

“…Y-yeah…a little bit,” Dean replied honestly, unwrapping the towel from around his waist so he could dry off.

 

Facing away from the alpha, Dean wiped away the beads of water dripping down his chest, overly aware of the fact that Castiel’s eyes were on him the entire time.

 

“You look so fucking good covered in the marks I gave you,” the alpha said suddenly, the tone of his voice downright sinful.

 

Shivering, Dean dropped the towel that was in his right hand before absentmindedly reaching behind him to touch his lower back, running his fingers over the large bruise he remembered Castiel had made there.

 

And while the omega might have been utterly confused and nervous about how serious their relationship was becoming emotionally, and disgustingly worried that he might be carrying a tiny human inside him that would be dependent on Dean in every possible way, if there was one thing he knew for certain, it was just how much he wanted Castiel sexually.

 

That he had absolutely no doubts about.

 

“I…really like it, you know? When you bruise my skin,” Dean admitted timidly as he slipped on the pair of boxers he had retrieved from the top drawer of the dresser. “Call me a sick fuck but it really turns me on,” he chuckled, turning around to find that Castiel was sitting up with his back against the headboard, a confused expression on his handsome face.

 

“Why would I ever call you that?” the alpha inquired, his question taking Dean by surprise.

 

“…Um…because I am? If you hadn’t noticed, Cas, I’m into some pretty fucked up shit,” Dean teased with the shrug of his shoulders.

 

“Dean, please come sit down,” Castiel said sternly as he moved to sit cross legged on the bed.

 

Hesitating for a moment, Dean forced himself to obey, crawling on to the mattress to sit in front of the alpha, crossing his legs as well.

 

“…This really isn’t a big deal, dude…Honestly, out of all the shit going on, it’s the least important. Besides, I’ve totally accepted the fact that I’m a sick bastard,” Dean teased, earning a chastising look from Castiel.

 

“That’s exactly why it _is_ a big deal, baby,” the alpha replied in an even tone, although he was visibly riled up. “You aren’t _sick_ for enjoying the kinks that you do.”

 

“…I like it when you bruise my skin,” Dean huffed. “…I like it when you…hurt me…when you hold me down so I can’t move…I like to be spanked, Cas. Hell, I’m even sort of into your whole blood makes me wanna fuck your brains out thing…You can’t sit there and tell me that’s normal.”

 

“It’s perfectly normal, Dean. There is no shame in being a masochist as long as your needs are satisfied in a safe and healthy way,” Castiel explained calmly.

 

“…Says the guy who gets off on killing people,” Dean retorted without thinking, slapping a hand over his mouth when he realized what he had said.

 

“Touché, baby. My desire to kill definitely falls into the _sick_ category. I just don’t give a fuck,” Castiel chuckled, and Dean should not have found such a depraved comment so damn hot.

 

See? Totally fucking sick.

 

“What? So my kinks aren’t sick but yours are?” Dean asked, trying and failing to sound agitated.

 

“Erotophonophilia isn’t a kink, my little omega. It’s a condition,” Castiel pointed out, a hint of amusement in his voice. “As for my actual kinks, no, they aren’t sick. And neither are yours.”

 

“…Are you seriously trying to tell me there are other people who enjoy…you know? The blood thing?” Dean wondered, curiosity getting the better of him.

 

“The technical term for the blood thing is bloodlust, and yes, I am,” Castiel replied simply. “Dean, tell me what you know about BDSM,” he added a moment later, causing the omega to blush furiously.

 

“Um…that it involves gag balls and a whole lot of leather?” Dean joked, slightly embarrassed that he didn’t know the first thing about the subject.

 

“Well, you aren’t entirely wrong,” Castiel teased as he unfolded his legs from beneath him, rocking forward so he could push Dean on to his back.

 

Straightening his legs as well, Dean allowed the alpha to press him against the mattress, letting out a small moan when Castiel straddled his hips before grabbing both of the younger man’s wrists in order to lift the omega’s arms above his head.

 

“BDSM stands for bondage, discipline, sadism and masochism. There are also overlapping abbreviations in which the D stands for dominance and S for submission. BDSM can range anywhere from a couple experimenting to a full blown lifestyle,” Castiel informed Dean as his grip tightened on the omega wrists. “Those involved in the lifestyle belong to the BDSM community and there are strict rules and etiquette that is expected to be followed while sexual partners are acting out a scene,” he added, making Dean let out a needy whimper when he leaned down to lick the bite mark on the omega’s neck teasingly.

 

“…So…What we do…It’s nothing compared to those who actually follow the lifestyle?” Dean managed to ask, his cock starting to harden as the alpha began to grind his body against the younger man’s, trailing kiss down to his bare chest.

 

“Not even close, baby. Spanking? That’s nothing compared to breath or knife play, and that’s just the tip of the iceberg,” Castiel panted before running his tongue up the length of Dean’s right pectoral muscle, chuckling when the omega squirmed beneath him. “And the majority of participants involved with BDSM are completely sane people with families, jobs, and normal, everyday lives. My point being that there is nothing wrong with you for liking what you do sexually. And I don’t ever want to hear you put yourself down about it again.”

 

“O-okay Cas…You win, I get it…My kinks are more common than I thought,” Dean conceded, letting out a loud, guttural moan when he felt Castiel’s teeth sink in to his chest.

 

Damn, he was all about this biting thing.

 

“Good boy. Now, tell me that you understand when I say I don’t _ever_ want you to feel ashamed of your sexual desires,” Castiel demanded in the most sexy, dominant tone the omega had ever heard him use.

 

“Yes, I understand…Cas, _please_ ,” Dean mewled when the alpha went completely still, leaving the younger man’s cock throbbing and desperate for friction.

 

“Not so fast, baby,” Castiel chuckled as Dean struggled to free his arms, powerless against the alpha’s strong grip. “You still need to be punished for being a stubborn little shit and not calling me the minute you knew you were in heat.”

 

“…Bastard…” Dean gritted out, his fresh pair of boxers already drenched with slick.

 

Smirking, Castiel rolled off of the younger man in order to stand at the end of the bed, his large cock visibly straining against his pajama pants.

 

“That’s twenty five,” Castiel quipped, a cocky smile painted on his lips. “C’mon baby, you know the drill.”

 

Tugging off his boxers without hesitation, Dean tossed the material to the side before crawling on to his hands and knees, his bare ass exposed to the alpha.

 

“Are you going to use the belt or your hand?” Dean asked, his voice trembling.

 

“I’m going to use my hand, little omega. I think you’d enjoy the belt too much,” Castiel taunted, and Dean wasn’t sure if he wanted to punch the alpha for being so smug or kiss him stupid.

 

However, before he could decide, Castiel’s palm found his right ass cheek, causing the omega to scream in pleasure.

 

“One,” Dean moaned.

 

“Good boy,” Castiel purred as he massaged the faint outline of his handprint on Dean’s ass. “Now, I want you to touch yourself, baby. One stroke for each blow and if you cum before I reach twenty five, I won’t fuck you for the next two weeks.”

 

"Two weeks?!" Dean asked incredulously, receiving another smack. "T-two...That's a bit excessive, don't ya think?"

 

"Would you like to make it three?" Castiel inquired as he massaged the omega's ass cheek while Dean stroked his cock, the younger man making little noises of pleasure at the contact.

 

" **No**!" Dean breathed out, scowling when he heard the alpha chuckle.

 

Letting out a frustrated groan, the omega tried to ignore the fact that, in the long run, Castiel’s punishment definitely had an upside when it came to avoiding pregnancy…If he wasn’t pregnant already…

 

Ugh, he couldn’t think about that right now. Truthfully, Dean didn’t want to think about it at all for fear that dwelling on the subject would make him go batshit crazy.

 

“Then be a good boy and do as you're told," Castiel ordered, delivering a third blow.

 

"Three...You mean like this, Cas?” Dean asked innocently, reaching between his legs with his right hand to give his swollen, leaking cock a slow, sensual tug.

 

“Perfect,” the alpha whispered before smacking Dean’s ass in the same spot only harder.

 

And by the time Castiel got to eighteen, the omega, even though his brain was fuzzy with lust, knew he was in deep shit.

 

“Nineteen,” Dean whimpered as he reluctantly stroked his cock, barely flicking his wrist before he came hard enough that he lost his balance.

 

Collapsing on to the bed, Dean lay face down on the mattress, desperately trying to catch his breath.

 

His eyes were closed, and the omega couldn't help but revel in the fantastic, warm sensation that had spread over his body, his right ass cheek throbbing in the best possible way.

 

“What a pity,” Castiel sighed as he rolled Dean over, bending down to kiss tenderly.

 

“I’m sorry, Cas…Please tell me you changed your mind about not fucking me,” Dean begged, still panting heavily from his orgasm.

 

“Don’t apologize, baby. I know you tried. And no, I haven’t changed my mind,” Castiel informed him as he curled up next to Dean’s side. “It wouldn’t be much of a punishment if I decided not to follow through.”

 

Pouting, the omega turned on his left side so that he was facing away from Castiel, hating himself for not pushing the older man away when he wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling Dean close.

 

“You are the most confusing, infuriating, exciting, amazing, narcissistic, psychopathic **douche bag** I’ve ever met,” Dean huffed, reluctantly turning over to nuzzle against the alpha.

 

“I suppose it’s a plus that not all of those qualities were bad,” Castiel hummed as he massaged the base of Dean’s skull with his fingertips, causing goosebumps to spread across the younger man’s skin.

 

“Jackass…” Dean shot back, failing to give Castiel the scowl he had meant to when he looked up into the alpha’s eyes which were sparkling with affection. “…but I don’t hate you…and I’m not mad at you, you know that, right? I wasn’t lying when I said I didn’t blame you for what happened during my heat. You’re good to me Cas, you have been from the start. And it’s not….it’s not that I don’t want to have a kid with you, cause I know you’d be a great father…it’s just that I don’t want one right now.”

 

“I know, baby. And I believe you when you say you aren’t mad at me,” Castiel reassured him. “…I know since you met me your life has been…crazy to say the least…but I promise, we’ll get through this. We just have to deal with this shit one step at a time,” he said determinedly.

 

And it was only than that Dean realized just how much he needed that pep talk.

 

“Absolutely,” the omega agreed. “And I think we should start with the rat bastard, Benny.”

 

“I like the way you think, baby,” Castiel chuckled. “C’mon, I still want to give you some tips before we start your official training. Why don’t you get dress while I grab my Walther? I think it’s the best choice of weapon until we can replace your Colt,” the alpha mused as he made a move to get up.

 

“Or until we can steal my gun from the FBI evidence locker and give Henriksen a heart attack, right?” Dean asked teasingly.

 

“If that’s what you’d prefer, then yes,” Castiel agreed without hesitation, causing the omega’s jaw to drop.

 

“Seriously?!” Dean shouted.

 

“Of course, baby,” Castiel laughed like it was nothing as he sat up in an attempt to get off the bed.

 

Holy shit. How was this dude even real?

 

“Cas, wait,” Dean called out, grabbing his husband by the arm. “I’m totally down to be your padawan but first, let me take care of you,” the omega said, noticing that Castiel was still half hard.

 

“You don’t have to, little omega,” Castiel assured him with a warm smile.

 

“I know, baby,” Dean purred as he gently pushed his husband on to his back. “I want to though,” he added playfully, sliding his hand over the alpha’s erection.

 

Humming his agreement, Castiel relaxed against the bed as Dean eagerly worked to pull down his pajama pants.

 

And it was a testament to just how damn good the alpha was that Dean was still ready and willing to suck his cock after the older man had not only ambushed him with a declaration of love but also denied him sex for the next two weeks in the same fucking day.


	17. Sly As A Fox, Innocent as A Dove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my awesome beta Kharisma21! <3 <3

When Dean found out that Castiel was in possession of his own shooting range and that the alpha intended to train him there, the only thought that was present in the omega’s mind was just how much of a presumptuous douche bag his husband was.

 

Like what, because Dean was in the minor league of organized crime and Castiel was in the majors it was just assumed that the omega didn’t know how to shoot a gun? Fuck that. Dean was a **damn** good shot. The best he knew, actually, if he wanted to get cocky about it.  

 

That was, of course, until his first day of his training when the omega witnessed Castiel hit five different bulleyes in rapid secession. All at different, obscenely far ranges, and all of them with his eyes completely shut.

 

It was then that Dean realized that Castiel wasn’t just trying to teach him how to shoot a gun, the alpha was trying to teach him how to shoot a gun with _finesse_.

 

And over the next week and a half, the omega learned that executing a hit was by no means as easy as it sounded. It took discipline, patience, and a clear mind to reach Castiel’s level of professionalism, and Dean, once he became aware of that, worked extremely hard to emulate his husband in each one of those regards.

 

Which, thankfully, paid off in the long run and by Friday of his second week of training, after hours of breathing exercises, repeatedly shooting at targets that were easy enough for an infant to hit, and a whole lot of frustration on Dean’s part, Castiel _finally_ decided the omega was ready to advance.

 

“Just relax, baby,” Castiel purred, watching carefully as Dean posited himself in front of a small paper target shaped as a human silhouette which was hanging fifty feet out.

 

They were alone in the shooting stall; the range completely empty except for the couple and the omega was trying desperately not to let the eerie silence have a negative effect on him.

 

Dean needed to get in the right headspace; he needed to get as close as he could to thinking the way Castiel would before a hit.

 

Giving his husband a quick nod, Dean focused his breathing as he lifted up Castiel’s Walther, holding it just as the alpha had instructed, with his index finger resting flat against the side of the gun. The first thing Castiel had taught Dean was that he should never have his finger on the trigger unless he was ready and willing to shoot. In Castiel’s profession there was **NO** room for hesitation, and because the alpha had spent so much time and effort helping Dean to remember that fact, it was the only thing the omega could think of when he curled his finger around the trigger of a gun.

 

“Perfect,” Castiel praised as he walked up to stand behind Dean.

 

Failing to suppress the shiver that run up his spine when Castiel pressed his chest against Dean’s back, the omega remained as still as possible, his heart beginning to pound rapidly when his husband placed a blindfold over his eyes.

 

“…Cas…” Dean breathed out, anxiety bubbling up in his chest when the target in front of him disappeared and was replaced with nothing but darkness.

 

“Hey, shh,” Castiel cooed, tying off the blindfold before gently running his hands down Dean’s sides, the slow drag of his fingernails over the fabric of the omega’s Henley causing him to let out a soft little moan. “Just concentrate, baby. Control your breathing and visualize the target like we’ve practiced,” he added, now resting his hands on the younger man’s hips.

 

“…And how exactly am I supposed to concentrate with you invading my personal space?” Dean quipped, his dick giving an involuntary twitch when he felt Castiel’s breath hot against his skin, the alpha’s tongue tracing the bite mark on the right side of his neck.

 

Seriously. Under normal circumstances Dean would have been hard pressed to focus with an alpha that was hotter than Hell in the middle of July plastered to his back, but after twelve days without sex, and two more to go, the omega was a fucking mess.

 

Not that he hadn’t gotten off in those last twelve days, because he definitely had. It was just that Castiel riling him up and then letting him get himself off was _totally_ not the same and nowhere near as pleasurable as the real deal.

 

Ugh. Note to self, when Castiel Krushnic says he’s going to do something, he follows through.

 

Honestly, at first, Dean was hopeful that with a little bit of flirting and a whole lot of begging that the alpha would have given in and fucked him after a couple of days, but no such luck.

 

Cruel bastard.

 

“Distractions can occur at any time during a hit, my little omega,” Castiel explained in a sensual tone, his lips hot and wet against Dean’s neck as he sucked at the sensitive flesh. “You have to be able to adapt and overcome them if you want to succeed. Besides, you’ve been begging me to touch you for days. I’m obliging you now,” he chuckled.

 

“You’re an evil son of a bitch,” Dean retorted breathlessly, slick pouring out of him while his cock throbbed in need.

 

“No argument here. Now, I want you to hit two head shots and one body shot,” Castiel ordered, his grip tightening on the omega’s hips.

 

Letting out a frustrated huff, Dean adjusted his stance slightly; making sure his feet were a shoulder width apart and that they were planted firmly on the ground. Relaxing his abdomen, he placed his finger on the trigger, overly aware of the fact that Castiel was stuck to him like super glue. Then, without thinking any further, the omega fired his husband’s gun three times, aiming high for two shots and a little lower for the last one.

 

“I didn’t even hit the target…did I?” Dean asked as he removed his finger from the trigger and lowered the gun, cringing when the smell of Castiel’s anger suddenly attacked his nose.

 

“No, you didn’t. Perhaps if you had been focusing rather than pouting you would have,” Castiel growled, delivering a hard smack to Dean’s right ass cheek.

 

“I wasn’t pouting!” the omega shot back irritably.

 

“I suppose you aren’t throwing a temper tantrum right now either?” Castiel asked in an annoyed tone as he wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and pulled him as close as he could, making it impossible for the omega to move.

 

“That’s right,” Dean replied, goosebumps spreading across his skin when he felt Castiel nip at the hickey he had made on the omega’s neck not five minutes earlier.

 

“I’m going to be frank with you, baby, I’m really not a fan of the attitude you’re giving me,” Castiel warned, the air of dominance surrounding him causing the Dean’s body to scream in desperation. “From this point on you will do as I say, or you will be punished. Now, raise your gun.”

 

Taking a deep, calming breath, Dean did as he was told, raising the Walther to about eye level despite the fact that he couldn’t see the gun or the target.

 

“Good boy,” Castiel whispered in his ear, his praise turning Dean’s insides to mush. “What should you do next, my little omega?”

 

“…Visualize the target. Picture it in my mind the way I physically saw it,” Dean answered shakily, absolutely loving the feeling of being pinned against his alpha, knowing that the older man was completely in charge and determined to get the results he wanted.

 

“Exactly. Now do it,” Castiel demanded.

 

And admittedly, it took Dean a hell of a lot longer than it should have to follow the alpha’s order, mainly because he was too busy trying to hold back a moan when he felt his husband press his growing erection firmly between his ass cheeks.

 

Biting his bottom lip, the omega tried desperately to remember what the target looked like, concentrating on his memory of the image until it was as though he could actually see it.

 

The sheet of paper was 12’’ X 18’’; and the human silhouette on it was filled in solid black with white rings and numbered target areas, a red bullseye smack-dab in the middle.

 

Smiling, the omega let out a steadying breath, the image of the target finally crystal clear in his mind.

 

“I got it, Cas,” Dean said triumphantly, earning a soft chuckle from Castiel.

 

“What’s next?” the alpha wondered, nosing at Dean’s right cheek playfully.

 

“I need to steady my breathing and clear my mind of everything but my objective,” Dean replied before taking a deep breath, fighting to calm his nerves.

 

Inhaling through his nose, the omega, although it was the most difficult thing he had ever done, pretended that his husband’s arms weren’t securely wrapped around his waist, and that Castiel’s heavenly scent wasn’t consuming each and every one of his senses, focusing fully on the target before he let that same breath out through his mouth.

 

_Visualize the target. Concentrate on your objective._

 

“Take your shots, baby,” Castiel ordered quietly, and as instructed Dean squeezed the trigger of the gun three times, aiming for the head and chest area of the target.

 

And when he was done firing, the omega lowered the gun once more, his heart swelling with pride when he felt Castiel turn his head slightly to the left in order to place a gentle kiss to his lips.

 

“…Did…I really hit both head shots?” Dean asked excitedly as Castiel took the gun out of his hand.

 

“You really did, baby. I’m proud of you,” Castiel told him, the alpha’s tone full of affection.

 

Holy shit! Dean couldn’t believe he had actually hit his marks. Huh, guess having a well-trained hitman for a husband really did come in handy.

 

“Thanks Cas,” the omega replied, his heart doing a backflip in his chest when he felt Castiel’s hands on him once more, caressing his sides as the older man resumed his position behind him.

 

“You’re welcome, my little omega,” Castiel purred, peppering kisses down Dean’s jawline.

 

“…I did well, huh, Cas? …D-don’t you think I deserve a reward?” Dean dared to inquire as he tilted his head to the side, presenting his neck to the alpha.

 

What? Can’t blame a horny teenaged boy for trying!

 

“Mm, you make three decent shots and now you think you’re big dog on campus?” Castiel asked in a smoldering tone, baring his teeth against the omega’s throat vexingly.

 

“If you got it, flaunt it,” Dean shot back without missing a beat.

 

“Luckily for you, your arrogance turns me on,” Castiel chuckled, smiling cockily at the sound of Dean letting out a loud, wanton moan when he grabbed the younger man by his wrists and pushed him forward slightly, placing his palms flat against the metal surface that separated the shooting lane and the stall.

 

“ _Cas_ ,” Dean whined, beyond desperate by that point.

 

“You’re going crazy, aren’t you baby? Need your alpha’s knot so bad,” Castiel teased as he reached around Dean’s body to cup his erection with his right hand, massaging the omega’s cock through his jeans.

 

“Yes! Please, please!” Dean begged, pressing himself into Castiel’s palm.

 

“I’m sorry my little omega but I’m not going to fuck you,” Castiel informed him, eliciting a disappointed groan from his husband. “But, since you did so well today, I _will_ give you a reward.”

 

Feeling as though he had just won the lottery, Dean remained silent as Castiel made quick work of his jeans and boxers, pulling them down so that the omega’s ass was exposed to him.

 

“Cas, please!” Dean mewled, bending forward a little more when he felt the alpha’s index finger circle around his entrance teasingly.

 

“Blindfold on or off, baby?” Castiel inquired all of a sudden, his question catching the omega off guard.

 

Shit. Dean had been so desperate for Castiel to touch him, he hadn’t even been the least bit concerned about the fact that he couldn’t see.

 

“…O-on…” Dean replied shyly, the tips of his fingers curling against the gun shelf when the alpha leaned down slowly, ghosting his lips over the omega’s shoulder blade before he sank his teeth in to his warm flesh.

 

Fuck, that felt awesome.

 

Dean absolutely loved the sharp burst of pain that rushed over his body each time Castiel bit down on his flesh, the sensation turning into one of utter pleasure once the alpha had left a new, beautiful mark on his skin.

 

“Perfect,” Castiel mumbled against Dean’s back, his hands exploring the omega’s naked body.

 

Moaning loud enough that the sound echoed through the empty room, the omega’s cock throbbed even harder when he felt Castiel’s tongue brush over the newly formed bruise on his back.

 

“Please…Please, I need more,” Dean begged as beads of pre-cum rolled down the length of his heavy, swollen cock.

 

“You know, my little omega, I’m glad you chose to keep the blindfold on,” Castiel mused, ignoring Dean’s pleas. “You look devastatingly sexy like this…wanting me so badly but not being able to anticipate my next move…Fuck, you’re completely at my mercy and you love it, don’t you?” he asked huskily as he reached his right hand around Dean’s body once more to begin lazily stroking his strained erection.

 

And holy fuck, if it wasn’t the most amazing sensation the omega had ever felt. Without his sight, Dean’s sense of touch was significantly heightened, and honestly, he didn’t know anything could feel so fucking good.

 

“Y-yes, _alpha_. Please,” Dean answered immediately, his reply nothing more than a shaky moan.

 

“Mm, I’ll never get tired of hearing you beg,” Castiel admitted as he increased the pressure of his grip on Dean’s cock, causing the younger man to buck his hips involuntarily.

 

“Cas, faster,” Dean ordered without thinking, receiving a warning smack to his left ass cheek.

 

“Since when do you tell me what to do, baby?” Castiel asked harshly as he grabbed a handful of Dean’s hair with his free hand, yanking on it roughly.

 

“Please, alpha! Please,” Dean backtracked, nearly screaming in frustration when Castiel squeezed the base of his cock, no longer working him toward his release.

 

“Please what, _Dean_? What is it that you want?” Castiel taunted, and if he hadn’t been preventing the omega from doing so, Dean would have come right there on the spot when he heard the alpha say his name in such gravelly, lustful tone.

 

“I want to cum…Please let me, alpha,” Dean begged, letting out a sharp gasp when Castiel teasingly slipped his index finger inside him.

 

“Ask me properly, my needy little omega,” Castiel chuckled as he massaged the tip of his finger against Dean’s prostate.

 

“Please l-let me cum, alpha, p-lease,” Dean mewled, relief washing over him when Castiel began to slowly move his hand down the length of the omega’s cock, barely even getting to the tip before he blew his wad all over the floor.

 

“Good boy, you’re so perfect for me, Dean,” Castiel purred in his ear as he carefully slipped his finger out of the omega.

 

“H-holy shit…” Dean breathed out, still bracing himself against the counter as he tried to gather his bearings.

 

“C’mere baby,” the alpha ordered softly, allowing Dean to straighten up so he could lean back on Castiel for support. “You did very well today,” he praised as he removed the blindfold from the omega’s eyes.

 

“Mmm,” Dean managed to reply, nuzzling against his alpha as he fought to steady his breathing.

 

Fuck. That was the best orgasm he’d had in twelve damn days. There was no way the omega was going to be able to form actual words anytime soon.

 

“You’re so beautiful like this, Dean,” Castiel whispered, trailing tender, gentle kisses down his neck. “I love you.”

 

Damn it.

 

Dean really hated how much he was starting to enjoy the sound of those three words coming out of Castiel’s mouth.

 

And to keep from saying something in return that he knew he should but _wouldn’t_ regret, Dean reached backward with his right hand, threading his fingers through Castiel hair as he turned to the side and crashed his lips against alpha’s.

 

“I can’t wait until Monday when this ridiculous sex prohibition of yours is over with. And I swear, if you don’t stay home from work that day to fuck me senseless, I’m filing for divorce,” Dean moaned into Castiel’s mouth, arching his back when the alpha began to rub his stomach soothingly.

 

Jesus. What was he? A goddamn cat?

 

“Insatiable,” Castiel mocked before kissing Dean’s cheek. “Now c’mon, get dressed. I want you to make four more successful shots blindfolded before we leave.”

 

“…Four? But Cas, it’s already past nine,” the omega complained, his eyelids already feeling heavy from the post orgasm daze he was in.

 

“I suppose your training can wait,” Castiel said coolly as he took a step back in order to allow Dean to pull up his pants. “That is if you don’t mind knowing that each day we waste is just another day Benny gets to breathe fresh air and plot against us.”

 

Once his jeans were buttoned, Dean turned around abruptly, looking his husband in the eyes as he reached down to palm at the older man’s swollen cock through the fabric of his slacks.

 

“Says the guy who hasn’t even confronted his _daddy_ yet,” the omega taunted, failing to hold back a surprised whimper when Castiel suddenly wrapped his right hand around his neck, the older man’s grip just tight enough to make Dean pay attention.

 

“My father is highly aware that there is bad blood between us,” Castiel informed him in such a dominant tone that it nearly made Dean burst in to flames. “He knows that I’m about to make a move against him. I can sense it. And if I’m not careful, we’ll both end up dead, baby. So yes, I’m biding my time,” the alpha explained, his fingernails digging into the side of Dean’s neck, dangerously close to marking his skin.

 

And honestly, Dean wouldn’t have been opposed to that.

 

“Point taken, _alpha_ ,” Dean shot back, extremely confused as to why he felt disappointed when Castiel removed his hand from his throat.

 

Giving the younger man a smug grin, Castiel threaded his fingers through his short brown hair as Dean continued to massage his husband’s erection, eventually earning a loud, filthy moan from the alpha.

 

“ _Dean_ ,” Castiel breathed out as he began to rock his hips.

 

“Those four shots so important that they can’t wait until I get you off, baby?” Dean teased, shuddering with pleasure when his alpha gave him a fierce look in return, his piercing blue eyes burning with need.

 

“Get on your knees and do something useful with that smartass mouth of yours,” Castiel demanded as he roughly shoved the omega downward.

 

Obeying immediately, Dean sank to the floor in front of Castiel and quickly began to unbuckle his belt, the jiggle of the metal causing him let out an involuntary moan.

 

“Would you like me to spank that perfect little ass of yours when we get home?” Castiel asked in a husky tone, watching as Dean carefully pulled the leather strap through the loops of his pants before setting the belt to the side.

 

“ _Yes_ , fuck yes…Please Cas, _please_ spank me when we get home,” Dean begged as he leaned forward, mouthing at his husband’s erection through the polyester material of his slacks.

 

Damn. How had it come to this? Two months earlier you couldn’t have even paid the omega to beg for **anything** from Castiel and now here he was, on his knees and desperate for whatever the alpha was willing to give him. Seriously, how had Castiel done that?

 

“Of course, baby. Since you asked so nicely,” Castiel chuckled, letting out a barely audible moan when Dean hastily unbuttoned his pants, tugging them, along with his boxers, down to his ankles.

 

“How many lashes are you going to give me, _alpha_?” Dean asked coyly as he wrapped his right hand around Castiel’s erection, leaning forward to swirl his tongue over the tip playfully.

 

“ _Oh God, Dean_ ,” Castiel whispered, throwing his head back in ecstasy. “…As m-many as you want, baby.”

 

 

And there is was. The answer to how Castiel had turned the omega into a man who wasn’t ashamed to beg for what he wanted. It was because Dean knew without a doubt that the alpha would give him _anything_ he desired. He had earned Dean’s trust, and for that, the omega was more than happy to submit to Castiel’s will.

 

“Cause I’m a good boy?” Dean inquired as he lazily stroked Castiel’s leaking cock.

 

“Yes…” Castiel replied just before he let out a filthy, guttural moan, arching his back when Dean took him in to his mouth. “…but…o-only on occa-sion,” he managed to add in a playful tone, tightening his grip on the omega’s hair.

 

Humming in response, Dean decided to shut the alpha up for good as he relaxed his throat, taking Castiel as deep as he could go until his husband was nothing but a babbling mess before him.

 

Take that hubby!

 

The alpha might have been good at playing games, but Dean wasn’t afraid of a little competition himself.


	18. Sixteen and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love and thanks to my wonderful beta! <3
> 
> Also, I'm sorry this update took so long! I've had a cluster of migraines for the last week and I couldn't focus long enough to write. :( Anyway, thanks for being so supportive and patience guys! You are all amazing! 
> 
> ENJOY!

When Dean woke up Monday morning, he was horny as hell.

 

Which, considering he hadn’t been laid in two weeks and his status as a teenaged boy, that wasn’t really anything out of the ordinary. But somehow, this particular instance was different. The feeling was more intense than he’d _ever_ felt before.

 

And of course, his problems didn’t stop there.

 

No, not only was his dick hard enough to cut glass but he also smelled… _different_. Almost floral. Which was a complete 180 from his normal woodsy scent. It wasn’t **bad** different, but Dean was confused nevertheless.

 

However, admittedly, at that point in time the omega was far more concerned about getting off than he was with his strange new aroma.

 

“…Cas? Cas, baby, wake up,” Dean nearly whined as he gently shook his husband’s shoulder.

 

“Wh-what’s wrong?” Castiel asked groggily, turning onto his back so Dean and he were looking at each other.

 

“I _need_ you,” Dean mewled, not bothering to let the alpha gather his wits before he climbed on top of him, straddling Castiel’s hips. “ _Please_ ,” he begged as rubbed his swollen cock against his husband’s bare stomach.

 

“C’mere baby,” the alpha purred, tangling his fingers into Dean’s hair.

 

Obeying instantly, the omega leaned down so that his body was pressed against Castiel’s, letting out a needy moan when his husband softly kissed the bite mark on his neck.

 

“Please, Cas,” Dean repeated as he continued to rock his hips. “Need your knot so bad.”

 

“I know,” Castiel breathed out, thrusting his body upward to meet each one of Dean’s movement. “Your punishment is over, baby. You can have it,” he cooed as he ranked his fingernails down the omega’s back, causing him to whimper in need.

 

“Oh fuck… _alpha_ please,” Dean groaned, his skin breaking out with goosebumps when Castiel licked a long strip up the side of his neck. “Fill me up with your knot, _please_. Make me scream your name while you fuck me hard.”

 

Growling, Castiel responded by nipping at the mark that bound them together as he squeezed Dean’s ass cheeks tightly.

 

“Is that what you want, _Dean_? For me to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to remember your own name? To mark up your flawless skin and make you cum around my knot like a good little bitch?” Castiel asked huskily as he arched his hips, sliding their leaking cocks together through the fabric of their pajama pants.

 

“ _Fuck yes_ ,” Dean answered without hesitation as he closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of his husband’s body grinding against his own.

 

And just when the omega thought he was FINALLY going to get some, Castiel brought him crashing back down to earth by uttering the **last** two words he wanted to hear in that moment.

 

“…Dean…Wait…” Castiel ordered abruptly, the tone of his voice low and uncertain.

 

Dean could feel the alpha tensing beneath him as the older man took in a deep breath, seemingly puzzled all of a sudden by the omega’s odd new scent.

 

“What’s wrong, Cas?” the younger man wondered curiously as he slowly sat up. However, before Castiel could reply, a wave of nausea washed over Dean from out of nowhere, causing him to feel lightheaded. “…Whoa, I think…I’m gonna be sick,” he groaned before scrambling off the bed and into the bathroom.

 

Well, shit. That was weird. Dean had gone from being irrevocably horny to ‘holy fuck, I’m going to die’ nauseous in less than a minute flat. Great. That was just awesome.

 

Rushing over to the toilet, the young omega had just enough time to fall to his knees before he began to retch violently, emptying the contents of his stomach in the porcelain bowl.

 

“Easy, baby. I’ve got you.”

 

Dean wasn’t quite sure when Castiel had entered the bathroom, but he was grateful to feel his husband’s palm flat against his back, rubbing circles between his shoulder blades in an attempt to sooth him as he continued to vomit.

 

“…What the hell…is wrong with me, Cas?” Dean managed to grit out, his nausea subsiding for the moment.

 

“I think…” Castiel said timidly as he leaned forward, nuzzling his face against the right side of Dean’s neck. “…You smell as if… _Fuck_ , I think you’re pregnant.”

 

 **No**. No, no, _NO_!

 

Going rigid under the alpha’s touch, Dean felt his breath hitch in his throat before another bout of nausea seized him.

 

“…Get…out,” the omega demanded as he tried not to gag.

 

If he would’ve been able to think rationally, Dean would have known that his anger toward Castiel was misplaced. But at that moment, the omega was blinded by hormonal rage. And he was infuriated by Castiel’s presence. By the alpha who’d knocked him up.

 

“…Baby, please…” Castiel sighed, allowing Dean to push him away even though he could have easily held the omega in place.

 

“I said get out!” Dean yelled as hot tears began to roll down his cheeks.

 

Fuck, why? Why did this have to happen to him?

 

“…Alright, pup…I’ll be in the bedroom if you need me…” Castiel agreed with reluctance before pushing himself to his feet and exiting the room.

 

And once the alpha had shut the door behind him, Dean laid down on the floor, curling up into a ball as he sobbed uncontrollably.

 

**OoOoOoOoO**

 

Dean was pregnant. It all made sense now.

 

What the young omega had mistaken for the last week as fatigue due to long, grueling hours of training was actually exhaustion from carrying another life inside him. His appetite hadn’t increased because he was a growing boy but because he was now eating for two.

 

Fuck!

 

Letting out a pathetic little whimper, Dean forced himself to get up from the bathroom floor. The omega had been laying there for close to an hour, having an internal meltdown and even he realized now that he was past the point of ridiculous.

 

There was no use crying over something that couldn’t be reversed. Dean had made his bed and now he had to lie in it. Honestly, it wasn’t like this was anyone’s fault but his own. Sure, he could blame Castiel, but that would be utterly wrong of him. The alpha hadn’t forced Dean to spread his legs like a needy whore; Dean had done that all on his own. And now, he had to face the consequences for thinking with his dick and not his brain.

 

“C’mon, Winchester, man up,” Dean muttered to himself, trying desperately to look at the whole situation from a rational standpoint.

 

Besides, Winchesters didn’t lie around feeling sorry for themselves. They put on their big boy pants and dealt with their shit like men.

 

Walking over to the sink, the omega quickly grabbed his tooth brush, cleaning his teeth thoroughly before rinsing his mouth out with Listerine. Next he washed his face and neck as a precaution, not wanting to smell like dried vomit.

 

And once he was clean, the omega made his way over to the door, taking a deep breath before pulling it open and entering the bedroom.

 

“…Cas?” Dean muttered timidly, noticing that the alpha was sitting on the edge of the bed with face in his hands.

 

Snapping his head up when he heard the omega’s voice, Castiel’s eyes locked with Dean’s, an array of conflicting emotions dancing across the older man’s face.

 

“…How are you feeling, baby? Can I get you anything?” Castiel inquired as he cautiously got up from his seat.

 

“No, thank you. And I’m feeling better…Still a little nauseous but it’s manageable,” Dean explained, his heart beat quickening when the alpha took a couple steps toward him.

 

“I’m happy to hear that…We should…get you a doctor’s appointment as soon as possible…Just to make sure both you and the baby are healthy,” Castiel suggested, the tone of his voice teetering on the edge of nervous and excited.

 

Well, shit. Why did this asshole have to go and play adorable expecting daddy?

 

“…What are you hoping for, Cas? Boy or girl?” Dean found himself asking, hating that he loved the smile his question brought to Castiel’s face.

 

“I’ve always wanted a baby girl,” the alpha replied without a second thought as he closed the gap between them.

 

“…Jesus…That’s a pile of bodies waiting to happen,” Dean teased, leaning into Castiel’s touch when the older man began to scratch behind his right ear.

 

“If it makes you feel any better, I promise to only kill her ex-boyfriends...or ex-girlfriends. Whatever,” Castiel chuckled before leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to the omega’s lips.

 

“Fair enough,” Dean agreed with a sheepish grin.

 

Ugh, how did Castiel have such a calming effect on him? Dean should have been freaking the fuck out, not fantasizing about an unborn child he wasn’t even sure he wanted.

 

“…Dean…May I?” Castiel asked suddenly as he pointed to the omega’s stomach, pulling the younger man away from his thoughts.

 

“Um, y-yeah…sure,” Dean replied in a nervous tone, watching intently as Castiel slowly dropped to his knees in front of him.

 

Hunching forward, the alpha placed a soft kiss to Dean’s stomach just to the right of his belly button, whispering sweetly to his pup.

 

“…You’ve always wanted kids, haven’t you?” Dean whispered apprehensively, gathering the courage to run his fingers through Castiel’s messy black hair.

 

Good lord. This was way too fucking intimate for the omega’s liking. And yet, he couldn’t even think about moving from his spot in front of his husband. The mere notion of pulling away from Castiel’s touch sending a sharp pain through his heart.

 

“Yes,” Castiel admitted as he began to rub Dean’s stomach. “...but…I never wanted to force my desire for a large family on you…”

 

“Cas,” Dean sighed, tugging on the alpha’s hair lightly in order to make the older man look up at him. “…I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier…I don’t…I’m not mad at you. I’m just really overwhelmed,” the young omega confessed, his body trembling.

 

“I know, baby…I also know this isn’t what you wanted…and for that, I’m truly sorry,” Castiel apologized, pressing another tender kiss to Dean’s stomach.

 

“…It’s…it’s okay, Cas…You don’t have to hold back your excitement just cause I’m a selfish asshole,” Dean joked, receiving a chastising look from his husband.

 

“Not wanting to give birth to a child at sixteen years old doesn’t make you selfish, Dean. You are young…and a child is a huge responsibility…” Castiel told him. “…But you are right. I am very excited to know that I’m going to be a father,” he added as he shot Dean a goofy smile.

 

“Seriously, dude? How do you always manage to chill me out like this? I should punching walls and calling you every name in the book…but here I am, actually entertaining the idea of being happy with a brat of our own,” Dean complained, a small wave of disappointment washing over him when Castiel finally stood up.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with having mixed emotions, baby. You can feel joy at the thought of expecting a child but still be nervous or even upset that you got pregnant before you wanted to,” Castiel stated simply as he pulled Dean into a warm hug.

 

Dude, fuck this insightful bastard.

 

“I really wish I could hate you…It would make things a lot easier,” Dean grumbled, only half joking as he clung to his husband.

 

“I know, Dean. But at the risk of sounding extremely selfish, I’m glad you don’t,” Castiel chuckled.

 

Letting out a frustrated huff, the omega nuzzled against Castiel’s chest, remaining silent for a moment until he finally scraped together the courage to speak his mind.

 

“…What…I am gonna do, Cas? I don’t wanna be the type of omega that does housework and watches the kids all day while his husband brings home the bacon. I want…to be by your side when you succeed your father…I want to help you run the business…” Dean confessed, a sour feeling churning in the pit of his stomach.

 

“Dean, I don’t, and would never expect you to become a dutiful homemaker just because we have a child together. My support for you climbing the ladder in the business is not conditional. I wasn't lying when I said we'd be unstoppable together, baby. And I can't wait for the day you and I are running the business side-by-side...However, for now, the only thing I ask is that you take it easy for the next nine months…I don’t mind if you perform small tasks but I don’t want you overworking yourself,” Castiel said, earning a dirty look from his omega.

 

Oh hell no. Dean had shit to do, aka kill that waste of skin Benny, and his husband was NOT going to take that away from him. Not when he was **finally** ready to execute the hit.

 

“Son of a bitch…You’re going to be _that_ alpha, aren’t you? I swear to God, if you start coddling me or acting like I can’t do certain things because I’m knocked up, I will end you,” Dean threatened, the frown on his lips deepening when Castiel let out a belly laugh.

 

However, before the alpha could reply, his cell phone, which was on the bedside table, began to ring.

 

“Hold that murderous thought, baby. Duty calls,” Castiel taunted as he held up his phone to reveal that Gabriel was calling him.

 

“Good to know business is more important than your angry, pregnant husband,” Dean retorted sarcastically as Castiel pressed talk.

 

Shooting Dean a wink, Castiel answered the phone, greeting his older brother happily.

 

“…Whoa, whoa, Alana, calm down sweetheart. I can’t understand you,” the alpha said abruptly, the worried tone of his voice catching Dean’s attention.

 

“Why is Alana calling you from Gabriel’s phone?” Dean inquired, receiving no answer as Castiel listened intently to the omega on the other line.

 

“What?! By who?!” Castiel yelled all of a sudden, causing Dean to jump violently.

 

“Cas? Baby, what’s wrong?” Dean dared to ask as he walked up to stand in front of his husband.

 

Unfortunately, however, the omega’s question didn’t even seem to register with Castiel whose body had been begun to visibly shake.

 

“ _Jesus Christ_ ,” Castiel whispered, pitching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. “…Alright, I’m on my way. Just, try to calm down, Lana…It’s going to be okay.”

 

And then, without another word, the alpha hung up the phone and immediately headed to the closet to get dressed.

 

“…Cas, what’s going on?” Dean asked frantically, the smell of his husband’s fear and anger so pungent he was practically choking on it. 

 

“Lana…just called me from the hospital…” Castiel gritted out as he pulled on a pair of jeans. “…It’s Gabriel…He’s been shot…”

 

TO BE CONTINUED...


	19. There's Nothing More Dangerous Than A Man With Everything To Lose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks and love to my fantastic beta!! 
> 
> And I'm so sorry this update took so long! :( I've had a really bad stretch of migraines and it's been hard to concentrate let alone write. But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! <3 <3 Thank y'all so much for your lovely comments and support!

Much to Dean’s discomfort, Castiel remained silent during the entire drive to the hospital.

 

However, that didn’t stop the omega from trying to soothe his husband as best he could. He held Castiel’s hand throughout the duration of their trip, and when they arrived at their destination, Dean stayed close to the alpha’s side as they entered the hospital and made their way over to the front desk, where the receptionist directed them up to the surgical suites.

 

“May I help you, sir?” a nurse asked calmly, looking up from her paperwork to address Castiel.

 

“Yes, I’m looking for my brother, Gabriel Krushnic,” Castiel replied, trying to keep his voice as even as possible.

 

Giving his husband a sympathetic look, Dean reached up to run his fingers through Castiel’s unruly hair as he whispered to him that everything was going to be okay.

 

“Let’s see,” the nurse said thoughtfully as she combed through a stack of files. “Here we go, Krushnic…It looks as though he’s still in surgery.”

 

“...What happened?” Castiel gritted out, the look of anguish on his face sending a sharp pain through Dean’s heart.

 

“Your brother was shot in his abdomen and his right shoulder…He was very fortunate that neither of the bullets pierced any major organs. However, he did lose a lot of blood," the nurse explained somberly. “…I’m very sorry Mr. Krushnic, but unfortunately right now it’s just a matter of waiting. The surgeon will come speak to the family afterwards.”

 

“I-I understand…thank you,” Castiel mumbled as he let Dean lead him away from the desk.

 

“C’mon baby, let’s go find Alana,” the omega suggested in a soft tone, lacing his fingers with Castiel’s.

 

Nodding, Castiel followed Dean, the couple heading down a short hallway that led to the family room.

 

“Castiel!” Alana cried out when she caught sight of the alpha.

 

She was sitting in a chair near the far side of the room, Sofia and Maksim on either side of her. The two older children were holding the twins, both little girls crying uncontrollably in their arms.

 

But what killed Dean the most was the sight of Alexandra sitting alone on a chair positioned off to the right of her family, knees pulled up to her chest and her face stained with tears.

 

“Hey baby girl,” Dean cooed, walking over to kneel in front of Alexandra’s chair when Alana shot up from her seat to hug Castiel.

 

“…Is…my daddy gonna be okay?” Alexandra asked in a pitiful tone.

 

“He’s gonna be just fine, beautiful,” Dean promised as he pulled the little girl into his arms.

 

“Excuse me? Mr. Krushnic?”

 

Hearing an unfamiliar voice from behind him, Dean turned his head slightly to see a stocky, blue eyed man in a police officer’s uniform walking up to his husband.

 

“Cole,” Castiel replied in an even tone, holding Alana close as she cried into his chest.

 

Well, wasn’t that interesting. One of Phoenix’s most high profile criminals on a first name basis with a cop. Not that the information surprised Dean. It made sense that the Krushnics would have at least a few of the local officers on the take.

 

“If it’s possible, sir, I’d like to talk to you about Gabriel,” Cole said with an urgent look in his eyes.

 

“Hey, can you do me a favor, baby girl?” Dean asked Alexandra as he released her, vaguely aware that Castiel and Cole were walking into the hall.

 

Nodding her head, Alexandra looked up at Dean with her whiskey colored eyes; her stare more determined than any five year old the omega had ever come in contact with.

 

“Uncle Dean needs to go talk with uncle Castiel, so while I’m gone, I want you to sit with your mommy and give her the biggest hug you can,” Dean explained, pointing over at Alana who had taken her seat between Maksim and Sofia once more.

 

“…O-kay uncle Dean,” Alexandra agreed as she slid off her chair.

 

“Good girl,” the omega praised, watching as she walked over to her mom and climbed onto the older woman’s lap.

 

And once he knew Alexandra was safe in Alana’s arms, Dean headed toward the hallway to find Cole and Castiel huddled together, talking quietly.

 

“Sir, this is a private police matter, I need you to clear the hallway,” Cole ordered suddenly when Dean walked over to Castiel.

 

“Cole, it’s alright,” the alpha said as he put his arm around Dean’s waist. “This is my husband, Dean.”

 

“Oh, forgive me, Mr. Krushnic,” Cole apologized, looking straight at the omega.

 

“…No problem,” Dean replied, completely taken off guard by the way Cole had addressed him. “It was an honest mistake.”

 

“Cole, please tell Dean what you just told me,” Castiel said to the officer, and Dean could smell the strong scent of his husband’s anger.

 

“We have an eye witness that claims he saw a Hispanic male shoot Gabriel as he was entering his place of work. The witness also says that the shooter had visible gang tattoos that relate to the Mexican Mafia,” Cole explained, his statement causing Dean to feel lightheaded.

 

“…W-what the Hell, Cas?” Dean wondered nervously as he looked up at his husband. “I don’t understand why the Mexican Mafia all of a sudden has it out for the Krushnics…It’s like they’re trying to start a war…”

 

“If Cruz has formed an alliance with the Sinaloa Cartel…that might be exactly what they’re trying to do, baby,” Castiel sighed, ranking a hand over his face in frustration.

 

“And if they are starting from the bottom and working their way up on the chain of command, killing Gabriel would make you next on Cruz’ list, sir,” the officer mused.

 

“…Yes, you have a good point, Cole…” Castiel agreed, looking utterly defeated. “Do you think it would be possible for me to speak to your witness?”

 

Feeling the color drain from his face, a sense of dread suddenly washed over Dean like a tidal wave. If what Cole said was true, Castiel was in danger and there he was, out in the open, exposed and vulnerable.

 

“Cas, you have to get somewhere safe,” Dean interjected before the officer could respond to Castiel’s question, the omega’s heart hammering in his chest.

 

Dean didn’t care if he sounded like a nagging wife, he couldn’t lose the father of his child. He just fucking couldn’t.

 

“Hey, easy baby…perhaps you should go sit down for a while?” Castiel suggested in a soft tone as he ran his fingers though Dean’s hair. “I know this is all a bit overwhelming…Why don’t you rest while I go get you some water and something to eat from the cafeteria?”

 

And even though the mention of food was almost successful in distracting the omega from his freak out, his fear of facing the world without Castiel won out in the end.

 

It was strange, but thinking back on his life before meeting the alpha, Dean couldn’t remember a damn thing. When he’d married Castiel, Dean’s life had truly begun and he couldn’t fathom going a day without having the older man by his side.

 

Shit. Dean really, _really_ cared about Castiel. This was **not** good.

 

“Don’t downplay this like it isn’t a big deal, Cas. You’re in danger, and if Cruz is really targeting the Krushnics you are practically pulling the trigger for one of his hitmen by being out in the open like this,” Dean barked as he cupped his husband’s face in his hands, forcing Castiel to look at him.

 

“Dean, you have to calm down,” Castiel cooed. “Getting worked up like this isn’t good for the baby.”

 

“You know what’s also not good for the baby? Growing up without one of its parents!” Dean shouted, tears welling up in his eyes. “I don’t want our baby to grow up without you…I…can’t do this without you…”

 

Ugh. Damn his heightened, uncontrollable hormones. Damn them to Hell. Dean should have known he would be one of those omegas who went full on emotional psycho when they got knocked up. It was honestly just the way his luck worked.

 

“Whoa, I’m not going anywhere, baby,” Castiel told him with convictionas he pulled the younger man into a tight hug. “I’m with you, always.”

 

“…Should I…go get your omega some water and maybe some chips?” Cole asked suddenly, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

 

“Thank you, Cole. That would be great,” Castiel replied as he held Dean close, rubbing his back while the omega cried against his shoulder.

 

Giving the alpha a quick nod, Cole then turned on his heels and headed toward the cafeteria, leaving Castiel and Dean alone in the hallway.

 

“I- I h-ate y-ou,” Dean babbled, closing his fists to hit the alpha in his chest. “I ha-te yo-u fo-r makin-g m-e ca-re ab-out yo-u.”

 

“Shh, baby, it’s okay,” Castiel said soothingly, peppering kisses to the side of Dean’s face. “If there is one thing I know how to do, it’s survive, Dean. No one is going to take me away from you.”

 

However, before Dean could respond, a man in blue scrubs entered the hall. The man looked exhausted, but he had a warm smile on his face as he walked up to Castiel and Dean.

 

“Mr. Krushnic?” the man asked as Castiel released the omega from their embrace.

 

“Yes?” Castiel answered, allowing Dean to hold his hand as he looked at the stranger nervously.

 

“I’m Dr. Stevens, your brother’s surgeon,” the man explained, and Dean couldn’t help but hold his breath in anticipation.

 

“…Is…Is Gabriel going to be alright?” Castiel whispered, his grip on the omega’s hand tight enough to bruise.

 

“Your brother lost a significant amount of blood. But we were able to remove both bullets successfully. Although, the one in his abdomen was quite tricky to extract. He’s not out of the woods yet, but all signs point to a full recovery. From this point on, it’s up to Gabriel,” Dr. Stevens told him, causing both Dean and Castiel to let out a huge sigh of relief.

 

“Thank you, doctor I truly appreciate everything you’ve done,” Castiel said, the tone of his voice conveying just how grateful he was as he shook the doctor’s hand.

 

“Of course. You and the rest of your family are welcome to go sit with Gabriel. Sometimes hearing familiar voices can help a patient come to faster,” Dr. Stevens explained. “I’ve already told Mrs. Krushnic and the children the positive news.”

 

“We’ll go see Gabriel now. Thanks again, sir,” the alpha repeated as he gave the doctor a bright smile.

 

Returning Castiel’s gesture, Dr. Stevens gave the alpha a quick nod before heading back in the direction he had come from, leaving the couple standing alone in the hall once again.

 

“…Cas, don’t get me wrong...I’m thrilled that Gabriel is going to be okay, but we still have a really big problem. You know if the Mexican Mafia seriously wants your brother dead they are going to try to take him out again…He isn’t safe, Cas, and neither are you,” Dean blurted out, his body shaking violently.

 

“I know, baby…And since Nikolai isn’t here, I’m assuming he won’t be joining Gabriel and I in this fight…probably not unless Cruz makes a move on him first. Hell, this might be Cruz trying to prevent change…He knows Nikolai is old school and has no interest in expanding the business any further. I, on the other hand, want to make good on a couple of new relations I’ve got set up in Germany and Columbia. My desire to expand Krushnic territory, in theory, threatens Cruz’ operation,” Castiel explained, holding onto Dean’s hips firmly as if he were afraid the omega’s legs would buckle.

 

“…So, if you can’t go to Nikolai for back up…How are you and Gabriel going to handle Cruz and his gang? Especially with one of you out of commission for God knows how long?” Dean asked in an apprehensive tone.

 

“As much as I hate to turn this into a race issue, it would seem my only option is to call my contacts in the AB,” Castiel confessed. “…I know their views are flawed, but the Brotherhood has had my back since I jump in. They’ll help me with Cruz, no questions asked.”

 

“…Jesus Christ…” Dean breathed out. “…Cas…I’m seriously scared…you know, for our pup…” he admitted, looking up at his husband.

 

“I know, baby, but I swear, **nobody** is going to hurt you or my child,” Castiel promised, a fiercely protective look in his eyes.

 

Letting out a shaking breath, Dean nodded his head, allowing the alpha to rub his stomach gently.

 

“Excuse me, Mr. Krushnic? Here is your water and chips,” the omega heard Cole say from somewhere to his left.

 

“Thanks,” Dean mumbled, reluctantly stepping out of Castiel’s personal space to take the items the officer was holding out to him.

 

“Don’t mention it,” Cole replied with a small smile. “Oh, and about that witness,” he added, looking over at the alpha.

 

“Yes?” Castiel said hopefully.

 

“...I can give you his information…but there’s a slight issue,” Cole admitted.

 

“Such as?” Castiel asked impatiently, watching as Dean took a large sip of water.

 

“He’s a member of the Black Guerilla Family…and if he’s worth his salt, he’ll know who you are. And if that’s the case…” Cole mused, his voice trailing off.

 

“He’ll know Cas is a member of the AB…and he’ll probably try to kill him,” Dean chimed in, a sour feeling brewing in the pit of his stomach.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Castiel muttered under his breath as he began to pace. “Wait, what the fuck was a member of the Black Guerilla Family doing in Krushnic territory anyway? Especially with it being common knowledge that the AB has a claim on that part of the city as well.”

 

“I asked him the same question,” Cole stated thoughtfully. “And he gave me some bullshit story about being late for an appointment he couldn’t miss so he had to take a shortcut through downtown. I told him either he had massive stones or he was mental.”

 

“Or he was paid good money to witness my brother get shot,” Castiel seethed, clinching his fists. “Get me this guy’s information, now,” the alpha ordered, earning a nod of affirmation from Cole. “He and I are long overdue for a chat.”

 

“…Cas, you can’t go after this guy on your own…Please, let me help you,” Dean begged, clutching the bag of chips in his hand tightly.

 

“Over my dead body,” Castiel barked, looking at the omega as though he had lost his mind. “I’m not taking my pregnant husband anywhere he could potentially get hurt.”

 

“But your pregnant husband is just supposed to sit on his ass while you are out there putting yourself in harm’s way with no back up?!” Dean yelled, immediately getting shushed by the receptionist from down the hall.

 

“Cole, can you please go write down the information I requested while I speak to my husband privately?” Castiel asked in a polite tone, although he was visibly riled up.

 

“Yes, of course,” Cole replied, leaving the hall before Dean could even blink.

 

“I won’t let you go,” the omega stated defiantly, staring straight into Castiel’s eyes.

 

It was stupid, of course, an omega trying to display such dominance to an alpha. But Dean could have given a shit less. He didn’t want to lose Castiel and he’d do anything to keep him safe. And if that meant pissing his husband off in the process, so be it.

 

“ _Dean_ ,” Castiel warned as he step forward, giving Dean no other choice but to back up against the wall. “It seems you’ve forgotten who you’re married to. I’m Castiel _fucking_ Krushnic. I’ve been executing hits for my father since I was eighteen. I’m well trained and highly intelligent. I think I can handle some simple street thug from a rival gang,” the alpha growled, causing Dean to drop the items in his hands when he grabbed the younger man’s writs, pinning them above his head.

 

“And what if this is all some elaborate scheme to lure you into a trap? You did time with Cruz, I’m sure it’s safe to say he knows how cocky you can be…what if he’s playing off of that?” Dean asked with a growl of his own, nose to nose with Castiel.

 

“You defiant, mouthy little shit,” the alpha chuckled before kissing Dean passionately, his grip on the younger man’s wrists tightening.

 

“I’m right, and you know it,” Dean moaned, rocking his hips forward to press his growing erection against Castiel’s thigh.

 

“I’ll have Cole pick him up on some bullshit charge and bring him to the house. That way I can interrogate him in the shed, and I’ll have security posted outside the entire time,” the alpha panted between short, teasing kisses.

 

“I want to help,” Dean gritted out as Castiel rutted against him.

 

And at that point, the omega was so fucking turned on he couldn’t bother to care that his husband was dry humping him in the middle of a public hallway. All Dean could focus on was Castiel.

 

“…Do you understand what you’re asking for, baby?” Castiel wondered in a sly tone, sliding his thigh between Dean’s legs to create friction.

 

“Y-yes,” Dean whispered, moaning loudly when the alpha nipped at the scar on his neck.

 

“And are you sure you’re ready to watch me torture someone? To help me extract information out of a living, breathing human being by any means necessary?” Castiel asked breathlessly as he rocked his whole body upward, slowly grinding against his husband.

 

“Oh God, _yes_ ,” Dean gasped, coming unbelievably hard despite the fact that Castiel hadn’t even used his hand to get the omega off.

 

“Fuck, I love you, baby,” Castiel purred, releasing Dean’s wrists just as a nurse past them in the hall, shooting the couple a judgmental sideways glance but reaming silent.

 

 _I love you too_ , Dean wanted to say. But he was sure that was just his hormones running amok.

 

It had to be.

 

Kissing the omega’s bruised wrists, Castiel stayed pressed firmly to Dean, ignoring the wetness seeping through from his husband’s pants onto his.

 

“Um…ex-excuse me…”

 

The uncertain, downright mortified sound of Cole’s voice was successful in pulling Dean out of his post orgasm daze as Castiel turned his head to acknowledge the officer.

 

“The information you requested,” Cole offered, holding up a piece of paper with an address scribbled on it.

 

“Thank you, Cole but there’s been a change of plans,” Castiel chuckled, clearly assumed by the blush spreading across the officer’s face. “Once I get my omega home so he can rest, we’ll discuss the new strategy.”

 

“Y-yes sir,” Cole agreed before practically running away.

 

“Wait, the doctor said we should stay with Gabriel…He might wake up soon,” Dean whined as Castiel gingerly pulled him off the wall.

 

“You need to go home and eat. Showering and taking a nap are also options you should consider,” Castiel laughed. “I’ll call Ryan and tell him to bring the car around,” the alpha added as he took his cell out of his pocket.

 

Dialing Ryan's number, Castiel quickly let his chauffeur know that he needed to take Dean home, murmuring a polite "thank you" before he hung up and smiled at his omega.

 

“I’m not leaving you here alone,” Dean argued, reluctantly leaning into Castiel’s touch when the older man began to scratch behind his left ear.

 

“I’ll call for backup, Dean. Besides, I want security posted at Gabriel’s door around the fucking clock. I’m not going to let Cruz or anyone else hurt my brother again,” Castiel seethed.

 

“So basically you’re saying the only person who gets to kill Gabriel is you, right baby?” Dean teased, cupping the alpha’s right cheek in his hand.

 

“Exactly. Now, please go home and rest…for the pup, if not for yourself or me,” Castiel said in a soft tone.

 

“Wow, using our unborn child to get what you want,” Dean grumbled, allowing Castiel to take him by the hand. “…Well, before that low blow of a comment, I was going to ask you if I could take care of that,” the omega added, gesturing to the bugle in his husband’s pants. “But now I think I’ll just let you suffer.”

 

“What can I say? I like to win, I don’t care by what means. And that’s just fine, baby. I have my hand and a filthy imagination,” Castiel teased as he led his husband toward the exit.

 

Rolling his eyes, Dean let the alpha guide him through the automatic doors of the hospital and out to the pickup area.

 

“Ugh, fine. I’ll eat and take a quick shower…and I’ll have a nap…but only for a couple of hours. After that I get to come back here with you, whether Gabriel is awake or not,” Dean negotiated, earning a chuckle from the alpha.

 

“Deal,” Castiel agree as they headed over to his black town car.

 

Opening the back door for his husband, Castiel pressed a chased kiss to Dean’s lips before the omega reluctantly got into the vehicle.

 

“I’ll call you when I get home,” Dean huffed, shifting uncomfortably in his seat as he tried to ignore the gross feeling of his cum stained pants sticking to his crotch.

 

“And I look forward to hearing your sexy voice,” Castiel taunted before shutting the door.

 

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Dean closed his eyes as Ryan put the car in drive, the omega silently praying that his husband wasn’t lying about not going after the witness alone.


	20. Rat Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gratitude and love to my awesome beta! <3
> 
>  ***WARNING*** This chapter contains depictions of torture and is fairly dark. Just wanted to give everyone a heads up! P.S. Thank y'all so much for being patient with me! Between my migraines, work, and VegasCon I just haven't had time update. But I'm back! And I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter!  <3 <3 I love y'all!

When Dean got home from the hospital he immediately called Castiel to let the alpha know that he'd made it to his destination safely. And after a short, mildly dirty conversation with his husband, the omega headed upstairs to take a hot shower.

 

Dean washed his body thoroughly, grateful for the calming spray that cascaded over him in the wake of the chaotic morning he’d had. The water felt amazing on his sore muscles as the omega closed his eyes, taking the opportunity to relax.

 

Consequently, it was almost an hour later when he finally made himself exit the shower, drying off quickly before tugging on a pair of sweatpants.

 

And once he was dressed, the omega made his way to the kitchen where he nearly ate himself into a coma.

 

“Jesus, kid. You’re already well on your way to ruining my flawless figure,” Dean teased, rubbing his stomach with his left hand as he put his plate in the dish washer.

 

Truthfully, it was quite strange to Dean that he was talking to his unborn child, but at the same time, the action was comforting. It was comforting because for the first time in what seemed like forever, Dean wasn’t thinking about Castiel’s psychotic father trying to kill him. The omega wasn’t thinking about his husband’s enemies plotting against them or about how crazy his life had been since he signed his marriage license. No, the only thing Dean was focused on in that moment was the child that Castiel and he had created. He was mesmerized by the innocent, wonderful gift growing inside him. And despite the fact that he was terrified and didn’t know the first thing about raising a child, Dean couldn’t deny that he was sort of looking forward to learning.

 

Smiling to himself, the omega finished cleaning up his mess before he let out a huge yawn.

 

“C’mon, pup,” Dean whispered, continuing to rub his belly as he headed toward his bedroom. “Let’s take a nap.”

 

Reaching his destination a few minutes later, the omega crawled on to the mattress, curling up on Castiel’s side of the bed before wrapping himself in the blanket.

 

And in no time, Dean’s eyelids became heavy, the omega falling asleep surrounded by the comforting, downright perfect scent of his alpha.

 

 

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

 

 

Around four, Dean woke up to the feeling of a warm, callused hand caressing his bare side. Opening his eyes, the young omega inhaled deeply, Castiel’s mouthwatering scent filling his nose and sending a joint of pleasure through his body.

 

“ _Cas_ ,” Dean purred as he rolled onto his back.

 

Positioning himself between Dean’s legs, Castiel gently laid his palms flat against the younger man’s stomach before slowly sliding them upward until he reached his chest.

 

Arching into his husband’s touch, the omega let out needy whimper when Castiel’s began to rub his nipples, the action causing goosebumps to spread across Dean’s skin.

 

“Hey baby,” Castiel replied in a husky tone before leaning down to kiss Dean feverishly.

 

Wrapping his arms around the alpha’s neck, Dean kissed back with equal passion. And in the blink of an eye, the mattress beneath the omega was soaked with slick, his cock beginning to harden as Castiel pressed their bodies together.

 

“Hi,” Dean mumbled sleepily against the alpha’s lips.

 

Pulling back so that he could see the younger man’s face, Castiel smiled down at Dean, his bright blue eyes full of affection.

 

“Did you sleep well?” Castiel asked as he nosed at Dean’s right cheek playfully.

 

“Yeah…I guess I really needed that nap,” the omega yawned, running his fingers through Castiel’s disheveled hair.

 

“I’m sure you did. Fatigue is common during the first trimester,” Castiel mused, sliding his right hand down to Dean’s stomach in order to rub circles around his belly button.

 

And even though the omega hated to admit it, Dean adored the fact that Castiel jumped at every opportunity he had to show affection to their child.

 

“…Why do I get the feeling that you ran off and read _What to Expect When You're Expecting_ while I was asleep?” Dean inquired with a chuckle, earning an eye roll from his husband.

 

“…I may or may not have asked Alana a few questions on the subject of pregnancy…” Castiel admitted as he trailed soft kissed down the omega’s jawline.

 

“Jesus, Cas. The woman’s husband is lying in a hospital bed with two bullet wounds and you’re pestering her about pregnancy symptoms,” Dean grumbled, although it was clear from the affectionate tone of his voice that the omega wasn’t truly upset.

 

“Hey, give me some credit, baby. I waited until her husband regained consciousness before I started _pestering_ her,” Castiel teased with a goofy smile on his face.

 

“Gabriel is awake?!” Dean asked happily as he pulled Castiel into a tight hug.

 

“Yeah, he came to around one thirty…He’s still really groggy, and in a little bit of pain even with the morphine, but he’s making it…Honestly, despite the fact that he’s an overgrown child, Gabriel is tough. And I’m confident that he’ll be just fine,” Castiel said proudly, wrapping his arms around the omega.

 

Letting out a sigh of relief, Dean took a moment to silently thank the powers that be for sparing Gabriel’s life. The world would have truly been a darker place without someone as lighthearted and loving as Gabriel. And Dean couldn’t even imagine what Gabriel’s death would have done to not only his wife and his children, but to Castiel.

 

Thank God the omega wouldn’t have to find out any time soon.

 

“That’s fantastic news, Cas,” Dean replied in a cheerful tone.

 

Releasing Castiel, the omega then leaned back in order to get a better look at his husband.

 

However, before Castiel could respond, Dean caught sight of a large red smear across the chest of the alpha’s grey long-sleeved button down shirt, causing him to frown deeply.

 

Trailing his eyes down his husband’s body, the omega realized that Castiel’s whole outfit was splattered with blood, the liquid still warm and wet. And the sight filled Dean with rage; his hormones, which were completely out of control, sending the omega into an irrational fit.

 

“…You lying bastard! You told me you wouldn’t go after the witness alone,” Dean seethed as he pushed Castiel away, the alpha reluctantly letting the younger man up from the mattress.

 

He was overreacting, Dean knew that but he couldn’t control the anger he was feeling. Castiel had stressed the importance of trust in their relationship from the beginning and now it looked as though the alpha had betrayed that very notion. And it pissed Dean the Hell off.

 

“Just hear me out, baby, it’s not what you think,” Castiel explained, watching as Dean began to pace back and forth in front of him. “I swear, I didn’t go after the witness alone.”

 

“Oh, and I suppose the witness just came to you and begged to be tortured for information, is that it?” Dean spat, turning to glare at his husband.

 

“First of all, this isn’t Jake’s blood,” Castiel stated in an unbelievably calm tone, causing Dean to tilt his head to the side in confusion.

 

“Jake?” the omega inquired as Castiel walked up to stand in front of him, placing his hands on the younger man’s hips.

 

“Jake Talley, the witness,” Castiel elaborated, rubbing circles around Dean’s hipbones. “And to answer your question, yes, he did come to me but I didn’t torture him. He willingly gave me the information I wanted to know.”

 

“…Wait…What? You’re telling me a rival gang member, who by default, hates white people…i.e. you, just showed up at the hospital spouting out information about Gabriel’s shooter out of the goodness of his heart?” Dean asked incredulously, narrowing his eyes at Castiel.

 

“Not exactly. As it turns out, I was right. Jake was paid to tell the police he saw a member of Cruz’ gang shoot Gabriel,” Castiel told Dean. “He was offered a large sum of money by the person who is actually responsible for my brother’s injuries to lie to the authorities. However, Jake’s plan all along was to tell the cops the false information, take the money, and then come clean to me,” he added, the omega’s jaw falling open in shock upon registering his husband’s words.

 

“…But why? He’s a member of the Black Guerilla Family! One of the AB’s most hated rivals. Why would he double cross his benefactor like that?” Dean questioned, trying and failing to make sense of the whole situation.

 

“…Well…apparently I did time with Jake’s cousin, Anthony…I didn’t remember until Jake brought it up but I saved Anthony’s life in prison,” Castiel explained.

 

“How?” Dean wondered, looking up at the alpha expectantly.

 

“I led a small group of AB members when I was inside, and unless provoked, I made sure my guys didn’t use violence against anyone of color. It was mainly to keep our ranks intact but I earned some respect from the other gangs for it…Anyway, long story short, Anthony got on the bad side of one of my guys; Mark was his name…They got into a physical altercation and I stopped him from killing Anthony. It was a stupid feud and I couldn’t take the risk of Anthony’s death having negative repercussions on the rest of the AB. We weren’t equipped to fight a gang war,” the alpha confessed.

 

“…So…Jake felt like he owed you a favor for sparing his cousin?” Dean asked, giving his husband a small smile.

 

“Essentially,” Castiel agreed with a nod. “Jake said Anthony respects me and that his cousin is a good judge of character so he felt compelled to let me know that both Cruz and I were being set up…oh, and he said my reputation of being a ruthless killer was also a prominent factor in his decision. I guess when Jake realized he’d be fucking over a Krushnic by taking the deal, he opted to cover his ass and double crossed the motherfucker who took out the hit on Gabriel,” Castiel growled, clinching his fists in anger.

 

“…Jesus…” Dean muttered, taking a moment to examine his husband more thoroughly. “So, I take it by your current state that the person behind all this is decomposing in a bucket of lye somewhere as we speak, right?”

 

The alpha’s knuckles were bloody and bruised, his nice dress clothes stained and wrinkled and it was easy to see that he’d be interrogating someone.

 

“No, I have him tied up in the shed,” Castiel replied, causing Dean’s eyes to widen in shock. “I told you we were going to do this together, baby, and I meant it.”

 

Trying to hold back a smile, the omega studied the controlled expression on his husband’s face. Dean was fully aware that he shouldn’t have been so giddy about being given permission to assist Castiel with a brutal interrogation, but he couldn’t help it.

 

Castiel was finally ready to involve Dean with serious business and the omega wasn’t about to pass up an opportunity to prove himself to the older man.

 

“You…you really want my help with this?” Dean asked in a skeptical tone, the alpha leaning down to give him a gentle kiss on the lips in response.

 

“Of course I do. We’re partners, remember? Now, hurry up and get dressed. I’ve shown an uncharacteristic amount restraint up until this point, but I’m seriously itching to beat the hell out of this motherfucker,” Castiel admitted, his beautiful eyes filled with rage.

 

“Who is it, anyway? Do you know him?” Dean wondered as he headed to the closet to change into an old pair of jeans and a ratty t-shirt.

 

It was odd that Castiel hadn’t named the culprit and the omega had quickly picked up on the fact that his husband seemed to be dancing around the subject.

 

“Not so fast, pup. I don’t want to ruin the surprise,” Castiel teased, watching as Dean got dressed.

 

And once he was fully clothed, the omega pulled on his boots, lacing them up tightly.

 

“Only you would think keeping the identity of the person we’re about to torture a secret would be a fun surprise,” Dean laughed before Castiel took him by the hand and led him downstairs.

 

“C’mon baby, don’t act like you aren’t as excited as you are nervous,” Castiel retorted as they exited the house.

 

It was true, as fucked up as it was. Dean really was excited and of course, nervous. How could he not be? Castiel had actually caught the guy who tried to kill Gabriel and now they were _finally_ going to get some answers. And the best part? Castiel and Dean were going to do this together.

 

The alpha wanted his help. He didn’t want Dean to be sitting on the sidelines, completely out of the loop. He wanted the omega by his side in the thick of the fight and honestly, Dean couldn’t have been more grateful about that.

 

“Thanks for waiting for me, Cas,” Dean said as he squeezed the alpha’s hand.

 

“No problem, baby. I figured now is as good a time as any for us to start working together,” Castiel mused, giving his husband a playful wink.

 

As the couple approached the shed, three huge, muscular skinheads caught the omega’s attention. They seemed to be standing watch, one of them nodding at Castiel when he and Dean finally arrived at the door.

 

Storm clouds loomed overhead, giving the guards an ominous, shadowy presence and truthfully, the omega was kind of intimidated by the sight.

 

“James,” Castiel greeted the guard who had nodded at him in a mild tone as a streak of lightning ran across the sky.

 

And although it was quite warm from the humidity in the air, Dean found himself huddling closer to Castiel, the whole situation a little too eerie for his taste.

 

“Give ‘em hell, boss,” James grunted as he opened the tin door of the shed so Dean and Castiel could enter the structure.

 

Shuffling forward, Dean followed Castiel into the small, dimly lit room. And once they were completely inside, James shut the door behind them, the action sending a shiver up the omega’s spine.

 

Dean could hear the faint sound of raindrops hitting the roof as he scanned the shed, noticing the various tools and weapons scattered around, the sight making his stomach turn.

 

“Are you sure you’re up for this, baby?” Castiel asked in a soft tone as he rolled up his sleeves. “There’s no pressure. You know I’d never think less of you for choosing to back out.”

 

And something about the look in the older man’s eyes made Dean believe him wholeheartedly. Dean knew that the alpha would never judge him for not being able to go through with the interrogation. Or for not wanting to go through with the interrogation for that matter.

 

But that didn’t stop the omega from feeling as though he had something to prove. He wanted to do this. No, he had to.

 

“…I- I’m sure…” Dean stuttered as his eyes settled on a hooded figure in the middle of the room.

 

The man was securely tied to a metal chair, his clothes ripped and stained with blood. He was hunched over and motionless and there was a black bag over his head, making it impossible for Dean to see his face.

 

“Hey,” the alpha said, taking Dean’s chin between his thumb and index finger so that they were looking each other in the eyes. “You don’t have to do this, baby.”

 

“I know, Cas...I want to,” Dean replied with conviction.

 

Dean wanted answers and he wasn’t leaving the shed until he knew who was targeting him and his husband and why.

 

Smiling at the omega with pride, Castiel leaned forward to place a gentle kiss against his lips before heading over to their prisoner.

 

Remaining put, Dean watched as Castiel smacked the man on the left side of his head, causing him to groan loudly.

 

The man was muscular with broad shoulders and even though he was sitting down, Dean could tell that he was tall.

 

Honestly, there was something about the guy that was eerily familiar. The omega just couldn’t figure out for the life of him what it was.

 

“Rise and shine,” Castiel crooned before digging his index and middle finger in to an open wound on the man’s chest. “Playtime's over, you piece of shit.”

 

At that, the man began to writhe in his seat, fighting desperately against his restraints. And Dean could tell that he was gagged by the muffled, frantic sounds coming from under the bag.

 

Focusing his eyes, the omega tried to identify the mystery prisoner but it was only when he took a step closer, breathing in the man’s scent that he finally realized who sat before him.

 

Dean could recognize that sour, atrocious scent anywhere.

 

 **Benny**.

 

“ _Motherfucker_ ,” Dean growled as he marched forward, punching the beta in the gut as hard as he could.

 

Chuckling, Castiel pulled the bag off of Benny’s head before throwing it to the side.

 

“Well, now that we’ve got the greetings out of the way, why don’t we get started?” Castiel suggested, leaning down to whisper in the beta’s ear. “You know, I’m going to love watching my husband carve out your cold, disloyal heart when this is all over,” he added with a sadistic smile on his face as he removed the gag from around the prisoner’s mouth.

 

“Please, Dean, don’t do this! You aren’t a monster like he is!” Benny pleaded, a desperate look in his eyes.

 

Closing his right fist, the omega responded by punching Benny in the jaw with as much force as he could muster.

 

“You don’t have a fucking clue what I’m like,” Dean said venomously, his chest heaving as he glared at the half conscious beta in front of him.

 

“But he’ll find out soon, won’t he baby?” Castiel asked as he picked up a large Brahma knife which lay among several other tools on a shelf to his right.

 

The blade was stainless steel, the handle made of leather and Dean could tell that the knife was custom made.

 

“That he will, Cas,” Dean agreed, taking the weapon his husband was offering him.

 

Gripping the hilt tightly, the omega could hear his heart pounding in his ears as Castiel moved to stand behind him, kissing the side of his neck playfully.

 

“Show him, Dean. Show both of us what you’re capable of,” Castiel urged, sounding completely wreck.

 

Biting his bottom lip, Dean felt a wave of pleasure wash over his body as he pressed the blade of the knife against the top of prisoner’s right thigh.

 

“This is for molesting me, you disgusting, useless waste of skin,” Dean growled as he stared at Benny, the beta’s face battered and bruised.

 

“…Dean…please…I’ll tell you anything you want to know…just please don’t do this,” Benny cried out, howling in pain when the omega put pressure on the blade, slicing open his flesh.

 

“You’re right, Benny,” Dean chuckled as he squeezed the wound he’d just made tightly with his left hand, causing the beta to scream. “You’re going to tell me whatever I want to know. But first, I’m going to make you suffer.”

 

“That’s my boy,” Castiel praised, his cock visibly strained against his slacks as he eyed Dean hungrily.

 

And even though Dean knew it was wrong, he fed off his husband’s admiration, using it and his anger toward Benny to fuel his actions.

 

“…Jesus Christ…What have you turned this kid into, Krushnic?” Benny gasped, looking at Castiel incredulously.

 

“He didn’t turn me into anything, Benny. You’ve just been too busy focusing on my status as an omega to entertain the idea that I might not be the weak, docile little thing you insist on categorizing me as,” Dean interject with a snarl before he sliced open the beta’s other thigh without remorse.

 

Truthfully, when Dean had envisioned his part in the extraction of information from the person responsible for shooting Gabriel, he had a million questions circling around in his head. However, now that Benny was in front of him, still underestimating Dean even in his vulnerable state, the omega couldn’t think of a single solitary inquiry. He just wanted to make the beta suffer, to make him bleed.

 

No matter, Dean was sure once he’d let out some of his frustration on Benny that the questions would start flowing.

 

TO BE CONTINUED…


	21. Pesticide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks and love to my wonderful beta Jenn! <3
> 
> *Also, this chapter and the next are written in Cas' POV. :)* ENJOY!

_“HELP ME, PLEASE!”_

 

Benny’s cries for help echoed loudly throughout the shed, reverberating off the padded walls that made the room soundproof.

 

Folding his arms across his chest, Castiel couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle at the beta’s futile efforts. The man truly was an idiot.

 

“It’s useless, Benny.” Castiel heard Dean jeer, and even though his husband’s back was toward him, he knew the younger man was smiling.

 

Truthfully, Castiel had to commend Dean for his ability to keep his game face on given the harsh working conditions he had been dealt. Due to the humidity from the storm, the air around them was hot and thick, turning the little shed into their own personal sauna. And even with the poor lighting, Castiel could see that Dean’s body was soaked with sweat, his t-shirt clinging to his skin, revealing the hard outline of the omega’s back muscles. His hair was damp and messy, beads of sweat rolling down his neck and over the mark that bound Castiel and the omega together. Dean’s chest was heaving, and even though Castiel was vaguely aware that nothing about the scenario should have turned him on, he couldn’t ignore the fact that he was downright wanton. Honestly, it was all the alpha could do not to throw his husband down to the floor and fuck him senseless right then and there. It also didn’t help that Dean’s hands and arms were painted bright red with Benny’s blood, the sleek substance glistening on his husband’s flawless skin and it was hitting every one of Castiel’s buttons.

 

However, it wasn’t just the alpha’s bloodlust fueling his desires. It was also his pride. Dean was doing what needed to be done without hesitation or question and Castiel was damn proud of his omega and the way, despite all evidence to the contrary, he was excellent at following orders. Dean had been interrogating Benny for almost an hour now and he hadn’t showed any signs of nervousness or remorse thus far.

 

And apart from Dean’s periodic glances over his shoulder at the alpha for reassurance, which Castiel had to admit he found to be quite adorable, the omega hadn’t needed him to interject.

 

“Now, I’ll ask you again, why did you try to kill Gabriel? And why did you order the cleanup crew to stand down?” Dean asked, the molten hot sound of his voice sending a jolt of pleasure up Castiel’s spine.

 

Dean spoke the words in a controlled tone but there was a fierceness just at the edge of his speech that made Castiel’s cock twitch with need.

 

There was no denying that his omega was born for this. Underneath that naïve, pretty boy exterior was something ruthless, dark. And Castiel’s only regret was that he hadn’t discovered it earlier because truthfully, watching Dean take Benny apart piece by piece like this was almost better than sex.

 

The younger man looked so relaxed as he leaned over his victim, mocking smile spread across his plush red lips. And Castiel couldn’t deny how sexy it looked when Dean teasingly trailed the tip of the Brahma knife down Benny’s chest, the action causing the beta’s whole body to tense with fear.

 

“…I…I can’t Dean….” Benny mewled, his chest littered with several long, jagged cuts that were oozing blood down the frayed material of what used to be his shirt.

 

“You can drop the loyal solider act, rat. Dean and I both know you’ll do anything to save your own skin,” Castiel chimed in without taking his eyes off of his husband.

 

After all, watching Dean work was a thing of beauty and the alpha didn’t plan to miss one single moment of it.

 

“I can’t! …He’ll kill me…” Benny groaned, taking in a sharp breath when Dean stepped behind him, placing the blade of the knife to his throat.

 

“Trust me, Benny,” Dean seethed, his eyes narrowed and nearly pitch black with hate. “You’re dead no matter what. So, why don’t you just do yourself a favor and tell me what I want to know? If you do, I’ll entertain the idea of killing you quickly.”

 

Licking his lips hungrily, Castiel could feel the slow, warm sensation of pleasure building up in the pit of his stomach as he watched Dean press the knife a little further into Benny’s skin, drawing blood.

 

Fuck, the alpha always knew Dean had potential, but he never imagined his husband would be _this_ good. It was almost as though the omega were a different person in that moment, far more confident and smooth than the loudmouth teenager Castiel was accustomed to dealing with. And while he could say with conviction that he loved all variations of Dean, Castiel had to admit that this particular version was quickly becoming his favorite.

 

“Dean, please…I was just following orders…” Benny tried to argue, receiving a slap to the side of his face for his trouble.

 

“Orders from who?! Nikolai? Why did he try to have his own son killed?!” Dean yelled as he sliced open the skin on Benny’s right shoulder.

 

Howling in pain, Benny squirmed in his chair, sweat and blood soaking his body as he tried, with no success, to break free of his restrains.

 

“…Yes, okay?! I was following Nikolai’s orders!…He wants…” the beta mumbled, speaking the words as if they were being ripped from his mouth.

 

“So this was Nikolai’s doing?” Castiel asked in a thoughtful tone, the expression on his face remaining neutral despite the fact that he was a little hurt to know the truth.

 

Sure Nikolai was a murderous jackass who was never much of a father, but he had always shown Castiel such favor. And the alpha couldn’t for the life of him figure out what he and Gabriel had done to incur their father’s wrath.

 

However, before Benny could respond to Castiel, Dean dug the tip of his knife into the beta’s left pectoral muscle, causing him to let out a blood curdling scream.

 

“What Benny? What does that bastard want?” Dean urged as he grabbed a handful of Benny’s hair, yanking it back so the beta was looking up at him.

 

“He…wants to eradicate the Mexican Mafia from Arizona...With Cruz out of the way…he thinks he can negotiate with the Sinaloa cartel to give him sole distribution....in exchange for safe passage of their goods to California,” Benny explained reluctantly. “And Nikolai knew that if he could make it look as though Cruz was targeting Castiel…make him think Cruz had made it personal by going after his brother…that Castiel would take care of Nikolai’s problem without him having to get his hands dirty.”

 

Cocking his head to the side, Castiel opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn’t find the words.

 

“Fine. Hypothetically, Nikolai gets rid of Cruz…How is that enough to win such favor with the Sinaloa cartel? Why in fuck’s name would they ever agree to give Nikolai such a huge territory for distribution? Even if he took out a fierce rival of theirs,” Dean wondered aloud, beating his husband to the punch.

 

“…Nikolai…well he’s not getting any younger and he…” Benny mumbled, daring to glance over at Castiel as his voice trailed off.

 

“He what?!” Dean growled, pulling the beta’s hair hard enough to elicit a yelp from the older man.

 

“…He’s considering…if he and the Sinaloa cartel can successfully wipe out the Mexican Mafia…he wants to join forces…Hand over the business to Joaquín when he steps down,” Benny confessed, his words making Castiel’s blood pressure skyrocket.

 

“What?!” the alpha yelled and in a flash he was in front of Benny, his right hand gripping the beta’s neck tightly. “Why the fuck would Nikolai give his business to that piece of trash, the leader of a rival faction, when he has two alpha sons who are perfectly capable of running things? Who would fight to uphold the family reputation. Nikolai has to know that Joaquín doesn’t give a flying rat’s ass about the Krushnic legacy.”

 

“…Ni-kolai know-s th-at w-ith-out y-ou, Ga-briel wou-ld go le-git…H-e would sever all ties with Nik-olai’s b-usiness associate-es and let al-l of his har-d w-ork, making d-eals, form-ing allian-ces, go to w-aste…” Benny gasped, the alpha’s fingers digging into his skin, cutting off his oxygen supply.

 

“Okay, say Nikolai has a point,” Dean mused, looking at the beta with indifference as the older man fought for breath. “None of that matters. Castiel is set to take over the business…not to mention, Gabriel has no interest in the position…Unless…” the omega muttered to himself before going extremely pale.

 

Noticing his husband’s distress, Castiel released Benny, straightening up to look Dean in the eyes.

 

“He wants you dead,” Benny wheezed as he glared at Castiel, not bothering to hide the smugness in his voice. “Nikolai has wanted you out of the picture for a while now…honestly, he’s so disgusted with you I’m surprised he hasn’t slit your throat himself by now.”

 

Letting out a murderous growl, Dean didn't even think before he sank the blade of his knife into Benny’s right forearm, causing the beta to scream.

 

“Castiel has been nothing but loyal to that bastard! Nikolai has spent years grooming Castiel for the title of Pakhan…A position he was willing to give his second oldest regardless of the fact that it rightfully belongs to his first born…Why would he all of a sudden change his tune and want Castiel out of the picture?” Dean asked venomously as he put pressure on the knife, his body trembling with protective rage.

 

And if Castiel hadn’t been so damn confused at that very moment, he probably would have made some sarcastic comment about Dean actually caring about him. Unfortunately, however, the alpha couldn’t even find the wherewith all to give his husband a hard time due to the bizarre information Benny had just supplied them with. Yes, Nikolai was a ruthless, manipulative scumbag who’d sell his own pups out in a heartbeat if it meant getting what he wanted but even he had a tiny sense of loyalty. And Castiel, despite all of his father’s bullshit, had stayed loyal to Nikolai, executing hits and doing his dirty work for seven fucking years. He’d always had the family’s best interest at heart and for the longest time, Castiel had wanted nothing more than to follow in his father’s footsteps.

 

So it made no sense to him that out of the blue, Nikolai considered him a threat rather than a hostile ally. Sure they’d never fully seen eye to eye, but Castiel had been a loyal son and was ready and willing to take over his father’s company and help continue his legacy.

 

What the Hell had he done to Nikolai that had made the older alpha lose sight of that?

 

“BECAUSE OF YOU!” Benny shouted suddenly, his face scrunched up in agony as he glared at Dean.

 

Letting out an involuntary gasp, Dean’s mouth fell open in shock at Benny’s outburst and Castiel could have sworn he could hear the omega’s rapid heartbeat from where he stood.

 

“…Wh-what?” Dean questioned as he looked over at Castiel for guidance.

 

“You,” Benny repeated, throwing as much malice into the word as he could muster. “What? Do you honestly think Nikolai doesn’t know about your schemes? Do you think he’s blind? He knows exactly what Castiel has been planning…that he wants to let his little bitch help him run the business. Ha! As if Nikolai would EVER let a useless whore omega have a say in his life’s work.”

 

“Are you seriously suggesting that Nikolai would rather kill his own son than let me run the business with Castiel?! …Jesus fucking Christ, he’s the reason I’m even in the picture in the first place!” Dean said incredulously.

 

“…That’s very true, baby,” Castiel interjected, finally finding his voice. “But Nikolai has never dealt with an omega like you before…I know my father…Your purpose was strictly to supply him with more grandchildren. I’m sure he never imagined that you’d be so ambitious, that I would…”

 

“That you’d let your emotions get in the way of what’s best for business,” Benny sneered, cutting the alpha off. “That you’d fall in love with some worthless omega whore.”

 

Letting out a deep, guttural growl, Castiel lunged forward, twisting the knife that was buried deep in Benny’s arm.

 

“Dean is worth more than you and my father combined. And I’ll die before I let Nikolai lay a hand on him,” Castiel gritted out, staring coldly at Benny as the beta screamed in pain.

 

“...Don’t worry, Castiel,” Benny mocked through gritted teeth, tears streaming down his face. “Nikolai will make sure that you meet your end…But not before he filets your whore in front of you. I only wish I could be there to witness it. Nikolai is going to make Dean suffer, he told me as much. And once he’s had his fun, he’s gonna cut that abomination out of your bitch’s stomach.…Yeah, he knows your whore is pregnant, he’s got eyes and ears everywhere…” the beta added when Castiel’s eyebrows rose in shock at the mention of his child. “And he’s gonna make you watch as your mate bleeds out.”

 

Consumed with rage, Castiel let out a snarl before reaching for the knife buried in Benny’s arm. However, before he could grab it, Dean wrapped his hand around the hilt, ripping the blade out of the beta’s flesh.

 

Castiel, too stunned to move, could only watch in surprise as Dean positioned himself behind Benny once more, a cold, murderous glint in his eyes.

 

“Nikolai isn’t going to do shit, Benny,” the omega challenged. “Because we’re going to kill him first.”

 

And with that, Dean brought the blade down across the beta’s throat, slicing open his carotid artery with one fluid motion.

 

Before Castiel could even blink, he was covered in Benny’s blood, the warm, crimson liquid gushing from the beta’s neck and staining his clothes.

 

TO BE CONTINUED...


	22. In Death's Wake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to my awesome beta Jenn! 
> 
> ...I feel like it's my duty to warn y'all that this chapter is pure filth. Lol Enjoy! <3

“… _Dean_ …” the alpha whispered after a long pause, blood dripping down his chin as he stared wide eyed at Benny’s corpse.

 

Dropping the knife, Dean’s gaze slowly lifted up to focus on Castiel, his body visibly shaking.

 

“I…I don’t know…what came over me,” Dean confessed hesitantly as though he had just snapped out of some sort of trance. “I just…He threatened you…our pup.”

 

“Hey,” Castiel purred, walking over to stand in front of the omega. “It’s alright baby. You didn’t do anything wrong,” he reassured the younger man as he pressed their bodies together, smirking when Dean let out a soft little moan.

 

Looking down at his omega, Castiel placed his hands on either side of Dean’s neck, massaging the sensitive area with his thumbs. He wanted so badly to kiss the younger man, but he wasn’t sure how Dean would react considering his lips were coated with Benny’s blood. On one hand, the omega had shown an interest in his blood kink before, but on the other, Castiel didn’t want to go pushing boundaries, especially when Dean was in such a vulnerable state.

 

“…So…How’d I do, Cas? I’m a natural, ain’t I?” Dean asked coyly as he suddenly bucked his hips, grinding against Castiel’s painfully hard cock.

 

And there he was, the sarcastic little omega Castiel knew and loved. Maybe they would get to explore his kink after all?

 

“That you are, baby. I’m so proud of you,” Castiel praised before leaning forward, pulling the omega into a searing kiss.

 

Digging his nails into the alpha’s chest, the tips of his fingers slick with blood, Dean kissed back harshly, biting and sucking at Castiel’s lips.

 

Dean’s mouth was hot and sweet against his, at odds with the strong iron taste of Benny’s blood on his tongue.

 

“Take off your clothes,” Castiel demanded between rough, sloppy kisses.

 

“Anything you say, _alpha_ ,” Dean crooned, the tone of his voice smooth as velvet as he took a step back, pulling his shirt over his head to discard it on the floor.

 

Shooting his husband a sly smirk, the alpha watched as Dean bent over to untie his boots, toeing them off before slowly undoing the button on his jeans.

 

“Dean,” Castiel warned, his cock throbbing and profusely leaking pre-cum. “Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to hold myself back while you were working Benny over?”

 

“Hmm, can’t say I do, Cas,” Dean replied cheekily as he cautiously slid his pants down, the material bunching up around his thighs.

 

“Easy baby, that mouth of yours is getting out of hand,” Castiel chuckled; his eyes hooded with lust as Dean finally pulled his jeans off all the way and kicked them to the side.

 

“Well, we can’t have that, can we?” Dean joked, standing in front of Castiel wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers, dark red smudges scattered across his tan muscular arms. “What do you say, Cas? Why don’t you teach me a lesson?” the omega asked as he teasingly ran his fingertips down his bare chest to his stomach.

 

Dean was by no means showing, but he had gained a noticeable amount of weight in his tummy, the soft, pale skin pooched out over the elastic of his boxers. And despite how inappropriate the thought was, especially after witnessing his husband slit another man’s throat, Castiel couldn’t help but think that it was the most adorable thing he’d ever seen. Truly, he couldn’t wait until Dean was visibly showing, his belly protruding and round as he carried their pup.

 

“Cas?”

 

The sound of Dean’s voice, confused and nervous made Castiel look up, and he realized in that moment that he’d been staring absentmindedly at his husband for God knew how long.

 

“…If you…If you don’t want to after….” Dean mumbled as he motioned over to Benny’s lifeless body, his cheeks flushed.

 

And it was then that Castiel tumbled to the conclusion that Dean had mistaken his daydreaming for hesitation.

 

“Dean, I want to,” Castiel cooed, reaching forward to rest his hands on the omega’s hips, using his index fingers to toy with the elastic. “…Please don’t mistake me clinging to my last shred of self-control as disinterest, baby, because it’s all I can do not to just bend you over and fuck you into oblivion right now.”

 

“…Oh fuck…” Dean moaned, the glorious scent of his slick filling Castiel’s nose and driving him wild.

 

“You’re so wet for me, aren’t you sweetheart?” Castiel wondered, leaning in to kiss the left side of Dean’s neck.

 

“Yes…Alpha, please,” Dean whimpered as he tangled his fingers into Castiel’s sweat drenched hair.

 

“Tell me, gorgeous, how did it feel to tear that bastard apart?” the alpha inquired, dipping his index and middle finger inside the elastic of Dean’s boxers, running them across the length of his stomach.

 

“…Cas…” Dean mewled as Castiel started to trail kisses down his chest.

 

“C’mon Dean, talk to me. I wanna know. If felt amazing, didn’t it? Knowing that you were in control, that you decided which breath was Benny’s last,” Castiel asked in a sultry tone before dropping to his knees in front of the omega.

 

“Y-yes…It was…exciting. I liked having that kind of control,” Dean admitted, goosebumps spreading across his skin as Castiel pulled down his boxers.

 

“Hmm, is that so?” Castiel wondered as he caressed the soft, meaty flesh of Dean’s thighs.

 

Beads of slick rolled down the omega’s legs, his cock full and heavy, leaking pre-cum down the shaft. And it was all Castiel could do to bite back a moan when Dean’s grip on his hair tightened, his husband’s fingernails digging into his scalp, silently urging him to stop his teasing.

 

“…It was definitely a rush…but…” Dean whispered, letting out a filthy noise when Castiel leaned forward, sinking his teeth into the inner part of his right thigh.

 

“Tell me, baby,” Castiel urged between long, teasing strokes of his tongue over the wound he’d just made, the taste of Dean’s blood causing his balls to ache with need.

 

“…But it’s not as good as when **you** control **me** ,” Dean confessed under his breath.

 

Immediately lifting his gaze, the alpha could tell by the genuine look on his husband’s face that Dean was telling the truth. And that astounded Castiel. After all, this was the boy who, when they had first met, would have rather bitten off his own tongue than take direction from an alpha. It was a testament to how far they had come that Dean felt comfortable enough to expose himself like this to Castiel and the alpha knew it was a sign that he’d earned the younger man’s full trust.

 

“You want me to control you, baby boy?” Castiel purred as he wrapped his right hand around Dean’s strained cock, giving it a couple quick tugs. “Want me to hold you down and fuck you breathless?”

 

“Yes, please, Cas! Please,” Dean whined, slick gushing down the back of his legs when Castiel took him into his mouth.

 

Bobbing his head a couple of times, the alpha teased Dean with his tongue, swirling it against the underside of his cock before pulling back.

 

“That’s it, my little omega, beg for it,” Castiel ordered in a gravelly tone just before he circled his tongue around the head of Dean’s cock, flicking it over the slit playfully.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Dean groaned, involuntarily bucking his hips when Castiel slid his hand up the inside of his left thigh, getting his fingers wet with slick before tugging gently at his balls. “Cas, please, need you so bad.”

 

Smirking, Castiel slowly slid his lips down the length of Dean’s cock once more while simultaneously circling the tip of his index finger around the omega’s entrance, applying just enough pressure to make him squirm.

 

“I need you, I need you…please,” Dean chanted, biting out a string of curses when Castiel finally slipped a finger inside him.

 

And when the omega yanked at his hair roughly, Castiel retaliated by crooking his finger, hitting Dean’s sweet spot as he continued to suck his husband off sloppily.

 

“Cas, please…wanna cum with you inside me,” Dean gasped when Castiel added a second finger.

 

Humming in response, Castiel slowly pulled back, sucking gently at the tip of Dean’s cock before finally releasing him.

 

“You think you’re ready for me, baby?” Castiel asked in a cocky tone as he removed his fingers from Dean’s ass.

 

“Fuck you, alpha, you know I can take it,” Dean shot back, Castiel’s chest swelling with pride at his omega’s defiance.

 

He loved that even though his omega enjoyed being control, downright craved it; he still never lost sight of himself and his independence. In all honestly, it was the hottest thing Castiel had ever seen and the alpha envied the younger man’s ability to stay true to himself in any situation.

 

“Get on your hands and knees,” Castiel demanded as he stood up, the express on his face relaxed but controlled, not giving anything away.

 

And with a quick nod, Dean made a move to crouch down where he stood, stopping mid-action when Castiel raised an eyebrow.

 

“…Wh-ere?” the omega wondered as he scanned the room, his eyes almost immediately settling on the puddle of blood in front of Benny.

 

“Now, Dean,” Castiel growled, his cock pulsating when Dean scurried forward, sinking to his knees in the designated spot.

 

Stepping behind the omega, Castiel watched intently as Dean bent over, positioning himself so that his ass was facing the older man.

 

“L-like this Cas?” Dean asked timidly, Benny’s blood coating his skin as he looked over his shoulder at the alpha.

 

“Just like that,” Castiel agreed, singing the omega’s praises as he unbuttoned his shirt before throwing the damp article of the clothing to the side. “You look amazing like this, so desperate for my knot. You want it, don’t you?”

 

“Yes! Fuck, yes. Knot me alpha, please, please,” Dean moaned, a shiver visibly running up his spine.

 

Chuckling, Castiel carefully removed the gun he kept concealed in his waistband, setting it to the side, safely out of the way. He then slipped off his shoes and socks, taking his time when he got to his pants.

 

“So perfect, Dean, you’re so perfect,” the alpha said in a low, seductive tone as he pulled his belt through the loops on his slacks.

 

“Cas, oh God, please,” Dean begged and Castiel knew exactly what he was asking for.

 

“Fuck, baby,” Castiel hissed as he palmed at his cock with his free hand, desperate for the friction. “How many do you want?”

 

“Just…just a couple…won’t be able to last if you do any more than that,” the omega confessed, letting out a scream of pleasure when Castiel brought the leather strap in his hand down across his right ass cheek.

 

Biting his bottom lip to hold back a moan, Castiel went for a second blow, his cock jumping at the sight of two large red welts forming on Dean’s ass. And for a split second, the alpha was tempted to continue, loving the way his omega reacted to the belt but he knew that if he didn’t stop, Dean would lose it. Which was completely unacceptable, given Castiel’s intense need to fuck his omega, make him cum so hard around his cock that he’d forget his own name.

 

“Cas, please, please,” Dean mewled as Castiel tossed the belt to the side and quickly tugged off his pants and boxers.

 

The alpha then sank to his knees behind Dean, groping the younger man’s reddened ass cheeks before spreading them apart to expose his wet hole.

 

Bending down, Castiel began to lap at the small ring of muscle, savoring the taste of his omega.

 

“Sure you don’t want me to prep you a little more, baby?” Castiel asked between long, teasing swipes of his tongue over Dean’s entrance.

 

“Fuck!” Dean shouted suddenly when the alpha slipped his tongue inside him, swirling it around to work him open. “I-I’m su-re C-as, I ca-n tak-e i-t…”

 

“You want it to hurt, don’t you, my kinky little omega? Want to feel me for days?” Castiel questioned in a sly tone before nipping at Dean’s hole.

 

The action, which took Dean by surprise, caused him to involuntarily buck his hips, blood flooding between his fingers as he repositioned himself.

 

“Yes, please Cas…Fuck me hard. Hold me down and use me,” Dean pleaded, his words eliciting a possessive growl from Castiel’s throat.

 

“Lay on your back,” Castiel ordered harshly, on the edge of losing it himself.

 

Complying, Dean shifted his positioned so that he was lying on his back with his legs spread wide.

 

“This turns you on so much, doesn’t it, Cas?” Dean inquired coyly as he placed his palms flat against chest and moved them downward, leaving a trail of smeared blood in his wake.

 

In response to his husband’s teasing gesture, Castiel grabbed the omega’s calves, roughly pulling him forward so that his legs were around the older man’s waist.

 

“Yes, you look so fucking good like this,” Castiel admitted as he wrapped his right hand around his erection, teasing Dean’s entrance with head of his cock.

 

“Oh fuck, _yes_ ,” Dean gritted out, his eyes screwed shut as Castiel pushed inside him.

 

And despite how wet Dean was with slick, the omega was still so tight that even Castiel experienced a dull burning feeling at the lack of preparation as he bottomed out.

 

“Shit, baby…You okay?” Castiel asked, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Dean’s chest.

 

“…Yeah…Yeah, I’m okay Cas…” Dean said in a reassuring tone. “C’mon, you know what I want,” the omega coaxed.

 

Huffing out a laugh, Castiel wasted little time grabbing Dean’s arms to lift them above his head, holding the omega down.

 

“Fuck,” Dean hissed when Castiel tightened his grip, creating long, dark bruises on his skin.

 

“You love it when I mark you up, don’t you?” Castiel chuckled as he pulled out of Dean until just the tip of his cock was inside the omega.

 

“Yes! Fuck!” Dean moaned when Castiel slammed back into him, the alpha’s hips hitting his ass forcefully.

 

Picking up his pace, Castiel began to pound into the omega, his thrusts slow and deep.

 

“So proud of you, Dean…You did so well,” Castiel praised, slightly shocked when Dean leaned up, capturing the alpha’s mouth with his own in a smoldering hot kiss.

 

“…I’m n-ever gon-na le-t Niko-lai hur-t yo-u, Ca-s,” Dean breathed out between rough, desperate kisses. “I’ll k-ill any-one w-ho tri-es to hu-rt yo-u or our p-up.”

 

Stunned speechless, Castiel responded to Dean’s confession by leaning back to sit on his ankles, pulling his omega up with him until he was straddling the older man’s hips.

 

“I know, baby, I know,” Castiel moaned as he rocked his hips upward, Dean’s fingernails digging into his shoulders as the omega rode his cock.

 

Nuzzling his face into the alpha’s neck, Dean sucked at the sensitive flesh, his husband’s hands gripping his hips tightly as he pounded into him.

 

“…I’m yours, alpha,” Dean whispered, peppering kisses down to Castiel’s shoulder. “And you’re mine,” he added with a low, possessive growl just before sinking his teeth into the alpha’s flesh.

 

“Jesus, DEAN!” Castiel shouted as he increased the speed of his thrusts, filthy noises tumbling from his lips as Dean lapped at the bite mark.

 

Damn. Only his omega would have the balls to mark an alpha.

 

“Cas, touch me, please,” Dean begged, letting out a sigh of relief when Castiel wrapped his right hand around the omega’s swollen cock, jerking him off fast and dirty, with absolutely no finesse.

 

“I love you,” Castiel whispered, feeling Dean’s stomach muscles tense against his own, the omega’s eyes shut tightly, a look of pure bliss on his face.

 

“Cas!” Dean shouted, throwing his head back as he came, spurting long, warm ropes of cum all over Castiel’s hand and stomach.

 

Working his mate through his orgasm, Castiel continued to thrust his hips, his knot begging to swell as Dean pulled him into another white hot kiss.

 

“…I…love you too,” Dean moaned into the alpha’s mouth, sending a jolt of pleasure up his spine as he came so hard it knock the wind out of him.

 

“Oh fuck, Cas,” the omega mewled, pressing their foreheads together as Castiel’s knot grew inside him.

 

“Feel good, baby? Castiel panted as he trailed his fingers down Dean’s back to his ass.

 

Slipping his index finger between the omega’s ass cheeks, Castiel gently caressed Dean’s rim, causing the younger man to moan loudly.

 

“Yeah…feels amazing,” Dean admitted as Castiel carefully shifted their position so that he was on his back with his omega lying on top of him.

 

The alpha then wrapped his arms around Dean, rubbing his back soothingly as they both closed their eyes, bodies still warm and tingling in the afterglow of their orgasms.

 

“...I meant what I said…you know?” Dean said suddenly, his voice small and timid.

 

“Dean, we don’t have to talk about it. You aren’t the first person to say something they didn’t truly mean in the middle of sex,” Castiel chuckled, trying to give his omega an out.

 

“I did mean it though, Cas,” Dean argued as he looked up at the alpha. “…Listen…I don’t know if I’m honest to God _in love_ with you but I know that I _love_ you. You take care of me and protect me…hell, you even make me laugh on occasion...What I’m trying to say is that I consider you family, Cas…and I do love you.”

 

Smiling, Castiel kissed Dean’s forehead affectionately, his heart beat far more elevated than he’d like to admit.

 

“Fair enough, baby…and thank you, that means a lot to me,” Castiel told him as Dean settled back down on his chest.

 

Closing his eyes once more, Castiel could hear Dean’s breathing evening out as the omega lay there quietly, gently tracing the mark he had made on the alpha’s shoulder.

 

“You’re a brazen little shit,” Castiel huffed, earning a shaky laugh from his omega.

 

“That’s why you love me,” Dean retorted sleepily, the hand that was once on Castiel’s shoulder now resting on his right pectoral muscle.

 

“Mm, can’t argue with that,” the alpha mumbled as the two of them drifted off to sleep.


	23. Full Force

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks and love to my beta Jenn! <3
> 
> *For all my readers who believe in moral absolutism, please don’t punch me in the face. <3* Enjoy!

A few hours later, Dean woke up to the sound of footsteps, loud and heavy on the cement floor of the shed. Opening his eyes slowly, the omega looked up to find James standing over him, the beta’s head cocked to the side in amusement.

 

“ _James_.” Dean heard Castiel growl from underneath him before the omega had time tell his husband’s lackey to fuck off. “I hope you have a _very_ good reason as to why I woke up to find you gawking at my mate.”

 

“…Sorry sir…” James stuttered nervously as he took a step back.

 

Ha! Dean would never get over the fact that skinheads, with muscles on top of muscles not only took orders from a suit and tie pretty boy like Castiel, but they were also terrified of him. The omega could definitely go ahead and add that to the ridiculously long list of things he found attractive about his husband.

 

“Why are you here?” Castiel asked impatiently, wrapping his arms around Dean in an attempt to cover up as much of the younger man’s exposed skin as possible.

 

Jealous bastard.

 

 “It’s just…getting late. We should probably start cleaning up…” the beta mumbled, his gaze now laser focused on the floor.

 

“Very well. You mind giving us a moment while we get dressed?” Castiel inquired sarcastically, looking 110% done with James’ bullshit.

 

Smirking, Dean nuzzled his face into the crook of the alpha’s neck to hide the fact that he was giggling as James stammered his apology, nearly tripping over himself as he bolted out the door.

 

“Inbred-halfwit,” Castiel muttered under his breath, gently rubbing Dean’s back as a yawn escaped the omega’s lips.

 

“Aw, my poor big, bad alpha,” Dean mocked in a sleepy tone, peppering kisses down his husband’s jawline. “It really is hard to find good help these days, ain’t it Cas?”

 

“He’s lucky I let him live,” Castiel seethed, and it was then that Dean realized the alpha was legitimately angry.

 

“Cas,” Dean purred, placing both of his palms flat against the floor near the alpha’s head to lift himself up slightly. “What’s wrong baby?”

 

“He was staring at you,” Castiel gritted out, a fierce look in his eyes.

 

“True,” Dean agreed thoughtfully, “…but he wasn’t turned on, or at least I couldn’t smell anything…could you?”

 

“That’s not the point,” the alpha growled as he sat up, positioning them in such a way that Dean was sitting on his lap, the omega instinctively wrapping his arms around Castiel’s neck. “Your body is not for his eyes, it’s for mine. You are _mine_ ,” he said, squeezing Dean’s ass cheeks as he rocked his hips, the alpha’s cock giving an involuntary twitch inside the younger man.

 

Biting his bottom lip, the omega pressed his forehead to Castiel’s, the strong, mouthwatering scent of his alpha filling his nose.

 

Their bodies were covered in dirt; hot and sticky with the combination of sweat and blood and in all honestly, it was the most disgusting Dean had ever felt. Too bad he could have cared less. Because at that moment he had his alpha inside him, claiming him, making sure Dean knew exactly who he belonged to. Nothing else mattered. 

 

“Oh fuck, Cas,” Dean mewled; slick beginning to coat his husband’s cock, an excessive amount of the substance oozing out of his stretched hole.

 

“Say it, Dean,” the alpha demanded, biting back a moan when Dean clenched around him. “Tell me who you belong to.”

 

“I’m yours, Cas. I’m yours,” Dean promised, gasping when Castiel grabbed a handful of his hair, yanking his head back roughly to expose his throat.

 

Leaning forward, Castiel nosed at the scar on his husband’s neck, his grip on Dean’s hair tight enough to bring tears to the omega’s eyes.

 

“Good boy,” the alpha purred against Dean’s skin, the vibrations sending a shiver up the younger man’s spine.

 

“Cas, please,” Dean begged, his cock already half hard.

 

Smirking, Castiel nuzzled his face against the sensitive flesh of Dean’s throat, kissing and nipping at the mark that bound them together, teasing his husband unmercifully.

 

“I’m afraid we don’t have time for round two, baby,” Castiel chuckled as he released his hold on Dean’s hair before placing a gentle kiss to the omega’s lips.

 

“…Wow, way to be a cocktease, Krushnic,” Dean huffed, pretending to be annoyed as Castiel sucked at his collarbone, creating large, red hickey.

 

“Mmm, I’ll make it up to you, De. Promise,” Castiel said in a husky tone.

 

Raising an eyebrow at the older man, Dean couldn’t help but smile at the use of the nickname, titling his head to the side thoughtfully.

 

“De, huh?” the omega wondered as he slowly lifted himself off of Castiel, unable to hold back the filthy moan that escaped his lips when the alpha’s cock slipped out of him.

 

“Yeah, I’m Cas, so I figured you could be De. Why? Do you not like it?” Castiel asked, accepting Dean’s outstretched hand for leverage as he rose to his feet as well.

 

“It actually has a nice ring to it,” Dean said happily, shooting his husband an affectionate smile.

 

“Great,” the alpha replied as he bent over to retrieve his pants. “C’mon, let’s get dressed so my guys can throw this asshole in a ditch somewhere,” he sneered, jerking his head toward Benny’s corpse.

 

Furrowing his eyebrows, Dean turned his head to look at the beta, his lifeless body drained of color and visibly stiff. And that’s when it hit him. This was the first time Dean had _really_ looked at the damage he had done, his mind not clouded with rage or lust.

 

Dried blood covered Benny’s skin, his clothes tattered and ripped. Honestly, he looked like a victim straight out of an episode of CSI. The cut on his throat was wide and jagged, bone and muscle visible to the naked eye.

 

Truth be told, the whole situation made Dean’s stomach turn. But not for the reasons it should have. No, the omega wasn’t sick to his stomach because of the gruesome scene before, or more importantly, because he was responsible for it. It was quite the opposite, actually. Dean was on the verge of losing his lunch due to the simple fact that he wasn’t the least bit phased by the sight at all. The omega could say with certainty that he felt no remorse for what he had done. And that scared the hell out of him.

 

Jesus Christ.

 

He’d killed someone. Up close and personal. And he could care less. What the fuck was wrong with him?

 

Sure, Dean had grown up around violence, seen his fair share of gore but he’d never been the one responsible for it. At least not fully. He’d kicked a little ass, yeah, but he’d never caused permanent damage. Hell, the omega’s gravest offense before Benny was knocking over  a convenience store at gunpoint. Still, Dean never planned on shooting anyone; he’d only used the gun as a scare tactic. And even with all of Castiel’s efforts to train Dean in order to prepare him to kill Benny, in the back of the omega’s mind he always thought that his husband would snap and take the beta out before he’d get the chance.

 

But this was real. It hadn’t been Castiel who’d killed Benny, it was Dean. Without hesitation. And hypocritical as it was, that irked the omega. Because while his moral compass was badly cracked, it wasn’t broken beyond repair. He knew the difference between right and wrong. And the last time he checked, murder was wrong. So why didn’t he give a shit that he’d just let a man bleed out in front of him while he and his husband fucked each other senseless?

 

“Dean?”

 

Looking to his left, the omega saw Castiel, who was now fully dressed in his blood stained clothes, eyeing him curiously.

 

“…Why do I feel so calm? I just murdered a man in cold blood…Shouldn’t I be freaking out?” Dean wondered, the words shooting out of his mouth before he could think better of them.

 

“I don’t see why,” Castiel mused as he sauntered over to Dean. “He was a rat, and he was trying to kill you…trying to kill your family. You just took him out first,” the alpha rationalized, gently running his fingertips down his husband’s chest to his stomach.

 

“I…I honestly never thought I’d be capable of murder,” Dean admitted quietly, his eyes glued to the floor.

 

“Dean,” the alpha sighed as he reached out to grab the younger man’s chin between his thumb and index finger, lifting it up so they were eye to eye. “You might be capable of murder, but you aren’t a murderer. And that’s all that matters.”

 

“…I killed someone, Cas. That makes me a murderer,” Dean argued, letting out a dramatic sigh.

 

“No, baby, trust me. It doesn’t. I kill for a living and I enjoy it. I know what kind of fucked up, twisted disposition a murderer has to have because I am one. And I can tell you with certainty that you are not,” Castiel explained as he looked Dean in the eyes, his tone low but sincere. “You killed a scum bag and the world is a better place because of it. You aren’t a murderer but you are loyal and brave…and so goddamn self-righteous it’s borderline absurd. Don’t ever doubt yourself, Dean, because you’re a good man.”

 

Holy fucking shit. The omega was seriously starting to think he would NEVER fully understand his husband. One second the guy was a bloodthirsty criminal, the next he was playing the role of Dean’s shrink and diagnosing every fucking one of his insecurities like a pro. Ugh!

 

“…You’re saying because I killed a bad guy there’s no reason to feel remorse?” Dean asked hesitantly, staring intently into Castiel’s baby blues.

 

“Right. Dean, say you were at the grocery store and you saw a woman who was minding her own business, buying milk for her children. Do you honestly believe you could kill her? Shoot her in the head, no questions asked?” Castiel wondered, letting his hand drop to his side but keeping his gaze fixed on Dean.

 

“No…She’s innocent. I could never kill an innocent person,” the omega replied without hesitation.

 

“My point exactly. You’re not a murderer, Dean. You did what was necessary and now there is one less actual murderer in the world,” Castiel said as a matter of fact.

 

“…I might be sixteen years old but even I know that’s utter and complete bullshit…so why am I so inclined to accept it?” Dean chuckled, hating how relieved he felt.

 

Hey, he wasn’t stupid. He knew Castiel was twisting Dean’s concept of right and wrong to fit his own needs but the younger man had to agree with his husband on this one. As long as the blood Dean spilled wasn’t innocent, there was no need to go losing sleep at night.

 

“I firmly believe that morality is subjective, my little omega. You have a personal concept of what’s right and wrong which you operate by. As long as you can justify your actions and make peace with them, you’re golden,” Castiel laughed with a shrug of his shoulders. “Now, get dressed.”

 

Wow. His husband’s philosophy was so fucked but damn, he liked the way it sounded. And Dean could justify his actions. Benny would have destroyed his family had he not killed the beta first. Benny was a bad person who’d done terrible things to innocent people. So yeah, Dean was totally cool with putting an end to his miserable existence.

 

And with a quick nod, the omega did as he was told, getting dressed without giving Benny’s corpse another thought.

 

 

**OoOoOoOoO**

 

 

 

 

“Jesus, I didn’t think that asshole’s blood was ever gonna wash off my skin,” Dean whined.

 

He was lying in bed with Castiel, the alpha rubbing his shoulders after a very long, much needed shower.

 

“I’m so sorry, princess,” Castiel taunted as he leaned forward, ghosting his lips over Dean’s neck. “If it’s any consolation, you looked irresistible covered in that rat’s blood,” he purred, the alpha’s breath hot against the younger man’s skin, causing goosebumps to breakout all over his body.

 

However, before Dean had a chance to retaliate, the alpha’s phone, which was sitting on the bedside table, began to ring.

 

Reaching over to grab the device, Castiel checked the caller ID, quickly showing Dean that it was Alana calling before answering on the third ring.

 

And after a brief conversation, the alpha hung up before rolling over to give his omega a tender kiss on the cheek.

 

“Gabe’s awake and asking for me,” Castiel explained.

 

“We should go see him then,” Dean replied with an affectionate smile as he ran his fingers through the alpha’s damp, messy hair. “Besides, we need to tell him about Nikolai…we need a game plan and I really think we should take offense on this, Cas. Bastard has tried to have all three of us killed. It’s time to retaliate, show Nikolai and everyone else that it’s a bad idea to fuck with the Krushnic brothers and Dean Winchester.”

 

Smirking, Castiel looked down at Dean fondly, the alpha’s chest visibly swelling with pride.

 

“…Cas,” Dean pouted, turning his head to the side as he cheeks heated up with blush. “Stop acting like my bloodthirsty rant was cute!”

 

“Sorry, my fierce little omega, but I can’t help it,” Castiel teased, nuzzling his cheek against Dean’s.

 

“Get off me, asshole,” Dean grumbled playfully as he pushed the alpha away gently. “And go tell Ryan to get the car.”

 

Raising his eyebrows, Castiel could barely hold back a smirk, rolling off the bed before making his way to the door.

 

“Any other orders, boss man?” Castiel asked sarcastically, his hand on the doorknob.

 

“Not at the moment,” Dean retorted without missing a beat, a shit eating grin on his face.

 

 

 

**OoOoOoOo**

 

As a precaution, James, along with three more of Castiel’s men followed the couple to the hospital.

 

James trailed them cautiously, and Ryan was careful not to lose him, stopping at yellow lights rather than speeding up to make them.

 

“Dude, seriously?” Dean complained when they pulled up to the third light. “We could have been there by now if James wasn’t fucking around,” he huffed impatiently.

 

“Pregnancy hormones got you flustered, baby?” Castiel inquired sheepishly as he squeezed Dean’s thigh, the two of them sitting together in the backseat.

 

“Get bent, asshat,” Dean shot back, not bothering to care how immature he sounded.

 

Stifling a laugh, Ryan kept his eyes forward, accelerating slowly when the light turned green.

 

“I love you too, darling,” the alpha crooned, shooting Dean a sarcastic little smirk.

 

However, before the omega could come back with a colorful comment, a large, black Escalade rammed into the side of Castiel’s town car, sending the vehicle skidding across the intersection and into another car.

 

At first, Dean didn’t know what had happened. On moment he was joking with Castiel, the next he was suspended in the air, his seatbelt the only thing preventing him from being ejected from the vehicle. The collision had flipped the car upside down, shattered glass strewn everywhere.

 

Blinking a couple of times, the omega’s wits returned to him slowly, the gravity of his current situation taking a moment to sink in. From outside of the car Dean could hear gunfire, the sound of men yelling. And he knew without a doubt that he and Castiel were in deep shit.

 

“C-Cas?” the omega called out, trying to turn his head but unable to make his muscles work. “Cas, baby, are you okay?!”

 

“…I’m…I’m okay, Dean,” Castiel replied shakily, reaching out to touch Dean’s arm.

 

Relief flooded the omega’s mind, thankful that his husband was alive but the comfort was short-lived.

 

“Jesus…Cas…I-I can smell blood…You’re hurt,” Dean said in a panic, silently cursing his body for not cooperating when he tried to move.

 

“Hey, shh, baby, I’m okay. Don’t worry about me. Right now I’m more concerned with getting you out of here,” Castiel cooed, his voice calm and soothing, completely out of place given the predicament they were in.

 

Closing his eyes, Dean took a deep breath, vaguely aware that Castiel was rustling around next to him.

 

“I need you to put your hands on the roof of the car, Dean, can you do that? I’m going to cut you free and you need to brace yourself so you don’t fall,” Castiel explained, and it was then that Dean realized all the movement he had felt was Castiel fishing for the knife he always kept in his back pocket.

 

Willing his arms to move, the omega gingerly lifted his hands to the roof, his right elbow throbbing profusely.

 

“O-okay, Cas, I’m ready,” Dean gritted out, the warm feeling of blood tickling down the side of his face.

 

Moving quickly, Castiel worked to cut the strap from around the omega’s waist, and with some effort and a few choice words, the material eventually gave way.

 

“Ah, fuck,” Dean cursed as he maneuvered himself so that he was sitting on the roof of the car, his body contorted in the cramped space.

 

The omega could still hear the sound of gunfire, James yelling to one of his colleagues that he was almost out of ammo. However, when Dean looked up at Castiel, the whole world went silent and all he could think was _need to help my mate, need to save my mate_.

 

“Oh Jesus, Cas…” Dean whispered, noticing immediately that the alpha’s right shoulder was dislocated, his face bruised and bloody.

 

“Dean, listen to me,” Castiel ordered sternly, and even among all the chaos, Dean couldn’t help but obey his alpha. “I need you to grab my gun and get the hell out of here. Run, steal a car, I don’t care, just get somewhere safe.”

 

“Fuck that!” Dean replied as he took the knife from his husband’s hand. “I’m not going anywhere without you.”

 

Letting out a frustrated puff of air threw his nose, Castiel braced himself against the roof of the car with his left hand. Cutting the belt, Dean tried his best to break the alpha’s fall, the older man landing on top of him with a loud “oomph.”

 

“C-can you fit through the window?” Castiel gasped, clearly struggling to catch his breath.

 

“…Probably…but I told you, Cas, I’m not going anywhere without you,” Dean stated firmly.

 

“Yes, baby, you are,” the alpha argued as he reached for the gun in his waistband before handing it to Dean. “Find a store, coffee shop, whatever and call the police.”

 

“Damn it, Cas…Please,” Dean begged, tears filling his eyes as he reluctantly took the gun from his husband.

 

“I love you,” Castiel replied simply, mustering the strength to place a gentle kiss to Dean’s lips before he slumped over, eyes sliding shut.

 

Trying not to hyperventilate, Dean forced himself onto his knees in order to crawl over to the passenger’s side window. Careful to avoid as much of the shattered glass as possible, the omega maneuvered himself through the small space, creating an array of new cuts and bruises as he went. It took quite the amount of effort but in the end, he was able to escape.

 

Once outside of the car, Dean saw that the Escalade responsible for running them off the road was parked sideways across the street from James’ car. Both parties were using their vehicles as shields, firing at each over periodically.

 

Pushing himself to his knees once more, the omega tried to make his body cooperate but his mind was foggy. The pain in his elbow had increased tenfold and he felt as though he were going to puke. Instinctively, Dean placed his free hand on his stomach, a wave of terror washing over him at the thought of his child.

 

Fuck, this was not good.

 

“Ah, Mr. Winchester. Just the omega I was looking for.” Dean heard a man say suddenly, his accent so thick that the omega could barely register his words.

 

Lifting his head, Dean saw Viktor, the man in charge of Nikolai’s security team, standing in front of him with his glock pointed straight at the omega’s head.

 

“Well, you found me, bitch,” Dean sneered, his voice sounding as though he’d just gargled with sandpaper. “Now what should we do?” he asked sarcastically as he flicked the safety off of Castiel’s gun.

 

However, before Viktor could make a move, someone put a bullet through his skull, blood and brain matter splattering all over Dean’s face.

 

Eyes wide with shock, the omega sat there frozen, watching as a tall, dark haired Hispanic man cautiously walked toward him.

 

Behind the stranger, Dean realized that the gun fight had concluded, Viktor’s men dead in the street.

 

“You okay, niño?” the man asked in a concerned tone once he was standing in front of Dean.

 

“M-my mate needs help,” Dean struggled to say, the edges of his vision beginning to blur.

 

“Jose, Marcus, vamos!” the man yelled over his shoulder at his crew, who James and his guys were now eyeing with malicious intent.

 

“…W-watch your back, man…Skinheads,” Dean warned the stranger as the two men climbed into the wreckage of the town car to retrieve Castiel.

 

“Gracias, niño,” the man chuckled, shooting the omega a wink. “But I’m quite aware of the crowd Alfa runs with.”

 

“Who…are you?” Dean breathed out, his attention focused on his mate’s motionless body as the two men drug him from the destroyed vehicle.

 

“I’m Victor. Victor Cruz.”

 

Mouth falling open in shock, the omega didn’t even have time to register what was going on before he lost consciousness, falling face first onto the asphalt.


	24. If You Want Something Done Right, Do It Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my awesome beta Jenn! <3 And thank y'all SO much for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! All the feedback and support I've gotten on this story has meant the world to me!! <3 <3 I honestly can't say it enough, THANK YOU!

“Castiel!”

 

Bolting upright, Dean struggled to catch his breath, his husband’s name echoing inside his drug addled mind. The omega was soaked in sweat, his battered body covered with scrapes and bruises. His lips were dry and cracked, and he felt as though he’d been lost in the desert for days with without water, barely able to create enough saliva to wet his throat when he swallowed.

 

Looking around cautiously, he realized that he was in the hospital, the dim light from the street lamp outside his widow signifying that it was either late night or early morning.

 

“Oh my God, Dean, you’re awake!”

 

Turning his head to the right, Dean’s heart nearly burst out of his chest when he saw Sam.

 

“Sammy,” the omega whispered, tears filling his eyes as his little brother wrapped his arms around him tightly.

 

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Sam mumbled against his shoulder, and even though the weight of his brother’s body was sending a shooting pain down his side, Dean never wanted him to let go.

 

“H-how’d you get here?” Dean wondered as he breathed in his brother’s smooth, calming scent, committing it to memory.

 

“Alana picked me up herself from the house,” Sam explained, giving his head a small jerk backwards.

 

“How are you feeling, Dean?”

 

Looking over Sam’s shoulder, the omega was surprised to find Alana sitting in a chair near his bed. She looked as though she had just woken up, her eyes heavy with sleep but her face was alight with relief.

 

“About as good as I look,” the omega jeered when Sam finally released him. “What time is it?”

 

“Three a.m.,” Sam answered, stepping back to look at his older brother wearily.

 

“Wh-ere’s Ca-stiel?” Dean croaked as he tried to get up, feeling a small pinch near his left elbow.

 

Examining the spot where the pain had come from, the omega found that he was hooked up to an IV, and more shockingly, that his right arm was secured to his chest in a sling.

 

“Easy, sweetheart,” Alana cooed as she stood up from her seat. “…You’ve been through quite an ordeal…you should try to rest.”

 

To her credit, the older omega was holding her own in an extremely stressful situation. And if it wasn’t for Dean’s hyperawareness, he would have never noticed the way the scent of his fear was making Alana cringe.

 

“Alana, please…I need to see him…Please,” Dean begged, every instinct he had screaming that something was wrong.

 

“…I’m sorry, Dean but you can’t right now…Castiel is in surgery,” Alana explained in a soft, cautious tone.

 

“What? Why?” Dean asked frantically, his heart monitor beeping like crazy in the background.

 

Biting his bottom lip, Sam stood behind Alana quietly, a sympathetic look on his face as the older omega tried to offer Dean some clarification.

 

“When the car flipped over, the impact broke two of Castiel’s ribs…one of them punctured his left lung and it eventually collapsed. The doctor had to go in to repair it,” Alana told the young omega, her words nothing but a jumbled mess as Dean struggled to maintain consciousness.

 

This couldn’t be happening. Castiel couldn’t be hurt. Of course, Dean wasn’t an idiot, he knew no one was invincible, but this was Castiel fucking Krushnic. He didn’t get hurt.

 

“Dean, you have to calm down. You and the baby have been through enough stress for one evening,” Alana sighed as she gently put her hand on Dean’s stomach.

 

And that’s when it hit him, the sweet, floral scent he’d once loathed but was now _so_ happy to smell again. It was faint, barely detectable through the odor of fear and painkillers, but it was there. And Dean couldn’t have been more thankful.

 

Closing his eyes, the omega took a moment to compose himself, mustering up the strength to smile when he felt his little brother’s hand slide gently through his hair.

 

“…Oh thank God,” Dean breathed out, placing his hand over Alana’s.

 

“The doctor says both you and Castiel were very lucky but that it was a downright miracle that the baby survived,” Alana admitted as she wiped away a tear from Dean’s cheek.

 

“This was Nikolai,” Dean growled, rage suddenly washing over him like a tidal wave.

 

“…I know, sweetheart…but please, you have to calm down,” Alana pleaded as she rubbed the omega’s stomach softly.

 

Taking a deep breath, Dean tried to steady himself, relaxing under Alana’s touch as best he could.

 

“Where’s Gabriel?” Dean inquired, shifting his body so that he could lean back against his bed, using his pillow to prop himself up.

 

“Sedated,” Alana stated as a matter of fact. “Let’s just say you aren’t the only one who immediately put the blame on Nikolai.”

 

“And what about Cruz?” the younger omega questioned, not failing to notice the way Alana’s shoulders tensed up at the mention of the man who’d saved his life.

 

“…In the waiting room,” Alana confessed as she shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. “He insisted that he and his men should stay…told me to consider it as extra protection for you, Gabe, and Castiel…James and the others nearly went ballistic but that didn’t seem to faze Cruz.”

 

“…Useless white trash douche bags need all the help they can get...” Dean sneered, a grimace on his face as he tried to get comfortable. “It’s good that he’s here…I need to talk to him,” the omega added in a firm tone, causing Alana’s eyes to go wide with shock.

 

“Dean,” Sam interjected, falling silent when his older brother raised his hand dismissively.

 

“We both know neither Castiel nor Gabriel would ever allow that,” Alana hissed, the vile smell her fear assaulting Dean’s nose.

 

“Good thing I don’t give a flying fuck what either of them would _allow_ ,” Dean snarled, his eyes locked with the other omega’s. “I almost lost my husband and my unborn child, Alana…I want answers, and I want them now.”

 

Cursing under her breath in Russian, Alana began to pace back and forth in front of Dean’s bed, her body visibly shaking.

 

“…And what happens if Cruz hurts you, huh? Who’s going to stop Castiel from ripping my heart out with his bare hands?” Alana asked harshly as she folded her arms across her chest.

 

“…Cruz saved my life, Alana. He’s not going to hurt me…” Dean sighed, hating that he couldn’t be mad at the omega for having qualms.

 

“You are a stubborn brat…” Alana huffed, letting out a dramatic sigh as she threw her hand up in defeat. “And you and Castiel deserve each other,” she added sarcastically before turning on her heels and exiting the room.

 

“I think she likes you, dude,” Sam chimed in once the older omega was out of ear shot, earning a reluctant chuckle from his older brother.

 

“Oh yeah, Sammy. Didn’t ya know? I’m a hit with the Krushnics,” Dean retorted as Sam took a seat next to his bed once more.

 

“Jerk,” the younger boy giggled, shaking his head.

 

“Bitch,” Dean replied instantly with a smile.

 

“…So…I’m gonna be an uncle, huh?” Sam asked in a sly tone all of a sudden, causing his older brother to blush.

 

“Shuddup,” Dean grumbled as he rubbed circles around his belly button with his left hand.

 

It hurt like hell to move, but it eased the omega’s mind to do something that in theory was comforting for the baby.

 

“I’m happy for you, Dean,” Sam said softly, looking at the omega with his big dewy, puppy dog eyes. “…and don’t worry…Castiel is tough. I know he’ll be just fine.”

 

Letting out a small sigh, Dean had just opened his mouth to thank Sam when Alana reentered the room, Victor Cruz in tow.

 

“…Sammy, do me a favor and go with Alana, please?…Victor and I need to speak privately,” Dean explained, hating how hurt his little brother looked upon hearing his request.

 

“Can’t I stay with you, Dean? Please?” Sam asked desperately, the tone of his voice nearly breaking the omega’s heart in two.

 

“Sam, sweetie, why don’t you and I go check on Maks and the girls?” Alana suggested, shooting Dean a look that screamed ‘play along.’

 

“Yeah, dude. Why don’t you go make sure the kids are safe? Keep an eye on them while Gabe, Cas, and I are laid up,” Dean encouraged, failing to hide a smile when Sam immediately got up from his seat, taking Alana by the hand to lead her away.

 

“Yeah, of course, Dean. Don’t worry, I’ll watch out for them,” Sam promised over his shoulder as he and Alana disappeared down the hall.

 

“You’re very lucky to have such a loyal little brother,” Victor chimed in once they were alone.

 

It was clear to see that just like Alana, Victor was quite uncomfortable being in the same room with the omega while he was in distress but the older man never faltered. Which honestly was a testament to Cruz’ strength of character because even Dean was having a hard time dealing with the pungent stench of his anger and fear.

 

Nodding his head, Dean watched intently as Victor made his way over to the omega’s bedside, taking a seat in one of the empty chairs.

 

Studying the older man, he noticed that Victor was dressed in a pair of black slacks, his long-sleeved navy blue button down shirt rolled up to his elbows revealing an array of brightly colored tattoos on both of his forearms. Despite the flurry of neon dye, however, the ink that stood out the most on his skin were the words MEXICAN MAFIA written in large, bold print on his chest, visible only because the top button of his shirt was undone.

 

Victor’s hair was short and black, slicked back with an ungodly amount of hair gel. He wore a sliver cross around his neck and had the most hypnotizing hazel eyes the omega had ever seen. All details Dean had failed to register during their first encounter. 

 

However, the most shocking tidbit of information he’d come to learn about Cruz was not his eye color or his sense of style. It was his scent. Taking in a deep breath, Dean’s jaw nearly hit the floor when the sweet smell of cinnamon filled his nose, the odor almost strong enough to overpower the bitterness of his fear.

 

And in that moment it was apparent that the man sitting before him was not an alpha like Dean had imagined him to be, or even a beta for that matter. No, come to find out, Victor Cruz, badass leader of the Mexican Mafia was an _omega_. A fucking omega! And Dean was on the verge of losing his shit.

 

“…Niño?” Victor asked, titling his head to the side curiously.

 

“You’re…you’re an omega?” Dean blurted out, the sound of disbelief in his voice causing Victor to chuckle.

 

“Si,” Victor confirmed. “Don’t look so surprised, esé.”

 

Clearing his throat, Dean took a moment to compose himself before gingerly holding out his left hand.

 

“Well, alpha, beta, omega, I don’t give a fuck. You saved my life and I owe you,” Dean said as Victor shook his outstretched hand with care.

 

“Don’t mention it, niño. It was my pleasure to put a bullet through that pendejo’s skull,” Victor confessed, releasing the younger man to take his seat once more.

 

Smirking, Dean remained silent, contemplating his next move. Because despite the fact that he thought this guy was fucking awesome, the omega couldn’t spend all morning shooting the breeze with him. He needed answers, and that meant he needed to stop thinking like a teenaged boy and start thinking like a business man. Dean needed to start thinking like Castiel Krushnic.

 

“…I do have a couple of questions though, Cruz,” Dean stated coolly, his change in demeanor catching the other omega’s attention instantly.

 

Leaning back in his seat, a sly smile spread across Victor’s lips as he nodded his head, fully aware that playtime was over.

 

“Then let’s get down to business, jefe,” Victor replied calmly.

 

“Why were you following us?” Dean asked in a suspicious tone, his question causing the other omega’s eyebrows to shoot up in surprise.

 

“I wasn’t,” Victor stated simply, the express on his face completely indifferent.

 

“…Right….Well, unless you’re Castiel’s fairy fucking godmother, there’s no way you just _happened_ to be cruising that intersection when we were attacked, so, you wanna try this again?” Dean wondered, feeling his blood pressure rising with every passing second.

 

“You’re smart, niño, I’m sure Alfa is very proud of you,” Victor said with a genuine smile. “It’s true, I wasn’t there by coincidence. However, it was Nikolai’s men I was following, not you.”

 

“…You’ve got tabs on Nikolai’s men? ...Why?” Dean inquired, receiving an indignant look from his fellow omega in return. “C’mon, Cruz. We’ve got a common enemy here,” he pointed out. “Why not help each other by sharing a little info?”

 

Letting out a frustrated huff, Cruz eyed Dean for a moment before _finally_ coming clean.

 

“For the last couple of months my shipments have been getting hit…all my merchandise jacked and my men killed,” Cruz explained, face scrunched up in agitation. “Now, Nikolai has never been one for theatrics but it’s all over the streets that he’s in bed with the Sinaloa cartel…and those fuckers? All about the drama. I’ve had eyes on Nikolai and his men to try and figure out what the endgame is…And I’m guessing if the old man wasn’t headed toward all-out war before I offed his attack dog, he is now.”

 

“…So you were following Viktor…” Dean mumbled, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest.

 

On one hand, the omega wanted to tell Cruz about Benny’s confession, to warn him that Nikolai was out to destroy his organization. However, Dean knew supplying Cruz with that information would only add fuel to the fire, possibly sending the older omega on a murderous rampage. And Dean couldn’t allow that. Nikolai was his and Castiel to deal with, not Cruz’. If anyone was going to cut out that bastard’s heart, it was going to be Dean or his husband.

 

“…You know, jefe, sharing information goes both ways,” Victor said suddenly, raising an eyebrow at Dean’s heart monitor which was beeping so rapidly the omega was surprised a team of nurses hadn’t rushed into his room with crash cart.

 

“You’re right…Nikolai has made some sort of deal with the Sinaloa cartel…He’s cut Castiel and Gabriel out of business dealings completely but we’re not sure what his endgame is,” Dean lied as he looked Cruz directly in the eyes, willing himself to stay calm.

 

“How do you know this?” Victor asked, the omega’s words grabbing his full attention as he sat up in his seat.

 

“Nikolai’s errand boy, Benny…Castiel and I were able to…persuade him to give us the information. We also know that he was the one responsible for trying to kill Gabriel,” Dean explained, shocked at how fast he’d gotten himself under control.

 

Jesus, Castiel really was rubbing off on him.

 

“Shit,” Victor breathed out, ranking a hand down his face in exasperation.

 

“Listen, if Nikolai and the cartel want a war, I say we give them one,” Dean growled, refusing to acknowledge the searing pain he felt all over his body as he tried to convince Victor to fight. “And if we join forces, there’s no doubt we’ll come out on top.”

 

“…Against Nikolai maybe but Dean….The cartel? Going up against them is loco,” Victor sighed as he shook his head dismissively.

 

“Fine, then we get rid of Nikolai and arrange a meeting with the remaining players to hash out a new game plan. You, Castiel, and Joaquin can discuss territory and distribution in a civilized manner…I know my husband, he doesn’t want a war with the cartel and I know you don’t either. I’m confident you guys can come up with a solution that makes everyone happy,” Dean replied stubbornly.

 

“An omega forming an alliance with his alpha’s business competition…That’s awfully bold of you, jefe,” Victor laughed, flashing Dean a toothy smile.

 

“Well, my husband and his brother aren’t in any condition to be making decisions at the moment and I’m quite impatient,” Dean jeered as he held his hand out to Cruz once more.

 

“I’m starting to see that,” Victor retorted sarcastically but shook Dean’s hand nevertheless. “So, what’s our first order of business?”

 

“First and foremost I want to know how that moron James didn’t notice that we were being followed by not only Nikolai’s men but yours as well…There’s no way all of this went down without help from someone on the inside,” Dean seethed, his face red with anger.

 

“...Good point, niño…I’ll do some digging,” Victor said thoughtfully as he stood up from his seat. “What do you want me to do as far as security is concerned? I’ve got ten of my guys with me.”

 

“I want five of them with Gabe, Alana and the kids,” Dean ordered without hesitation. “Put the rest at Cas’ door when he’s out of surgery.”

 

“James and his guys refuse to stand down from the position, jefe, and I’m really not up for starting a race war in the middle of a hospital,” Victor teased. “Although, if that cracker calls me a wetback one more time, it’s on.”

 

“Just promise me you won’t kick his racist ass until I’m healthy enough to witness it,” Dean chuckled, receiving a nod of affirmation from the other omega.

 

Giving Dean one last smile, Victor then headed toward door, pulling it open just as Dr. Stevens was going for the handle.

 

“I’ll put the rest of my guys at your door for now, jefe, just in case,” Victor said over his shoulder with a wink at Dean before disappearing into the hall.

 

“…Mr. Krushnic, I’m happy to see that you’re awake,” Dr. Stevens told the omega, although his eyes were focused on the door Victor had just exited.

 

Not that Dean could blame the good doctor. Cruz hadn’t even acknowledged his existence, just sauntered out of his hospital room like he owned the place. That had to be unsettling for a straight laced dude like Dr. Stevens.

 

“Thank you, sir,” Dean replied when Dr. Stevens finally turned to face him. “…Is there any news on my husband?”

 

“Yes, that’s actually why I’m here,” the doctor explained as he walked over to Dean’s bedside. “Thankfully,I was able to repair your husband’s damaged lung and there doesn’t seem to be any signs of permanent injury. As I told Mrs. Krushnic earlier, you and your husband were _very_ lucky to have escaped that crash with your lives.”

 

“Thank you very much, sir,” Dean sighed in relief, beyond grateful that Castiel was going to be okay. “When can I see Cas?”  

 

“I’m afraid your husband is still under the influence of the anesthetic, Mr. Krushnic…but even if he wasn’t, I would insist that you stay put and rest,” Dr. Stevens admitted, earning a dirty look from the young omega.

 

“…Fine…but only because _every_ inch of my body feels like someone took a baseball bat to it,” Dean groused, too tired to argue with the doctor.

 

“I’ll have my nurse give you something for the pain, Mr. Krushnic. And I’ll be back in a few hours to check on you,” Dr. Stevens told him, jumping slightly when there was a knock at the door.

 

Looking over, Dean could see the top half of his little brother’s head peaking around the wooden frame.

 

“C’mere munchkin,” the omega ordered, Sam obeying instantly as he hastily entered the room and walked over to Dean’s bed.

 

“I’ll keep you posted on your husband, Mr. Krushnic, you’ll be the first one to know when he regains consciousness,” Dr. Stevens promised, giving Dean and Sam a polite nod before leaving them alone in the room.

 

“…I saw Victor in the hall outside of Gabriel’s room…I just wanted to come check on you…” Sam muttered after a few seconds of silence, clearing feeling the need to explain his presence.

 

In response, Dean used his left hand to throw back the blanket that was over him before delicately shifting to the side, creating a small space on the mattress.

 

Seeming to understand what his brother was offering, Sam shrugged off his jacket, tossing it over the counter near the window before toeing off his shoes and gingerly getting into bed.

 

“I…I’ve missed you so much, Dean…when Alana told me you’d been in an accident…I was terrified,” Sam mumbled as he nuzzled against Dean’s chest, the older boy trying not to wince in pain at the action.

 

“Hey, it’s okay little brother, I’m okay,” Dean reassured him in a soothing tone.

 

“…Dad’s on a job or he’d be here,” Sam sniffled, trying to justify their father’s absence.

 

“Shh, just try to rest Sammy. It’s late,” the omega cooed as Dr. Stevens’ nurse knocked lightly on his door before shuffling into the room.

 

She smiled at him warmly, holding up a syringe that Dean could only assume contained the sedative Dr. Stevens had offered him.

 

Nodding, Dean watched as the nurse walked over to his IV, quickly injecting the clear liquid into the line that ran to his arm.

 

“Thanks,” the omega whispered, mainly because his brother had dozed off on his chest.

 

“No problem, Dean. Sleep well,” the nurse replied sweetly, her smile the last thing Dean remembered before passing out cold.


	25. If You Can't Run With The Big Dogs Stay On The Porch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm so terribly sorry this update took so long. :( My migraines have been relentless as of late and I just recently had the stomach flu. 
> 
> Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you SO much to everyone for being so patient with me. I _really_ hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I promise there will be some kinky sexy times in the next chapter to make up from my hiatus!  <3
> 
> Love and thanks to my wonderful beta Jenn!

Several hours later, Dean woke up to the sound of his little brother and Sofia talking quietly.

 

Struggling to open his eyes, the omega willed himself to focus, his mind clouded from his drug induced sleep. Turning his head to the right, Dean found Sam and Sofia hand in hand, sitting next to each other in the chairs by his hospital bed.

 

“Good morning,” Sofia greeted softly when she noticed Dean shifting his position to sit up.

 

Realizing that Dean’s gaze had landed on their hands, Sofia quickly unlaced her fingers from Sam’s, cheeks flushed as she gave the older boy an innocent smile.

 

“Morning, darlin’,” the omega replied sluggishly, feeling as though someone had assaulted his throat with sandpaper.

 

“How ya feelin’, dude?” Sam chimed in as he got to his feet.

 

“…Like the Russian mafia tried to kill me,” Dean retorted, leaning into his little brother’s touch when the younger boy ran his fingers through his hair. “Is Cas awake?”

 

Exchanging nervous glances, Sam and Sofia remained silent for a moment, neither one of them overly eager to answer the omega’s question. And if Dean hadn’t been so damn loopy from the sedative, he probably would have had a panic attack.

 

“…Not yet,” Sofia finally mumbled, avoiding eye contact with Dean.

 

“You hungry, Dean?” Sam inquired all of a sudden. “Sofia could call Alana and have her bring you something from the cafeteria when Maks and the girls are done eating…She’s already bringing Sofia and me a blueberry muffin, you want one too?”

 

“Samuel, what’s going on? You only babble when you’re nervous or lying,” Dean gritted out, looking up at his little brother skeptically. “…What are you not telling me?”

 

Biting his bottom lip, Sam glanced at Sofia for guidance, letting out a defeated sigh when he saw that the young blonde looked just as nervous as he did.

 

“…Sammy, please…” the omega begged, staring at his little brother with a desperate look in his bright green eyes which were glossy and blood shot.

 

However, before Sam had a chance to respond, the door to Dean’s hospital room swung open without warning.

 

“Oh, sorry jefe,” Victor apologized sheepishly as he swaggered inside. “…didn’t know you had company.”

 

“...It’s all good, man,” Dean mumbled in rely, his heart monitor beeping rapidly.

 

“Dean, Castiel is fine, I swear,” Sam reassured his older brother, causing Victor to cock his head to the side curiously.

 

“It’s true, Dean, Alfa is fine. Been awake for a couple hours now so I’m told. Doc won’t let anyone but family in to see him though,” the older omega explained.

 

Narrowing his eyes at Sofia and Sam, Dean struggled to make sense of the whole situation, unable to understand why his niece and brother would lie to him.

 

“…Dr. Stevens doesn’t want you overexerting yourself, Dean…Cas either…So we thought it’d be best to tell you both that the other was still asleep…give you guys a couple more hours of rest,” Sam admitted, his words causing the omega’s blood pressure to skyrocket.

 

“I want to see my husband,” Dean growled as he clumsily threw back the blanket he was wrapped in.

 

“Dude, okay, okay!” Sam agreed, holding up his hands in defeat. “Just let me find a nurse…that way we can get you a wheelchair so you don’t have to walk,” he added hastily before disappearing into the hallway.

 

“Yeah, and I’ll go get my mom,” Sofia chimed in, following Sam out of the room.

 

“…Lo siento, jefe…I didn’t come here to cause trouble,” Victor chuckled once they were alone.

 

“Why _are_ you here, Cruz? Did you dig up any dirt on James?” Dean asked in a hopeful tone as he desperately tried to fight his way out of the daze he was in.

 

“Nothing yet…I’m actually here on a personal note,” Cruz confessed, immediately catching Dean’s attention. “…My second in command, David, found out that Nikolai is doing business tonight. David’s cousin works border patrol and according to him, Nikolai used his funds to secure safe passage of a shipment up from Mexico…I presented this information to my associates and they want to take advantage of it. Obviously, the Mexican Mafia wants retribution for the deaths of our members suffered at the hands of Nikolai’s men and this would be a perfect opportunity for us to get our payback,” Victor pointed out.

 

Sighing in frustration, Dean took a moment to register what Victor was trying to tell him, the information just further clogging up his already jumbled mind.

 

“…Understandably so. But if this… _shipment_ is coming up from Mexico I’d venture to guess that it’s property of the cartel and Nikolai’s just mulling. Now, I get that you have to settle a score…but what do you plan to do with the content of said shipment?” the younger omega inquired, earning a shit eating grin from Cruz.

 

“I’m impressed, jefe, to be so young you really are a natural at this,” Victor confessed as he took a couple steps closer. “…but as far as the shipment is concerned, I believe the content rightfully belongs to the Mexican Mafia considering Nikolai has stolen almost two million from me in cocaine and AK-47s.”

 

“…Fucking hell,” Dean breathed out, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

He’d known from the beginning that being involved in Castiel’s world meant dealing with shipments and the distribution of illegal items, but hearing Cruz say it out loud made it sound so much more real…and ten times more daunting.

 

“My operation has taken a huge hit, Dean. I need to make it right,” Victor explained calmly, making it clear to the younger omega that he’d already made up his mind.

 

It was evident to Dean that this was all just a courteous heads up from Cruz.

 

“And what happened to our decision to NOT fuck with the cartel? Cause I seem to remember a certain omega telling me just last night that it was…what’s the word? Oh yeah, **loco** ,” Dean retorted, throwing the other omega’s words back in his face.

 

“Easy, jefe, I have a plan,” Victor chuckled, a mischievous glint in his hazel eyes.

 

“Why am I not comforted by that thought?” Dean asked sarcasticallyas he gingerly swung his legs over to the side, placing his bare feet on the cool tilted floor.

 

“…Whoa, what are you doing?” the older omega questioned in a nervous tone, watching with wide eyes as Dean disconnected the line that ran from the IV to the needle in his arm.

 

“I’m going to see my mate,” Dean stated firmly, reaching out for Victor’s shoulder. “And you’re taking me to him…I’m done waiting,” he added as the older man reluctantly wrapped his arm around Dean’s middle.

 

“…You know,” Victor grunted, allowing Dean to use him for support as they made their way out of the room and into the hall. “This would be a lot easier if you’d just let me carry you.”

 

“I swear to God, if you so much as _try_ to pick me up, I’ll rip your throat out with my teeth,” Dean threatened, earning a shaky laugh from Cruz.

 

Continuing to hobble along next to the older omega, Dean focused his mind on Castiel, sweat beginning to drip down his forehead as he fought through the pain, finally reaching his husband’s hospital room a few minutes later.

 

“What the fuck is this?” James snarled when he saw Dean and Victor approaching the door, two more of Castiel’s men eyeing them suspiciously as well.

 

“ **Move** , asshat, I want to see my husband,” Dean ordered, his grip on Victor’s shoulder tight enough to bruise as he tried to remain steady on his feet.

 

“…Fine, but I ain’t letting this spick anywhere near the boss,” James replied in a malicious tone, staring Victor down.

 

“Listen to me, you worthless piece of trash, you’re going to let both of us in to see Castiel or I’ll tell my husband that you failed to obey a direct order from me. Can’t imagine that will go over well,” Dean taunted, trying to ignore the fact that he felt like he was going to pass out if he didn’t sit down soon.

 

Keeping his eyes trained on Victor, James reached behind him to turn the handle on the door, flinging it open with excessive force.

 

“Bitch,” Victor spat as he maneuvered Dean into the room, kicking the door shut behind them once more.

 

“…Dean?”

 

Hearing Castiel’s voice, low and hoarse, sent a flurry of mixed emotions through the omega’s body as he laid eyes on his husband for the first time since their accident.

 

The alpha’s face was swollen, his left eye engulfed by a large purple bruise. He had cuts scattered across his skin, and his right arm was resting in a sling that mirrored the one Dean was wearing. And upon further inspection, the omega noticed that his husband was shirtless, dressed in just a pair of light blue scrub pants; revealing a large, red incision running vertical between his pecs.

 

“…Jesus Christ, Cas…” Dean whispered, failing to hold back a sob as he limped forward, Cruz gently sitting him down so that he was perched on the side of Castiel’s bed.

 

“They…told me you were still…asleep,” Castiel wheezed, reaching out to cup Dean’s cheek in his left hand.

 

Leaning forward with care, the omega softly brushed his fingertips along one of the cuts on his husband’s chin, trailing his hand upward to fiddle with the clear plastic tube that lay on Castiel’s face, supplying him oxygen.

 

“Shh, it’s okay, Cas…I’m here now,” Dean cooed before kissing the alpha gently on the lips.

 

“…Is our pup…” Castiel asked quietly, barely able to get the words out as he lay there with his eyes shut, forehead pressed firmly against Dean’s.

 

“Our pup is fine, baby…everything is fine,” the omega promised, feeling Castiel bury his face into the crook of his neck, a sigh of relief escaping his lips.

 

Smiling against the alpha’s shoulder, Dean was so caught up in the moment that he hadn’t even heard the door open, the sudden sound of Gabriel’s voice making him jump.

 

“Hey, Cruz, next time you remove an injured, pregnant sixteen year old from a hospital bed, you might wanna give his nurse a heads up. Otherwise people might jump to conclusions, like I dunno? Kidnapping!” the alpha spat as he entered the room, his injuries confining him to a wheelchair.

 

“Gabriel! Long time, no see,” Victor greeted, smiling from ear to ear. “Good to know after all these years you’re still a cabrón,” he teased as he walked over to pat the alpha on the shoulder.

 

“Yeah, yeah, tu madre, asshole,” Gabriel retorted playfully before turning his attention to Dean.

 

“And you,” the alpha huffed. “I’ve got enough stress without you run off and scaring the hell out of my wife, you little shit.”

 

“…What the hell is going on?” Castiel asked suddenly, his fierce blue eyes now focused on Cruz.

 

“The doctor didn’t want you two idiots to exert any more energy than you had to so we decided to tell you both that the other was still asleep…but of course, Bonnie Parker here had to go run off and ruin that plan,” Gabriel confessed, earning a dirty look from his brother.

 

“I’m sorry, Cas…I just wanted to see you…” Dean mumbled as he nuzzled his cheek against the alpha’s.

 

“You have nothing to apologize for, baby,” Castiel purred, raising his hand to scratch behind the omega’s right ear.

 

“Well, damn. I owe my wife twenty bucks. You really do let this little brat get away with everything,” Gabriel chuckled, rolling his eyes when Castiel growled out him.

 

“…Maybe I should come back when the three of you have worked out this family drama?” Victor interjected, his shoulders tense as Castiel and he made eye contact once more.

 

Dean could smell the animosity brewing between the two and it was only then that the young omega realized his husband was out of the loop. Castiel had no idea that Victor had rescued them, that he’d stopped Nikolai’s bodyguard from putting a bullet through Dean’s skull.

 

Sitting up, Dean maneuvered himself back a little bit on Castiel’s bed so he could see the older man more clearly before he launched into his explanation as to why Cruz was present.

 

“Cas,” the omega cooed, his husband reluctantly shifting his gaze to look Dean in the eyes. “…Cruz saved us. His men pulled you out of the car and if it weren’t for his badass aim, I’d be in a body bag right now.”

 

“ _What_?” Castiel seethed, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

 

“Nikolai sent Viktor to take us out…He had a gun to my head and if Cruz hadn’t shown up when he did, he would have killed me,” Dean explained, relief washing over him when his husband’s expression soften.

 

“Then I take it you aren’t here to kill me? Since you’ve gone through so much trouble to keep my mate and I alive,” Castiel mused, looking at Victor as a playful smile slowly spread across his lips.

 

“We survived two years in prison together, hermano,” Cruz laughed. “You had my back in the joint, the least I can do is have yours on the outside,” he added as he walked forward, holding out his hand for Castiel.

 

Nodding, the alpha accepted, squeezing his hand firmly when the omega leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek.

 

“It’s good to see you, V,” Castiel said as Victor rested his forehead against the alpha’s.

 

And even though it was an innocent gesture, clearly nothing more than brotherly affection, Dean found himself letting out low, feral warning growl before he could stop himself.

 

“Dean,” the alpha scolded as Victor finally released him, trying desperately to hide the smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

 

“It’s alright, Alfa. If another omega was that close to my mate, friend or foe, I’d be the same way,” Cruz admitted, giving Dean an apologetic nod.

 

“Well, now that we’ve established that Dean’s a jealous little thing and the big post prison reunion is out of the way, can we get down to business?” Gabriel chimed in from his seat near the door, looking extremely bored and in an equal amount of pain.

 

Nodding slowly, Castiel looked from his older brother to Cruz, and it was plain to see that he was skeptical about discussing Krushnic business in front of the omega.

 

Well, it was now or never. Dean knew he might as well confess to Castiel that he’d allied them with the Mexican Mafia.

 

“…Cruz has agreed to join forces with us to take down Nikolai,” Dean blurted out, causing both Krushnic brothers to raise their eyebrows in surprise. “Nikolai has been stealing from the Mexican Mafia and Victor wants revenge…it’s smart for us to band together. More force to defeat a common enemy.”

 

“Hmm, well, while I can appreciate your need for revenge, V, I don’t believe our interests line up. My father will pay for what he’s done to my family at the hands of my brother and myself. And I can’t let your bottom line get in the way of mine,” Castiel explained in a calm tone, his blatant disregard for Dean’s authority on the matter causing the omega’s blood pressure to rise.

 

“I already made the deal, Castiel. Cruz is moving on a shipment Nikolai is mulling tonight, the content of which will be his as retribution. And I’ve got him looking into that asshat you call a bodyguard,” Dean gritted out.

 

“…Oh shit.”

 

The omega barely had enough time to register Gabriel’s snide remark before Castiel sat up in his bed, giving Dean the most terrifying look he’d ever received from the alpha.

 

“You made the deal, did you?” Castiel asked sharply, the scent of his anger assaulting the omega’s nose and sending a shiver up his spine. “And just where is this shipment coming from?” the alpha inquired, Dean doing everything in his power to avoid eye contact.

 

“…Mexico…” the omega muttered, his husband practically exploding with rage upon hearing his answer.

 

“…You allied us with a man who plans to steal from the Sinaloa cartel?…” Castiel questioned through gritted teeth, left fist clenched tightly.

 

“Nikolai is our enemy, Castiel. And he has allied himself with the Sinaloa cartel. They’re already our problem, whether you want to acknowledge that or not,” Dean retorted, trying desperately to ignore the twinge of fear bubbling up in his gut.

 

Jesus Christ, Castiel was fucking intimidating.

 

Baring his teeth in a snarl, the alpha seemed as though he were about to rip Dean a new one when James and his two colleagues entered the room without so much as a knock.

 

“What the fuck do you want?” Castiel asked James harshly as he removed the oxygen tubes from his nose.

 

Dean wanted to protest, but he knew if he told, or even asked the alpha to put the tubes back in that all Hell would break loose. So instead, he sat there quietly, biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself under control.

 

Honestly, it was an extremely odd feeling to, on one hand, be furious with his husband but on the other, be worried about his health. Not that Dean was surprised that he felt that way. Castiel was damn good at bitch slapping him with a hundred different, more often than not conflicting, emotions at the same time.

 

“The guys and I need to talk to you, sir. We can’t stand by any longer while you consort with this…Mexican trash,” James spat, cold gaze focused on Cruz.

 

“Fucking _idiot_ ,” Gabriel sighed from his seat, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

 

In a flash, Castiel threw back the blanket that was covering him and was on his feet before Dean even knew what was happening. Truthfully, the omega couldn’t believe how agile his husband was for having suffered such serve injuries in the crash.

 

Cautiously, the alpha made his way around the hospital bed to stand in front of James and the others. Dean watched intently as his husband walked passed his lunch tray which was pushed off to the side; his breath hitching in this throat when he saw Castiel discretely pick up a dirty butter knife that lay among the clutter, holding it down by his side as he squared off with his security team.

 

“You have a problem with the way I’m running things, James?” Castiel asked in a low but fierce tone, raising an eyebrow at the beta.

 

However, before James could respond, the tall blue eyed brunette to his left interjected.

 

“Yes, we do. Associating with that wetback is a disgrace to the cause. And we don’t want to work for no race traitor,” the man growled.

 

The omega’s heart was pounding in his ears as he watched Castiel take a step closer to the nameless crony, sweat rolling off Dean in buckets. He could see Cruz out of the corner of his eye leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest; both his and Gabriel’s scents calm as the day was long.

 

Good to know someone in the room was capable of keeping their cool.

 

“I see…and all three of you feel this way?” the alpha mused, not taking his eyes off the man who had spoken out.

 

In response, James and his other colleague nodded timidly. Dean could see the tension in his husband’s shoulders, a wave of nausea washing over him like a tidal wave. And before the omega could even blink, Castiel had plunged the knife that had been concealed in his left hand deep into the man’s neck.

 

“Holy shit!” James yelled, he and the other man backing away from their partner who had dropped to the ground, knife still lodged in his throat.

 

The man twitched violently, blood gushing from his wound as Castiel stood above him, a look of indifference on his face. The alpha’s left hand was soaked with blood, bare chest splattered crimson. He watched the man struggle for a moment before turning his attention to the others who were now cowering in his presence.

 

“I don’t pay you to _feel_ or to have an opinion. I pay you to follow orders,” Castiel stated, voice calm but **_terrifying_**. “And I don’t give a fuck about your white hate bullshit. The only _cause_ I care about is my own. Now, if you imbeciles can’t handle that, I suggest you quit right now. Otherwise, get the fuck out of my sight.”

 

Dean was shaking from head to toe as he watched James and the other man scramble out of the room, slamming the door behind them. The scent of the omega’s fear was thick, and he felt like he was choking on it as Castiel turned to face him.

 

However, when he saw his husband’s battered face, chalk white except for a few random splatters of blood, Dean felt a twinge of worry. The alpha’s chest was heaving and he looked as though he were going to faint.

 

“Whoa, easy little brother.”

 

Before Dean could even think about moving, Gabriel was by Castiel’s side, holding him up with some difficulty.

 

“You can’t help yourself, can you, Gabe? Even when you’re injured you still have to come to my rescue,” Castiel chuckled as his brother maneuvered him over to the bed, sitting him down next to Dean.

 

“Well, maybe if you weren’t such a hotheaded little brat who’s always getting himself into trouble I wouldn’t have to constantly pull your ass out of the fire?” Gabriel shot back, before giving Castiel a quick kiss on the forehead.

 

“I love you too, брат,” Castiel jeered as Dean timidly reached out his mobile hand, running his fingers through the alpha’s messy hair once he was sure the older man wasn’t going to try to avoid his touch.

 

“Oh, I love you, fuckface, that’s the only reason I haven’t tried to kill you in your sleep. Cause believe me, that would have saved me a whole lot of time and stress. But since I’m stuck with your murderous ass, I’m gonna go see how much covering all this up is gonna cost me. I swear, between paying off the nurses and the doctors for all our other less than savory activities, I’ve got money flying outta my ass. I might as well just buy this damn hospital,” Gabriel complained, allowing Cruz to help him back to his wheel chair.

 

“…S’probably not a bad idea,” Dean chimed in, earning an indignant chuckle from his husband.

 

“Don’t even start with me, you little shit,” Gabriel retorted, failing to hold back a smile. “And get him cleaned up as best you can while Cruz and I are out on damage control,” he added before opening the door, signaling for Victor to follow.

 

Rolling his eyes, Cruz shot Dean a sly smile over his shoulder as he exited the room. And once he and Castiel were alone, the omega let out a ragged breath, daring to look his husband in the eyes for the first time since their fight.

 

“Are you okay?” the alpha asked, reaching out to gently place his hand on Dean’s stomach.

 

“…Y-yeah…I’m fine,” Dean replied as his husband rub circles around his belly button.

 

It was a simple gesture, but there was something about it that was so affectionate, so meaningful that it had Dean on the verge of tears. Ugh! Stupid alpha bastard.

 

“You’re afraid,” Castiel said after a short pause, lifting his blood stained hand to cup Dean’s cheek.

 

It was a statement, not a question.

 

“…Can you blame me? You’re kinda terrifying in big bad alpha mode,” Dean teased, trying his best to control his breathing.

 

“You know I would never hurt you,” the alpha stated simply as he caressed Dean’s cheek with his thumb.

 

“I know, Cas, trust me, I know. I’m not afraid of you hurting me…that was just…intense,” Dean admitted.

 

Castiel nodded, but it was clear that he was still extremely riled up. And the omega sorta hated himself for thinking that his husband was hot as fuck like this. Controlled chaos. A flurry of irrationality but still sane enough to keep himself in check when it came to Dean. It shouldn’t have, but it got Dean going to know that such a ruthless killer was capable of handling him with such care; because he loved the omega, wanted to keep him safe. The thought was empowering, despite the fact that it made Dean’s stomach turn at the same time.

 

“You infuriate me,” Castiel said all of a sudden before leaning in to kiss the omega possessively.

 

Great. Of course his husband wasn’t going to let his anger go that easily. Why had Dean thought any different?

 

“Right back at you,” Dean panted, nipping at his husband’s bottom lip. “Now c’mon, you can tell me how pissed off at me you are in the bathroom. We need to get you cleaned up.”

 

Letting out a frustrated huff, the alpha pulled back from Dean, allowing the younger man to help him to his feet. Wrapping their arms around each other, the couple staggered into the small bathroom that was located to the left of Castiel’s bed. Fighting to keep his balance, Dean closed the toilet seat with his foot before gingerly sitting Castiel down. He then closed and locked the door behind him, leaning against the frame for a moment to catch his breath.

 

The omega was sore, nauseated, and every part of his body hurt. And worst of all? He was in for one hell of an ass chewing from his husband.

 

Fucking awesome.

 

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	26. The Things You Do To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I'm so sorry for the delay. :( Today is the first day in quite some time that I haven't woken up with a terrible migraine. Anywho, thought I'd take advantage of my lack of brain pain. 
> 
> Also, smut! As promised. Lol 
> 
> Thanks to my amazing beta Kharisma21. <3 Love you, buddy!

“So tell me big boss man, did you make any other secret alliances while I was unconscious? Perhaps with the Irish? Or maybe with our neighbors to the north?” Castiel asked sarcastically, causing Dean to stop mid-motion as he was reaching for one of the towels stored on a rack near the sink.

 

“…Partnering with Cruz is smart, Cas…It gives us more manpower against Nikolai,” Dean replied defensively, regaining his composure almost as quickly as he’d lost it.

 

Grabbing a large white towel, the omega then turned on the sink, letting the water get warm before wetting the material at the end.

 

“And what if I didn’t approve of your new… _business arrangement_?” the alpha questioned in a malicious tone as Dean walked over to kneel in front of him.

 

"What the hell, Cas?” Dean questioned, not bothering to hide how annoyed he was at the older man’s disapproval. “Why are you acting like such a jerk?”

 

“Oh, I’m acting like a jerk? Well, my apologies, baby. Why don’t you go confide in your new business partner? Perhaps you’ll enjoy his company more than mine?” Castiel retorted, the scent of his anger strong enough to send a chill down Dean’s spine.

 

“Are you seriously jealous because Cruz and I are friends?” the omega asked incredulously, his husband’s childish behavior making his blood boil.

 

“ **Yes** ,” Castiel growled, recoiling when the younger man tried to remove some of the blood from his chest with the towel.

 

Gritting his teeth, the omega let out a frustrated huff as glared up at his husband, green eyes dark with rage.

 

“You’re being ridiculous,” Dean spat, throwing the towel across the room.

 

Clenching his jaw, the alpha held Dean’s gaze, his bright blue eyes burning with cruel intent. The expression on his face was mild, but Dean could see that Castiel was teetering on the edge; hanging on to his rationality by a thin, frayed thread.

 

And suddenly, it all made sense. Something in Dean’s mind just clicked and he realized the exact reason Castiel was being so difficult.

 

He was _scared_.

 

After all, the alpha was completely out of his element. He was wounded, being hunted by his enemies, and now Dean, his submissive little omega, was in a position of power.

 

It was easy to see that the alpha felt weak, completely out of control. No wonder he was on the verge of losing his mind. Because if there was one thing Dean knew for certain it was that Castiel Krushnic was not accustomed to experiencing fear or weakness. The omega could only imagine how utterly vulnerable Castiel felt in his current situation, and with that in mind, it made perfect sense to him why the alpha was lashing out.

 

Thankfully, however, Dean knew precisely what it was going to take to snap his husband out of this.

 

Castiel **needed** a situation he could take control of. And despite the fact that it was a huge blow to Dean’s pride, the omega was willing to give his husband just that if it meant helping him.

 

“What…are you doing?” Castiel asked in a confused tone when Dean slowly reached forward, sliding his left hand up the older man’s thigh.

 

“Reminding you who’s in charge,” Dean purred, tugging at the waistband of Castiel’s scrubs.

 

Instinctively lifting his hips, the alpha raised an eyebrow as he helped Dean pull down his pants until the material, along with his boxers, was around his ankles.

 

Ignoring his husband’s questioning look, Dean rocked up onto his knees, licking the length of skin that ran from Castiel’s groin to his hip bone, eliciting a sharp gasp from the older man.

 

“Oh? And who’s in charge, my little omega?” Castiel wondered coyly as he ran his blood soaked fingers through Dean’s hair, the look in his eyes hot enough to melt steel.

 

Replying to his husband’s inquiry with a sly smile, Dean wrapped his left hand around Castiel’s cock which was already rock hard and slick with pre-cum. No doubt a result of the sexual gratification Castiel achieved from taking a life.

 

“You are, _alpha_ ,” Dean replied without hesitation, sounding completely wrecked.

 

Beginning to stroke his husband at a steady pace, Dean kept his grip loose, teasing Castiel mercilessly. And the omega couldn’t even deny that he loved the way Castiel arched into his touch, desperate for any sort of friction Dean was willing to provide.

 

Licking his lips, the younger man watched intently as Castiel rocked his hips upward, fucking into his fist; head tilted back as low, breathy moans escaped his lips. Using his thumb, Dean massaged the slit of his husband’s cock gently, his action sending a shiver up Castiel’s spine.

 

“ _Dean_ ,” Castiel growled, unable to hold back a loud, filthy moan when the omega leaned forward, playfully sliding the tip of his husband’s cock along his bottom lip.

 

Giving Castiel a wicked smile, Dean then licked up the length of his husband’s erection, massaging the sensitive skin with quick, teasing swirls of his tongue.

 

“Fuck my mouth, Cas,” the omega mewled; pouty red lips slick with pre-cum. “Want you to own me, show me who’s in charge.”

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Castiel moaned in response, throwing his head back in ecstasy when Dean circled his tongue around the head of his cock. “You want me to fuck that gorgeous mouth of yours, baby? Just like I do that sweet little ass?” he asked, voice pitch black with lust.

 

“Yes, alpha, _please_ ,” Dean begged as he teasingly stroked Castiel’s throbbing erection, his gentle touch visibly driving the alpha crazy.

 

Letting out a low, carnal growl, Castiel complied with the omega’s wish by thrusting into his mouth, which open and eagerly waiting to be filled, with one rough jerk of his hips.

 

“That’s it, baby, so good for me,” the alpha purred when Dean relaxed his throat, allowing Castiel to use him as he pleased.

 

Resting his hand on the alpha’s stomach, Dean’s closed his eyes, a familiar mixture of pleasure and pain coursing through his body as his husband fucked his mouth without mercy. The omega forced to exercise every bit of self-control he had to keep from gagging every time Castiel’s cock rammed into the back of his throat.

 

However, Dean couldn’t lie and say that hearing his husband whisper his name like a prayer, feeling his stomach muscles flex with each thrust of his hips, wasn’t completely fucking worth the small amount of discomfort. Because it totally was.

 

This, even though he couldn’t stand to admit it freely, was exactly what he craved from his alpha. To be controlled, to be used to achieve his mate’s pleasure, all with the knowledge that, in the end, Castiel would take care of him as well. **Always**.

 

“Fuck, you love taking me like this don’t you, baby? Such a filthy little slut,” Castiel groaned as he cupped the back of Dean’s head with his hand, forcing the omega to deep throat his cock. “I can smell how wet you are, how much you want me.”

 

It was true. The omega’s lower half was soaked with slick. He was so turned on he seriously thought he might explode, cock throbbing profusely as he continued suck his husband off.

 

Moaning in response, Dean moved his hand to Castiel’s bare thigh, raking his fingernails over the sensitive flesh and earning a guttural moan from the alpha.

 

“Mm, so perfect…And all **mine** ,” Castiel growled as he slipped his cock out of Dean’s mouth, using the tip to smear the mixture of salvia and pre-cum pooled on the younger man’s chin.

 

“Yours,” Dean agreed; voice hoarse from the brutal fucking his throat had just taken.

 

Smirking, Castiel gently caressed the omega’s cheek with his blood stained thumb, spreading the crimson liquid across Dean’s freckled skin.

 

“That’s right, baby,” the alpha cooed, looking down at Dean with nothing but pure unadulterated lust shimmering in his intense blue eyes. “You belong to me.”

 

And while a little voice in the back of Dean’s mind was screaming at him to tell this pretentious alpha douche bag to fuck off, his body was completely on board with Castiel’s possessive bullshit.

 

Letting out a pathetic little whimper, the omega was so hard he could barely function as Castiel slowly pushed his cock between Dean’s lips once more.

 

“Good boy,” Castiel whispered, the molten hot tone of his voice causing the omega’s skin to break out in goosebumps. “Fuck, that’s it,” he coaxed when Dean took him as deep as he could.

 

Moaning, the omega nearly came on the spot when he felt Castiel’s hand, warm and callused, rub the side of his throat, tracing the hard outline of his cock.

 

“You have no idea what this does to me…what **you** do to me,” the alpha growled, continuing to massage Dean’s neck as he pulled back so that just the tip of his erection was inside the omega’s mouth.

 

“ _Mmm_ ,” Dean replied huskily with a flick of his tongue, body aching with need.

 

“C’mon, Dean, be a good little slut and make your alpha cum,” Castiel demanded, fingernails digging into the omega’s scalp as he held Dean’s head in place.

 

Making a little noise of compliance, the omega began to suck on the head of Castiel’s cock, teasing the swollen tissue with his tongue.

 

“Perfect,” the alpha praised, his eyes shut tightly, a look of bliss painted on his handsome face.

 

Humming in response, Dean found that Castiel’s words gave him the courage to try something bold, the younger man slipping his left hand between his ass cheeks, getting his palm wet with slick.

 

“Oh God, Dean,” Castiel breathed out when Dean wrapped his slick hand around the alpha’s cock, giving it a couple strong, slow tugs. “Gonna…” he gasped just before the omega felt the warm, thick sensation of cum shoot across his tongue.

 

Continuing to work Castiel through his orgasm, Dean flicked his tongue across the slit, lapping greedily at the cum leaking from it.

 

“Jesus, baby,” the alpha whispered as Dean ran his thumb across his balls, causing him to moan and buck his hip.

 

“Mm, you like that, alpha?” Dean asked in a coy tone, staring at his husband wantonly.

 

“…Holy fuck, yes…” Castiel panted when the omega finally released him, the older man leaning back against the toilet, chest heaving.

 

Satisfied with his husband’s reply, Dean slumped forward, smiling triumphantly as he rested his forehead against Castiel’s right hip.

 

“Teach you to throw a temper tantrum,” the omega huffed playfully, his eyes closed as he gently rubbed his husband’s groin, running his fingers through the alpha’s pubic hair.

 

“…Thank you, De. I really needed that…and I’m so sorry I snapped at you,” Castiel apologized, lifting the omega’s chin up so that they were looking each other in the eyes. “You didn’t deserve to be spoken to like that. Please forgive me?”

 

“It’s okay, Cas, honestly…I know you’re just stressed…I mean, Jesus Christ, we both almost died and everything is so fucked up right now. Of course I forgive you,” Dean said with a smile, leaning into Castiel’s touch when the older man began to scratch behind his right ear.

 

“…I love you so much, sweetheart…I hope you know that,” Castiel whispered, leaning down to kiss the omega passionately.

 

“I know, Cas, I know,” Dean reassured him before nipping at his husband’s bottom lip.

 

“Can you stand, baby?” the alpha asked suddenly, a mischievous glimmer in his eyes.

 

Nodding, Dean carefully rose to his feet, placing his left hand on Castiel’s shoulder to steady himself.

 

“Hold this up for me and turn around,” Castiel ordered as he tugged at the end of Dean’s hospital gown impishly, a wicked smile on his lips.

 

Doing as he was told, the omega turned around slowly before pulling up his gown, exposing his bare ass to the older man.

 

“That’s it, De…Now, can you bend over just a bit?” the alpha questioned lightheartedly as he scooted to the edge of his seat.

 

Leaning forward, Dean was just about to ask his husband the reasoning behind all of his instructions when he suddenly felt the older man’s index finger slowly slide up the crack of his ass.

 

“ _Cas_ ,” the omega whimpered, biting his bottom lip when Castiel grabbed his left ass cheek, kneading the meaty flesh between his fingers.

 

“Such a perfect little ass,” Castiel purred just before he brought his palm down hard across Dean’s bottom. “And it’s mine to do with as I please,” he added in a possessive tone, softly tracing the outline of his handprint with his index finger.

 

The mark throbbed, and Dean knew that his ass was bright red, feeling the heat of Castiel’s blow warming his skin; a jolt of pleasure streaking across his body at the thought. .

 

“Fuck, baby please,” Dean mewled as the alpha smacked his ass again, the action making his cock twitch with need.

 

“Please what, De? What is it that you want?” Castiel asked smugly, digging his fingernails into Dean’s flesh.

 

“I want you, Cas, please,” Dean begged, gasping when Castiel began to flick his tongue over the omega’s entrance, desperately drinking down his slick. “Oh fuck…baby, feels so good,” he babbled as the alpha continued to work him open.

 

“Mm, I bet you could cum on just my tongue, couldn’t’ you, my sweet little omega?” Castiel mused, giving Dean’s hole one last long, teasing lick before he sat back.

 

“Alpha, please, _please_ ,” Dean whined, knees almost buckling when Castiel suddenly slipped his index finger inside him.

 

“That’s it, baby, beg for it,” the alpha demanded as he worked Dean open, the younger man so hard he was on the verge of tears. “You want me to make you cum, Dean? Want me to fuck you with my fingers?” Castiel asked, his voice rough with lust as he pushed his middle finger inside the omega.

 

“ _Oh_ …f-uck, yes, yes Cas, please,” Dean gasped, arching his back when the alpha curled his fingers, _finally_ hitting his sweet spot.

 

“Touch yourself, baby, you’ve definitely earned this orgasm,” Castiel said as he pushed a third finger into Dean, taking care to give his prostate the proper amount of attention.

 

And the omega wasn’t the least bit ashamed to admit that the pride in his husband’s voice, along with every fucking thing else about the gorgeous man behind him, made Dean blow his wad after two quick flicks of his wrist.

 

“ _Cas_ , oh fuck, yes,” Dean moaned, long, warm ropes of cum spilling over his knuckles and onto the floor.

 

Closing his eyes, the omega remained bent over, breath ragged as he fought to steady himself, his skin tingling with pleasure from the intense orgasm he’d just received. Truthfully, Dean was so caught up in the sensation he barely even felt Castiel slip out of him.

 

“C’mere baby,” the alpha whispered after a few seconds, gently pulling Dean back so that the younger man was sitting on his lap.

 

Which in retrospect was a really good thing considering the omega had begun to feel lightheaded, pleasure and pain fighting for dominance all over his body.

 

“…are you really pissed at me for making the alliance with Cruz?” Dean dared to asked, relaxing against his husband as the alpha nuzzled their cheeks together.

 

“No, baby. You’re right, partnering with Cruz is smart...My ego is just a little bruised, that’s all,” Castiel admitted between tender kisses to the omega’s jaw and neck.

 

“Why? …because your omega made the deal?” Dean asked defensively as he turned to look at his husband. “…I thought you, of all people, would be proud that I took charge…I mean, you were out of commission, Cas. Someone had to make a move. I wasn’t trying undermine your authority, I just was trying to help…”

 

“Hey, I know, De, I know,” Castiel reassured him, running his fingers through the omega’s hair soothingly. “…It’s nothing like that…”

 

“Then what, Cas?” Dean urged, desperate to understand why his husband seemed reluctant for him to hold _any_ sort of power.

 

“…Shit…It’s ridiculous...I just…You did so well without me, Dean. Your back was against a wall and you came out swinging,” the alpha sighed, refusing to look Dean in the eyes. “I guess this was just a huge reality check for me…because while it’s true you enjoy playing obedient, submissive little omega in the bedroom, that’s not who you are outside of it. Now, don’t get me wrong, because I absolutely love that about you, it’s just… _sobering_ to see it up close and personal. And truthfully, it kinda stings knowing that you really don’t need me…”

 

“That’s _bullshit_ ,” Dean said between gritted teeth, pressing his forehead against Castiel’s as he grabbed a handful of his husband’s messy black hair. “Can I survive without you? Yeah, sure I can. I was taking care of myself and Sammy long before you were ever in the picture but Cas…I…don’t want to do this without you,” the omega admitted, loathing the way his voice cracked as he tried to express his emotions. “…Wh-when we were in the accident…and I saw you were injured, Jesus, baby. I’ve never been so scared in my entire life. ‘Cause honestly, I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t by my side. So yeah, I don’t **need** you, Castiel Krushnic. But holy fuck, do I **want** you so bad that it hurts.”

 

In response to Dean’s confession, Castiel hastily pulled the omega into a frantic, possessive kiss; the two of them holding onto each other with every bit of strength they had left.

 

“Say it again,” Castiel demanded, between hot, desperate kisses, his fingers tangled in Dean’s hair.

 

“I want you, Castiel, more than you’ll ever know,” Dean told him, smiling against the alpha’s lips when Castiel scratched behind his right ear affectionately.

 

“I’m sorry I overrated, baby. You deserved praise for your accomplishment, and I hope you know how proud I am of you,” Castiel whispered, peppering sweet, soft kisses across Dean’s freckled cheeks. “So proud in fact, that once my father is in the ground, I’ve decided to make you my second in command.”

 

“Whoa, really?! But what about Gabriel?” Dean asked, not sure whether he was more excited or shocked by Castiel’s bold statement.

 

“Gabriel has never had any interest in taking over the family business. Honestly, if it wasn’t for his loyalty to me, I think he would have gotten himself and Alana as far away from Nikolai and all the bullshit that comes with being a Krushnic when he turned eighteen,” Castiel confessed, a hint of sadness in his voice.

 

“Can’t say I blame him,” Dean teased, attempting to lighten his husband’s mood. “…but seriously, you’d make me your lieutenant?”

 

“Without hesitation. It’s clear you are ready to assume the role. I just have one condition,” Castiel said, a sly grin tugging at the corner of his kiss swollen lips.

 

“I knew there was a catch…What is it?” Dean inquired, narrowing his eyes at the alpha.

 

“You have to let Gabriel and me deal with putting Nikolai in the ground. I want you well rested, eating properly, and keeping your stress level down. We need to start focusing on our child, Dean. And you running around playing criminals and gangsters isn’t good for you or the pup,” Castiel stated, the words flowing from his mouth as if he’d rehearsed them.

 

However, before Dean had a chance to make a rude comment, regardless of the fact that he was inclined to agree with his husband, there was a loud knock at the bathroom door. The scent of Gabriel’s anger and fear as thick as if he were standing right next to them.

 

“You better get out here, brother, we’ve got company,” Gabriel shouted, the somber tone of his voice making Dean’s stomach twist into knots as he gingerly stood up from Castiel’s lap.

 

“I want you to stay in here,” Castiel stated firmly, struggling to pull up his scrubs with one hand.

 

“…Why? Who’s here?” Dean asked as he helped Castiel to his feet.

 

The omega could smell four strangers, three betas and one alpha. And by the look on his husband’s face, he knew that these men were trouble.

 

“It’s Christopher Williams, and what I’m guessing are a few of his prospects,” the alpha sighed after a short pause.

 

“…Prospects? Jesus Christ, Castiel! The AB?! Why are they here?” Dean questioned frantically, a wave of nausea washing over him out of nowhere.

 

“I’m not sure…Perhaps James reported me? Fucking traitor. I should have slit his throat too,” Castiel seethed as he made his way to the door.

 

“Whoa, whoa, wait! Reported you? Does that mean this Christopher guy out ranks you? Aren’t you pretty high up on the food chain?” the omega wondered, his heart doing summersaults in his chest.

 

“I am, but Christopher just so happens to be the highest rank there is. He’s an Overseer. I’m one notch below him at President,” Castiel explained, reaching out to cup Dean’s cheek in his hand.

 

“…So, you think James reported you for killing a member?” Dean asked, his voice shaky as he leaned into the alpha’s touch.

 

“That’s my guess. It’s against the code of the Brotherhood to kill a fellow member unless it’s self-defense, or there is solid proof of misconduct and no choice but to put him down,” Castiel told Dean, the information only pushing the omega closer to having a panic attack.

 

“That guy disobeyed you, he was questioning your authority, that’s misconduct if I’ve ever seen it,” Dean pointed out, flinching violently when Gabriel began to bang on the bathroom door again.

 

“Yes, all valid arguments that my brother and I will be sure to bring up if the occasion calls for it,” Castiel said as he wrapped his fingers around the door knob.

 

“Cas, wait,” Dean begged, rushing forward to wrap his good arm around his husband’s neck, pulling the alpha into a passionate, desperate kiss.

 

“I’ll be fine, baby,” Castiel purred against Dean’s lips, sounding unimaginably confident considering the current predicament he was in.

 

“I know, Cas…but if you think for one fucking second that I’m staying in this bathroom while you go toe to toe with four members of the AB that may or may not be here to take you out, you really are crazy,” Dean said sternly as he took a step back from the alpha, chin held high, trying his damnedest to look fearless despite the fact that he was terrified.

 

Narrowing his eyes, Castiel stared at Dean for a moment, lips pressed together in a thin line as if he were resisting the urge to scold the younger boy. Eventually, however, the alpha seemed to give up on his internal struggled, reaching forward to wrap Dean’s left arm around his waist.

 

“Stay behind me and for the sake of my brother’s sanity, don’t smart off to any of the Brothers. Covering up one murder already has Gabriel on edge, adding four more to the list would probably give him an ulcer,” Castiel huffed.

 

“You’d kill four members of the Aryan Brotherhood for me?” Dean asked coyly, nuzzling against the alpha’s back.

 

“I’d kill a thousand people, no matter their affiliation, if it meant protecting you,” Castiel replied, looking 100% serious as he opened the bathroom door.

 

Holy fuck.


	27. Chapter 27

Hey guys,

I'm so terribly sorry for the delay but I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter ready. I've been dealing with my migraines and other things and I haven't had time to write, or even the motivation to do so. 

I do plan on finishing this story, I love it with all my heart and I want to see it completed. I just don't know when that will be. 

Anyway, I just wanted to give you all an update and apologize for my lack of communication. I love you all so much and your comments and support and interest in this story mean **everything** to me. Thanks for sticking me! You all are AMAZING and I hope to have chapter 27 up sooner rather than later.  <3!!!! 

-Amber


End file.
